Age Ain't Nothing But A Number
by Kirsten19191
Summary: 18-year old Bella Swan doesn't know what to do after High School. She decides not to go to college and responds to an add in the paper. A Mr. Cullen is looking for a nanny, but Bella doesn't know how gorgeous her future employer is...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: After many years of reading stories, I decided to post something. I know the nanny thing has been done a lot, but I hope you want to read it. I don't own anything and the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. __Enjoy the story!_

_Together with jldarling83 I'm reposting this story. The chapters will be re-posted and some things might be added or will be changed. The story line and the characters will stay the same._

* * *

**BPOV  
**_"SWF seeking warm, loving, live-in nanny for wonderful 4 year old girl. Experience is great but not necessary. Please contact E. Cullen"_

I looked at the paper and saw the ad. Could I really do this? Sure I babysat before, but could I handle a 4-year old day in and day out? Well, I need to do something, because the money is more than welcome…

My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I'm 18 years old and just graduated High School. My parents are divorced and I'm living with my dad in Forks, Washington. I can't blame you if you haven't heard of it, most of Washing hasn't heard of it, that's how small it is. I decided not to go to college this year; I have absolutely no idea what I want to be in the future.

Sure, my parents were pissed off, but it really is my decision. The hour long lecture I had to endure from my mother was a cake walk next to the three days of silent treatment and glares I got from Charlie. I knew I was going to have to do something with my time, and since backpacking through Europe was out, I figured I should at least get a job and try to help Charlie. Unfortunately Forks isn't exactly filled with employment opportunities, the one available job was a waitressing job at the only diner in Forks and no one in this town as a great tipper. I was forced to realize that I would be looking for a job in Port Angeles or even Seattle. The commute to Port Angeles was doable, but not to Seattle. After looking for anything I would be able to do in Port Angeles, I quickly realized that much like Forks, the employment opportunities are severely lacking.

So this is why I'm looking in a Seattle paper for an interesting job and found the one from Mr. Cullen. Could I really move to the city and take care of someone else? I was already thinking I might have to move to Seattle in order to work there, but being a live-in nanny was something else. Honestly, the thought of it crept me out a little, I mean don't get me wrong, I adore kids and I'm pretty sure nanny's make pretty good money, but living with someone else was just a little out there for me. I looked down at the ad again and decided to write down the number just in case I couldn't find anything else.

I searched the paper every day for a week, finding nothing that I really wanted to do. I have to admit the nanny position was still on my mind and it made the other jobs look less appealing to me. I didn't have real friends in High School, the people I did hang around with were among the first to leave Forks after graduation, with no problem cutting all ties to this town, so there wasn't anyone I could talk to about this.

I could call my mom, but she wouldn't think it was a great idea for me to be away from Charlie, unless of course I was moving back in with her. I really couldn't talk about it with my dad, he's the Chief of Police here in Forks; overprotective is an understatement of epic proportions when it comes to him. I'm pretty sure he did background checks on my friends, I couldn't imagine what lengths he would go to if he knew I was moving in with a single father who lived in Seattle. The fact that he was looking for a nanny for his 4 year-old would mean nothing to Charlie. He definitely wouldn't approve of this. The longer I sat and thought about it; the more I wanted to do it, not that I was doing it to rebel against my parents, but after looking in the paper for a week and finding nothing interesting, this was looking more and more like something I had to try.

I looked for the piece of paper, with the phone number on it, everywhere. I don't remember where I put it and the paper was long gone. _Crap! Where did I put this stupid piece of paper! _After searching for it for almost an hour, I finally found it. Don't ask me where, because that is just too embarrassing to say. I grab the phone and dialed the number. After listening to ring for almost 30 seconds I figured no one was home, just as I was about to hang up I heard a voice.

"Hello?" a deep voice came on the line.

O my god, he has the most beautiful voice that I've ever heard. It sounds like velvet and immediately my mind was filled with thoughts of that voice whispering dirty things to me. What the hell is wrong with me? How can a voice just do that?

"Hello?" the voice said for the second time, sounding a little impatient.

I'm such a dork; I'm supposed to say something!

"Look, I don't know what the hell this is, but you better start talking right now or I'll hang up," the voice sounded very irritated now. Why wasn't I talking? Finally my brain caught up and my mouth started moving.

"Oh… uhh… my name is Bella Swan and I'm calling because of the ad I saw in the paper," I answered and mentally kicked myself for sounding like an idiot.

"Sorry by the way, for not saying something immediately. I was just about to hang up when I heard you say something, but then I wasn't sure if I actually heard you," I rambled on and I really needed to shut up.

"I apologize for snapping at you like that. I'm kinda busy right now and I've had a lot of calls for the position and …"

He was still talking, but I didn't really hear anything, I was already preparing myself for the disappointment, but I was pulled out of it when his words filtered through my brain.

"So how does Thursday evening sound?" the velvety voice asked.

"I'm sorry, I lost you there for a moment. Could you repeat that?" I asked. God, I'm such a moron. If he wants to meet for an interview I should at least try to pay more attention.

The voice laughed a beautiful laugh and started repeating himself. Since he had so many calls, he wanted to meet up in person and ask a few questions about my experience with children. I really am screwed. I could just say now that I had little experience, but I want to meet the guy who had such a perfect voice. Without really thinking I answered him.

"Sure, Thursday evening sounds good to me. I'll bring my resume and you can ask your questions," I said sounding way more confident than I felt.

"Could you send your cell number to this number? Just in case something comes up? I'll text you the address later this week. See your Thursday, Miss Swan."

"See you Thursday, Mr. Cullen," I said and we both hung up.

I really am a loser. It was only Monday and I have no idea what to do until Thursday. I was really looking forward to meeting Mr. Sexy Voice, but that was three days away and I didn't really have anything to do until then. It was times like these that I wish I had made more of an effort to make friends while I was in High School. The days past slowly for me; I kept myself busy with books and cooking for Charlie, but my mind was almost always with that voice. Many times over the next few days I would catch myself daydreaming, I so needed to get a life, if a voice on the phone could affect me this much. Imagine what would happen if I came face to face with the man.

I got a text from Mr. Cullen on Wednesday with directions to his house, he said that I was welcome to come around 8 o'clock. He mentioned that he was sorry for the late hour, but due to the fact that he didn't want his daughter to see a bunch of different people coming and going that he had to hold the interviews once she was in bed for the night.

It is a three hour drive from Forks to Seattle. I thought about whether or not I should stay in Seattle for the night, just get a hotel room and then head back to Forks in the morning, but I wasn't sure I could afford it. When my dad got home I told him about the interview, and how I wasn't sure if I should just drive back that night or get a hotel room for the night. He wasn't too impressed with the fact that it was in Seattle and that it was scheduled for so late at night, but after I mentioned the reasons why, he finally relented and then told me that I should just spend the night in a hotel. He really didn't want me to be driving for 3 hours late at night by myself.

So with everything planned out for the next day, I went to bed with butterflies in my stomach, I was excited and I couldn't wait for tomorrow. It took me forever to fall asleep, because that voice was taking over my thoughts. I kept trying to picture what he looked like, I kept back and forth on whether him being hot or ugly would be better. If course, if he was ugly, that would be such waste because of his voice. That was my last thought before sleep finally took over.

I woke up early the next morning and took a shower, taking my time to wash, and then just stood under the spray for a while. I had the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon before I had to leave. I made myself a light breakfast, my stomach was not as settled as I would have hoped, but I still had plenty of time until I had to leave. Hopefully, the long drive would calm my nerves. I did a few things around the house, made Charlie some dinner and put it in the fridge for him. By the time I was done with dinner, it was almost 3 pm. I had decided that I would leave around that time, so I would have enough time once I got to Seattle to check into my hotel and have some dinner. I could only hope that my nerves would be calmed down by then.

Making sure I had everything I needed I felt the house just after 3 pm. A little more than 3 hours later I was pulling up to my hotel, my nerves were calm and I was excited. I didn't really feel like going out to eat, so I just ordered some room service and lounged around the room for a bit. I wanted to freshen up a bit before making my way to Mr. Cullen's house. A quick trip to the bathroom later and I was on my way. I was only about halfway there when my nerves started to kick in. I pulled up in front of a gorgeous apartment building and my hands started to sweat. He lived on the top floor and I had to wait until the doorman called up to make sure I was allowed in.

It felt like forever by the time I arrived at the door. I knocked and I heard some shuffling behind the door. I heard the lock and the door opened.

Before me stood the most beautiful man that I've ever seen, I was completely speechless…


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I want to thank __all of you that have been reading my story. I apologize for some mistakes, but English is not my first language. I'm looking for someone who could proof read my chapters and who has some ideas for the story. If you're interested, let me know.  
Here is an EPOV, at first I only wanted to do BPOV, but it is interesting how Edward thinks.  
All the recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I own little Tess._

**EPOV**

A week ago I placed an add in the paper looking for a nanny. I am a 30-year old doctor with a daughter who is adorable. She is four years old and her name is Theresa Mackenzie Cullen, but we call her Tess.

I got married when I was 22. Some may think that I was very young, but I really thought that Tanya was the one for me. We were both very busy with our careers and barely made time for each other. We didn't even discuss if we wanted children, but after four years of marriage we had a little surprise. Tanya got pregnant and we decided to keep the baby. Tanya didn't really want that, but I was really excited about it. Tess was the end of our marriage. Tanya became depressed and didn't enjoy her pregnancy like a lot of people did.

When Tess was born Tanya left as soon as she was discharged. She signed a legal paper that she doesn't want anything to do with Tess or me and I haven't heard a word from her ever since. Maybe it is better for Tess, but she really needs a mother figure in her life.

My family helped a lot. I was a doctor and couldn't take care of Tess by myself. My mother babysat a lot and Tess had several sleepovers with her Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett and Auntie Alice and uncle Jasper. Those two women adored my little girl and spoiled her rotten. Something I did too and it's not that smart of me. But I´ve decided that I can´t rely on my family all the time, they have their own lives too.

So that´s why I placed an add and I got many responses of them. It was ridiculous how many people thought they could be a good nanny. I invited them all over so I could see how they are. I didn´t let them meet Tess, because that wouldn´t be good for her.

I didn't date much after Tess was born. I didn't have the time for it and I was perfectly fine with the two of us. My mom tried to set me up a lot of times and my brother, Emmett, too. I just want to concentrate on Tess and being a doctor. I believe that the right woman will come if the time is right.

I still had to laugh as I thought about the conversation that I had this afternoon with Ms. Swan. I don't know what it was with her, but she intrigued me a little. Maybe I shouldn't have invited her, since she acted so weird on the phone, but maybe this could be my new nanny. I told her to come by on Thursday, because my evenings were all full with nanny interviews. Tonight Ms. Miller and Ms. Johnson would come by. I hope that this ends soon, because I wasn't in the mood for this all.

My mom wanted to come too, but I wanted to do this on my own. I mean, I'm thirty and I don't need to rely on my momma anytime soon. Or these nanny interviews really suck, than I take back what I just thought!

Ms. Miller arrived at 8 and I regretted this already. She was a 23-year old woman and just out of college. She had a ridiculous amount of make-up on and I didn't want my daughter anywhere near her. My daughter isn't allowed to wear make-up like ever. Ms. Miller told me all about her boyfriend and asked if he could sleep over whenever he wanted. That was a big no right there. Like I wanted to hear my nanny having sex right next to my daughter's room. After an hour I had enough of her and her chatting ways. She was really annoying and I said I would call her and put on my fakest smile. I think she really thinks she's the one for this job. Hell no!

Ms. Johnson arrived just as Ms. Miller was leaving and Ms. Johnson clearly didn't approve of her. Let's just hope she's a lot better then.  
She was a 55-year old widow and adored children. I really thought she was the right nanny for me until she started talking about her eating habits and that she wanted to redo our whole apartment because everything needed to balance out. She had a whole list with strict rules for my daughter. Like Tess would like it to go to bed every night at 7 and in the weekends too. And I really didn't like it either, so Ms. Johnson was a big no for us.

My phone rang the next morning and I felt the urge to groan as I saw my mother on the screen.

"Hello son, just wanted to call and ask how the interviews went last night?" my mom asked and I really didn't want to say it. My mother was a sweetheart but she would rub this in my face and say that the perfect one would be her and nobody else.

"They weren't the ones, but I still have two tonight and tomorrow evening another one comes,'' I answered and didn't give too much away.

"I already told you that I don't mind looking after Tess, you know that right?"

"I know mom, it's just that I don't want to rely on you that much. I love you really for doing all this for me, but I want to make it on my own,"

"I know sweetie, it's going to be okay. I can feel it," my mom said.

"You have been hanging around Alice too much. But I've got to go. I promised Tess I would go to the park with her," I said and we both said our goodbyes.

I had a wonderful day at the park with Tess and as I was lying in bed I thought about the two interviews I had today. It really was a disaster and I hoped that tomorrow would be a good one. I fell asleep and dreamed of creepy nannies all night long. It really was frustrating.

It was Thursday and I had a really busy day at the hospital. Tess was with my mother and wanted to sleep there too. I didn't mind, because I could concentrate on the nanny interview tonight. I really hope this is one hell of a nanny that I could hire. Today a few others called and I invited them over for next week. They sounded nice over the phone, but all the others did too and that wasn't too promising.

It was a little before 8 and a knock sounded on the door. I opened the door and there stood a beautiful girl/woman. I didn't know what she was; she looked really young, but really good. Her mouth was hanging open and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked

-  
_A/N: Alright people, this was chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you think. It doesn't matter if it's good or bad. I would appreciate your opinion. I'll try to update as much as I can, but I can't give any promises. I don't have any chapters upfront and I wrote this this afternoon.  
If you have any other questions please don't hesitate to ask them!  
Thanks for the support,  
Kirsten_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: __I would like to thank all of you who've read my story. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them and it makes me smile. I'm a bit disappointed though: my story gets a lot of visitors and the reviews stay out. I received a lot of e-mails of people who put my story to their favorites, but the reviews aren't there! I don't mean to nag about it, but would you please review my story, so that I know you like it or you have some criticism or something. Now on with the story. Enjoy!_

_-  
_**BPOV**

"Would you like to come in?" the beautiful man said and I couldn't do more as nod. I really hope this isn't Mr. Cullen, because there is no way that I could work with him. But there are certain other things I would do with or to him.

I really needed to stop thinking like that. I didn't even have sex and here I could think of nothing else but that. My face is as red as human possible and it seems I left my voice at home. Pathetic!

"You must be Bella Swan I presume?" he asked and held out his hand. I could only nod and shook his hand. It felt nice and warm and it fit my hand perfectly.

"I'm Edward Cullen, it's nice to meet you,"

"Uhh… it's nice to… to meet you too," that's the only thing that would come out of my mouth. I could kiss this job goodbye.

"Why don't we take a seat in the living room and we can chat a little," he said and led us to the living room.

"Would you like something to drink perhaps?" he asked and I shook my head no. Seriously, what is wrong with me? I haven't acted like this, ever!

"So…" he started "Could you tell something about yourself, please?"

"Yeah, I guess" O my god, what a stupid answer is that. Come on Swan, you want the job so start acting like it!

"My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I'm 18 years old and I'm from Forks. It's a town three hours away. It's a pretty small town. I graduated last month and I have no clue what to do in college, so I decided to figure it all out and not go to college. See where life takes me," I was surprised with myself. I could actually say something in front of him.

"You're younger than anyone else who has replied. Do you have any experience being a nanny?" he asked and now I'm screwed. What was I thinking coming here?

"Actually, I think I should go. Coming here was a big mistake," I said and got up.

"Now why would you say that? I think I should decide about that," he said and gave me a breathtaking smile. You can sweep me off the floor now…

"It's just that I don't really have experience with the nanny thing. I babysat and I like to think that went pretty well, but I realize that being a nanny is a totally different thing," I explained and he frowned.

"Well, you have experience with kids. May I ask how old those children were?"

"The kids were between 2 and 8 year old"

"As you read already, Tess is four years old so you have some experience with her age. And to be honest, having a nanny is totally new to me too. Do you have an idea what a nanny does?"

"Just looking after the kid I guess?" I asked and I realized what a stupid answer I gave to him. I must look like a fool. He laughed at my answer, but I don't know if I should be relieved about that.

"You've got a sense of humor. I like it. I'm a doctor so I have a busy schedule. I'm working every weekday, sometimes night shifts but mostly day shifts. Once a month I have to work in the weekend, but then I have a weekday off. And your job would be looking after Tess, keeping her busy and go out or do some other things. But it's totally cool if you let her play by herself. It's not like she needs entertainment every hour of the day, every week. Hell, I don't even do that. Do you have some questions perhaps?"

I couldn't think of a single question. Of course, I had questions running through my head, like what would I get paid and do I get to live here, but I was afraid to ask them so I shook my head no.

"Do you have a problem with living here? Because that would make everything a lot easier"

"No, that's okay. I just have one question and I don't mean to be rude, but how about my salary?" I asked and my face turned red… again.

"You aren't rude. I had nannies this week that had their own starting salary and wanted that number exactly. And let me tell you, they weren't cheap" he said and winked my way. "Do you have a number in mind yourself?"

"No, like I said before. I've never been a nanny so I have no idea what they earn"

"Well, do you mind if I think about it some more and I let you know when I know?" he asked and I shook my head no.

"You aren't much of a talker, are you?"

"Sorry, I'm just very nervous and after I get used to you, it is a lot better. Then you'd wish I would shut up," I said to him and we both laughed.

"I look forward to that then" he winked and I could feel my face heat up.

"I know enough about you now, so how about I let you know something next week?" he said and started getting up. I didn't want our conversation to end. I might not see him ever again, because I won't be surprised if I don't get the job.

"Looking forward to it. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cullen" I said and gave him a hand. His hand felt perfect and I really didn't want to let go.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Swan, but please call me Edward. Mr. Cullen makes me feel so old," he said and let go of my hand. Immediately, I missed to contact of our hands.

"Alright then Edward thanks for this opportunity and I'll see you around," I said and stood in the hallway, ready to push the button for the elevator.

"I'll let you know something next week. Bye, Miss Swan," he said and he was ready to close the door.

"Goodbye, Edward," I said and stepped into the elevator. As the doors were closing I realized I was going to be so screwed if I got this job. I banged my head against the walls and said to myself not to be disappointed if I didn't get the job. I really didn't make a good impression on him. I wished I could do this conversation all over again, but it didn't work that way…

-  
_A/N: So this was chapter 3. Don't forget to review and you might get a chapter really soon. I know, it's blackmail, but I really want some reviews. I just have one question for you guys:  
Do 4-year olds go to school in America? 'Cause I don't know anything about the school system in America. Tess is going 4 on 5 and this story starts in August or something. So does she stay at home when summer is over or does she go to school?  
I'm still looking for someone who could help me proof read and has some ideas for my story!  
Thanks for the support,  
Kirsten_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: __Hello again, here I am with a new chapter. Just don't expect me to update like this every time. It seems that I have no life this week, so I'm just writing a lot. I have a busy weekend coming and next week I have some things to do. I'm just trying to write a lot so that I won't feel bad, because in August I'm going to America for 4 weeks, so there won't be an update then. I'm so excited about it and can't wait to go to America.  
I see a lot of you listened to me about the reviews :P! But I think it can be a lot more! Thanks for the answers to my question and I had to laugh about the Spanish review: I don't get Spanish at all, but I threw it in a translator and I appreciate it. Just like all the other reviews.  
This is the last chapter, but then in Edwards point of view. A lot of dialogues will be repeated, but I think that it is important to see how Edward thinks.  
All right, this was my rambling, now enjoy the story and don't forget to review!_

_Warning: This story has an M rating, so if you're too young to read it, just don't read it. Some single action is in this chapter. It isn't too graphic, but don't say I didn't warn you._

-  
**EPOV**

"Would you like to come in," I asked the girl, she nodded and followed me into the house. This is going to be an interesting conversation if she's going to be like this the whole time. It's just like the telephone conversation.

She was a petite woman and had beautiful brown eyes. Her figure was just perfect, not too thin and not too big and I just wanted to touch her to see how her skin feels.

"You must be Bella Swan I presume?" I asked and held out my hand to her. She looked at it first, but shook my hand. God, it felt amazing, just her hand in mine and I really didn't want to let go. Her hand was so small, but it fit in my hand perfectly.

"I'm Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you," I said and I saw a look of panic on her face, but it disappeared fast.

"Uhh… it's nice to … to meet you too," she sounded so cute when she was stuttering like that. I just don't understand why she would be so nervous about this. It was just an interview.

"Why don't we take a seat in the living room and we can chat a little," I said and led us to the living room.

"Would you like something to drink perhaps?" I asked her and she shook her head again. Could she even talk properly, because this is starting to get a little annoying. It doesn't matter how cute she is, but I really need a talking nanny for little Tess.

"So, could you tell me something about yourself, please?"

"Yeah, I guess" what kind of answer is that. I don't have any luck with the nanny search. She really needed to step up or this isn't going to work.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I'm 18 years old and I'm from Forks. It's a town three hours away. It's a pretty small town. I graduated last month and I have no clue what to do in college, so I decided to figure it all out and not go to college. See where life takes me,"

Finally, a few sentences came out of her mouth. Her beautiful mouth that I really wanted to kiss. She just told me she was just 18 years old. That is just plain wrong. It's a 12-year difference and nothing could ever happen between us. But then again, I heard stories about people whose age difference was a lot bigger.

My mind seemed to have a reasonable side and a not so reasonable side. I really needed to stop this conversation in my head. I was getting a headache and I really wanted to focus on this beauty in front of me.

"You're younger than anyone else who has replied. Do you have any experience being a nanny?" I hoped she had experience, because I wanted to have an excuse to ask her back and maybe become my nanny.

"Actually, I think I should go. Coming here was a big mistake," she got up and all I could think was huh, what's happening?

"Now why would you say that? I think I should decide about that," and I added a smile to it. Women said that it was gorgeous and they wanted to do dirty things with me if they saw that smile. So it couldn't hurt to try it on her, right?

"It's just that I don't really have experience with the nanny thing. I babysat and I like to think that went pretty well, but I realize that being a nanny is a totally different thing,"

Crap, what was she doing here then, if she doesn't has a clue with what a nanny does? My logic side was telling me I should take this conversation to an end but I couldn't say goodbye to her just yet.

"Well, you have experience with kids. May I ask how old those children were?"

"The kids were between 2 and 8 year old" at least Tess' age is between it.

"As you read already, Tess is four years old so you have some experience with her age. And to be honest, having a nanny is totally new to me too. Do you have an idea what a nanny does?" and I really meant that. I didn't know what a nanny was supposed to do. Yeah, look after Tess and entertain her, but was that it or did something else came with it too?

"Just looking after the kid I guess?" I laughed when I heard her answer. I just thought the same thing and she seemed too innocent and it's really not good to think about her beauty and all that.

"You've got a sense of humor. I like it. I'm a doctor so I have a busy schedule. I'm working every weekday, sometimes night shifts but mostly day shifts. Once a month I have to work in the weekend, but then I have a weekday off. And your job would be looking after Tess, keeping her busy and go out or do some other things. But it's totally cool if you let her play by herself. It's not like she needs entertainment every hour of the day, every week. Hell, I don't even do that. Do you have some questions perhaps?"

I explained some things to her about my job, so she would have an idea. I wanted to talk to her about when she could move in with me, but I really needed to hear the other nannies next week. It wasn't healthy to pick a nanny just for her good looks, so that daddy could have some fun too.

She shook her head no, but I couldn't imagine there weren't any questions floating around in her head. Didn't she want to know how much her pay would be or maybe something else?

"Do you have a problem with living here? Because that would make everything a lot easier"

She said no and I couldn't help the smile. I would love it if she would move in. And then she asked the question about her salary. I didn't really have an idea. The other nannies had their own idea about their salaries, but I just needed to look further into that and I told her that. She was fine with it.

And then my mind didn't work and asked her a stupid question:  
"You aren't much of a talker, are you?" Why did I ask her that? I'm really stupid!

"Sorry, I'm just very nervous and after I get used to you, it is a lot better. Then you'd wish I would shut up," I laughed and hoped that I get used to her so she would talk non-stop. I really couldn't wait until that moment.

"I look forward to that then" and I added a wink. Her face heated up and she looked beautiful, blushing like that. Even her neck started to turn red and I wanted to find out how far that blush went.

"I know enough about you now, so how about I let you know something next week?"

It's time to say goodbye to her, or I would show her my bedroom or something. It's for her own safety.

"Looking forward to it. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cullen" She had her hand in the air to shake mine again and I didn't object. I wanted to feel our hands together again, because they fit so perfectly.

I asked her to call me Edward instead of Mr. Cullen. It makes me feel so old and I didn't want to feel old around her. It made me feel like a perv. She thanked me again and I said that I would call her next week. I shut the door and I wanted to open it up again, run down the stairs and wait for her. I wanted to take her back upstairs and kiss her senseless and take her to my bedroom. God, this is really pathetic, I'm lusting after an 18-year old. My parents will be so proud of me.

Tess was with my parents and I was really bored. When it was 10 o'clock I decided to go to bed. Oh god, I'm getting old I thought.

I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I could see Bella in front of me. She would blush and had this beautiful smile on her face. What was this woman doing to me? Before I knew it I had my hand on my erection, it was as hard as a rock. I started stroking myself and thought of Bella. How I would kiss her and touch her everywhere. How my hands went to her shirt and took it off. She had this perfect bra on and I kissed the swell of her breasts. My imaginary self couldn't take it anymore and took of her bra. In my mind she had the perfects breasts and I touched and kissed them. And then I came hard over my hand. I called out Bella's name and I felt good after that. I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. After I lay in bed I fell asleep, finally.

I woke up around 9 the next morning. Again, I was hard but I couldn't do this again. It really was wrong. I took a cold shower and went to my parents to pick Tess up. I missed her and couldn't wait to see her. She was gone for a day, but I couldn't live without her.

My mother was curious how the interview went, but I didn't say much about it. She was better than the rest, but next week I had 2 other interviews. She said that she wanted to be there to meet the women. Claimed that she needed to help decide which woman was going to look after her granddaughter. I let her know that it wasn't necessary and that maybe I would invite her when I held second interviews or something. I didn't figure the whole thing out yet. Bella was too much on my mind. I wanted to see her again.

Tess helped me forget Bella and before I knew it I had 2 other interviews this evening. Time flew and I looked up to this interviews. I really hoped they weren't better than Bella. I really wanted to hire her, but she wasn't experienced.

Ms. Smith was a 26-year old woman and she seemed perfect for the job. She was a good looking woman and had a lot of experience with being a nanny. Her salary demands weren't that bad and if I hadn't met Bella, I would've hired her on the spot. It was really difficult. I said the same thing as I said to the other nannies, I would contact her with an answer and she looked forward to it. Maybe she flirted a little with me, but I didn't mind.

Next was Ms. Scott, a 43-year old woman whose kids were in college and she wanted to work again. She thought a nanny would be a good choice, she raised 2 kids herself and she said they turned out good. I don't know what to do. What if the kids came home from college when they had a vacation? I didn't look forward to two college kids in my house. Or would she have a second house where she would go in her holidays. I don't know what to do with this nanny thing and I really needed help to decide. Maybe I needed my mother after all. Ms. Scott was still talking about how she would be perfect for the job and I zoned out completely. This wasn't good.

After Ms. Scott left the house I called my mother and told her all about the nannies I had seen this week and last week. How I thought some were perfect for the job and some not. She suggested I let some of them come back so my mom was there too and ask some more questions. We both decided that we wanted Ms. Smith and Ms. Scott to come back and I said that Bella was good for the job too; I told my mom she didn't have much experience, but that I had a good feeling about it. She doesn't need to know that I think she is beautiful and that I thought about her while I was jerking off.

I already called Ms. Smith and Scott and they were both happy with a second interview. Now I needed to call Bella and for some reason I was nervous about it. What a sad case am I? I was nervous to call an 18-year old to come back for another interview, that was I telling myself but of course I knew better.

After minutes of staring at the phone I dialed her number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, this is Bella," she said and I really wanted to jump around the room. I had her on the phone!

"Hello Bella, this is Edward Cullen. I'm calling you about the nanny interview I had with you last week," I hoped she still remembered me.

"Yes…"

"I just wanted to let you know that I would like to invite you for a second interview if you still want the job," please say yes, please say yes.

"Really?" she sounded really surprised "Are you serious?"

"Otherwise I wouldn't say it," I said and I heard her let out a squeal.

"I really thought you were going to say that I didn't make it, but this is a real surprise," she said and I could almost imagine the big smile on her face.

"Can you come over Tuesday night? My mother would be there too, she can help me make a choice," I explained

"Sure, I'll be there. Same place and same time?"

"Yes, that would be perfect. See you Tuesday, Ms. Swan,"

"See you then. Next time call me Bella, please and I'll see you Tuesday," she said and hung up the phone.

I was going to see her again and I couldn't wait. It was a Sunday so two more days to go and I would see her beautiful face.

-  
_A/N: So, this was chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry about the repeat in the conversations, but I really think it would be nice to read how Edward thinks when they are talking. So next time you see how Bella did after her first interview and you'll get to read the second interview.  
Don't forget to review, because it makes me feel good and smile :P!  
Thank you,  
Kirsten_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Here I am with a new chapter. I would like to say thank you to Katie13Cullen13 for helping me with my story. If any of you are interested in helping me too, let me know! Enjoy… !_

**BPOV**

"Goodbye, Edward," I said and stepped into the elevator. As the doors were closing, I realized I was going to be so screwed if I got this job. I banged my head against the walls, and said to myself not to be disappointed, if I didn't get the job. I really didn't make a good impression on him. I wished I could do this conversation all over again, but it didn't work that way…

I wanted to go back to him, and jump in his arms. Kiss his mouth, and touch him everywhere. I have just known him for an hour, and already I'm addicted. But, the interview didn't go so well, and I had myself to thank for that.

I walked to my car and looked up. I found his apartment immediately; it wasn't so hard, because it's the top one. His light was on, and I longed back to be there. Someone did a good job with decorating the place. I just saw the hallway and the living room, but they looked gorgeous. I want my future house to look like that. I'm just curious about the rest of the apartment, and not just his bedroom.

I rode back to my hotel, and watched some television before going to bed. I slept perfectly fine, and it had to do with my dreams. All of them were about Edward and know I had a face and a body to go with the voice. I woke up sweaty, but it was the good kind. I was tense now, but a good cold shower would work.

I just wanted to go home, and forget about this debacle. My dad was home, and I really didn't need that.

"Hey Bells, how did it go?" he asked, getting all excited.

"I don't want to talk about it dad. It was a complete disaster," I sighed and sat on the couch.

"How come? Did you fall or something?" he laughed. That would be me; I was as clumsy as possible and tripped over flat surfaces. I wish I had fallen in front of him. That wouldn't be as embarrassing as what happened.

"No dad, I didn't fall. I just couldn't seem to get words out of my mouth. I made a complete fool of myself."

"Don't worry about it Bells. I'm sure they saw behind that. You were just nervous, that's completely normal."

I didn't tell my dad that my possible future boss is totally handsome. He still thought it was for a complete family, with a mother and a father, not a single good-looking father.

"Did you keep the papers here? I just want to look for some other jobs, because I just know I didn't get the nanny one," I said and dad gave me the paper. I started looking into it and they looked for a waitress in Port Angeles. I don't know if it was smart of me to respond to that. My clumsiness was well known, and it wouldn't work well with being a waitress. Maybe, I could try it and have it turn out well.

I called them, and they wanted me to come in for an interview. Hopefully, this boss wasn't a total hottie, so I could have better conversation skills. They wanted me to come over this Thursday, and I really hoped that would go well.

I just lounged around the house all week, cleaned a bit and that was it. It was Wednesday evening, and tomorrow I had my interview with the restaurant. I was also waiting for a phone call from Edward Cullen. I was a nervous wreck, still had a little hope. And just as I started thinking about him again, my phone started ringing. Could it really be him? I looked on the screen, and it was Edward Cullen. Shit, how was I supposed to answer the phone? Breathe, just try to breathe.

"Hello, this is Bella," okay, that sounded perfectly normal. I'm so proud of me at the moment.

""Hello Bella, this is Edward Cullen. I'm calling you about the nanny interview I had with you last week," Like I didn't already know who he was. Like I could ever forget him.

"Yes…" please, give me some good news.

"I just wanted to let you know that I would like to invite you for a second interview if you still want the job," I think I started jumping up and down after he told me this. He wanted me back… wow.

I asked him if he was serious, and maybe I let out an embarrassing squeal. I really didn't expect this. I must have made a good impression than, with my barely talking and all that nervous crap. He asked me if I could come over next Tuesday, and said of course I could. I'll make time for him. But then he started talking about his mother being there, too. Oh, my god, I'm going to meet his mother. Maybe one day she could become my mother-in-law. I wouldn't mind at all. On the other side I was scared to death, maybe she was like this hard bitch that didn't let anyone walk over her. And gave you this creepy stare.

First, I had my other interview tomorrow. I should mentally prepare myself for that. No need to be nervous and please don't mention my clumsiness. I figured out they didn't need to know that. Maybe I wouldn't even have to work there, because I could move in with Edward and become the nanny. God, I read about a million stories about nannies and their bosses who would fall in love and live happily ever after. It was my time and I'm ready for a happily ever after.

I went to sleep early, but was really excited for next Tuesday. The interview tomorrow didn't matter anymore. I dreamt that night about Edward and me again. I couldn't get him out of my head anymore.

It was Thursday afternoon, and I sat in the diner that could be my new career. I said to myself that this was just for a short time, until I could find a better job. Or maybe I didn't need to have this job. I really should stop thinking like I had the nanny job already. Other people were called back too, so they stood a chance too.

"So, Bella, do you have any experience at being a waitress?" the woman asked. I had luck this time. The boss here was a woman, so I didn't need to worry about my conversation skills. But what was it with all these people asking about experience. I didn't have a job ever, I needed to start somewhere.

"No, unfortunately I don't. Would that be a problem?"

"No, I don't think so. You're the only one who applied. I just want to know what I'm getting myself into,"

"So why did you apply for the job?" the woman asked and I needed to think of an answer.

"I decided not to go to college, and I need to make some money and figure out what I want. There weren't many jobs, that were good for me, so maybe I could start here and I don't know where I'm going to go," I answered unsure, and the woman just gave me a friendly smile. She was very nice and reminded me of my own mother.

"Well Bella, I think I know enough. The job is yours if you want it," the woman said and I couldn't believe it. Well, actually I could. It wasn't a super job, and she mentioned that I was the only one who applied.

"Uhm, I have another interview running and I need to come back there Tuesday,"

"That's okay. Maybe you can start here in the weekend and see if you like it here?"

"That would be okay I guess. What time should I be here Saturday?"

"How about you'll be here around 11 in the morning, and we'll see how busy it is. You would be working here until 8, or something. Until the diner rush is over. Is that okay?" she asked and I was surprised about the long hours, but it would be money and that would be okay to me.

"That's fine, I'll see you Saturday then," I said, and walked out of the diner. This felt almost as good as being asked to come back for a second interview. I didn't know what to expect of being a waitress, and if I even liked it. Let's just wait for Tuesday, and perhaps the other day to see what Edward wants, and maybe I won't even have to a waitress for that long.

It was Tuesday, finally. I worked in the weekend, and I managed to not fall. It was a miracle. I even got my money on Sunday night, and with that money I could pay for my hotel tonight. It was the day of the second interview, with Edward Cullen and I was nervous again. I told myself over and over again, that it was just a man and that I shouldn't be nervous. It was a great job, and I really wanted to have it.

I was standing in front of his door, and I could hear voices. I felt like puking, so nervous was I and I didn't want to knock on the door. It was already after 8 and I just stood there like a crazy person. After minutes I decided to knock, and I realized that I didn't make a good impression on his mother. Here I was, already late, like I couldn't care.

The door opened, and my, well, hopefully my, gorgeous man was standing there, with a big smile on his face.

"Hello Bella, nice to see you again. Why don't you come in?" he said, and stepped aside, so I could come in. I should really say something.

"Hello, I'm sorry that I'm a little later, but I had some troubles with my car," I lied to him. I couldn't really say that I was standing in front of the door this whole time.

"That's okay. Nothing serious, I hope?"

"No, I don't think so," I said, and I saw two beautiful women standing there. I thought that Edward mentioned that only his mother was going to be there. Who was the other woman?

"Well, I would like you to meet my mother, Esme Cullen, and my little sister, Alice Whitlock," he said and pointed to the woman. I shook hands with them both, and Alice looked friendly. The mother just had a disapproving look on her face. I already regretted everything.

"We should get this started, I would like to get home on time," Esme said, and we all sat on the couch and the chairs.

"So Ms. Swan, why do you think you would be perfect for this job?" Esme asked and she really did know how to start a conversation. She just got straight to the point, and I didn't know what to answer. I could already see me being a waitress for the rest of my life. When I was old and gray, I still would be working in the diner.

"Bella?" Edward talked to me with a confusing look on my face. I completely zoned out. God, where were my manners. This felt like the first interview all over again.

"Uhh … I think I would be perfect for the job, because … uhh … because I like to be around children and help them," I sort of asked, it wasn't really an answer. I could see Esme look at Edward with her eyebrows raised. She had this look on her face that was like: what the hell was Edward thinking, bringing this girl in for a second interview.

"Edward told me your experience was minimal. Are you willing to follow courses to get better with children?" Esme asked and Alice started to freak me out. She just didn't stop looking at me. There wasn't something on my face, was there? Or something between my teeth? God, I hoped not.

"Of course I would do that. I think because of my young age I could learn a lot of things and I'm open for that," I answered and Esme started to look less pissed off.

We talked for a while and Esme kept asking me questions. This didn't seem like an interview to me, but it looked like an inquisition. Edward looked like he was sorry about all of this and I couldn't figure Alice out. She was still staring at me and it made me feel very uncomfortable. After an hour, we decided that the interview was over, and I was let out by Edward.

"I'm sorry about my mother, she can be very protective of her children and grandchildren," he said, and gave me a smile.

"It's okay, but seriously, can you sister even speak? She just sat there the whole time and looked at me. It did freak me out a little," I said, and Edward began to laugh out loud.

"Yeah, don't mind Alice. She can speak perfectly fine, but I don't think she had anything to ask. She just wanted to see who could be looking after her goddaughter."

"Okay, good to know," I said and smiled to him. I was going to miss him; I don't think I will get the job. Maybe if it was Edward alone, but not if his mother and sister could decide with him.

"You were the last one actually, so I'll let you know something, tomorrow. We just have to discuss some things, and compare you to the other nannies and then we'll have our answer," he said, and I walked to the elevator.

"All right, looking forward to it. Nice to see you again Edward,"

"Yeah, it was nice to see you again," he fucking winked at me, and gave me that panty dropping smile again, "Talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye," I said as I stepped into the elevator. He waved at me, and the elevator doors closed. He wasn't playing fair, with that smile and that wink. I could feel my panties getting damp. It's ridiculous what kind of effect this guy had on me. A guy never had this effect on me, and I was still a virgin. I was starting to get ashamed of it, I read and heard stories about how fantastic sex could be, and here I was. Lusting over a 30-year old dad.

I went home the next morning, and my stomach was full of butterflies. I just wanted him to call me, so I know the answer. It was evening already, and my phone let me know that someone was calling me. Oh god, I couldn't handle this. The screen said Edward Cullen and this was the moment of truth.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, this is Edward Cullen. I decided about the nanny and I just wanted to let you know that we thought it was better that we chose someone else. I'm really sorry about it, but we all thought it was better to pick someone with experience," he started explaining and he really sounded like he was sorry. I told myself that this would happen, but it still hurt. I really wanted the job and I didn't get it.

"It's okay, I kind of thought this would happen. Thank you for the chance, you gave me and maybe we see each other around or something," I said and the tears started coming up.

"Yeah, maybe we do. Again, I'm really sorry about it."

"It's okay. Goodbye Edward," my voice cracked a little.

"Goodbye Bella, I'm sure you can find what you want," he said and we both hung up the phone.

The tears started streaming down my face. I wasn't going to be the nanny. I wouldn't see Edward Cullen ever again…

-  
_A/N: I bet that you didn't expect this. I'm evil, but remember it's a Bella/Edward story so don't worry. Don't forget to review!_

_Kirsten_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Here I am with chapter 6. Hope you all enjoy it! Still looking for someone who could help me with my story. Look at my profile and e-mail me! Don't forget to review! I appreciate it!  
Enjoy!_

**EPOV**

It was a Monday night, and tonight I would have Ms. Smith and Ms. Scott over for an interview. My mother was going to be there, too, and Alice decided that she wanted to see the women, and wanted to know if she had a good feeling with them. That's Alice for you; she does things if she has a good feeling about it. But, mostly, she is right about things, so I don't really mind. I'm surprised that Rosalie didn't want to come too. She adores Tess too, but I think that Emmett told her there were enough people to judge the nannies. Quite frankly, Rosalie can be a bit scary when you don't know her.

The phone went, and the security downstairs let me know that Ms. Smith was here. I hoped she wouldn't be flirting with me again, it made me feel uncomfortable.

The doorbell rang after a few minutes, and my mother was excited. She wanted to unleash her interview skills and ask all of her questions.

"Hello Ms. Smith, it's nice to see you again," she told me many times to call her Alex, short for Alexandra, but I wanted to keep it professional. I only told Bella to call me by my first name, and she wanted me to call her Bella.

"It certainly is Mr. Cullen," she winked at me, and I just wanted to groan out loud. I wasn't in the mood for this shit.

"Everyone is waiting in the living room, so let's go there," I said, and walked in front of her. It was a bad idea, because I could feel her eyes on my ass. Thank god, I didn't have my scrubs on. Women found that attractive I guess, and I didn't want to impress Alex.

"This is my mother, Esme Cullen, and my sister, Alice Whitlock," I introduced them to Alex and she shook their hands. There were many chairs in the living room, but she decided to sit on the couch right next to me. I had to count to ten, to be calm again.

"Okay Ms. Smith, I've seen your resume and I must say that I'm impressed. Can you tell us a bit about yourself," and here we go. She started talking about her previous work and how she thought children should be raised. She had some good points and my mother seemed to approve of her, but I didn't want that. Alice gave me a look, like she knew what I was thinking. Alex was totally different in front of my mother and she barely gave me a glance. What was she doing? I think she just wants to look good in my mother's eyes. If my mother loved her, she would want me to hire Alex and I didn't really have a say in that. I was gone half of the time she said to me.

Finally, after an hour the interview was over and I led her to the door. I said to her that I would call her Wednesday to let her know if she was the one or not.

"I know for sure that I'm the one. I'm looking forward to working with you," she winked at me and put her hand on my chest. Who did she think that she was? She had two personalities, one when she was with me and the other one when she was with my mother.

I grabbed her wrist and put her hand of my chest. I didn't like it when people touched me without my permission. Yeah, I know I'm nagging about it but it felt so personal and I didn't want to get personal with her.

"I'll let you know. Goodbye Ms. Smith," I said to her and closed the door. I could already hear my mother shrieking. She thought that this was the one. I really hoped that Bella would make a good impression tomorrow, but first we had Ms. Scott tonight. She would be here in half an hour and my mother wanted to talk about Ms. Smith.

"Oh Edward, she would be perfect for the job. She has so many experience and I really thought her opinions on raising kids were good. She knows what she's doing. I'm curious about the other ones. I just can't believe you let that child come back. You said she didn't have much experience, so why would you do something like that?" my mother began rambling and I just tuned her out. I knew she was going to bring up Bella.

"Oh mom, give Edward a break. If he thought that Ms. Swan would be good for the job, let him have her come back. I'm curious about them all. I liked Ms. Smith too, what did you think of her Edward?" wow, my sister could talk. She had been quiet the whole interview and I was glad she started talking now.

"She was pretty okay I guess. She has experience and her rules and demands for her salary aren't too ridiculous. Just let's see how the others are," I said and went to get the telephone. It was the security guard again to let us know that Ms. Scott was here for her interview. I told him to send her up and I just needed to wait for the bell to ring.

"Hello Ms. Scott, good to see you again. Glad, you had some time for me again," I said to her and shook her hand again.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, of course I had time," she said and we went to the living room and introduced her to my mother and my sister.

"So Ms. Scott, why would you be perfect for the job?" my mother asked. She just got straight to the point. She means it well, but it can be a big scary if you need to answer the question.

"As I said to Mr. Cullen, I raised two boys who are in college now so I know a lot how to raise kids," she said with her perfect answer.

"That's nice. What are your sons studying?" my mom just wanted to know if they were smart or not.

"My one boy is in medical school, he wants to be a doctor and the other one is studying biology," wow, that shut my mother up. She had some smart boys there.

"And are you ready to move in with my son? "

"I am, I still have an apartment that I would like to keep if my boys come home and maybe for when I'm free," she said and looked at me. I was just glad that she had an apartment so I wouldn't have those college kids here. That was my biggest concern with her.

My mom asked some more questions and Alice remained quiet. Ms. Scott looked curious at Alice, but she didn't say a word. Just looked at Ms. Scott over and over again. My family was really weird.

We finished up our conversation and I let Ms. Scott know I would call her Wednesday with an answer. She didn't say anything weird like Alex and I was relieved by that. I got into the living room again and my mother and Alice were ready to go.

"Well Edward, at least you made some good choices to ask those women back. Now just the child tomorrow. We will be here around 7.30. She'll be here around 8 right?" my mother said and she just had to comment again on Bella's age.

"Yes mom, Bella will be here around 8 and could you please stop calling her a child?" I said and she looked strange at me. Like I asked a really stupid thing or something.

"We'll see tomorrow how old she acts. See you tomorrow, honey," she said and gave a kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Edward. You did a good job with picking out nannies so Bella must be good too," Alice said and gave me a kiss on the cheek too. I was glad they were going home. I was exhausted and had to work early again. Tess was going to my sister in law, Rosalie, and we had to leave at 5. That was really no time to be awake, but you're a doctor or you aren't.

Tuesday evening was here before I knew it. It was a busy day at work and I was looking forward to see Bella again. I think that Alice figured it out, because I was way more nervous than I was with the other interviews. She was looking at me weird the whole time. It was starting to freak me out and I prayed that my mother and Alice would behave in front of Bella. With the other women I didn't mind, but this was my Bella we were talking about.

Wait a minute, since when was I calling her my Bella. She wasn't mine and I don't think she'll ever be. The only thing she could become was Tess' nanny and that was it. I really shouldn't think things like this and especially in front of my mother and Alice.

It was a little before eight when the security guard called to let me know that Ms. Swan was here. I told him to let her through and I had butterflies in my stomach. I really missed her and I was glad to see her again.

She should have knocked on the door by now. I was starting to freak out. Did something happen in the elevator or did she change her mind?

"Would you relax? You're driving me crazy with your nervous behavior. She just needs some time, because she is nervous," Alice said to me and gave me a smack on my head. Thank God, my mother was in the bathroom so she couldn't hear us talk.

"You weren't so nervous with the other interviews. What's so special about this girl? Is she like really hot or something? Are you into young girls now?" Alice asked and I didn't know what to say.

"Is that child still not here? I thought you said she would be here at 8. It's already past 8. She failed at making a first good impression," my mother was a life saver, but I didn't think I was off the hook. Alice kept looking at me and I didn't even comment on my mother's insulting words.

There was a knock on the door and my heart started beating crazy. It's just Bella, don't overreact so much I said to myself.

I opened the door and there she was. She looked gorgeous, just like I remembered and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Hello Bella, nice to see you again. Why don't you come in," I wanted to give her a hand like I did with the others, but decided against it. It would make things more complicated.

She apologized for being late and made up some excuse about her car. I knew she was here on time, but like Alice said, she was probably nervous and needed some time.

I introduced her to my mother and Alice and my mother made some stupid comment about wanting to be home on time. She had this look on her face like she didn't even want to be here. After this was over I would say something about it, because there is no way to treat Bella like that. Alice looked surprised too, but she gave me a quick wink after she looked Bella over. I think she had her answers.

My mom started with her question about why Bella would be perfect for the job and she completely zoned out. What was she thinking about? She just made my mom disapprove more of her. I called her name and she gave an answer. It wasn't an answer that my mother wanted to hear. She liked the others more, that was obvious.

They started talking about courses to learn more about children and Bella made a comment about her young age. I felt dirty; I really liked a child who just got out of High School. This was so wrong of me and maybe it would be better to hire one of the other nannies. I needed to choose what was best for Tess and not for me.

The interview was over and I led Bella to the door. I apologized for my mother's behavior and she was okay with it. She made comment about Alice, asking her if Alice could even talk and I laughed at that. It surprised me that the other nannies didn't comment on it. I said I would call her tomorrow to tell her my decision and she said it was nice to see me again and I told her the same with a wink and a smile. I couldn't help it. She blushed really bad and I followed it until it went into her shirt. I really needed to find out where that blush stopped, but I was afraid that I wouldn't find out, ever.

I went back inside and I was really pissed at my mother. She just stood there with a knowing look on her face.

"What the hell was that about mother?"

"What do you mean?" she asked like she was innocent.

"What do you mean? Why did you act that way? You didn't with the other ones,"

"Oh Edward, we all knew she was not perfect for the job and I don't understand why you gave her all this false hope. I'm going home and think about who you should hire. Alice, are you coming too?" my mom said and walked to the door.

"I think I'm staying here for a bit. Just want to talk to Edward about the nannies," Alice said, but I knew she didn't want to talk about the other nannies. She knew I thought Bella was attractive and she wanted to talk about that. I knew my sister long enough to know that.

"All right then, kids I'll talk to you tomorrow so you can make some phone calls Edward," she said and gave both of us a kiss on our cheek and let herself out.

"So spill mister. What was that all about?" Alice said with a big smile on her face

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. Why did you let Ms. Swan come back?"

"Because I had a good feeling about her. She was nervous, but I thought she would be good for the job,"

"Good feeling my ass. You just wanted to see her again; I admit she is a pretty girl. A girl Edward, she just got out of High School. I know you weren't thinking with your brain but with your dick,"

"I know how old she is Alice, no need for the reminder,"

"We both know she's not going to be the one, so who do you want to hire?" Alice asked and looked at me concerned.

"I would like Ms. Scott, because the other one is freaking me out. She was coming on to me in the first interview and when you weren't around she started flirting with me again. I need someone who would focus on my daughter and not on me," I explained and Alice had a surprised look on her face.

"She acted normal with us. She was the best of all the interviews and you know that too. Maybe if you two had a good talk about rules and flirting it won't be so bad. You know that mom wants you to hire Ms. Smith and I think that you should too. Ms. Scott hasn't had experience with a 4-year old for a long time and Ms. Smith is perfect for the job," Alice explained and I was afraid of this. They would all team up to say that I should hire Alex. They were right about it too, but could I resist the flirting and all. She was an attractive woman and I didn't have sex for a long time. I just need to focus on Tess and I want the best for her.

Alice left after that and it's a Wednesday now. I talked about it with my mother and she thought that Ms. Smith would be the best for Tess. I didn't tell her about the flirting, because that would make things worse. I just needed to call Ms. Scott and Bella about not choosing them. I didn't look forward to both conversations, I could handle Ms. Scott. Of course I would feel bad about it, but not as bad as with Bella. I wouldn't see her again and it hurt a little. She was a great girl and she was going to do something great with her life.

I ended the conversation with Ms. Scott. She was positive about it and she thanked me about the opportunity and that if I ever needed help she would be there for me. That was a nice thing to say of her.

Now I had to call Bella. I decided to call Alex as last, because we could discuss details and stuff like that.

I dialed her number and I heard a tone. God, I really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Hello?" she said and I felt like shit for doing this.

"Hey Bella, this is Edward Cullen. I decided about the nanny and I just wanted to let you know that we thought it was better that we chose someone else. I'm really sorry about it, but we all thought it was better to pick someone with experience," and I just said it like that. I just wanted to have it done, so I told her immediately.

"It's okay, I kind of thought this would happen. Thank you for the chance you gave me and maybe we see each other around or something," I could hear the disappointment in her voice and it made me feel bad.

"Yeah, maybe we do. Again, I'm really sorry about it," I said as I apologized again. I didn't really know what to say.

"It's okay. Goodbye Edward," her voice changed a little and I really hoped she wouldn't be crying about it. That would break my heart.

"Goodbye Bella, I'm sure you can find what you want," I said to her, because I really meant that. We both hung up the phone and I felt awful. I didn't want to call Alex anymore. I couldn't handle a happy woman if I just made the perfect one cry.

I called Alice and she didn't mind calling Alex. She understood and I told her what to tell Alex.

Later, as I was lying in bed all I could see was Bella's sad face and it made me feel like an asshole. Even if I did nothing wrong, it felt like I did her wrong and hurt her. Like I broke up with her. I slept like crap that night and Bella was on my mind the whole time…  
-

_A/N: __Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think and review!  
Thanks,  
Kirsten_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: __Here is chapter 7! I had to laugh at your reviews, what a love for Esme :P! I promise you, she'll turn around in later chapters. Still looking for someone who could help me with the story! Big thanks to Katie13Cullen13 for helping me out.  
Enjoy!_

**B****POV**

I was still crying when my dad came home. I tried to wipe away all the tears, and just lay on my bed. It felt like I was being dumped, though I wouldn't know that. I never had a boyfriend. I didn't like being rejected, but at least I had the job at the diner. Maybe I could look for something else in the paper. There must be something. I heard something on the stairs, and I knew that my dad was coming up. I hoped he didn't come into my room. My eyes were probably swollen and red from all the tears I shed. I really shouldn't cry about this, but I felt like I could have it nice there.

"Bells, are you in there? I just wanted to know if you heard something about the nanny position?" my dad stood before my door, and I guess he wanted to come in.

"Yeah I'm here. The guy just called to say I wouldn't be the nanny. There was someone who was better," I explained and hoped that he didn't come in. He knew his answer so now he could go. He didn't do that, the knob on my door turned and dad was coming in.

"Oh Bells, you don't have to cry about that. You did your best," he said, and looked very awkward. My dad wasn't really good with feelings and all that. He looked like he wanted to give me a hug, but didn't really want to do that. No wonder why I turned out like this.

"I know I'm just disappointed. I really wanted the job, but it didn't work out. At least I've still got the waitress job,"

"You'll find something good and that you'll enjoy. You just have to wait and something great will come your way," where was this wisdom was coming from in Charlie? He was right and I just needed to hold on to that thought…

**EPOV**

Alice called me back the next day, when I was working. She wanted to tell how the conversation with Alex went. She was pretty excited, I wasn't surprised. Alice told her that she would be starting this Monday, and that I would call her with some details. I don't know why I agreed to hire her, but it must work out. Tess was staying with my parents for the weekend so that Alex could move in with us. Tess would come home Sunday afternoon, and they would meet. I just hoped they're getting along.

It's a Saturday morning, and it's moving in day. I called Alex yesterday to tell her she was welcome to move in today if she had the time. She explained to me that she already packed her belongings after the phone call with Alice and she was just waiting for me to call her about the date. That's a bit strange, but maybe she was just excited about it. I just had to give her a new chance, and maybe she is an okay woman.

The security guard called to tell Alex was here. I had spoken to him about having a nanny, and told him who she was going to be, but he still wanted to let me know that she was here. He was a nice guy. While I was thinking about the security guard downstairs, my doorbell rang. I really needed to give her a key.

"Hello Edward! Can I call you Edward? I'm really excited about all this," she said with a big smile on her face, and I couldn't help but grimace at the sight of it.

"I guess you can call me Edward. I'm glad you're excited about it. I'll show you your room so that you can unpack. Tess is with my mother until tomorrow so that you can settle in,"

"Okay, that's sweet of you. I'm looking forward to meeting her," she said and she followed me to her room. She had the room next to Tess and my room was on the other side of the hall way.

I let her be after that, and I had some paperwork to do. I had an office in my house, so that was easy. I often used it when Tess was asleep, and I had some work to do. I had told Alex where I was, and she would let me know if she needed something. Her room was just standard; it had a bed, closet and a bureau. She was happy with it, and I was glad about that. It wasn't going to be easy, but Tess deserved the best there was.

I smelled some food in the house. I didn't realize I was working for hours already. It was close to 5, and I was hungry. I walked into the kitchen and Alex was cooking. She said she was making us some dinner to say thank you. I set the table, and we had a nice dinner. There wasn't any flirting and we just talked about everything, but mostly about Tess. I could tell she loves children very much.

"So you want to have kids in the future?" I asked her and her face fell. I hoped I didn't offend her.

"I really want to, but I can't have children. Maybe, I'll adopt when I'm married or something," she said, and I felt bad. That's why she probably became a nanny.

After dinner we cleaned up, and decided to watch a movie on television. I called my mother, and told her I would pick Tess up in the afternoon. Alex was settled in and they should meet. After all, I would be working on Monday and Alex looked after Tess then. Tess went to school in the morning, but afternoons were for Alex. I would be home around 7 so that we could have dinner and on the most days I would give Tess a bath and then bring her to bed. I didn't spend much time with her and I was saddened about that, but I needed to make some money and I always wanted to be a doctor. The weekends were for her, if I didn't have to work. I didn't make appointments with anybody, and it was just a daddy & Tess day.

_A month later (still EPOV)_

Alex was here for a month, and I had some regrets. After she got settled in, she started to act just like the first interview. She flirted a lot with me, and she even walked in on me while I was showering. She claimed it was an accident, but I doubted it. I shouldn't have listened to my mother about choosing a nanny, but I wanted what was the best for Tess.

"So you don't want her anymore?" Alice asked me. I was hanging at Alice's place, afraid to go home. I told her all about the flirting, and the bathroom incident. Alice had her doubts too, about being it an accident.

"I don't know what to do. It's hard, she knows what she's doing and I talked to her about it. She said that flirting like that was just who she was and that she didn't want to tone it down,"

"Did you talk to Tess about her? What does she think about her nanny?" Alice asked me, and I realized I didn't even talk to Tess about Alex. I didn't even know if she liked Alex. I was just so caught up in my work, and now I felt awful about it. I really needed to talk to my daughter.

"It was just so busy at work, that I didn't even have the chance to do that," I said to Alice and earned a smack on the head for that.

"You say that you didn't talk to Tess about her. What if she doesn't like her or something happened?" Alice started to freak out, and called me a bad father.

"I'm not a bad father, Alice!" I raised my voice at her "I'm all alone, and I'm trying to make a good future for my daughter, so don't question it. God I can't believe you said that. I'm trying my best, and I realize I'm not too good at it, but I have to make up for a mother and a father, and it's hard. Why do you think I hired a nanny?" I yelled at Alice, and she started to look like she was sorry for saying that.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean that. I know how hard it is. It's difficult because the bitch walked out, but you really need to talk to Tess about Alex," she said and wrapped her small arm around me.

"I know and I will do that when I get home," I hugged Alice, and we were fine again. I couldn't hide out at Alice's place anymore and wanted to go home. I was on a mission to talk to Tess about Alex. Maybe a small part of me hoped that she didn't like Alex, so I could have a reason to fire her. But Tess didn't need to have women walking out of her life that much. She didn't have a mother, and I didn't want her to misjudge all women. I was so lost in thought, that I didn't even realize I was home already. God, I need to pay more attention on the road. Tess doesn't have a mother, and she doesn't need to lose a daddy too.

I put my key in the lock, and already heard Tess. She was excited that daddy was finally home and I admit: I missed her too much.

"Hey sweetheart, I missed you," I said as I gave Tess a big hug, and smothered here with kisses. She says she doesn't like it, but she always laughs the loudest when I do it.

"Daddy! I missed you too," she said and gave me a big kiss back. My heart melted. She was growing up too fast.

"Nanny Alex and I had so much fun today," she started like that, and couldn't stop talking. I didn't follow, all I was thinking about taking the nanny away from her. Tess said something about the park and that she met a new friend there. She wanted to go lots of times again.

"Tess, why don't we go have a tea party in your room. Just you and me?" I asked her. I could only get through to her, and ask her some questions if we were having a tea party. She was very serious about that.

"Of course daddy. Nanny Alex, daddy and me will have a tea party in my room. Just me and him," she yelled at Alex, and I had to laugh about that. Maybe there was some hope.

I was slurping my fake tea, and Tess had put on a pretty dress. I was still in my scrubs, too tired to change for a tea party. She didn't mind, she liked when daddy looked like a doctor.

"So, I wanted to talk about Nanny Alex. Do you like her sweetie?" I asked her, and Tess looked surprised at me. She had her hand on her chin, like she needed to think really hard about the question.

"Sometimes," she said, and that's all I got. I needed to ask more.

"Why sometimes?"

"Sometimes she's nice, like today. She took me to the park so I could play with my new friend. But other times when I want to do something she doesn't want to play. We didn't even have a tea party, and I asked her bunches of times," Tess started to explain, and I felt a little sad. Tea parties were a big deal to Tess, and you had to play with her a couple times a week. If you didn't like the tea parties, Tess didn't like you.

"She talks about you a lot of time, too. Asked me questions about you, and about my mommy. Daddy, where is my mommy?" God, how awful was this situation? I didn't plan to tell her about Tanya. I didn't even make up a story, and what was my nanny thinking about asking Tess about her mother. That was something she needed to ask me. A 4-year old doesn't know why her mommy is never around. I was starting to get pissed off at Alex. The reasons about firing her were starting to get a lot more.

"Daddy, did you hear my question?" she said impatiently.

"I heard you, but how about we talk about that another time. I really need to call Auntie Alice. Is it okay if we end this tea party?"

"Is it important?"

"Yes, darling it is. Otherwise I wouldn't ask it. I know this tea party is a serious thing," I said to her, and she considered it.

"Yes we can end it, but next time we have to play it extra long. Promise," she stuck out her pinky to make me promise it. I had never broken a pinky promise to her.

"I pinky promise," we had our pinkies together, and I got out of the room. I needed to tell Alice about this conversation.

"Hello my sweet brother. I just saw you, so why are you calling me?" Alice asked me and I sighed.

"What happened? You're starting to make me worry? Did you talk to Tess? Do I need to come over, or something?" Alice was freaking out. She did that many times. She was just very protective of us, it didn't matter that she was so small. If anyone hurt our family, you didn't want to face Alice.

"Yeah, I spoke to Tess. She said that she didn't always like Alex,"

"Well, that's what children do. If they can't get what they want, they don't like you anymore,"

"It isn't like that. She has been here for a month, and she hasn't even played a tea party with Tess, and she asked her a lot," I explained to Alice. Alice knew how important tea parties were.

"That bitch! I can't believe that. You've got to fire her Edward, or else I will kick her ass,"

"That's not all. Tess said that Alex asked her a lot of questions about me. She even asked Tess about her mother. Can you believe that?" I was mad all over again.

"She did what? Why would she do that? Are you okay? Is Tess okay? Did she ask about her mother?"

"Of course she asked about her mother. She wanted to know why she didn't have a mommy. I told her I would tell her that another time. I need to make up some story, I can't tell the child that her mother didn't want here, and gave her up as soon as she was out of the womb. I'm okay, just mad at Alex. I can't believe she would do something like that. I don't think she stays here long. I was looking for a reason to fire her and I think I found my reason,"

"I think you should fire her too. She didn't act professional and if she wanted to know about Tanya she had to ask you. I can't believe she asked Tess for information. She had so many experience, she knows how to handle children right? I even think that mom would want you to fire her. You don't ask and do something like that to your granddaughter," she said, and I had to laugh. My mother wouldn't mind it if I fired her.

I decided to call my mom; to tell her all about my conversation with Tess. She was pissed off, and wanted to come here to hit Alex. I didn't hear here talking like that ever, I guess Alice was right. You don't do that to your granddaughter. Mom thought it was best to talk to Alex immediately, and to let her know I was firing her. She could pack her belongings immediately, and she needed to leave my house.

"Alex, could I take to you for a moment?" I asked her. She had just put Tess to bed, while I was talking to Alice and mom.

"Sure handsome, what's up?" could she even have a conversation without the flirting?

"I need to let you go. It isn't working out," I decided to get straight to the point, just like my mother.

"What are you talking about? Everything is fine right?" she looked surprised.

"Everything isn't fine. I told you many times to stop the flirting, and you don't stop. I had a conversation with Tess today about you, and it's just not going to work out. I can't believe you asked her about her mother,"

"I made a mistake with that one. I figured out she knew and that you had contact, or something," she made up a lot more excuses, and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"You can pack some important stuff, and I need to ask you to go somewhere else. You can come back for the rest of your stuff when we're not here,"

"Are you serious? You're just kicking me out?" she started to raise her voice.

"Yeah I am, I can give you some money for a hotel, but I can't be with you under the same roof. You really disgust me, you don't have respect for me at all, and I've had it!" she looked a bit scared, and she understood that I meant it.

I needed to blow off some steam, so I sat on the balcony while Alex packed her bags. She was finally going, and I wanted to do a happy dance. God, I am turning into Alice.

"When can I get the rest of my stuff?" she stood there, in the doorway. She had a bag in her hands, and looked a bit sad. It's her own fault.

"I'll call you about the time. Do you need some money for a hotel or can you stay with someone else,"

"I got it covered. Don't worry about it. It was nice working here," she said, as she handed me the key to the apartment, and she walked out. I let the security guard know what happened. He wouldn't let her through if he didn't have my permission.

I started to think about what I should do now. I wanted to have a nanny, but there was only one that I really wanted. Could I call Bella and ask her for the position? After making her so sad, could I finally make her happy?

_A/N: __O my god, could he call Bella again? Would they reunite? You'll have to find out in the next chapters. Don't forget to review and there might be an early update! I know it's blackmail, but I love reviews!  
Thanks for all your love for this story,  
Kirsten_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Here I am with chapter 8. Big thanks to Katie13Cullen13 for helping me with my store. If you're interested in helping me too, let me know!  
Enjoy!_

**BPOV**

It was a month after the phone call with Edward. I was working whole weeks in the diner and I had fun. There was a new waitress and she was pretty cool. Her name was Angela and we got along really good. I could talk to her about everything and she could talk to me. She had a boyfriend, Ben, and they were living together. Ben went to college while she worked. They couldn't afford it to go to college both so Angela decided to work. She didn't really mind and when Ben was done and they had some money, she would go to college. She doesn't know what she wants to be, just like me.

I barely thought about Edward. He was in my dreams sometimes, but that was it. When business was slow I often wondered about how they are doing with the nanny. Did they got along and how was Edward doing? I told Angela all about him and she just said that she hoped I would find the right man for me. I did go on a date with a guy named Mike. He was a friend of Ben and we were introduced. We went out for a drink and he was a nice guy. We were having dinner and movies next week. I didn't feel a real connection like I did with Edward, but he was nice and I needed to have sex sometime. Angela said that I shouldn't give my virginity away too easy. The guy had to work for it and I really needed to like him. I would always remember it and she had regrets about her first time. She didn't tell me a lot of details, just that the guy was an asshole and all he wanted was to have sex with her. He left after they did it and she never heard from him.

It was my break and I was playing with my phone. It scared the crap out of me when it started ringing. I looked at the screen and it said that Edward Cullen was calling me. I still had his phone number in my cell and I often wanted to call him, but decided against it the last minute. What did he want? Why would he call? The butterflies were back inside my stomach as I saw his name.

"Hello?" I answered my phone. I really didn't know what to say.

"Hello Bella, this is Edward Cullen. You had a nanny interview with me a month back. I don't know if you remember it?" he asked and I was a bit surprised. Like I could ever forget a beautiful man like that.

"Of course I remember. Hello Edward, how are you doing?" I was surprised with myself as the words came out of my mouth.

"I'm doing well. How about you?"

"I'm doing well. Just having a break from my work," really, do I want to talk about my job? Angela came in the break room to tell me that my break was over. I mouthed to her that Edward was on the phone and she raised her eyebrows. She looked into the diner and then ran to me to listen too. I guess it wasn't that busy.

"Oh really. You found a job real fast then," he commented.

"Yes, it's nothing fancy. Just a waitress job, but I needed to have something to make some money. So I don't want to be rude, but why are you calling?" I asked because I couldn't take it anymore. Angela slapped me for being so forward.

"You're not rude, it's just that … uhh … I fired the nanny that I hired and now I'm looking for a nanny. I wanted to ask if you were interested," he said and I couldn't believe it. Did that mean that I would have another interview with him?

"Do you want me to come back for another interview?" I asked

"No, I want you to offer the job," he said and I was speechless. He wanted me to come work for him. Was this really happening? Angela said beside me with her mouth wide open. She heard all about my stories about Edward and she was surprised too. Just when I wanted to answer my boss came in.

"Girls, I don't know what you're doing but there are customers in the diner that want to order something. Bella, I believe your break was over 10 minutes ago so I suggest you hang up the phone and get to work. Angela, you break is over in 5." After I was hired by the nice woman, she became not so nice anymore. I guess she was nice so I would want the job, but after that she became a bitch. Moaned about everything and I never did a good thing. I was looking in the papers for another job, but they were hardly ever adds.

"Bella, are you still there? I hope I didn't get you in trouble," he sounded concerned and then I realized he was still on the phone.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to work again. Can I call you back later?"

"Are you there long? I just got out of work and picked up Tess. Maybe I could come over and we can talk about it?" he asked and the nerves started to come up. He wanted to meet me here? I looked like crap in my waitress uniform and my hair was a little greasy. I couldn't face this god like this.

"I really want to see what Tess thinks of you before you're moving in with us. I'm not making that mistake again,"

"Bella, finish the conversation and get your ass back to work," my boss shouted and I didn't know what to do. I looked at Angela and she signed that he should come. She wanted to see how much of a god he was. I told Edward the address and that I would be done around 7. Angela said she could take over for me the last hour. Edward said he would meet me here and we could have some dinner. Crap, I really can't take this. I felt a panic attack coming up and I hung up the phone as I said goodbye to Edward. O my god, he was coming here and I got the job if I wanted it. I just need to click with Tess, but that wouldn't be so hard. I love kids and I can't wait to start a family myself. I would have to have sex first, but that was another problem.

I dropped a few plates and my boss got madder and madder. I was just so nervous about Edward coming here with Tess that I couldn't take it anymore. My hands were shaking and my face was constantly red. Angela laughed at me a few times, but she understood it.

It was a quarter to seven and I heard a car pull up outside. Could he be here already? Oh no, I looked in the mirror really quick and I cringed. He really picked out a bad day to come visit me. It'll have to do. He needs to accept me as I am.

The door went open and there he was. Oh fuck me, he still had his scrubs on and he looked gorgeous. I heard something shatter and I saw that Angela dropped a few plates. I think she thought the same thing as me about him and his scrubs. My descriptions didn't do him any justice, he looked stunning. I noticed his daughter after that and she looked like her daddy. She was going to break a lot of hearts when she was older. She looked adorable and I liked her immediately. Edward saw me standing and gave me the biggest smile and I smiled back at him. The biggest smile I had ever given to someone. I was just so happy to see him again.

**EPOV**

After I threw out Alex I checked on Tess. She looked so peacefully sleeping like that. I couldn't imagine my life without her and I was glad that Tanya gave me Tess. That was the only thing I was glad about with Tanya.

I called Alice, again. We talked about the Alex thing and she was glad that I threw her out already. I felt a little bad about it that I just threw her out, but Alice said that Alex deserved it. She asked me what I was going to do now and I told her my thought about Bella.

"I really want to hire a new nanny. There has to be someone who could do her job correctly, right?"

"Do you have someone in mind?" I could hear the suggestive tone in her voice. I guess she thought that I wanted to hire Bella now.

"What are you suggesting, my dearest sister," I decided to play along.

"Don't play dumb with me Edward. We both know who you want to hire now,"

"I really don't know what you're talking about. I think I need to put another add in the paper and see what comes out of it,"

"You won't do such thing. You're going to call that nice girl and you're going to ask her if she still wants the job. We both know you are going to do that. You are so predictable," it didn't take long to talk about Bella. I guess Alice was right, but I was nervous about calling her. What if she didn't want it and she found something else? Could I handle that disappointment?

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just don't know what to say to her,"

"Just say that you fired the last nanny and that you're looking for someone else. Just say that the job is hers if she wants it,"

"But what about mom? She's going to flip if she found out that I asked Bella as my new nanny," I could already see the face of mom when she found Bella at my place, taking care of her granddaughter.

"Just leave mom to me. You don't know if Bella is going to accept the job, so just call her first and then we can talk further about mom," Alice really is logic about these things. I already thought that Bella would accept the job, but I couldn't think like that. It was a month after the interviews. Maybe she had another job. Alice said goodbye and I decided to call Bella tomorrow. It's now to late anyway and I needed to prepare myself for the conversation. It was ridiculous that a guy my age is nervous about calling an 18-year old. I'm really screwed up. I blame it on Tanya.

It was the next day and I just got out of work and already had a tea party with Tess. I really hoped that Bella liked tea parties. If she would become our new nanny, she had had to play them a lot. It was time to call Bella and the butterflies were doing a hell of a job in my stomach.

I dialed her number and she picked up soon after that. We had a little conversation. She had a new job, but it was just as a waitress. That wasn't something serious, so I was relieved by that. She asked me why I called her and I told her that I fired the last nanny and needed a new one. She thought she needed to come back for an interview, but I told her I want her to have the job. She seemed speechless, she didn't say anything and I checked my phone to see if I still had a connection. And then I heard her boss, she was on a break and it was over a long time ago. I was slightly disappointed, she didn't mention anything. She said that she needed to get back to work and I asked her where she worked so that I could go there. I really wanted to see her again. She hesitated, but she gave me the address and told me to come by around 7. I told her about dinner and she seemed fine about that. We hung up and I wanted to do a happy dance. Port Angeles was two hours away and it was 4 already. There would be some traffic, so we needed to leave soon.

"Tess, honey, could you come here for a second,"

"Yes daddy. What's the matter?" she asked me.

"So you know that Nanny Alex left, but how would you feel about a new nanny?" I asked her and I told her this morning that Alex wouldn't be here anymore. She didn't mind, she was still mad about the tea parties she didn't want to play. Tess didn't mention another word about her mother and I was glad about that.

"Did you find someone new?"

"Yeah, something like that. How about we'll go see her and see if she's nice?" I asked Tess and she looked excited. Maybe it was because of my big smile on my face that I had there since the conversation with Bella.

"Can we go now? I hope she wants to play a tea party with me," she ran to the front door and I gave her a little snack for in the car. It would be a long drive and it could take some time before we had dinner.

The traffic wasn't so bad and we were in the diner at a quarter to 7. I hope that Bella didn't mind that we were a bit early. I was excited, but wasn't the only one. Tess talked the whole ride about the new nanny. She asked a lot of questions and told me all about her plans for the tea parties she was planning. I hoped that Bella and Tess would get along.

We walked to the door and I opened it. I looked around for Bella and spotted her. God, she looked gorgeous, even in her uniform. I think that Bella looked beautiful in everything, even a plastic bag. I gave her the biggest smile and she smiled back at me. The butterflies were going crazy in my stomach and she noticed Tess standing there. She gave Tess a big smile too and I was happy to see her again. I heard some plates shatter and I looked over at that, a girl was standing there with her mouth wide open. I forgot to change and still had my scrubs on. I guess she thought I looked good and I hoped that Bella was thinking that too. Bella looked good and maybe things were going to work out…

_A/N: Hope you all liked chapter 8? Let me know in your reviews! I love reviews. So I have a question for you: does the age difference bother you? I had a comment that I should change Bella's age, but that would mean changing half the story, so I'm interested in what you think about it. I'll probably be updating next week, still writing chapter 9 and I don't really have time to write. I'll try!_

_Thanks,  
Kirsten_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Here I am with a new chapter! I want to thank all of you for the reviews and I won't be changing Bella's age. Big thanks to Katie13Cullen13 for helping me out. I own little Tess and the rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
Enjoy!_

**BPOV**

God, I couldn't believe that he was finally here! He looked absolutely amazing in his scrubs, and I stood there grinning like a fool. His daughter looked like a real sweetheart and I hoped we'll get along.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to see you again," Edward said and he stretched out his hand. I willingly took it and we shook hands. It felt like home.

"Hello Edward, it's nice to see you too," I took back my hand and I crouched down a little, so that I was face to face with little Tess.

"And you must be Tess. It's nice to meet you, my name is Bella," I said to Tess and gave her my hand. She was shy, standing behind Edward, but she took my hand and I was surprised by that.

"Do you like tea parties?" she asked me and Edward had to laugh. I didn't know what to say. I didn't have those when I was younger so I had no idea what you were supposed to do. Edward caught my confused look and smiled.

"You just sit with her and have some pretend tea and talk, a lot," he whispered to me and it sounded fun.

"I didn't have a tea party ever, but I would be honored to have one with you," I said to Tess and her whole face lit up. She gave me smile and she looked like her daddy.

"Are you nearly done here? I know I'm early, but traffic wasn't too bad. I thought that maybe we can go eat somewhere else where we have a little privacy," he nodded over to Angela who looked like she was following our conversation the whole time. I had to laugh at her face.

"Yeah, I'm done. Angela is taking over for me so we can have some dinner. I just need to tell my boss that I'm leaving," I said to Edward and walked to the back. My boss was in her office and I told her I was leaving. She knew that Angela was covering for me and she made a bitchy remark about that. I couldn't care about it; I was going to dinner with Edward… and Tess.

"So Angela, thanks for covering for me. If I could help you out sometime, let me know," I said innocently to Angela. She looked like she was going to freak out. Edward was looking intently at us and I understood her. He was a gorgeous man.

"O my god Bella, you didn't mention that he is a real god. I thought you were just overreacting, but even your words didn't do him justice. You need to get that job and I will come over a lot," she whispered to me and I had to laugh.

"Aren't you forgetting that you already have a boyfriend? You remember Ben right?"I teased her. I think if I had a boyfriend and met a guy like Edward, I would totally forget about my boyfriend.

"If a man like that said to me that he wanted to marry me I would drop everything and I would follow him everywhere," she said and I was surprised. Nobody mentioned marrying to the god, but I wouldn't say no to that. I just need to wait a couple of years.

"You have fun and call me tonight. I want to hear all the details, even the dirty ones," Angela said to me and practically shoved me to Edward. I hoped he didn't hear our conversation. Although Angela should be more embarrassed about that.

"So let's get going," Edward said and we both walked out of the door. Tess was still a little shy, but I would try to talk to her when we were having dinner.

"Where do you want to go?" Edward asked me and I had no idea and just shrugged my shoulders.

"Are we going back to the barely talking?" he said with a wink and I turned red for the millionth time in front of him.

"I don't know where to go,"

"Ahh, that's a lot better," he said to me and we both smiled.

"Maybe McDonald's or something," I said and Tess began jumping up and down and screamed McDonald's over and over again. I guess our choice was made.

"That's a great idea from Bella. Don't you think so Tess?" how sweet, he wanted Tess to be involved in our conversation. She just nodded her head. Tess and I looked alike and Edward was probably thinking the same as he had to laugh.

"Are you following me in your car, or are we going to ride together?" Edward asked me and I wanted to go in my own car. Have a little conversation with myself about not having to be nervous.

"I'll follow you. That's easier for later," I said to him and we both went to our cars. We drove for half an hour and the nerves weren't getting any better. If I was going to live with him it really needed to calm down.

We were there and we went inside. Edward asked me what I wanted and I said I would pay for myself.

"No, you're not. I invited you to dinner and I'm paying for it. Even if it's McDonald's," god, he really is a perfect man. I told him my order, and he paid for it. Tess and I went to look for a table and we had to wait for our food. I really didn't know what to say to her and she looked at me with big eyes. Was she expecting something? Was I even good for the job, I didn't even know what to say to her.

"Are you really having a tea party with me when you live with us. 'Cause Nanny Alex didn't want to play with me," she said to me with a sad face. Who wouldn't want to play with this kid?

"I promise you that I will have lots of tea parties with you," I said to her and she stuck out her pinky. For god's sake, I was an adult and I had to pinky promise this?

"Daddy says you can't break a pinky promise, so are you serious?" this kid was smart. I liked her already. I gave her my pinky and we both swore on it. Tea parties, here I come.

Edward came back with our food and Tess was bouncing in her seat. She ate really fast and asked her daddy if she could go play. He let her go so we could have a conversation about this all.

"So, I guess the last nanny didn't work out?" I asked him and I was curious about it.

"No, she and Tess didn't get along and she did some things that I don't even want to tell. She was the one who had the most experience and look where she's now," he said to me and I could tell he was mad about it. I just couldn't tell if it was at me or at the last nanny.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry," I said to him and his face changed immediately.

"Oh god, I'm not mad at you. I was just thinking about what Alex did and I don't even want her around my child,"

"So you're looking for someone else? Why not place another ad in the paper or have the other woman come back?" I just couldn't believe that he wanted me for the job

"Why would I look for someone else when I already have someone in mind? I can't handle a whole set of another interviews that come with an ad and the other woman was great too, but I want you for the job," he said to me and I blushed. It was so surreal.

"I don't have that much experience and your mother didn't approve of me,"

"Look at what happened to the woman that had much experience. And it's time that I made my own decision about what nanny I want. She wanted me to hire Alex and look what happened," he started ranting and I wanted to hug him. He really had some regrets about how things were.

"I understand that you have that job at the diner and maybe you don't want to come live with us, but I offer you the job. Why don't you think about it and let me know in a couple days?" it looked like he was ready to beg. I wanted nothing more than to take the job, but I had my responsibilities at the diner and I needed to talk with dad about it.

"I really want to take the job, but there are some things that come first. I have no idea how long I have to work at the diner after I quit and I really need to talk with my dad about it," there were different emotions on his face; a bit of hope, but also some sadness. Was he expecting that I'd jump into his arms and went with him to his home? I would do that, but I needed to think about it. It was the job that I wanted, but Edward made me feel all different things and I'm not sure it's healthy to feel that about your boss. I also didn't think that Tess deserved it that women walked out of her life constantly. I don't know what the deal was with her mother and I didn't want to ask. If Edward wanted me to know, he'd tell me.

We were done eating and we didn't want to leave. We'd have to say goodbye again, but now I had more chance of seeing him again. I hoped my dad agreed with me. I was an adult, so I could decide for myself, but I wanted the approval of my dad. I lived with him and when I leave, he would be all alone again.

"I'll call you when I know my answer. Is that okay?" I asked him and I didn't want to leave.

"Yeah, that's okay. I hope everything works out," he said to me and we both stood there awkwardly.

"Want me to help get Tess out of the playroom?" Edward asked me and I knew that was going to be a challenge. She looked like she was having fun in there.

"Sure, lead the way," we walked to the playroom and Tess knew what was going on. She ran into the slide and Edward couldn't get in there. He was too big for it.

"Maybe I should try to get her," I offered

"Go ahead, I have no idea how to get her otherwise," Edward said to me and I went up the stairs to the slide. It was small, but I managed to get in there. Tess was looking out of the window and didn't see me there.

"Hey Tess, how about we go down the slide and to your daddy?" I asked her and she was surprised I was there. I'm so proud of myself at the moment. This was my chance to proof I could be a good nanny, only Tess needed to cooperate with me. She just shook her head no and looked outside again.

"Don't you want to go to your dad?"

"No, I want to stay here. It is way more funner," she said to me. I had no idea how to get her out of here.

"How about you'll get an ice-cream from me if we go out of this thing," I said to her and her face changed. I realized it was blackmail, but she really needed to get out of this thing.

"You'll only get an ice-cream when you go home with daddy, okay?" I had my hand out and she shook it. Ladies and gentleman, we had a deal.

We went on the slide and Edward was smiling when we came down. He just didn't know of our deal.

"How did you get her out of there so easily?" he asked me.

"Miss Bella promised I can get an ice-cream when I went home with you nicely," Tess looked at me expectantly and Edward raised his eyebrow at me. Didn't I do it right? Was he going to take the offer back?

"Don't worry about it. I would have done the same thing if you didn't succeed," he said to me and we made our way to the desk and we ordered our ice-creams. We all took one and I paid this time. Edward was protesting, but I promised Tess she would get an ice-cream from me and not from daddy. We ate them and then it was really time to say goodbye.

"Tess, can you say goodbye to Miss Bella? We really need to go home, because you need to have a bath and then go to bed," Edward said to Tess and she turned shy again. It warmed my heart and it scared me a little. I knew this little girl for a few hours and I was getting attached to her.

"Bye and thank you for the ice-cream," she said to me and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around my leg. How sweet, she was hugging me, but it was a bit weird. I crouched down and gave her a proper hug. Edward looked surprised, but had a big smile on his face.

"You must be special Bella. Tess is always shy and she doesn't hug a lot of people," Edward said to me and I blushed. I wanted to hug him too, but that went a little far I thought.

"It was nice seeing you again and please call soon," he said and held out his hand. We shook hands and I felt a spark. Was it electricity or was it really a spark? Edward looked like he didn't feel anything, but his face showed differently.

"I'll let you know when I have an answer," I said to him and we went outside to our cars. I stepped into my car and waved to them. They both waved back and I was ready to drive back home. I really needed to talk to my dad about it and after that I needed to call Angela and tell her everything. I bet she was looking at her phone all the time to see if I called already.

The ride home was fast and before I knew it I was home. Dad's cruiser was there so that meant I could talk to him immediately. He thought I just got home from my work, but he was in for a surprise. I went inside the house and he was watching TV.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him and he turned off the TV. He looked scared.

"What's up Bells? Is it something serious? You're not pregnant, right?" O my god, how embarrassing is this? Did he really think I would get knocked up?

"What? No! I can't believe you would think that," I said and he looked ashamed. He better be!

"What is it then?"

"I got a call today from that guy who was looking for a nanny. It didn't work out with the nanny he chose and he's looking for a new one. He wants me for the job," I said and closed my eyes. I was afraid of his reaction.

"But … you … you have the job at the diner?"

"I know, but I really want this job. I'll have to quit, but I wanted to talk to you about it first. If I accept the job, I would have to move to Seattle and you'll be alone here and …"

"Don't worry about me Bells. If you really want that job you should take it. I will be fine and you can always come here to visit me. I'm not totally okay with it, but I can see that you want it and it's definitely better than that diner job," he said to me and I had tears in my eyes. This was harder than I thought.

"There's one more thing. It really shouldn't make a difference, but he's a single guy with a daughter. I don't know what happened with the mother. And I will be coming a lot here to visit you,"

"That's not a problem right? It's not like he's so young and he's after you. That would be really gross," he said to me, but he hadn't met Edward yet. I started feeling guilty again for thinking that Edward was a gorgeous man. Like my dad said, it was actually gross. He was 12 years when I was born and that is a big difference. I didn't realize that my dad started talking again and I really needed to talk to Angela.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. Right now, I'm going to call Angela, because she was curious about how it went," I said to my dad and he turned the TV back on. I went upstairs and grabbed my phone and dialed her number.

"You're back soon. Tell me everything that happened!" Angela answered her phone like that. I told her about how it went. It really wasn't that special. I needed to talk to her about my doubts and how she thought about it.

"But … can I do this? I mean, I'm lusting after the dad. That isn't healthy, right?"

"Come on Bella. It's not really like that. You just think that he is attractive and that he is. Every woman can see that. You just think that you want him, but I think you're experiencing all these feelings and you don't know how to handle them," she said to me and she made sense. Was my mind playing tricks with me? Do I just think that I want him because of all the hormones running through my body? Why didn't I just had sex when I was in High School? Then this thing would be totally different.

"So you think I should take the job?" I asked her.

"Of course you have to! You don't want to work in the diner when you've got an offer like that. I'm looking for something else too, because I don't want to work there for long," I was surprised. Angela wanted to leave too and if I didn't accept the job as a nanny, I would be all alone there.

"Thanks for all of your wisdom. I just need to think about it a bit longer," I said to Angela and we hung up the phone. I was tired and went to bed early. I needed to think about this all in the next days.

**EPOV**

When Tess was in bed I called Alice to tell her all about my meeting with Bella. Bella and Tess looked great together. She bribed Tess out of the slide and I would have done the same thing. She's nice to her and Tess told me she pinky promised to play tea parties. Tess was talking about Bella the whole way home and she even said that Bella looked very pretty and then she asked me if I thought the same. Of course, I agreed with Tess. Bella was more than pretty, she was beautiful, but I didn't say that to Tess.

Alice and I talked for almost an hour and she hoped that Bella would call soon with an answer. She hoped that Bella would accept the job and I hoped the same. I had my doubt about it, but Alice just talked them away. I would barely see her, because I have a busy work schedule and Bella was free when I was free, so maybe she wouldn't be home with us. _ Home_, it sounded good when Bella was involved.

Next on my agenda was a call with my mother. She needed to know that I offered Bella the job and Alice hadn't told her already. I kinda hoped that she did, but I was a man, but mom could be a scary woman.

"Hello, Esme Cullen speaking,"

"Hello mom,"

"Hello my son. How are you doing? Did you hear from that awful woman?" Mom really felt bad about the whole situation. Alex hadn't called, but I guess she would want her stuff back. Maybe I should call her and tell her to come pick her stuff up soon. If Bella was moving in here, the room needed to be ready.

"I'm doing good. No, I didn't hear from Alex. I just need to talk to you about something,"

"What's going on then?"

"I just came home from meeting Bella. You remember her right? I offered her the job for the nanny position and I know you probably don't agree, but I really think she's good for the job," I immediately started to defend my choices. I didn't need to do that. Tess was my daughter and I decided who is going to be my new nanny.

"Of course I remember her. You should do what you think is best, honey. I got involved and look how that turned out. She's a lovely girl, she just needs to relax a little and she doesn't need to be so nervous all the time," my mom said and I was really happy. My mom supported my decision and now Bella needed to accept.

We talked a little about my conversation with Bella and mom was glad that Tess and Bella got along. We said goodbye and she told me that she hoped that Bella would accept the offer.

It was two days after my conversation with Bella and I was nervous the whole time. My phone went off a lot of times, but it wasn't Bella. No news was good news right? Tess asked me a lot about Bella. She wanted to have a tea party with her, but I told her she just has to wait. Today was my day off and I took Tess to the park. She played with some kids and I just stared into space. My phone went off, but I told myself that it probably wasn't Bella. When I looked at the screen the butterflies were going crazy. I almost didn't want to pick up the phone, afraid that it was going to be bad news, but I had to know.

"Hello?" I asked nervously. I felt how Bella must have felt when she had the interview. I was going crazy.

"Hello Edward, this is Bella,"

"Hello Bella, how are you doing?" I wanted to talk to her a bit longer, because maybe she didn't want the job.

"I'm doing good. How are you and Tess doing?"

"We're doing good. We're at the park, it was my day off and the weather was nice," I couldn't believe myself. I was taking about the weather?

"I just wanted to say that I want to have the job if it's still available," she said and I couldn't believe it. She was going to move in with us. I wanted to jump up and down, but I could stop myself before doing that.

"Edward, are you still there?" I totally forgot to answer, because I was so happy.

"Yes, I'm still here. The job is still available and I'm happy that you accepted,"

"I quit the diner, but I still have to work for a week there. Just let me know when I can start and I will come your way," she said to me and I couldn't believe it. In a week she would be moving in with us.

"Well, how about as soon as possible? I really need the help and you can move in when you're done with the diner," I told her.

"I'll call you when I can move in. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's okay. I'm really glad that you accepted the job Bella," I said to her and she sounded happy over the phone. We hung up and I walked over to Tess to tell her the good news. She couldn't wait and started jumping up and down, she was a kid, she could do that. I told her we were going to eat something special to celebrate.

Now you see, everything will work out…

_A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. I kind of forced myself to write this one. I'm really stuck with the story so if you have an idea let me know! About Bella's age: nobody offended me with saying I should change / not change Bella's age. I was just curious about how you felt about the difference. I realize it's a big difference but I know from experience that you can't stop liking anyone just because they are older no matter what you tell yourself, the heart wants what it wants. I liked / still like a guy who is 9 years older than me and he broke my heart and sometimes it's just a bit hard for me to write this. My i-pod isn't helping me today, put it on shuffle and it decided to play all my sad sad songs first and it really makes me depressing :P! Hope all your reviews will do me some good! Don't forget to review and tell me if you have some ideas!  
Thanks,  
Kirsten_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Here is chapter 10! Thank you for all your lovely reviews, they really make me smile. Big thanks to Katie13Cullen13 for helping me with the story. Go check out her profile and story! There is an important message at the bottom so don't forget to read that.  
Enjoy!_

**BPOV**  
I called Edward to let him know that I want to take the job. He sounded happy, over the phone and it made me smile. I thought about it for a couple of days, but I think that I made the decision, as soon as Edward offered it. I doubted about it because I was scared. I'm still scared. It's a big deal; this whole thing. I have to move out; and move in with practically a stranger, and I have to take care of his kid. I quit my job at the diner, but I still have to work a week. I expected to work there even longer, because my boss is such a bitch. Angela had found another job too, she got a job in a clothing store, but she didn't have my luck. She had to work for another month at the diner, so that my boss could look for other people. She wasn't too happy about us quitting, but I couldn't care. It was a Saturday today, and I had to start this afternoon for my last week. I couldn't wait for it to be next Saturday evening. Then I could call Edward and maybe I can start there on Monday.

My dad was happy for me, that I took the job, but I still felt bad about it. I was leaving him here all alone, I know that he has his friends on the reservation and at the station, but who is going to cook for him every night, and make sure that the fridge is full and the house is clean? He said that I shouldn't worry about it, but that didn't make me feel better. He got me some boxes, to pack my stuff and he told me it was time for me to move out and start living my life. Not that he pushed me out of the house, but if I went to college like everybody else did, I still had to move out to live on campus. It just felt so safe here, and now I was going to have a new start and I guess that's what scared me the most. I hoped that Tess and I would get along and that Edward was nice enough. I talked to him a couple of times and I met him, but he still made me feel nervous. I guess it's just the fact that he's gorgeous and I find him very attractive.

I looked around my room to see what I wanted to take with me to Edward, but I was afraid that I had too many stuff that I wanted to bring. I needed to make some choices, so that's why I was sitting on my floor for hours, just looking at my stuff and figuring out if I wanted to take it with me or that it should stay here. My dad called upstairs to let me know I should be getting ready for work. He was home today and it was my last weekend here. Maybe next weekend I would be home too, but I would be too busy with packing and moving. I was glad that he called me, because I lost track of time.  
Angela would be working with me today. Our boss was mad at us for quitting and she made that known. We had to work the whole week and we had the most ridiculous hours. We're both starting at one and had to work until 10 that evening. We promised each other that we would keep in contact. We became friends and I was really going to miss her.

The day flew by and we had a lot of fun. We laughed at the ridiculous customers and made jokes all the time. I know that I was going to miss this. It was going to be different spending the whole day with a four-year-old, but I wouldn't mind. We could have a lot of fun too.

I worked my ass off the following days, and it was my last day at the diner today. Angela was working too and we had a new one today. She was going to replace me and she looked like a nice girl, but she cared more about her appearance than she was waitressing. I still hadn't packed my stuff. On the one side I couldn't wait to move out of the house, but on the other side I was really going to miss my dad. I would be here a lot on the weekends, but it's still different. I made my way to the diner and I had tears in my eyes already. Just because I was going to miss Angela and our funny shifts.

"Hey Bella, are you ready for your last day?"Angela greeted me really happy. Was she glad that it was going to be my last day?

"Don't even start. Why are you so happy by the way? Glad that I'm going?"

"Can't I just have a happy day, it's got nothing to do with you leaving. I don't want to talk about you leaving, because I think I'm really going to cry this day. I hate that you're going, but you'll have a much better job. I'm counting down the days 'till I can leave too," she explained.

"I can understand. I feel kinda bad about it that you'll have to be here for another three weeks and I will be leaving after today,"

"Don't feel bad about it. If I was before you with quitting you would be working another three weeks here and we couldn't have that now can we," she nudged my side with her hip and we both had to laugh. Angela developed quite the obsession with Edward and me. I bet she was already planning our wedding and she wrote down the names she made up for our children. She was sure that Edward and I were meant for each other and we would be hooking up soon and my virginity would be gone within days. I wasn't so sure about that, but it would be nice if it happened eventually.

"Are you thinking about having sex with him again?" Angela teased me a lot about it, but she couldn't blame me.

"No, I wasn't," I told her but my face told a different story, it was extremely red.

"You so were," she teased me, and we went back to work.

It was a busy day at the diner, and the new girl did a good job. Before I knew it, it was 10 o'clock and my last shift has ended. We were closing up and Angela and I decided to have a drink in a little café down the road. We weren't ready to say goodbye. My boss just wished me luck and she didn't even give me a hand or something. I didn't expect presents at all, but she could have been a bit nicer about it.

"Have you called Edward already to tell him that you're done at the diner?" Angela asked me.

"No, I haven't,"

"Why not? You should call him right now to tell him that. You really need to start packing your stuff," I knew she was right, but I didn't want him to call him in the weekend. He was probably off from work and it was too late already.

"I'll call him sometime tomorrow. I can't call him right now. It's way too late to call anyone. And, I will be packing some of my stuff tomorrow or something. Dad is fishing with a friend and will be back in the evening,"

"Give me your bag. I need to check something on your phone," I believed her, I couldn't believe what she did. She went to my contacts and dialed the number of Edward. I trusted my friend and look what she did. After she dialed his number she gave the phone to me. I wanted to stop the call, but the screen showed that the other end already picked up. I couldn't believe Angela that she would do this. She sat there with a big smile on her face and mine just showed shock.

"Hello?" I heard someone call from the other end.

"Bella, is that you?" O god, I really need to say something now and I didn't want to.

"Hey Edward, I'm really sorry about calling you this late," I said to him and I felt awful about it. I could hardly say to him that my friend thinks that we should get together and have sex so that's why she called you.

"No worries, I was just watching a movie so no big deal," he said and his voice sounded amazing on the phone. I imagined that he was lounging on the couch in his awesome scrubs and watching TV with a beer in his hand.

"So why are you calling me? Not that I don't mind," he said to me and the butterflies were going crazy again.

"Uhh … I wanted to call you tomorrow but my phone did some crazy thing and somehow it started calling you," I explained to him and Angela started laughing really loud. I realized it sounded way too stupid, and not believable at all. I heard him laugh.

"Wow, it's time to let someone check out your phone then. That's really weird. So are you done with the diner job? Is that why you wanted to call me?" he asked and I could tell that he didn't believe my story about my phone. But who would buy that story?

"Yeah, just ended my last shift tonight and I wanted to let you know. I told you I would call when I was done. I don't know when you want me to start,"

"If you don't mind you can start this Monday if you want. Maybe you can move some of your stuff in tomorrow. I totally understand it if you still want some time to pack and to move in here. I wouldn't mind if you start the next Monday,"

"I can start on Monday if you want. I still need to pack my stuff so I'll probably do that tomorrow. I've been postponing things way too much," I explained to him. I could start on Monday, so why wait another week? I shouldn't postpone things and make it difficult for him with Tess. I was excited to start there, I just had some mixed feeling about it.

"I can come over though, tomorrow. I can help you pack and move your things," he offered and that was really nice of him.

"I don't think that's necessary. It's nice of you that you offer to come help me, but I think I can manage on my own," I said to him and I received a hard kick under the table.

"Can you excuse me for a moment? I really need to talk to Angela for a minute," I said and he didn't mind. I held my hand over the phone and looked mad at Angela.

"Why did you do that? That really hurt,"

"Are you saying no to him coming over? I can't believe you would do that,"  
"I think I just did and by the way, you're going to help me pack. It's the least you can do after this little stunt you pulled. I don't care if you have any plans tomorrow, they are cancelled,"

"Yeah yeah yeah. I did a favor by calling him. And you better tell him to come help too. I'm not going to carry all those heavy boxes with all your books in them. You're dad isn't going to be there so we really need someone to help," she made a point there. I went back to the phone and he was still there.

"So I take back my answer. I could use some help with lifting all the boxes and stuff," I said to him.

"Okay, I'll be there. Do you mind if I bring Tess with me? I don't want to dump her at my mom's,"

"Of course you can bring her. She can help too if she wants. My dad is fishing with his friend and we really need someone who could help us doing the heavy stuff,"

"That's okay. Tess will be happy to know she can help and that she sees you again. She talked about you a lot since McDonald's. I'll borrow my brother's car, it's a hummer so a lot of your stuff can go in there,"

"Can you come over around 10? I know it would be early, but I really want to finish tomorrow. You would have a long drive and it's a Sunday,"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be there around 10 with some donuts. Can you text me your address after we hang up?" I don't care if he brings donuts. As long as he brings himself I'm happy.

"I'll text it to you. I guess I see you tomorrow then,"

"See you tomorrow Bella. I'm glad that you can help us out this soon," he said and we both said our goodbyes. I looked at Angela and she was smiling at me.  
"You can say thank you now," she said, but she didn't know what I had planned for her.

"No, I'm not going to say thank you. I guess we should be going home. It's going to be an early morning,"

"I thought Edward was coming over around 10. That's not that early for a Sunday morning,"

"Yeah, well we'll start at 8. I need to pack my bras and panties and that's way too embarrassing for him to see. So we need to pack that before he comes and because you got me into this, you can help me,"

"Belllaaa … you can't be serious about this. You don't need my help to pack your underwear. 8 o'clock is really early for a Sunday morning. I don't think I will survive that," she said dramatically.

"You'll survive it, because we're spending most of the day with Edward and we both know he'll get us through the day," I said to her and she nodded. She knew I was right.

When I got home my dad was already asleep so I couldn't tell him about my new plans. I felt a little bad about it for not telling him, but he knew that it was a possibility that I would move out this weekend. I think he counted on it too. He would leave at 5 in the morning and I would still be asleep. I would call him tomorrow when he was fishing. I didn't have the heart to wake him up now. He'd probably cancel his fish trip to help us. But that wasn't necessary. Edward and Tess were coming over to help and I was nervous again. I hoped I got over that soon, because I would be spending a lot of time with them.

I fell asleep quickly and before I knew it my alarm was going off. It was 7.30 and Angela would be here in half an hour. I didn't have to shower and wanted to make breakfast for the both of us. I regretted the early time already, but I really needed to pack those things before Edward came over. That would be too embarrassing to pack that in front of him.

At 8 the doorbell rang and I opened the door to see a very tired Angela standing there. It was her fault that I was even in this situation, so she had herself to blame.

"Look at that. Aren't you a sunshine in the morning," I teased her and she looked really cranky.

"Shut up. I need some coffee and a good breakfast and you better have that," she walked past me to the kitchen. She's been here before so she knows her way around here.

"You're in luck today. I happen to have both of them," I said to her and we started eating. We were talking a lot and then I saw the time. It was 9.30 already.

"O my god, we really need to hurry up now. He's here in half an hour and we didn't do a thing," I started panicking real bad and Angela grabbed my shoulders.

"Just relax! I will grab a box and we just throw your panties and bras in it and put them far away so that is done. Do you have other embarrassing things that need to come with you? You don't have a vibrator laying around right?" she asked me and I was mortified. I couldn't believe she would ask me something like that.

"Of course not. It's just the bras and panties that I need to pack," I said, my face was really red after the vibrator comment.

"What? It's perfectly normal to have a thing like that. I don't have it, but I know lots of people who have them,"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go upstairs and pack that box," I said to her and we went upstairs to my room. The stuff was packed and we heard the doorbell ring. He was really here and I was starting to get nervous. Angela noticed his and she started laughing.

"Don't laugh at me. I can't help it that I'm really nervous around him,"

"You should get used to him. You're going to live with him. This is going to be so much fun today," she said and walked downstairs. I followed her quickly and went to open the front door. There stood Edward with a tired looking Tess in his arms. In one hand he carried a box from a bakery. He promised and my mouth watered at the smell of it.

"Hello there, come in," I said and Edward walked in. He gave the box to Angela and she went to the kitchen to grab a plate.

"Hey Bella, Tess fell asleep on the way over here. She was really excited when I told her this morning that we would be seeing you today," he said and put Tess on the couch. She really looked like she just woke up. I walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey Tess, are you ready to help me today or are you too tired?" I asked her and she sat up straight immediately.

"Hello Miss Bella, I'm always ready to help you, but first daddy promised me that I could get a donut when we got here," she said to me and Angela appeared with a plate full of donuts. He got a lot of them, but we didn't mind. We sat down again and had our donuts. It's really ridiculous, Angela and I didn't do a thing and we were sitting down again.

"My daddy said that you are going to move in with us," Tess said.

"Yes I am. Do you like that?"

"Yes, we can play lots of tea parties. You pinky promised that you would play them with me,"

"I know, I just have to get settled in and then I can play lots of tea parties with you," I said to Tess and she had a big smile on her face.

"Shall we start?" Edward asked and I was nervous about him seeing my bedroom.

"Yeah, I just need to call my dad for a second. Do you mind starting already?" I asked them and they went upstairs. Angela will tell Edward what to do so I could call my dad to tell him what was going on. I felt bad about it by telling him over the phone, but I didn't know what else to do.

He answered his phone and thought that something was wrong. I assured him that everything was fine and then I told him about my conversation with Edward last night. He was cool about it and I just needed to tell him that we already started packing. I was afraid of his reaction but he just felt bad that he couldn't help us. I promised him that I would cook him dinner when he came home so that we could have a nice last meal. It just sounded so bad, like I was never coming back. I was going to Seattle and it was three hours away from here, I wasn't disappearing to the other side of the world. Dad wasn't really about the conversations, but he said that he would cut this trip short so that he can meet Edward. He was curious about the guy who I was moving in with.

I was going upstairs and I heard Tess' giggles. The girl was adorable and she really put a smile on my face. I entered my room and Edward was already packing my books. Angela was working on the clothes and Tess was helping Angela.

"Bella! You really have pretty clothes. I want to have them too," Tess said and Edward looked a little worried.

"You're a bit too young for them now, but maybe when you're older," I explained to her and she looked satisfied with my answer.

We packed up a lot of things and it was lunchtime already. We were almost done. Just a few more clothes and other stuff. Edward did a great job with packing up all my books, DVD's and CD's. I really have a lot of them so I hope they all fit in my new room. Edward told me he had to buy a few more shelves to put them all away, but he didn't mind.

I ordered a couple of pizzas for us and we were talking a lot. Angela seemed fine with Edward and I wasn't nervous anymore. That's really a relief, but maybe it's because Angela is here with me. Tess crawled into my lap and ate her pizza. Edward smiled at the sight of it and it made me feel happy too. I could stay like this forever, just Edward, Tess and me.

-  
_A/N: So here is my important message. I'll be going on a holiday next Friday. I'm going to America for 4 weeks so I won't be able to update or write. We have a busy schedule and writing doesn't fit into it. I'll be back September 4__th__, but then I have to write a chapter and my school is starting then. But I promise that I will update in the week of 6 September, just don't know when. I think this will be the last chapter before I leave, I have to start on chapter 11 and I barely have the time for it. So maybe you'll get an update before next Friday or you just have to wait a very long time. And if I don't ever update again, I was in that one plane that crashed ;)! Just kidding, I hope!  
Don't forget to review.  
Thanks for your support,  
Kirsten_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back from my vacation in America and it was wonderful. Want to go back already. Jetlag is bothering me a bit, but I wanted to update my story for you all. Let me know what you think!  
The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I own Tess.  
Enjoy!_

**BPOV**

We got back to packing, and we had a lot of fun. I heard the door downstairs, and I was curious who was there. I didn't think it would be my dad; he usually got back late from fishing. But, I was surprised when I saw my dad standing in the hallway.

"What are you doing back so early?" I asked my dad.

"My baby girl is moving out today, and I didn't have the time to help. We cut our trip short, so maybe I can help a little and meet this Edward guy," he said, and I was surprised by it. Charlie was never one to show his emotions, and I didn't expect this from him.

"Did you at least catch some fish, so we can have a nice dinner tonight?"  
"Yeah, I did," he said, and we went downstairs. I was nervous about him meeting Edward. I didn't know how those two reacted to each other, and then we have Tess, too.

"Just be nice to him okay? I mean, he's my boss now," I said to him nervously. He raised his eyebrows at me saying something like I'm always nice. It's a good thing that he doesn't know about my crush on Edward.

We walked into my room and everyone looked up. Angela smiled, because she has seen my dad often, but Edward looked kind of nervous. I don't know why he would be nervous about it.

"Edward, this is my dad Charlie; dad, this is my boss Edward," I introduced them to each other, and they shook hands. Charlie looked kinda strict, and Edward still looked nervous.

"Nice to see you again Angela. And who is this pretty young lady?" Dad asked, and looked at Tess. She was shy again, and hid behind Edward.

"Dad, that's Tess; she's Edward's daughter," I said to him, and he was fine with that. He saw that Tess was shy, so he only gave her a big smile.  
"So, I think that everything is packed Bella. I'll just take these boxes to my care, and we'll drive to Seattle. You can come over whenever you want," Edward said, and it looked like he wanted to leave the room, as soon as possible.

"Yes, and I will be leaving too. Meeting up with Ben for a romantic dinner and I need to get ready," Angela explained, and walked over to me. She gave me a big hug.

"When you guys get married, I'm the maid of honor," she whispered in my ear, and I had to laugh. Like that's ever going to happen!

"So I guess I will see you tonight," Edward said with a box in his hand. Tess was behind him, still a bit scared of my dad. I couldn't blame her, he could be scary looking sometimes.

"Tess, thank you for helping us today, and I will see you tomorrow morning," I said to her, and she came over to me to give me a hug. This girl got into my heart very fast.

"See you tonight Edward," I said to him, and we all walked downstairs. I walked with Edward and Tess to his car and it was really full. Tess fitted into it, but the rest of the backseat was full. I really had a lot of stuff.

Edward drove away, and now it's just me and my dad. It can be uncomfortable sometimes, but I'm really going to miss him. I was starting on dinner and dad sat in the living room with a beer watching TV. It was a routine, but I guess after tomorrow it won't be. Dad will be here alone, popping some dinner in the microwave, while the TV was on. Maybe Edward and I could have our own routine.

An hour later, we were having dinner and there was an uncomfortable silence. I didn't really know what to say, and Charlie didn't know either. The only noise I heard was our forks and knives clattering against our plates.

"So, that Edward seemed like a nice guy. He really needs to talk some more," Charlie started, and I was glad that he found Edward nice.

""Yeah, he's a good guy, and Tess is really cute," I said, and he agreed.

"She reminds me of you. You were always so shy when you were younger. You did the same thing that Tess did. Always hid behind my legs, so you thought that no one could see you," Charlie said, but I couldn't remember that. I'm still a bit shy now, and I blush at everything. It's really annoying.

"I'm proud of you, you know that right? Look at you, you're going to take care of a child now. Just wait a few more years before you start yourself. I'm way too young to be a grandfather," Charlie said, and then I turned red again. It's sweet that he talks like that, and he needs to stop now before I start crying.

"Just stop dad. You're embarrassing me. I'll definitely wait with kids. I need to find a guy first to do that you know,"

"You wait with that a few more years, too. You are way too young to be tied down," he said seriously, and I feared for the guy I was going to introduce to dad. I could already see my dad with his guns and scare the boy for life. I took his advice, but if Edward wanted me I wouldn't say no.

He talked some more about Seattle and that I should watch out for those boys. He wanted Edward's phone number so he could talk to Edward about  
something. He wouldn't tell me, but I gave it to him anyway. I hoped he wasn't going to bother Edward.

There was a suitcase upstairs full with my clothes that I needed to bring with me to Seattle and dad went to get it. I walked around the house for a moment, it's not like I'll never be here again. It's just weird. My dad came back from outside, and we just stood there. We both didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Just don't forget about your old man," Charlie said and the tears started to come.  
"Like I can forget about you," I said, and he gave me a big hug. It felt weird, but it was nice too.

"I don't know when I'll be here for the weekend," I said to him and the hug was over.

"You just settle in first, and then we'll see. I'm going to miss your good dinners," he said.

"I'm going to miss you the most," I said to him.

"It will be quiet around here, but I'm going to miss you too," he said, and we walked outside. It was really time to go, because I'll have a three hour drive ahead of me.

"I'll let you know when I get there," I said to dad and we gave each other a quick hug. I stepped into the car and that was it. I was going to move in with Edward and Tess.

Three hours later I was at Edward's place. I grabbed my suitcase, and greeted the security guard. I needed to show my ID, and he let Edward know that I'm here. I went upstairs in the elevator and the nerves came back hard. I was feeling a bit nauseous. It was real now, and I guess that freaked me out a little bit. Before I knew it I was at Edward's door and he was standing in the doorway.

"The security guard called to say that you were here. Do you have more stuff in your car of is it just this suitcase?" he asked me with a big smile on his face. This was going to be the death of me.

"Don't you think that's more than enough? I can't believe I had all this crap in my room," I said to him, and he took the suitcase from me.

"So don't get mad at me, but I wanted to get you settled in so I unpacked some of your stuff. You can always change it of course, but I wanted to make you feel at home. I need to buy some more shelves for your CD's and DVD's, but when I was looking through some boxes I found one box, and I really hope you don't get mad at me. I stopped immediately and you just need to unpack 2 more boxes," he said nervously and I was curious about what he meant. He hadn't seen my box full of bras and panties right? O my god, I hoped not. That would be sooo embarrassing.

"It's okay. What box did you open?" and I prayed it wasn't that one box that I didn't want him to see. I hadn't even realized that he took it with him. It's sweet of him that he wanted to unpack, but what is he going to think of me now?

"I kinda grabbed the box with your bras and panties. When I realized what it was, I shut it immediately and now I realized that I shouldn't have touched your stuff at all. I'm really sorry," he said to me, and his cheeks were red. I made Edward blush. God, it was weird that he saw that. My face was extremely red and I felt so stupid.

"No it's okay. It's nice of you that you wanted to unpack my stuff. I'm not mad at you and it isn't something that you haven't seen before," oh my god, what did I say now? That's completely inappropriate to say to your boss!

"I'll show you to your room. You must be tired after this busy day so I'll leave you alone. I'll be home tomorrow so we can talk about schedules and stuff like that," Edward said and he walked further into the apartment with my suitcase. He walked over to a door and he opened it.

"Welcome to your room," he said and I looked further into it. It looked perfect. There were some boxes on the floor, but the room had a double bed and some shelves one the wall that were already filled with my stuff. He really did a good job and this was my home now. I looked over to him and he smiled. I smiled back and I just knew that this was going to be a perfect job.

EPOV (after the phone call with Bella late Saturday night)  
That conversation was a weird one. She made some lame excuse for why her cell dialed my number, but I didn't mind. Tess was in bed and I was watching a movie on TV, a bad one that is. I was having a beer and my phone scared the crap out of me when it started ringing. I was ready to yell at the person for calling so late, but when I saw that it was Bella, my anger flowed away, and I was nervous. I wanted her here as fast as possible, so that's why I offered to help her pack. She seemed reluctant, but after a quick conversation with her friend Angela, she wanted me to come help. It had something to do with her dad not being there.

Tess was happy that she could help too. She felt like a big girl she said to me in the car and I wanted to stop right there. She's my baby girl and I didn't want her to grow up. I was keeping her away from all the boys for a very long time. Maybe lock her up until she was thirty or something. And even then she would be my little girl. She really likes Bella and she talked about her all the time. She was happy that Bella was going to move in with us and I was too. Although I really need to keep a distance between us. It wasn't fair to Tess if it wasn't going to work out between Bella and me.

We packed all day at Bella's and we had a lot of fun. Her friend Angela was quite funny too and she seemed like a good friend. My only friends were my brother and my brother-in-law. I was pretty close with my sister too, but that was it. I didn't need anyone else, I was good with what I had. They knew everything about me and Alice figured out that I liked Bella. We never kept secrets for each other and I guess that's what makes us so close. It was hard when Tanya left me, but I survived with the help of my family and I was forever grateful. Of course, we had our differences, but we always made up the next day or even the same day. It was nice that they all lived in Seattle and they could help me out with everything, but mostly Tess.

Bella walked downstairs and came up again with her dad. Now I was really nervous. I was going to meet the dad and I hoped that he liked me. I felt like a teenage boy again, meeting your girlfriend's dad. His daughter was going to live with me and I wanted to make a good impression. I wouldn't approve if my daughter came home with a 30-year old guy when she was 18 so I knew what Charlie was going through. It wasn't romantic between Bella and me, but it was still hard. I hoped it could be romantic someday.

Tess and I left after we had Bella's stuff packed in my car. She really had a lot of stuff, but I didn't mind. She was going to move in with us, so nothing could stop us now. Tess was excited too and couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"So Bella is going to be at our home for real?" Tess asked me when we were in the car.

"Yes sweetie, she will come tonight, but then you are asleep. I can guarantee you that she will be there tomorrow morning," I said looking through my rearview mirror. Tess had a big smile on her face and it made me smile too.

"I think she's really nice daddy and really pretty," Tess said.

"I think so too."  
"Are you going to get married now? Will she be my new mommy" Tess asked and I had no idea how she got to that. How was I going to explain this one?

"How do you mean princess?"

"All my friends have a man and a woman living together in their house and they are married. Does that mean I will get a little brother or sister? I really want a sister, because boys are stupid," she explained herself, but I was shocked. I guess that this was going to happen when your mom leaves you and never keeps contact. She only has a daddy and now a nanny too.

"No, it isn't like that. You remember Nanny Alex right? Well, Bella is going to be your new nanny. We aren't in love and we're not going to get married," right now I wanted to add, but she still looked confused.

"But you said that she was pretty. That means that you like her right?" This was really a conversation where she was way too young for.

"Yes Bella is pretty, but that doesn't mean that you're in love with someone. I like her, but just as friends," she didn't need to know that I planned to make Bella much more than that. I wasn't even sure that I was going to do that. I need to put Tess in the first place.

"Oh," she sounded disappointed. "But I really want a baby sister. I can be a good helper," she said to me with a sad face.

"I know you can help really good, but daddy needs to find a woman to have a baby with," I really wanted to have more children, but I needed a steady, solid relationship for that. I hope I made some sense explaining that all to Tess.

"How do you have a baby then?" o my god, I really don't want to explain that one. She was way too young for that.

"You should ask your grandpa when you see him," he had some experience with explaining it. He could do that one.

"So you are not going to kiss with Bella the whole time?" she made me blush. I really wanted that, but it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"No sweetie, that's not going to happen,"

"But I can hug her right and give her kisses?" she was really confused by all this and I felt a bit sorry for her.

"Of course you can, but you've got to ask Bella first if she wants that,"

"Can I wake her up tomorrow morning and play with her?"

"We'll see how early that is. Bella had a busy day today so she can sleep in tomorrow," I was afraid that Tess would be awake very early, because of all the excitement.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes, we are here. I just need to drive into the garage to park," I said to Tess and I could see that she was really tired. It was early today and she helped us good today.

When we got inside it was 7 and Tess was ready to go to bed. I already regretted it, because she would wake up early tomorrow. It wasn't such a big deal, because I had the day off to show Bella around and to make some rules and talk about her schedule. Tess had school from 9 until 12 so we could have an uninterrupted morning.

I wanted Bella to feel at home so I decided to unpack some things for her. I can go to the shop tomorrow for some more shelves and a bookcase. The girl had a lot of CD's, DVD's and books. I hung up some clothes for her in her closet and then I got to a box that was really light. There were just 2 boxes left, so I wanted to unpack those, so Bella didn't have to do that anymore.

I opened the box and I closed it was fast as I could. Was this really happening? This box was full with bras and panties. Oh god, I really felt bad about it, but I was also curious. I opened the box again and looked inside. They were all pretty standard, but I bet it looks really sexy on Bella. I was getting a hard one from just looking at these things. I really needed to put them away before I did something stupid.

My cell phone went off and I was curious to see who it was. Maybe it was Bella to say that she changed her mind? I hoped not. It was an unknown number so I answered with my name.

"Hello, Edward Cullen speaking,"

"Good evening Edward, this is Charlie Swan," o my god. I was just looking at a box full of his daughter's bras and panties and now I had him on the phone. Did something happen to Bella?

"What can I do for you, chief Swan" I tried to show some respect and get on his good side.

"You can call me Charlie and I wanted to talk to you about Bella," he said and I started to get nervous. Did he notice that I like Bella?

"You have a daughter so I know you know what I mean. I know that she's a lot younger, but just imagine that she's Bella's age,"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm not feeling okay about her being in a big city. All those boys there who try to take advantage of my girl. You're going to look out for her right?"

"Of course I look out for her," he just didn't realize the biggest threat was the guy she was living with right now.

"I want you to keep her away from all those horny college guys and I can trust you with that right?" oh god, this was not good.

"You can trust me, but I can't keep her away from all the guys. She's an adult and I can't control her life. I'll look out for the boys and warn her about them," I said to him and I hoped he was okay with that.

"You do that. And I want full names of dates so I can do a background check on them," he really scared me now.

"I'll try my best, sir." I didn't promise him anything. It wouldn't surprise me that he did a background check on me too, but I had nothing to hide.

"You better do that. And we didn't have this conversation so don't mention a thing to Bells," he warned me.

"Of course, I won't say a thing,"

"She should be there soon so I'll hang up now. We'll keep in touch," he said to me and then hung up. I wasn't sure anymore about making Bella mine. He has a lot of guns at home, so maybe I won't ever go back to Forks again.  
Now the house phone rang and it scared me. It was the security guard downstairs and he said that a girl had arrived for me. It probably was Bella and I pictured her with the bras and panties on. My erection came back fast and I really needed to do something about that. I changed my thoughts and stood in the doorway waiting for Bella. Finally, she's were she belongs.

Her eyes looked a bit red, but she had to say goodbye to her dad so I couldn't blame her. I told her about my findings in her room, but she said that she didn't mind. I even blushed about it, but she assured me it was okay. I didn't tell her that I took a second look in the box, but there are certain things that you just don't tell a lady.

I took her to her room and let her take a look at it. I wanted to say 'welcome home', but that sounded a bit too forward. I just welcomed her to her room and she smiled. It made me smile and I couldn't wait for us to begin. That she would be here when I woke up and that she was still here when I went to sleep. It was perfect…

_A/N: So what did you think? Like it/hate it? Let me know. Need to start writing the next chapter and starting my new school tomorrow so I don't know when I'll be updating. Probably somewhere next week.  
Thanks,  
Kirsten_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: So I guess I should apologize for the not updating. School is kicking my ass and it demands lots of my time, so I barely have the time to write.  
I forgot to mention my fabulous beta in my last chapter, so a special shout out to Katie13Cullen13! Go check out her story.  
I don't own any characters, except Tess. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
Enjoy!_

**BPOV**

My room looked perfect. I put away some more stuff, and when I looked at the clock. It was already 10 in the evening. I had a busy day, so I was pretty tired. I just needed to brush my teeth and then I could sleep in my new bed. When I layed on it before it really felt good. Edward knows how to take care of someone.  
I went to the bathroom, and didn't hear someone. When I opened the door, Edward was standing there with no t-shirt on. God, he looked perfect.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," I apologized and blushed. I needed to remind myself that drooling wasn't sexy so I needed to keep my mouth shut.

"No, don't worry about it. I should apologize, I should have locked the door. I always did that when Alex was here, but it was just me and Tess these last days so I need to get used to that again," he said, and was almost done for bed.

"And I won't barge into every room. It's not just me and my dad anymore,"

"Yeah. So I guess you thought the same thing as me, early to bed,"

"It was a busy day, so I'm tired," I said to him and sometimes it felt like he looked right through you. It scared me a little.

"Well, you're in luck. You already know I'm off tomorrow so I'll drop Tess off at school, so you can sleep in a bit," he said to me.

"Maybe I'll wake up sooner,"

"You take your time and I will see you in the morning. Sweet dreams Bella," he said to me and walked past me. I was still standing in the doorway so his chest was almost touching mine, and so I told myself not to hyperventilate. How I wanted his chest to touch mine, but then in a different position.

"Goodnight," I said to him and I walked over to the sink to brush my teeth. I don't know if I could handle all this. I'll probably embarrass myself really bad in front of him. I'll tell him that I think he's super hot or something. I'm so screwed here, but I still wanted to be here.

I was done in the bathroom, and made my way over to my bedroom. I saw some light under Edward's doorway and I wanted to go over there, but I got a hold of myself before it actually happened. I just wish I had some more experience in the boy's area. Maybe I could learn some things about it in books, and make my move on him. But on the other side, it's better that I don't do that anymore, because I want to keep this job. Sometimes life is just so frustrating!

I woke up the next day to soft knocking at my door. I looked at the alarm clock and I saw it was 7 A.M. Surprisingly, I wasn't feeling that tired anymore, but the knocking was really annoying. And then I heard Edward talking.

"Tess Cullen, I already told you not to go to Bella. Where are your ears?" I heard him say to Tess. So, she was probably the one knocking at my door. Was it rude of me to listen to them and pretend I was still asleep?

"But daddy, you promised me that I could see Bella before I went to school,"

"I didn't promise that. I just told you that Bella would be here in the morning, but she's going to be here for a lot of mornings. Just leave her alone for some time and you will see here after you get back from school,"

"But daddy, I really want to see her," Tess said and I could hear the tears in her voice. It was making me sad, and I really wanted to open the door, but I was lying in bed and it felt like heaven.

"I don't want to hear you nagging. Just go to the kitchen and I will make you some breakfast. Maybe Bella will wake up before we go, but I can't promise you that," Edward said, and I heard them walk away. I turned around, but wasn't feeling tired. Maybe I could do Tess a favor and get out of bed.

I looked into the mirror to see if I looked decent enough for everyone to see. I wore a tank top, without a bra, but you couldn't really tell that. I put on my jogging paints, because shorts were really too much. I pulled my hair up and splashed some water in my face. I figured this was it and I walked to the kitchen.

They didn't see me yet and I enjoyed the view. Edward was at the stove, I guess making pancakes? Tess was waiting at the kitchen counter, and she didn't look happy. Maybe if I said something, that would change.

"Good morning," I said and they both looked at me. Tess stepped of her chair and ran over to me. She hugged my legs, and I looked over at Edward. He was smiling at me and then turned back to the stove.

"I hope she didn't wake you up. She was knocking on your door," Edward said with his back to me. I thought it was kinda rude, but I let it slide.

"No, I woke up all by myself," I said to him. I didn't want to blame Tess, she's just excited that I'm here.

"I'm going to school soon," Tess decided that she wanted in on the conversation.

"Yeah, I heard! Are you excited?" I asked her.

She only nodded, as Edward came with the pancakes. She had a smile on her face and you could see she was nervous. Edward told me that she's going to school now for a few weeks but every Monday she's nervous about it. She's afraid that her friends aren't going to be there.

"Would you like some pancakes, Bella?" he asked me and I just loved it how he said my name. Everyone called me Bella, but he said it on a special tone that made me wanna kiss him.

"Yes, if you have the time for it then great," I said to him and he turned back to cooking. Tess was still talking about her friends and I nodded when she looked at me, but my focus was on Edward. He had this incredible t-shirt on that made the muscles on his back look really good.

Before I knew it he had some pancakes for me, and left the kitchen. I don't know what his problem is, but he better start acting like the way I met him, otherwise it's really a disappointment.

Tess was done with her pancakes and ran from the kitchen. She's going to brush her teeth, and then it's time for school she told me. I still don't know where Edward walked off to, but it was really quiet in the apartment now.

"I'm going to bring Tess to school and then I'm back so we can talk a little, okay?" Edward scared the crap out of me. I was deep in thought and suddenly he was there. I only nodded and went back to my thoughts.

"BELLA! I'm going to school now. Can I kiss you goodbye?" Tess asked me and my heart melted a little. She wanted a kiss for goodbye. How sweet was that? She planted a wet kiss on my cheek and I wished her good luck. She was all smiles, I guess this Monday morning wasn't so bad for her.

It was quiet again and I decided to take a shower. I wanted to look a little better for our conversation and I'll see where the day will take me. I'm a little nervous about it, but it will be fine… I think.

**EPOV**

It was early in the morning when I heard some shuffling before my door. I looked at the alarm clock and groaned. It was 6 o'clock, and my guess was that Tess was awake. It was my own fault, because she went to bed really early yesterday. The door knob was turning, and there stood the joy of my life. I hated the early mornings, but I didn't want to trade it if it meant that I wouldn't have Tess. She was my world and I never regret having her.

"Good morning sweetie, you're up early," I said to her and she crawled into my bed. These were my favorite mornings. Just me and Tess in this big bed.

"I'm not tired anymore," she said to me, but she still had sleepy eyes.

"That's okay. Why don't you try to lay down here?" I asked her and she lay really close to me.

"I love you daddy," she said to me, and I hoped that she would still say that when she was 10 years older.

"Love you too, now try to sleep some more. Daddy is still tired," I said to her and snuggled with her. I drifted back to sleep.

When I woke up it was 7, and the bed was empty. Then I heard some soft knocking on a door and Tess calling for Bella. I got out of bed immediately, and I saw Tess standing at Bella's door.

I scared her and she looked guilty and a little sad. She really did want to see Bella before going to school, but I also told her not to wake Bella. She had a busy day and could use the sleeping in, before she needed to take Tess to school every day. Eventually, Tess listened to me and we made our way to the kitchen so I could make pancakes.

I was so into my task that I didn't hear anything. Bella scared me a little when she announced her arrival. I looked at her and smiled, but then I saw what she was wearing, and I turned back to the stove. She wasn't wearing a bra and my body showed that he liked that.

Could she just put on a bra? She was in front of a child, and a horny man! I apologized for Tess knocking on her door, but she said it didn't wake her. I doubted her about that, but let it slide. I was kinda rude too, standing with my back to her and talking, but I couldn't let her see the tent that formed in my pants.

Tess was talking Bella's ears off about her school and friends. She didn't really like Monday mornings, because she was always nervous to go back to school. Every other day was fine, but not the Monday. She didn't even stop talking when she had her pancakes, but Bella was listening I guess. I asked her if she wanted some pancakes, still with my back to her, and she said yes. I thought about some pretty disgusting things to get the tent away so I could properly give her her pancakes. When I had them done, I walked off to my bedroom.

I realized I was being so rude to her, but I needed to keep my distance. I was looking forward to the rest of the week so I could work and I wouldn't be here all the time. It was so wrong to be lusting after an 18-year old girl, but I couldn't help it! I needed some advice, and the only one who wouldn't judge me was my sister Alice, so I called her to tell her about her disgusting brother.

"Why are you calling me so early?" she sounded a bit mad, and I realized it was 8 in the morning. Oops!

"Sorry, but I really need to talk to you," I said to her and I sounded a bit desperate, not like myself.

"Is everything okay? You have me a little worried here," she said to me, and I could hear her talking to Jasper. I guess they were still in bed.

"Everything's okay, just not me," I said to her and I guess she understood now.

"Is this about Bella? Mom told me she would be there this week,"

"Yeah, she arrived yesterday evening,"

"Okay, what's the matter then? You know you can tell me everything, and I won't judge you," I heard her getting out of bed, and telling Jasper that everything was okay. I had them worried with my early phone call, but I couldn't care. Sometimes I was really selfish.

"It's just … I'm so disgusted with myself," I didn't know what to say.

"You're attracted to her? That's totally normal, she is an attractive girl. Even I can see that," Alice explained.

"You said it right, she's and attractive GIRL. I'm a 30 year old guy who thinks an 18-year old is beautiful,"

"Oh Edward, don't over think it. You're a good guy, and you're not disgusting. Maybe when you're feeling so strong about her, you need to keep your distance," Alice said, and I looked at the alarm clock. It was time to bring Tess to school.

"Can I talk to you later? I need to bring Tess to school, and then I need to talk to Bella about rules and stuff like that,"

"Of course, we should go to dinner this week. Just the two of us so we can talk some more,"

"Yeah, we should. Bye,"

"Bye Edward and give my favorite niece a big kiss from me,"

"She's your only niece,"

"So what? I thought you needed to go?"

"Going now. Bye Alice,"

And with that I hung up the phone. Alice wouldn't be too happy about that, but I couldn't care at the moment. Maybe she was right, I needed to keep my distance from Bella if I felt bad about it.

After I took Tess to school I made my way to a store for some things for Bella's room. I bought the shelves and made my way home. I was having a talk with myself about controlling myself in front of Bella. Just an hour or so, and then we would be done. I could go to my office, just to be away from her.

I carried the shelves upstairs, and it was quiet inside. Maybe Bella went somewhere? It was probably stupid, but I wanted to get the shelves to Bella's room and I knocked on her door. I didn't hear a single thing so I opened the door. Did I mention it was stupid?

Bella stood there in just a towel and it took my breath away. Bella looked at me with her eyes wide open and I just stood there. I was in shock and I couldn't move.

"O my god, close the door!" she shouted over to me, and then I realized what I was doing. I shut the door quickly and let the shelves fall to the ground. I walked over to my room and locked the door.

I'm such an asshole. I just stood there staring at her, and she probably thought I was a freak. I guess there goes another nanny. I really hoped she won't quit, because Tess is practically in love with her, but maybe it was better for her to go, so my feelings will go away.

I just sat there on my bed, staring into nothing and just didn't know anymore what to do. I just hoped that Bella agreed to stay here…

_A/N: I know it was a bit short, but I really wanted to update. Already started on the next chapter and if you give me a lot of love (say like 50 reviews :P) you'll get an update this week!  
Let me know what you think!  
Thanks,  
Kirsten_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Hey guys, here I am with a new update. This one is my longest chapter and I couldn't wait to update it. I didn't get my 50 reviews from you (little sad about that), but I figured no one would leave a review anymore and I'm dying for new ones;P! So we're going to try it again this time.  
Enjoy!_

**BPOV**

After Edward and Tess left I stayed behind in the kitchen. It was still a mess after the pancakes and I wanted to show Edward I could help around the house too. I wasn't just looking after his kid. So it took a while before I could get a shower. I really needed one and it looked very nice.

I took a while in the shower, shaving and just standing there under the sprayer. It was heavenly and I didn't want it to end. Then I saw that I've been standing in the shower for half an hour and Edward would be back soon. I was curious about our conversation. I just hoped he acted a lot nicer than he did this morning.

I forgot my clothes, but nobody was home yet. I wrapped a towel around my hair and one around my body and ran to my room. I put on some soft music so that I could hear Edward come in.

However I didn't hear the knocking on my door and I realized after half a minute that my door was open. I was in shock and Edward just stood there, staring at me. It was creeping me out and he didn't make a move to get out of the room.

It felt like hours later, but I finally said that he needed to get out of my room. He turned red and left quickly.

O my god. I couldn't believe this, Edward almost saw me naked. After that one box incident you would think that he did this all on purpose. And you wanna know the screwed up thing? I wasn't so bothered with it, maybe it was wrong of me to feel like that, but I couldn't help it. I didn't answer when there was a knock and he just assumed I wasn't there. He couldn't know that I was almost naked in my room.

He could have shut the door, but he didn't expect me to see me like that. I know I'm not the most attractive girl in the world, but he's a guy. I just need to get dressed and find Edward so I could apologize for my outburst.

I walked into the living room, but it was empty. So was the kitchen and I didn't want to go to his room. It felt awkward after what happened.

"Edward, are you there?" I called out loud. I hoped that he would react, because I wanted to talk to him about all this.

He walked out of his room and he looked miserable. I wanted to comfort him. Was it really weird that I wasn't mad at him for just standing there?

"Hey Bella," he said and that was just not like him. He even blushed and that was my job.

"So, I wanted to apologize for snapping at you," I started and his expression changed.

"You shouldn't apologize Bella. I should be the one to say sorry, I should've shut the door immediately. I don't know what happened to me," he started rambling and I thought it was cute.

"The both of us wants to apologize, but neither of us actually said sorry," I really know when to say something stupid. The verbal filter was lacking at the moment.

"I'm sorry for going into your room and just standing there. Maybe I should buy a lock for your door," he said to me and he was still blushing. I couldn't believe that someone like Edward Cullen would blush.

"Yeah, maybe you should do that," we stood there being awkward and I didn't know what to say anymore. He had that effect on me.

"Perhaps we should talk about Tess and all that," he suggested and I nodded. It felt weird between us now, but at least he talked to me with his face towards me. That was an improvement.

We went to the living room and sat as far away from each other. Definitely weird yeah.

"So Tess goes to school every morning, except for Wednesdays. It's from 9 until noon and then she's free the rest of the day. I usually work weekdays from 7 in the morning until 6 in the evening. Sometimes I have to work in the weekends too, but you're free then. I will look for some other solution then if you have something. I will be happy if you want to help then too, but that's up to you," he started explaining and it all made sense.

"I don't know anyone here so I'll doubt it if I have something to do on the weekends. I might go back to my dad some weekends, but I don't know when," I said to him and he looked relieved. I didn't get it. Did he think that I didn't want to have anything to do with them on the weekends?

"I let you know then. I know it early, but Tess can go to my mom sometimes or to Alice. She likes it there," he said.

We talked about a lot of other things. What Tess liked and didn't like and what was expected from me. I needed to clean up my own mess and I wasn't responsible for the cleaning. He had a maid come in three days a week. I don't know what I would do when Tess is at school in the morning. I'll probably get bored.

I was responsible for Tess' food and if I didn't mind Edward would appreciate it if dinner was ready when he came home. He didn't have to ask that, I wanted to do that. We learned a lot from each other about likes and dislikes and I loved our conversation. The awkwardness was gone and it was just Edward and Bella. We laughed a lot and he didn't act like someone who's 30 years old.

I heard something beeping and Edward pulled a pager out of his pocket.

"Sorry, I have to make a call," he said to me and walked away.

He came back a few minutes later with a serious expression on his face.

"Something happened at the hospital and I need to go over there. Can you pick Tess up from school? I wanted to take you with me to go over there, but I really need to go now,"

"Yeah sure, just give me the address and we'll be fine," I said to him and he grabbed a paper and wrote some directions on it. It didn't look too complicated, so I hoped I'd be fine.

"So, do you know when you'll be home?" I asked him. Did he want me to make dinner or was he back on time to do that himself?

"Don't know yet. I will call you when I know some more," he said to me and walked to his room. A few minutes later he came back with his scrubs on and boy did he look amazing. He could be my doctor anytime.

"If you have some problems, don't hesitate to call. I might not answer immediately, but I will call you back as soon as I can," he said and then he left the apartment. I was on my own now.

I moved some things around in my room when I saw it was time to go pick Tess up. I hoped I could find it in time, so Tess wouldn't freak out.

I was there on time. Couldn't find it immediately, but I was thankful that I left earlier than was necessary. There were a lot of other mothers and they all looked at me with a bitchy expression on their faces. I checked myself again and I didn't look weird or something.

The kids all ran out of the building with smiling faces. I just needed to spot Tess and then we could go. I already decided that I didn't like it here with all the mean moms.

"Miss Bella, what are you doing here?" Tess asked surprised.

"You daddy had to go to the hospital to work so I came over to pick you up," I said to her and she gave me a big hug.

"How was school?" I asked her and an even bigger smile got on her face.

"It was perfect. Me and my friend played the whole time and our teacher is so nice. You should meet her the next time," she said to me and she had a point there.

We walked over to the car and Tess was still talking about her friends and school. Earlier, I looked in the fridge and I saw that groceries are necessary, so a trip to the store was on our agenda right now.

"So Tess, we need to get some stuff for dinner tonight. Want to go grocery shopping?" I asked her.

"What are we going to eat?" she asked me and I had the perfect meal in my head. I hoped that she would like it too. Edward told me that Tess eats everything, but sometimes she doesn't like it.

"I'm thinking about lasagna. Is that okay?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

"I really like that. Can I help you make it? Daddy let's me help too sometimes," how could I refuse a face like that?

"Of course you can help," I said to her and she looked happy with that.

We went to the grocery store and Tess really seemed to like it. We had fun and we were done in no time. She wanted to carry some groceries and we went back to the apartment.

When we were by the elevator some other guy was standing there too. I have never seen him, but Tess seemed to know him. Maybe he lived here too?

"Hello Mr. Mike," Tess greeted him and he smiled at her.

"Good afternoon Miss Tess. How are you today?" he asked her and he seemed like a nice guy.

"I'm good. Miss Bella and I went grocery shopping and I can help her tonight with making dinner for daddy and us," she said and that's when the guy noticed me. He probably thought she was there with Edward. Now that I'm thinking about him, I wonder how it is going at work. I hope he's back in time for my delicious dinner.

"I'm sorry, didn't notice you there. My name is Mike and I live a floor below this one," he said while pointing at Tess. He had his hand out and I shook it. It didn't feel like Edward's hand.

"It's okay, nice to meet you. I'm Bella, the new nanny," I said to him and our hands let each other go. He smiled at me and he looked like a great guy.

The elevator opened and we all stepped in. Mike pushed both buttons and it was silent now. It seemed like an awkward silence and I didn't know what to say. Mike looked nervous and I had no idea why.

Finally, it was his floor and he seemed hesitant to step out and he looked at me again.

"It was nice to meet you Bella. Looking forward to seeing you around," he smiled and then he gave me a wink. It made me blush, no other guy had ever done this to me and it made me feel special.

"See ya," I said to him and then I realized I must sound a little dumb. Who cares? He gave me a wink and then the doors closed. Tess looked weird at me and then it was our floor.

"Why was Mr. Mike looking at you funny?" she asked and I had no idea what she meant. Did she mean the wink of did she see something totally different?

"What do you mean?" I asked her as I put the groceries away. It was time for lunch so I made Tess a sandwich. I wanted Edward to call us, I wanted to know when he got home.

"I don't know. He looked funny at you," she said and tried her best to give a wink.

"Sweetie, I don't know what you're talking about," I said to her. I didn't want to talk about that with her. I have no idea how to explain this to her.

"Okay, maybe I'll ask daddy later. He's a guy too, maybe he knows," she said and I was mortified. I hoped she forgot it by the time he got home. I decided not to talk about it anymore and changed the subject.

"So, what do you want to do this afternoon?" I asked her.

"Can we go to the park?" she asked me.

"Sure," I said to her, but I had no idea where the park was. Was that a reason to call Edward? I thought it was, so after I cleaned up I grabbed the telephone to call him. Tess was in her room playing before we're supposed to go to the park.

I dialed the number and there was a tone. No one was picking up and I wanted to hang up, but then a beautiful voice answered.

"Hello?" Edward answered.

"Sorry for calling you at work. It's Bella by the way," I slapped myself for sounding so stupid. You're supposed to say your name first.

"Hey, no that's okay. What's the matter? Is everything okay?" he sounded a bit worried and I felt guilty. I should've told Tess we couldn't go to the park and ask Edward when he got home.

"Yes, everything's fine. I just feel a bit stupid for calling you," I started.

"Let me hear and then I'll let you know if it was stupid," he said and I could see him sitting or standing with a smile on his face. He was gone for 2 hours and I already missed him here.

"Tess wanted to go to the park and I have no idea where that is," I said and I felt stupid.

"Well Bella, that's not a stupid reason for calling. How about we all go together tonight after dinner? I'll be home on time and then I can show you," I blushed, don't ask me why, but he wanted to go to the park with me.

"Sure, that's a good idea. I'll tell Tess and we'll do something else this afternoon," I said to him.

"Just know that you don't have to keep her occupied every minute. She can play on her own. Just remember that okay? I have to go now, but I'll be home around 5 I think. You want me to cook something?" he asked me.

"No, I'll cook. We went grocery shopping and I wanted to make lasagna. Is that okay?" I asked him. What if he didn't like it? Crap, I was already panicking and it was just over dinner.

"That's fine. I need to hang up now. See you later, Bella," he said to me and I said bye to him. I looked forward to dinner and the park tonight. Now I just need to tell Tess that we couldn't go to the park this afternoon. Wouldn't she like it more when her daddy went with us?

She was still playing in her room, so I decided not to disturb her. Maybe she would forget about the park. I went to clean the house a bit and before I knew it, it was already 4.30. Edward would be home soon and I became a bit nervous. Tess didn't mention the park and she played nicely in her room. I checked a few times on her, but she was so into her dolls that she didn't notice me standing at her door. It was time for some drinks and then it was time to start on dinner.

"Tess, how about you come and drink something in the kitchen?" I said to her and it was the first time she noticed me.

"Is it time to go to the park then?" she asked me and I was afraid of this one.

"I called your daddy and we're going to the park after dinner," I told her and she looked a bit mad. We were still going, so why was she mad?

"But you said we could go this afternoon?"

"I didn't know where the park was, so we're going tonight with your daddy," I told her and she didn't look happy at all.

"But I don't want to go with daddy. I just want to go with you alone,"

"Sweetie, we can go to the park alone some other time, but tonight we're going with daddy,"

"I don't want to go with daddy. You said we were going this afternoon," she suddenly said with a very loud voice. I didn't know she had it in her, but it was a bit rude. I didn't know if I should say something about it or not.

"Lower your voice please. We're going tonight with your daddy and that's it," I said to her and hoped that she would let it go, but of course she didn't.

"You're mean and you broke a promise. I hate you and I don't want you to be my nanny anymore," she screamed at me and I was horrified. How could she say something like that?

"Tess Mackenzie Cullen! That's enough. Go to your room right now," Edward said and I was surprised. I didn't even hear him come in and he looked really pissed. God, he looked hot like this. I just hoped he wasn't mad at me.

Tess went to her room crying and she slammed her door. Edward seemed to calm down a little and I didn't know what to say to him about this situation.

"I'm sorry about that Bella. She has her moments sometimes, but I don't think this behavior is correct of her," he said to me.

"It was probably my fault anyway. I said to her we were going to the park this afternoon, but then I figured out I didn't know where a park was," I started rambling and Edward cut me off.

"It's not your fault. Tess needs to learn that things don't always go like she wants and she shouldn't talk to you like that. I'll have a conversation with her in a minute. She needs to calm down first," he said to me and I felt like such a failure. I didn't know how to react when Tess acted like this and it made me feel like crap.

"Don't worry about it Bella. You'll learn it all," he said to me as if he was reading my mind.

"Yeah, but I still feel stupid," I said to him and the tears formed in my eyes. I didn't know why, but it was the first day and this already happened. How was I supposed to handle all this?

"Hey, I feel stupid sometimes too with Tess. Don't let her words get to you, but I know from experience that they can hurt. She once told me she hated me and that hurt like hell," he said to me, but it still didn't make me feel better.

"Come here," he said to me and wrapped his arms around me. Damn, that felt good and then the tears started coming. I felt so helpless and Tess' words hurt me a bit. It was just my first day and I needed to learn a lot.

Edward wrapped his arms around me a little tighter and the butterflies were going crazy in my stomach. I wish we could stay like this forever, but reality came back and Edward let go. I missed the warmth immediately.

"It will be okay. Why don't you clean up a bit and I'll go talk to Tess," he said and he gave my hand a little squeeze.

I went to my room and looked in the mirror. I looked like crap. Of course Edward told me to clean myself up, I didn't blame him. I splashed some water in my face and wiped away the mascara that had run down my face. I heard some soft voices, but I couldn't make anything out of it.

I sat on my bed and thought about how this was supposed to be. Tess wasn't supposed to be so mad at me, she would love me and always be nice to me, but I guess that only happens in fairytales and this is the real world. I decided to call Charlie tonight, just to see how he is and if I ever said those things to him. I should apologize for it, because it really hurts and I wasn't even Tess' mother.

There was a knock on my door and I told them to come in. The door opened and Edward and Tess stood in the doorway. Tess looked like she had been crying and Edward looked a bit down too. I wanted to comfort him like he did before with me, but I wanted to hug Tess too.

"I'm sorry Bella, I don't hate you," Tess said and she came over to me. She wrapped her arms around me, just like her daddy did before, and hugged me. Of course I hugged her back and it felt good.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, I like you here and I don't want you to go," she said quietly.

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere," I said to her and looked over to Edward. He stood in the doorway and smiled at me.

"I won't say it ever again and I'll listen to you the next time," she was still apologizing and I hugged her closer to me and planted a kiss on her head. She was giggling and I guess everything was alright between us now.

"So, how about that dinner? You said that you would help," I said to her and Tess got off my lap and ran to the kitchen. Edward laughed and stood still.

"Are you feeling better? I had a talk with her and she's really sorry," Edward said and all I wanted was for him to hug me like that again. I should have a breakdown more often.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me. I know she's sorry, but let's not mention it again," I said to him and made my way to the kitchen. Tess had her mini apron on already and was waiting for me. She looked adorable.

"Are you ready to make a wonderful lasagna?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Let's get started then,"

We made dinner together and she loved it that she could help. This was going to be fun in the future. We could make cookies and all that stuff if she loved to cook. She reminded me of me. Dad told me that I loved to cook when I was younger and I still love it.

Edward stayed with us in the kitchen and we talked about stuff. We looked like a happy family and that's how it felt. I wish that I would have something like this in the future too.

We had dinner at the dinner table and Edward complimented my cooking skills. He thought it was wonderful and he was curious about what other things I could make. I guess he was in for a surprise. I don't want to brag, but I can make a lot of meals. He showed his appreciation by moaning when he took a bite. I almost fell out of my chair when he did that. It sounded wonderful and I could already see him with me doing something completely else and he would be moaning too.

"Daddy, what does it mean when someone does this?" Tess asked Edward as she tried to wink. Crap, she hadn't forgotten about that one and I already blushed.

"If a guy did that to a girl it would probably mean that he likes her. So who did that?" he asked and he laughed. Tess didn't really know how to wink, but it looked adorable. I just wished she didn't remember it, but he knew how to explain it.

"Bella said she didn't know what it meant, but I knew you would know it. You know everything. But Mr. Mike did that to Bella," she said and if it was possible I blushed even more.

"He did?" Edward asked and raised his eyebrow at me. I'm screwed.

"When we were in the elevator. He said that he wanted to see her again," Tess explained like it was nothing. I looked over at Edward and he held his knife and fork really tight. I could see his knuckles turn white and I didn't know why he would do that. Mike was a nice guy, but maybe he didn't want me to date guys while taking care of his daughter.

"That's nice that you're getting to know some people here," Edward said to me and I didn't get him.

"Yeah," I said and went back to my dinner. I didn't know anything else to say.

When we were done Edward said that he would clean up. He told us to get ready for the park. At first he didn't want to go because of Tess' behavior, but he wanted to show me where it was. We wouldn't stay long, but it was nice to go outside.

It wasn't far from the apartment and it was a tiny park with some attractions for the kids. Tess was already at the swing, showing us that she could do it herself. Edward and I sat on a bench near Tess.

"I'm sorry about that Mike guy," I started. It was quiet between us since Tess brought that one up and I wanted to know how he felt about it.

"Don't worry about it. You're pretty, so it's normal that you get attention from the guys," he said and I blushed really bad. He thought I was pretty? I was over the moon and I wanted to kiss him.

"If you want to date, it's perfectly fine by me. Just don't flaunt it in front of Tess," he said and my good feeling was suddenly gone. He said it on a mean tone, like he didn't want me to date, but it wasn't even that far. No one asked me out and I doubted that Mike guy would. He seemed like a nice guy, but we just met once.

It was still quiet between us and after half an hour Edward told Tess that we should go back. It was late and Tess had school in the morning. Tomorrow was my first whole day with Tess alone and I was looking forward to it. We walked back and Tess talked about her adventures on the swing, but neither Edward or me paid attention. We were both in our own worlds, but Tess didn't notice that.

I forgot something in my car so I told Edward and Tess to go upstairs and I would be there soon. As I waited for the elevator someone stood next to me. As I looked up I saw that it was Mike and he smile big.

"Hello Bella, how are you doing tonight?" he said to me.

"Hello Mike, I'm doing good. How about you?"

"My evening just got better," he said with a wink as we stepped into the elevator. He made me a bit nervous, but in a good way. I blushed a little and it encouraged him.

"So I was thinking, how about we go out for dinner sometime? Just to get to know each other?" he proposed.

"Like a date?" I asked him.

"Yeah, if you want to," he said to me.

"Sure," I said and we were at his floor. He held the elevator for a moment and smiled at me.

"How about Saturday? I'll pick you up at seven?" he asked me and I nodded. I didn't have anything planned for Saturday and Edward hadn't mentioned a weekend shift.

"I'll see you Saturday then," he said and he winked again as the doors closed. I was here for a day and already had a date. I walked to the door with a big smile on my face. It wasn't a date with Edward, but maybe I needed this one.

I walked into the apartment and Edward looked at me. I had a big smile on my face and Edward looked a bit confused.

"Tess is in her bed, but she wanted a goodnight kiss from you," he said and I nodded. I went over to Tess' bedroom, but she was already asleep. It was cute and I gave her a kiss on her forehead. I whispered sweet dreams to her and left the room quietly.

"Is everything okay?" Edward said. He scared the crap out of me. First he was in the living room and now he stood behind me in front of Tess' door. Did he follow me?

"Yes, everything's perfect," I said to him with a big smile.

"So I have a question: do you have something to do on Saturday night?" he asked me and I felt guilty.

"Mike just asked me out and that's Saturday," I said to him and he looked a bit sad. What was his problem? He told me that I was allowed to date, but who was he to tell me what to do? He wasn't my father. And that reminded me that I needed to call Charlie.

"Okay, that's fine," he said while walking away. I didn't hurt his feelings right?

"Maybe I can ask Mike to postpone it. Do you have something important to do?" I was curious about what he had planned.

"No, it wasn't important. I just wanted to take you out for dinner to congratulate you on your first week, but I'll ask Alice if she wants to come with me. I'll ask my mom if she wants to babysit," he said to me and I was surprised by the disgust in his voice. It was so fun with him this afternoon, but why did he have to be so mean. Now I felt guilty for saying yes to the date with Mike.

"Maybe we can do it some other time then?" I asked hopeful. I would love it to go out for dinner with him.

"Don't bother," he said and walked away. Wow, that was harsh and it hurt just like Tess' words this afternoon. He was just so confusing and I hated him at this moment.

I went into my room and called Charlie. He picked up and was surprised that I called already.

"So Bells, how was your first day?" he asked me.

"Not so good,"

"Oh no, what happened?" he asked concerned. He told me many times that he was proud of me for doing this, but I couldn't do a single thing right today.

"I did something wrong with Tess and she started yelling at me," I started explaining.

"The famous I hate you came out of her?"

"How do you know that?" I asked surprised.

"You sound upset and kids say those things without thinking,"

"Did I ever say that to you?" I felt guilty about it.

"Of course, but everyone says it sometimes. Don't worry about it too much. The kid likes you, otherwise that guy wouldn't have hired you," he said and we talked some more. After we hung up I started thinking about this day today.

I got yelled at, I cried, had the most wonderful hug, got a date and made Edward upset. Perfect first day right?

_A/N: So, don't hate me! What did you think of it? Really want 50 reviews for this story and I know there are many people that put this story on alert and you can push that button and tell me something! The next chapter is done already, but 50 reviews people!  
Thanks,  
Kirsten_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Heey guys, here is another chapter. I loved most of the reviews I got from you. Thank you for them. I just want to say one thing that has been bothering me. I don't mind when I get some criticism about my story, I think it's good that you give it. But don't tell me that Bella is a b*tch and that she needs to die because of the date with Mike. It's my story and I'll promise you that everything will work out between Edward and Bella. It's just gonna take some time.  
A big thank you to Katie13 Cullen13 for beta-ing my story. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and little Tess belongs to me!  
Enjoy!_

**EPOV**  
I was such an ass to Bella. I lay in my bed and I thought about today. I was pissed off that the hospital paged me, but I'm a doctor and it's the most unpredictable job I think. There had been an accident and they needed my help. Everything was okay with them, but I had some paperwork to attend too.

When Bella called I thought something was wrong. I was so into my work, that at first I didn't hear my phone. I was in time and Bella acted cute on the phone. She told me her dilemma and I suggested we'd all go to the park tonight. She liked the idea and I did too. Some more time with Bella is always alright.

But what was I disappointed when I got home. Tess was screaming at Bella and she stood there not knowing what to do. When Tess yelled at Bella about hating her, I stepped in. I couldn't look at it anymore and send Tess to her room. I don't know what was the matter with her. A few weeks ago when she didn't get what she wanted she said to me that she hated me and that she wished she could have another daddy. That hurt like hell, I would do anything for that little girl and this is how she reacts. I had a conversation with her then, that you shouldn't tell people that you hate them. Hate is a strong word and she doesn't get to call that to people, because she has no idea what she's talking about.

Bella looked surprised that I was there. She looked so helpless and I was glad that I could leave the hospital on time. I don't know how Bella would handle this. It was good of her to tell Tess to lower her voice. She could really talk loud and I hated that. That was a thing she got from her mom. The loud talking and thinking that with screaming you'll get what you want. But it doesn't work that way.

I apologized to Bella for Tess' behavior, but she thought it was her fault. I needed to make sure that wasn't the case. Sometimes plans change and Tess can't always get her way. I told her that she would learn in time. Hell, even now I had some trouble with not knowing what to do. I guess that's what being a parent is all about. You just have to learn as you go with it.

I told her how Tess shouted to me that she hated me and how I got her, that that could hurt your feelings. You'll try your best for that girl and I know it was her first day, but that doesn't mean that words like that hurt you.

She looked so sad and I wanted to give her a hug and tell her that everything would be okay. I mean, that was allowed right? When I had my arms around her, she started crying and I held her even tighter. It felt really good to have her in my arms and it wasn't something sexual right now. She started to calm down some minutes later and I told her I needed to talk to Tess. I suggested she'd clean up, her make-up was all over her face, but even then she still looked like the most beautiful woman on this planet.

_I walked to Tess' room and I could hear her sniffling. She was crying, but maybe she would learn now that you just don't tell people that._

I opened the door and she sat on her bed. Her face was red because of the crying and tears came again when she saw me.

"Come here, I want to talk to you," I said to her and she sat on my lap.

_"Do you remember our talk we had the other day? About hate?" I asked her and I wanted her to remember. She nodded._

"Will you tell me what you remember of it?" I asked her and she looked at me embarrassed. I guess, she remembered all of it.

"You told me that I'm not allowed to tell people that I hate them," she said guilty.

"So why did you say it to Bella?" I asked her.

"She was being mean, she told me we would go to the park this afternoon but then we didn't go," she started and she was really mad at Bella. That surprised me a bit.

"And what did Bella tell you?"

"She told me that she didn't know where the park was and that we would all go tonight. But I don't want you to come with us, I want Bella all alone," wow, this girl had some attitude. It scared me a bit how she started to look like her mom more and more every day, and that wasn't something positive.

"You can go with Bella alone some other time, but you really hurt Bella by saying what you said to her," she needed to understand that she couldn't talk like that.

"It really hurts someone when you tell them you hate them. Bella really tried and she explained to you why we couldn't go. You need to learn that things don't always go your way. Things come up and plans change. Did you know that Bella was crying because of what you said to her?" it wasn't that smart to say, but it was time for Tess to see what her words did to people.

"Was she really crying?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, she was. Adults cry all the time too because someone hurt them. I hugged her and she was really crying,"

"But I don't want Bella to cry. I didn't mean those words," and then she started crying herself.

"If you didn't mean them, why did you say them?"

"Because I was mad, but I don't want Bella to cry," she said and I guess she finally realized what her words did.

_"I'm mad too sometimes, but I don't tell people that I hate them. You just count to 10 and feel calm again," I advised her. I guess, she had her temper from me._I was proud of Tess at how she apologized to Bella. She told Bella that she was sorry and that she didn't want her gone. They looked so perfect like that together and I wished Bella would be a couple years older. It's totally legal now, I know that, but it still feels weird. Eighteen sounds really young and people would think that you were a perv or something.

"I want to say sorry to Bella. Is she still crying?" Tess asked with tears on her face.  
"She's in her room I think,"

"Can you come with me?" she asked me and we walked over to Bella's room.

Dinner was fun. Tess wanted to help Bella and they looked like a good team. The lasagna that Bella made was delicious and Bella could cook any day for me if it was always like this. It was heaven and Emmett should try this too. He would want to hire Bella as his personal cook, but that wasn't going to happen. She was totally mine and that thought didn't even scare me. Maybe it was time to make a move on Bella. Just a small one to see if she was interested. It was a long time for me too, but I thought I still had it in me.

But then Tess talked about Mike, our neighbor downstairs. I hated the guy, he thinks he's funny when he's really not. Tess asked me what it meant if I guy winked at a girl. Bella turned really red and I didn't even want to know, but Tess couldn't keep her mouth shut. The little fucker from downstairs winked at my Bella. Yes, I referred her as mine now and I was pissed off.

At the park she apologized for Mike, but it wasn't her fault and I told her that. I even told her that she was pretty, but that wasn't the case. Bella was a beautiful woman, but she didn't realize that. She was a classic beauty and of course guys would notice that. I told her to date if she wanted that, it was fine by me. She didn't need to flaunt it, I told her because of Tess, but I really didn't want to see her and some guy. I might punch him and lock Bella forever away in my room.

It was quiet between us and it was awkward this time. That never happened before and it was all Mike's fault. It's a good thing that I didn't see him today, but I needed to have a little chat with him. Bella was special and she didn't need someone who would be after her because he wanted sex. Bella needed to be treated very special and when Tess and I rode the elevator a plan formed in my head. I would ask Bella out for dinner as a way to celebrate her first week with us.

But then that little fucker messed with me again. Bella came back upstairs with a big smile on her face. I was confused, because she only went to her car to get something. It wasn't something really special right?

I asked her about Saturday night, but Mike beat me to it. She had a freaking date with Mike. I wanted to walk over there and kill him with my bare hands. I was cruel to Bella about it, but I had it with everything. The world was against me and I just felt like crap.

It was too late to call Alice now, but we could do dinner Saturday if she wasn't too busy. My mom would love it if Tess came over for a sleepover. It was her only granddaughter and it was no secret that she wanted more. Emmett once told me that they were working on it, but they had some problems with it. Rosalie just needs to be a mom, that was destined, but I felt guilty around them. Tanya became pregnant easily and she didn't even want Tess, but I keep in mind that Tess is loved and Rosalie doesn't hold a grudge. Not to me anyway, if she ever saw Tanya, she would have a problem.

It was a good thing that I had a day shift tomorrow at the hospital. I didn't need to see Bella at the moment. I would be long gone before she would wake up and maybe I can do some paperwork at the hospital, so I wouldn't be home for dinner. I knew immediately that it wasn't fair to Tess, but I just needed some time away from Bella. She wasn't even here for a week and I was already making excuses to get away from her.

The next day flew by and I avoided Bella like the plague. I was home just in time so that I could bring Tess to bed. She said she missed me today, but she had fun with Bella. She thinks Bella is a lot nicer than Alex was and I was glad about that. It seems that I have made the right decision now.

I heard noises in the kitchen and Bella was there, standing beside the microwave.

"I just heated some dinner for you. I hope you like it," Bella said as she grabbed the plate out of the microwave. It looked really good and I felt guilty. She did her best and this is how I repay her?

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that," I told her and I meant that.

"I know, I just wanted to do it," she said and she took a seat by the kitchen island. She stayed with me as I ate my dinner.

"It's delicious Bella. You really know how to keep a man satisfied," I said to her without thinking and Bella looked as red as a tomato. It was meant as something innocent to say, but it sounded so wrong.

"Thank you. How was your day at work?" she asked me and I had to get used to this. Someone was interested in my day and that hadn't happened in a long time. Even Tanya didn't bother to ask anymore when we were together.

"It was a good day today. Lost no one, so that was a good thing," I said to her and she smiled at me.

"Tess and I had fun today. She had fun at school and told me all about it and then we had a tea party," she said with a smile.

"You had the famous tea party. What did you think of it?" I asked her.

"It was fun and totally different as I thought it was. I never played it when I was young, but we definitely will do it again," she said.

"Tess will be happy with that," I said and then it became quiet again between us, another awkward silence.

"I need to call my sister and my mother so I'm just going to my room," I said to her and she wanted to clean up after me.

"I can go to my room if you want some privacy," she said and washed my plate. It really felt great that someone did that for you.

"No, that's okay. You don't even have a television in your room so you go to the living room and maybe I'll join you after I'm done,"

"Maybe we can watch a movie together?" she asked me a bit shy.

"Sure, you can pick one out. I don't know how long it's gonna take," I said to her and I really had no idea. Alice was a chatty person and my mother wanted a detailed conversation about how Bella did with Tess.

I called Alice first to ask about Saturday. I hoped she had time, because we really needed to talk about some things.

"Hello," Jasper answered and then I realized I haven't seen him in a while.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Doing good. How about you? That nanny bothering you already," he said with his accent.

"I'm doing fine and no she isn't. Is your lovely wife around there? I need to talk to her" I asked him.

"Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel loved Eddie. She's around here, just a minute," he said to me and I didn't like him at the moment. He and Emmett decided to call me Eddie and I couldn't get them to stop. It was annoying and I told them many times to stop, but they just kept going. I didn't even say something about it anymore.

"Hey brother, why are you calling your favorite sister?" Alice asked me and I had to laugh.

"Honey, you are my only sister. And I wanted to call about that dinner that we should do. Can you do Saturday evening?" I asked her and I had my fingers crossed. I could always talk to her about my feelings and she wouldn't judge me and I really needed her at the moment.

"Sure, don't have anything planned. Just the two of us?"

"Yes, just the two of us," and she made a suggestion for a restaurant. She would call for reservations and then she hung up. She was busy with her clothing line and it was beginning to become a success.

Now that was taken care of, I needed to call my mother. She called before Bella came and told me I'd better call her about how Bella was doing with Tess and I needed a babysitter for Saturday evening. It wasn't a big deal if she couldn't, I always had Jasper or Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hello, Esme Cullen speaking," she always answered the phone like that and it made me smile.

"Hey mom," I started, but she started talking again.

"I was expecting your phone call yesterday already," she said with a tone of disappointment in her voice. I always hated it when she did that.

"Bella had her fist day with Tess alone today and you wanted to know about that,"  
"You could have called sooner,"

"Everything went fine today. I can't tell the same thing about yesterday," I said and I could really talk about that with my mom. I often asked her for advice and she was happy to give it to me.

"What happened then? Did Bella screw up?" she asked and I was surprised by my mother's language. She never talked like that.

"No, she didn't. Why would you think that? Is that because you think she's too young for this?" my mom still had some problems with Bella's age and I already told her that I didn't appreciate it when she talked about Bella like that.

"No, not because of her age, but because of her experience,"

"It wasn't like that. Tess wanted to go to the park, but Bella didn't know where it was so I told her we could all go that night. Tess didn't like the answer and said to Bella that she hates her and that she wants her gone," I told my mom and she gasped.

"The hate word again?" she said surprised.

"Yep, it seems that I didn't make an impression when I had the conversation with her the other time,"

"Wow, how did Bella react to it? That poor girl, that's not fun to hear at all," I think my mother felt sorry for Bella and that surprised me.

"I just came home so I send Tess to her room, but Bella was pretty upset. They are fine now and I had another chat with Tess. She promised me she wouldn't say it again, but I don't know about that," I told her and I felt a little like a failure.

"Don't beat yourself up over this Edward. When Tess comes here I will have another chat with her and maybe she gets it then. I had the conversation with all of you and you never said it to me ever again. But besides that, everything went fine?"

"Yes, everything went fine. Bella and Tess have fun together and I think I made a good choice now," I said to her.

"I think you did too Edward. She's a bit young, but she seems like a nice girl," my mother was full of surprises.

"So I have a question; Alice and I are going out for dinner on Saturday and I thought that maybe you could have a sleepover with Tess?" I asked her carefully.

"Oh Edward, that sounds wonderful. I missed my girl. Maybe you and Bella can come over for dinner on Sunday when you pick Tess up. I can invite the rest and we can have a family dinner. This is perfect," she started planning the whole dinner already, but I needed to ask Bella first if she wanted to do that.

"I'll ask Bella first and I'll let you know alright? I'll bring Tess over in the afternoon so you can have some fun," I said to her and we hung up the phone.

That was taken care of and now I could enjoy an evening with Bella.  
When I looked at the alarm clock I realized that it took me longer than I expected. It was already 10 o'clock and it was probably too late to start a movie.

I walked to the living room and there lay Bella on the couch. She had fallen asleep with a movie in her hand. I felt guilty, because she was waiting for me all that time. She looked like she was in a deep sleep and I didn't want her to lie on the couch the whole night. I decided to carry her to her room. I picked her up and Bella moved in my arms. She put her hand on my chest and it felt wonderful. She felt like a feather in my arms and she looked beautiful when she was asleep.

I laid her down on her bed and she was murmuring something. I couldn't understand it, but when I stood by the door I could hear it.

"Oh Edward, I think you're gorgeous and I would love it if you kissed me,"

Oh no, did she mean that? What the hell was she dreaming? At least it wasn't about Mike. I heard her say my name loud and clear and I was really surprised. She thought I was gorgeous and she wanted me to kiss her while she was going out with Mike on Saturday?

I went to bed and let it rest. It was too awkward for her to bring that up, but at least I knew it. Didn't people who sleep talk always tell the truth?  
Before I knew it, it was Saturday and it was Bella's big day. The week flew by and Tess had fun with Bella. She told me that yesterday before she went to bed. She hoped that Bella would stay with us forever and I hoped that she would too. I didn't say that to Tess, but I said it in my mind. I told Alice to make our reservations late, so I could be here when Mike picked up Bella. It was time for a little chat between Mike and me…

_A/N: So what did you think? I'm thankful for every review that I get and I'm addicted to them. Don't know when I'll update again. I'm busy with school and I have some tests in a few weeks that need a lot of my attention. Already started writing the next chapter, but it needs some more attention.  
Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter!  
Thanks,  
Kirsten_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Here is another chapter for you guys! A big thank you to Katie13Cullen13 for helping me with my story.  
Enjoy!_

**EPOV  
**

I parked my car in the garage of our apartment complex. I had brought Tess to my mother and both of them were excited for it. I walked to the elevators and then I saw him standing there. Mike stood nervously by the elevators with some flowers in his hand. Probably for my Bella, but I would have a fun conversation with him in the elevator. I must look like a fool, standing there grinning widely and Mike probably didn't like it at all. 

We stepped into the elevator and the guy didn't say a thing. I thought that was kinda rude of him. He always talked to me, but why didn't he now? I eyed the emergency stop button and slapped my hand against it. The elevator stopped and Mike looked scared. 

"You do know that Bella's dad is a cop, and he owns a lot of guns?" I asked  
Mike. I had a conversation this week with Charlie. I had promised him to let him know if guys showed their interest in his daughter. Charlie freaked out and wanted to come to Seattle to see Mike. I promised him that I would take care of it, and of course without Bella knowing. 

Mike didn't say anything. He just looked at me and it annoyed the crap out of me. 

"Bella also likes it when a guy actually talks," I said to him and I remembered this week with Bella. We got along and had fun. She and Tess really got along and Tess mentioned that she hoped that Bella would stay forever. I was curious about the talk between my mother and Tess. 

"You know it's kinda rude to ignore people, especially when they are talking to you," I said to him, and I was pissed off. I moved over to him and had him trapped against the wall. 

"Just remember that if you ever hurt her, that you'll get hurt. I'm not afraid of you, and her dad knows how to hide a dead body," I threatened him. 

"Do you understand me?" I screamed at him and he just nodded his head. It was probably a miracle that the guy didn't pee himself. 

I pushed the button again and the elevator started moving again. It stopped at Mike's floor and he almost ran out of the elevator. The guy is a weird one and I don't know why Bella would want to go on a date with him. 

I talked to Mike earlier this week and found out where they would have dinner. It was low of me, but I had Alice make reservations for that restaurant too. I was cruel to myself, but I wanted to see with my own eyes how the date went. Alice said I was crazy and I agreed with her. I just liked to torture myself. I hoped the date didn't go to well and that I would have to comfort Bella later on. Guys could dream right?

**BPOV**

I was freaking out. I probably made a mistake by agreeing to a date with Mike. I never went on a date before, and I didn't know what to do or how to act. Somehow, Alice found out that I had a date and she would be here in a few minutes to help me get ready. I wasn't looking forward to that one either, I just wanted to have a movie night with Edward and enjoy his company. We spend a lot of time together each evening and I liked it. We got to know each other better and he said he was glad that I was there to help him with Tess. She and I got along great and I had fun with her. 

Edward was bringing Tess to his mother and Alice called me just a minute ago to tell me to go take a shower. She would be here in 15 minutes and she expected from me to be done so she could do her magic. I'm not sure what she had in mind, but I don't think she could make me beautiful. Edward told me I looked pretty, but I wasn't so sure of that. I was glad that he and Alice went to dinner later than us, so they could be here when Mike would pick me up. I was already nervous and I probably would screw it up. 

I heard the door open and figured that Edward was already back. 

"Bella?" he called out and only that voice could give me butterflies. I didn't feel that way with Mike. 

"I'm in my room," I called out to him and I heard his footsteps. 

"Can I come in?" he asked and I had to laugh. He did that every time since he walked in on me when I had just a towel on. 

"Sure," I said to him. I really needed to get in the shower, but I wanted to know what Edward wanted. The door opened and there he stood with a smile on his face. It made my nerves go away and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Alice is going to be pissed when she finds out that you're still not in the shower," he said to me and sat next to me on my bed. 

"Are you having second thoughts? If you don't want to go I'll go tell Mike if you want to. You can have some dinner with Alice and me," he said to me and his offer was tempting. But I couldn't ditch Mike now, could I? 

"I'm just very nervous about it. I never had a date before," there, I said it and I waited for Edward to laugh, but he didn't. 

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous. It doesn't matter if it's your first date or your 20th, people get nervous all the time with that," he said. 

"Are you still nervous when you have a date?" I just wanted to know and maybe I was curious if he still dated. I wouldn't mind going on a date with him, but I screwed that one up by accepting Mike's offer. 

"I haven't dated in a long time, but I'm sure when it's someone special that I really like, sure I would be nervous as hell. Afraid of screwing something up or saying something really stupid," he said with a dreamy look on his face. He was probably imagining a date with some supermodel woman. 

"That sounds like something I would do," I said to him and I couldn't even laugh anymore. I wonder if I could fake being sick? 

"Don't worry about it. Everything is going to be perfect. Now go take a shower and get nice and pretty for your date," he said while batting his eyelashes as a girl. He made fun of me and I gave him a shove. He just laughed harder and I ran to the bathroom. 

I realized that while talking to Edward, my nerves were gone, but they came back full force. I wonder if he could come along with us. I don't think Mike would agree with that. I started seeing it for me and I laughed out loud. I could already see us sitting there, being all kinds of awkward. 

I just started washing my hair when someone started banging on the bathroom door. It scared the crap out of me and I had a feeling my time was up. 

"Bella, I told you to get in the shower sooner. You're messing up our schedule," Alice said from the other side of the door. I don't even know why she was here and why she wanted to help me. Edward told me that the girl was all about fashion and make-up and that she made it her mission to help as much people as she could. 

"Come on Bella, we don't have all day. Mike will be here in 4 hours and we have a busy schedule," I don't even understand why she would need 4 hours.  
Well, I could understand it, but it wouldn't make my anymore prettier. 

I quickly washed myself and turned off the shower. I realized that I forgot my clothes in my room and there was nothing here that I can wear. 

"Uhm, Alice, can you give me the clothes that are on my bed?" I asked Alice. I knew she was standing in front of the door. 

"Just put on your towel and we'll go to your room. I heard that Edward has seen that before, so don't worry about it," I turned red. How did she know about that? Had Edward told her about it? Was he telling everything that I told him? 

"He told me that, because he was embarrassed about it and he wanted to know what to do. He hasn't told me anything more. Just come out and we'll get you ready for your big date," she talked excited. I was a bit hesitating to come out like that, but we were all women right? We had the same things, it's just that I wasn't completely comfortable with it. 

I walked to my room and Alice was sitting on my bed with a bra and some panties in her hand. Did she go through my drawers? 

"Here, put this on. It matches your dress," she gave them to me, but I don't remember having this set. 

"I don't think that this is mine," I said to her and she gave me a smile. 

"They are now. I brought them with me from the store. I needed to make sure you had them in this color," she said to me like it was the most normal thing to do, buying underwear for your niece's nanny. This was a weird situation. 

I put them on while Alice turned her back to me. I wasn't so sure how this was supposed to be going. I never had the friends who helped me dress up for something. I may sound like someone really pathetic now, but that's just the way it was. 

"Why don't you go have a snack in the kitchen before we start? It's going to be a while before you have dinner," she said to me and shoved me out of my room. I was glad I could grab a robe and I walked over to the kitchen. 

Edward was sitting there reading a newspaper and having a coffee. I didn't want to interrupt him, but he already spotted me and gave me a big smile. He always smiled when he saw me and it made me feel good. It made me feel special and I liked it. 

"Aren't you supposed to get ready for your date?" he asked me with his eyebrows raised. He looked very sexy doing that. 

"Uhh, Alice told me to go eat something before we start. It's going to be a long day I think," I said to him and we both laughed. He stood up to get me some coffee and a snack. 

"You don't have to do that. I can do that myself," I told him, but he just shrugged. 

"You make dinner for me, so I can do something for you too. It goes both ways you know," he winked at me and I couldn't even think about Mike and my date anymore. 

He gave me a coffee and something delicious to eat. I just sat there next to him and he got back to his paper. It was quiet between us, but I didn't mind. 

"Are you already done?" Alice yelled from my room and Edward smiled at his sister. 

"I should go back," I told Edward and slowly walked out of the kitchen. 

"Yeah, good luck with that," he said to me and gave me a smirk. 

When I walked into my room, I was scared. On my bed there were several things for make-up and a curling iron was warming up. What had she planned? 

"Sit down, I should start on your eyebrows. You don't pay a lot of attention to them right?" she asked me and I didn't know how to answer that one. My mother wasn't really around to show me all those things and Charlie didn't care about it. Angela commented on it and she helped me a bit, but it still wasn't perfect. 

"Don't worry, it's not going to hurt at all," Alice told me with an evil smile.

Somehow, I didn't believe her and boy was I right. It hurt like hell, but the result was good. My eyes hold a lot more attention now and I liked it. I still didn't know if it was worth all the pain. 

After that was done, Alice started on my hair. She wanted to do some curls in it and I was curious how I looked with that. Alice didn't allow me to see myself in the mirror. She said that I can see myself when she's completely done and that can take a few more hours. 

"So why are you going on a date with Mike?" Alice asked me out of the blue. I didn't expect her question and I couldn't come up with an answer. 

"Because he asked me?" I said and it sounded more like a question. Why did I agree to it?

"You must like him right? Otherwise, you wouldn't go on a date with him," she said and she made a point. 

"He seems like a nice guy. I really don't know him," 

"And yet you're going with him to a place in the city where you don't know anyone or anything," she stated and it started to freak me out. 

"Do you want to freak me out? I'm already really nervous and you're not making it better," I said to her. She was a bit rude with what she was saying. It was my choice. 

"I'm sorry, I just want you to know where you're getting yourself into. Guys may seem nice, but most of the time they are not. You just have to be lucky with a man," I really wanted to call Mike and tell him that I can't do it anymore. 

"But I don't think that will happen to you. You're a nice girl and Mike should be lucky to go on a date with you. I hope he realizes that," she continued and it made me feel a bit better.

"Am I doing the right thing, Alice?" I asked her. I just needed to know. 

"Why would you ask that? You think it's the right one, because you agreed to the date," 

"I just don't know. I've never been on a date and I don't know how it goes and what's expected from me," I started panicking and Alice put away the curl iron. She sat next to me and made me look at her. 

"You don't have to be afraid of anything. It isn't so hard to be on a date. The most important thing is that you just be yourself, but ask the guy about him. He wants to feel like you're interested and guys always like to talk about themselves. You just smile and go along with the conversation and just be you. Do you want me to get Edward so he can talk some sense into you?" she asked me and I really didn't want that. 

"No, I don't want him to see me like this," I answered and Alice let out a laugh. I didn't get it why she would laugh, but I let it go. 

"Well, we're almost done with your hair and then it's time to start on your make-up," Alice said to me and she continued to do her stuff. 

After what seemed like forever, Alice was finally done with her things. She grabbed a dress she got for me and instructed me to put it on, but to be careful with my hair and make-up. I had no idea how I looked and I was curious. Did she perform a miracle on me? 

The dress looked way too short. It was black and it showed some cleavage. I couldn't pull this off. This wasn't my kind of thing and I just wished I can pick out my own clothes. I would go for jeans with a simple top. Nothing too fancy.

"Are you done?" Alice said and walked straight in the bathroom. I still stood there in my bra and panties. 

"What's the matter? Don't you like the dress? I've got others with me too if you want to try something different," she said and wanted to walk back to my room. 

"Do you think I will look good in this?" I asked her while holding the dress. My nerves were getting the best of me. 

"Of course I think that. I wouldn't have picked it out if you didn't look gorgeous in it. This guy needs to realize what a great catch you are and trust me, he will see that," she winked at me. I guess that runs in the family. 

She helped me put on my dress and finally I could look in the mirror. I just couldn't believe that it was me. I looked different; my hair was full of curls and it looked good, my make-up wasn't too much, but it still looked good. Alice was a miracle worker and she did a good job. 

"Oh Alice, how can I ever thank you?" I asked her and I was still staring at myself in the mirror. 

"Just take care of my little niece like you have been doing. I enjoyed it and maybe we could do something together sometime," she said and I nodded. 

"I should probably get ready for dinner with Edward. Do you want me to stay here for some support when Mike picks you up? I already brought my stuff here, so I don't mind," she asked, but I waved her off. 

"I appreciate it, but I still have the whole evening ahead with him and you won't be there the whole time to hold my hand. I think I can do this," I told her with some confidence. 

"Well, then I'm going home to do my thing then. You enjoy yourself and don't be too nervous. Everything will work out and you look absolutely gorgeous. We see each other tomorrow right? You can tell me all about it," Alice said and I almost forgot about the dinner at the Cullen's. 

Edward talked to me this week about dinner at his parent's house. Esme wanted to get to know me better and meet the rest of the family. I was hesitant, because in the beginning she didn't like me that much. I hoped things changed, but Edward wanted to make sure I wanted to go. He told me that I didn't have to go if I didn't want. Nobody would hold it against me, but I wanted too. I never met the rest of his family and I was curious about them. 

"Yeah, I'll be there and I'll tell you all about it," I told her. She was talking about that all afternoon and she seemed really happy that she got the details.

"So, Mike will be here in half an hour and I can't believe we actually made it in time. Just go relax and watch some television. You're going to do great," she said and then she hugged me. 

I couldn't stay here in this room until 7, so I walked to the living room. Edward was sitting there, but didn't look interested in the television. He acted a bit strange the whole day and I wondered if it had to do with my date with Mike. I hoped not, because I believed that Edward and I could be great friends, despite our age difference. Of course, I still hope that maybe someday we could be something more than just friends. 

Edward heard some movement and turned his head to look at me. I blushed, because I didn't know what he would think of me. 

"Wow, you look … uhh … wow, you look absolutely amazing," he said and he sounded cute. He didn't really know what to say. 

"Thank you," I said to him and sat myself on the couch. We just looked at each other for a few minutes and nobody said something. 

"Mike is a lucky guy to go on a date with you," he said and I wondered if he meant something with that. Did he want to be that guy? He did ask me, but that was more work related I think. 

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. Time seemed to pass by and suddenly there was a knock on the door. I wanted to get up, but Edward went to get the door. He just turned around, like he wanted to say something. 

"You do know that it's not too late to cancel if you don't want to go on a date with him," he said to me and I thought it was cute. 

"It's okay, I'm looking forward to this. I'm just a bit nervous," I said to him and he walked over to the door. He stopped again and turned to me. 

"You look really beautiful, just be careful tonight and if you don't like it you can call me and I'll come pick you up," it was like he was stalling, like he didn't want me to go. 

I didn't say anything this time, just nodded. There was a knock on the door again and Mike was still standing there. Would he think that I would stand him up? 

Edward still hadn't answered the door, instead he walked over to me and gave me one of his wonderful hugs. I didn't know why he would do that, but I didn't mind. 

"You have fun tonight. I'm just going to my room to give you some privacy," he said and let go of me. He walked over to his room and looked at me again. He had this sad expression on his face. 

There was a soft knock again and it made me smile. It was time for my first date. 

I walked over to the door and opened it. Mike stood there with an uncertain expression on his face, but when he saw that I opened the door he gave me a big smile. He had flowers in his hand and gave them to me. 

We didn't really say anything to each other. It was just a bit awkward, but I guess that's always on the first date. I put the flowers in a vase and walked out of the door with Mike. 

And all this time, there was just one thought going through my head: this is really happening! 

**EPOV  
**I just couldn't see it anymore. It was too much for me at the moment. I had to get out of there before I did something stupid. 

Bella looked absolutely amazing, actually there weren't any words to describe it so perfect. She was just going with the wrong guy. I really tried, but she wanted to go. 

Alice was here the whole afternoon and I just knew she would do a wonderful job with Bella. Not that she needed that, she was beautiful like she was, but after Alice was done, it surprised me. 

Alice left me here so she could go get ready at home. She asked me if I wanted her to stay here when Mike picked Bella up, but I made Alice believe that I could handle it. Then Bella showed up and it was really awkward between us. I told her Mike was a lucky guy and then there was that stupid knock on the door. 

I told Bella it was not too late to cancel, but she wanted to go and that hurt me. To torture me some more I gave her a hug and asked her if this was really what she wanted. I seemed really desperate, but I had a little hope that she would change her mind. That hope was crushed when Bella said she would be fine.

I made an excuse to go to my room, because it was too much to see. I didn't want to see that fucker with his pretty flowers and stealing away my Bella. I said something about privacy, but I couldn't take it anymore. 

I grabbed my phone and called Alice. I realized I'm acting like a little child, but I really like Bella and it hurts me to see her go on a date with someone else. Alice was someone who understood that and she wouldn't look any different at me and that's what I loved about her. If I told any of this to my brother, he would laugh in my face and tell me to get it together and stop acting like a wuss.

I guess somewhere he was right about. I need to man up about it. 

"So, I take it Mike just left with Bella," Alice answered her phone and realized what my problem was. 

"Yeah. Why am I acting like such a child?" I asked, getting frustrated with myself. This wasn't me and Bella lived here only for a week. What would happen in the future if this kept going? 

"Don't be so hard to yourself. You like her and it's a completely normal reaction. So are you coming to pick me up soon?" Alice asked me and I wasn't in the mood for our dinner. 

"About that, I don't think I could handle it to see her there in the restaurant with him. Maybe we can order something to eat at your place or at mine?" I asked her. Alice was right the whole time, it was stupid of me to want to see the date at the restaurant. 

"Of course, why don't you come here? I can order some Chinese and it will be here when you get here," she offered. 

"Sure, is Jasper around too?" I asked her. I wasn't too surprised if he did know about my feelings for Bella. Alice and Jasper never had any secrets for each other, but I didn't mind that much. Jasper was a cool guy and I could trust him. He was in our family for a long time and they belonged to each other. I just hope I could find love like that one day. 

"Yes, he's here, but you know he won't judge you about it. Maybe you guys can have a typical guy talk," she teased and I told her I would be on my way. Alice also told me she would cancel the reservation at the restaurant. 

As I was driving to Alice I couldn't help but wonder how Bella was doing. Was it pathetic of me? I don't know, but I was just curious and I wanted to know if it was a disaster already or if they were having fun. I was really torturing myself. 

I had fun at Alice's. It took my mind of Bella and her date and I was glad for that. We didn't talk that much about Bella, but more about Tess and all other things. But when Jasper and I were alone, he started about it. 

"Alice told me some interesting things about you and Bella," he started and I groaned internally. I really didn't want to talk about it. 

"I figured. I'm just not in the mood to talk about it. It's cool and I guess I want to talk to you about it sometime, but please not tonight. I had fun here with you guys and it took my mind off things," 

"No hard feelings man. Just come talk to me when you're ready. Maybe I can help you," Jasper said to me and I knew that he could help me out in the future. He was a history teacher at a high school, but he took a course in psychology and knew a lot about feelings and certain situations. He always dealt with our shit and he mentioned that he didn't mind at all. 

"Thank you, I'm holding on to that one," I said and we joined Alice in the kitchen. She had the ice-cream ready, but I declined. I just wanted to go home and sleep. Just forget about this awful day. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jasper said and I waved back at him. Alice walked me to the door, she probably wanted to say something. 

"Bella is going to tell about her date. She's excited, because it's her first one. Maybe she talks to you about it, but she will definitely talk to me about it tomorrow. Don't get to upset about it please. It's a big deal for her, even if it's not with the right guy," Alice said to me and then she hugged me. I wasn't into hugs, only with Tess and Bella, but I really needed one at the moment. 

"You think Mike is not the right guy?" I needed to hope for that one. 

"Definitely, he's just a first for her and it's up to you how many firsts they get, before you act up and tell her about how you feel," she said and I didn't want to think about that. Bella was a shy girl and I hadn't thought about these things, but I wanted to be Bella's first and I would show it to her, when I had the guts to do it. 

"I'm just glad that you think he's not the right guy. I'll see you tomorrow and I'll try to act like I really am excited about her first date," I said sarcastically and Alice let out a big laugh. She hugged me again and we said goodbye. 

It was a short ride back to my home, but I couldn't go to bed. Bella was going through my mind and I knew I couldn't sleep before she would be home again. I laughed at myself, I sounded like a dad waiting for his daughter to go home. It was going to be a disaster when Tess would be a teenager. She wouldn't be doing this for a long, long time. 

I sat myself on the couch, in front of the television. I had no idea when they would be back, so I grabbed myself a beer and just waited. I asked the doorman to call me when he saw Bella walk through the entrance. It was kinda low of me, but I wanted to know how long it would take for her to get up here. Would she go to Mike's place first and have some 'coffee' or something? Would she come straight back here and not give him a second glance anymore.

I hoped for the last one, and when I was thinking I dozed off. I guess this was a tiring day and this couch was so comfy. 

**BPOV  
**Mike walked in front of me and pushed the button for the elevator. We didn't really say anything to each other and it was really awkward. I had no clue what to say him. What do you say to people on your first date? 

"So where are we going tonight?" I asked him and I wanted to know. I hoped it was something good. 

"There is this Italian place that just opened. I thought we could go there, but if you don't like it we can go somewhere else," he rambled and I thought it was cute. 

"It's fine, I love Italian food," I said and I hoped the conversation would go from there, but it was quiet again. 

We got to his car and I knew that, because he stepped into his car and left me standing there. Weren't boys supposed to open the door for girls? I don't know anymore, so I just stepped into the car. He didn't even say something about my looks. Didn't he like it? Edward said it immediately, but I can't compare these two. 

We arrived at the restaurant and it looked beautiful in there. I was looking forward to the food. We walked inside and Mike grabbed my hand. It startled me, but I didn't mind it. It felt kinda good. 

Mike told the waiter the name for the reservation and a waiter leaded us to our table. Mike sat down in his chair and the waiter looked a bit offended. He pulled my chair out and I sat down on it. I thanked him and he walked away. 

"So, I'm a bit nervous about all this," Mike started and I laughed at it. I knew exactly how he felt. 

"Yeah, me too," I said and we both started laughing. I guess that was an ice breaker. 

"You look good tonight," he said to me and I was a bit disappointed. Edward told me I looked beautiful. Maybe Mike had a different taste? 

"Thank you. Alice came over to help me get ready," I explained and he looked confused. 

"Alice is Edward's sister. She's really a girly girl and loved to play dress up," I explained and he seemed to understand. 

"So, how do you like it here?" he asked me. Did he know that I'm not from around here?

"It's different than I'm used to. I'm from Forks and that is a little town and here it's so busy, but I like it. I like my job and I'm glad that I got this opportunity," I said to him and he gave me a smile. 

"I didn't know that you were not from Seattle. It's a great place to live," he said. 

"So what do you do for a living?" I asked him. I was curious about that. I didn't know a single thing about him. Not even his last name. 

Our waiter came by and we ordered our food. He wrote it down and gave me some extra attention. It creeped me out a little, because I was here on a date with someone else and the waiter was giving me winks. Mike didn't even seem to notice it. 

I was glad the waiter left and then it was quiet for a while. I think Mike forgot my question so I wanted to ask him again, but he answered. 

"I work in my parents' store. They have a store for camping supplies and all that. When they retire in a few years I'm going to take over," he said and I had to fight myself not to laugh. What a ridiculous job was that! 

"Sounds cool," I said. I really didn't know how to respond to that one. 

We talked some more and I started to like him. He was a cute guy who knew what he was going to do in live. He didn't mind that I was a couple of years younger and he made me feel comfortable. 

We were done and Mike went to pay the bill. I put on my coat and I was nervous. What were we going to do next? I was pretty tired, so I hoped that maybe he would take me home. 

"So do you want to go home or will you go to my place and watch a movie or something?" Mike asked me and I didn't like his tone about his place. I just wanted to go home. I had a good time, but I was just tired. 

"Do you mind if you can bring me home? I'm tired," I said to him and he looked a bit disappointed. Now I felt bad… 

"It's okay. Let's go," he said and led me outside. He had his hand on my back and it felt nice. It didn't make me uncomfortable and it seemed that Mike was more himself now and got rid of the nerves.

We were back in no time and we walked to the elevator. He only pushed the button of my floor. What was he up too? 

"I just want to drop you off, so I know that you got home okay. It's just a floor up, but you never know," he said and gave me a wink. I smiled back at him and I got this warm feeling inside of me. What was going on? 

Mike stepped out of the elevator and I followed him. I was with my back against the door and Mike had a big smile on his face. 

"I really liked it tonight. Maybe we can do this another time?" Mike asked. 

"I had fun, so yes maybe we can do that," I said to him. 

"It's a date," Mike said and his head came closer to mine. Was he going to kiss me? 

Was I going to let him kiss me? 

Let him kiss me or not? 

Oh god. I didn't know and his face came closer. He was almost there… 

Kiss or no kiss?

_A/N: So what do you think? Are they going to kiss? Let me know what you think!  
I have more time to write now after my exams are over. I lost my job, because the whole chain of stores went bankrupt. Just have to study this whole week and after that I can write a lot I hope. But the day was still good, because after that I heard it I went to a Michael Buble concert and I'm in love with that guy. I didn't know he was that funny.  
I'll stop my rambling now and don't forget to push the review button!  
Thanks,  
Kirsten_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: So here is THE chapter. Are Mike and Bella going to kiss? Well here is your answer. Some of you had it right.  
Big thank you to Katie13Cullen13 for helping me and checking my chapters. She didn't have the time for this one, so I hope there are not too many faults in it.  
Happy Halloween for those who are celebrating it!  
Enjoy!_

**EPOV  
**I woke up when the phone was ringing. I checked the clock and saw that it was already midnight. I slept for an hour or so and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Cullen, it's Riley. I just wanted to tell you that Bella just entered the building and went into the elevator with Mr. Newton," Riley, the doorman downstairs, told me.

"Thank you," I said to him and hang up the phone.

I started pacing in front of the door. Would they go to his place or would he bring Bella back here? Then I heard the elevator on my floor and I heard talking. I couldn't understand the words, but they were still talking. What was going on there?

It suddenly became quiet and I couldn't hold it anymore. I yanked open the door and Bella fell in my arms. I guess she was leaning against the door. Mike almost fell but could hold himself up.

"I'm so sorry. I thought I heard some noises and I wanted to check it out," I said. I wasn't sorry, but I didn't want Bella to be mad at me for interrupting their moment. I don't know what they were going to do, but they were standing pretty close together.

I realized that I was still holding Bella and I slowly let her go. I immediately missed her touch and wanted to hold her in my arms again.

"It's okay. I was just going inside," Bella said, but somehow I didn't believe her.

"I'll leave you to it," I said and walked away. I was just standing behind the wall and could hear what they were saying. I hoped that they didn't go back to what they were doing before I interrupted them.

"Well, I should go inside," I heard Bella tell Mike.

"I'll get back to you for another date," Mike told her and I flipped out. They were going on another date? This wasn't how I planned it all. How could she go on another date with him?

They said their goodbyes and I didn't hear kisses, so that was a good sign. Bella had some integrity and didn't kiss on the first date. At least, that's what I hoped. I didn't know what they did when they were alone.

I quickly walked to the kitchen so Bella didn't realize that I was listening in on them. I grabbed a beer from the fridge, because I felt like I needed one and sat down. It didn't take long for Bella to enter, but she didn't say anything. She just stood there with a smile on her face. It didn't feel right and it pissed me off. I should have been the one who would make her smile like that and not some punk. I told Tess that hate is a strong word and that you shouldn't use it, but I really hated Mike at the moment.

"So how was it?" I decided to break the silence and I prepared myself for the answer. I hoped she wasn't going to talk about how fantastic and amazing Mike was. I promised Alice I would play nice, but I had a limit.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she answered me and I already had it. She wasn't even listening to me.

"I asked you how it was?" I said and I didn't sound so friendly anymore. I told myself to take a deep breath and try to be happy for her.

"It was okay. He seems like a nice guy, but I didn't really feel anything with him. There were no sparks or real butterflies going around in my stomach," she told me and I wanted to jump up and down. This was such a relief.

"So no more dates with him then?" I asked her and I wanted to know. I thought they were going on another date. Why would she do that if she didn't like him like that?

"I realize that you can't develop feelings when you just met a person, so I want to try another date with him to see how it goes. Maybe I'll start liking him more. I don't know, I never had a date so I don't know how it goes," she started and looked at me. She looked confused and it made her very cute.

"Mostly people go on dates with people that they like and think it will develop more," I said and I didn't know if I made sense.

"I'm just glad that you opened the door. I wasn't ready for him to kiss me," she said and I was proud of myself. For letting the doorman warn me and for opening the door. I wasn't going to tell her all that, it was just a coincidence that I opened the door, so she thinks.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to bed. I'm tired," Bella said and my stomach dropped. I wanted to talk to her about everything and nothing, but she had an intense day today and tomorrow we were having dinner with my family. She needed her rest.

"I don't mind. Sleep well and sweet dreams," I said to her and she gave me a big smile. She walked out of the kitchen and I sat alone in the kitchen now. I finished my beer and made my way to my bed.

**BPOV  
**I was glad that Edward opened the door. Mike was coming closer with his face and I realized that I didn't want it. He didn't give me these feelings that I wanted to feel and I wanted my first kiss to be special. I hoped that I wasn't being too pathetic, an 18-year old that never had a kiss.

I was standing against the door when Edward opened it and I fell into his arms. There were butterflies and feelings involved immediately and I wished I had felt those things for Mike. We would seem more realistic than me being with Edward.

Edward apologized for opening the door, but I wasn't so sure of it. When we entered the building I saw Riley looking at us and just before the elevator doors closed, I saw him grab the phone. Was he going to call Edward to tell him we were back? I didn't really know with that guy. Sometimes he was a bit weird, but he was still perfect.

Edward left us alone for a while, but I had a feeling he was listening in on us. There were a lot of walls where you can stand behind. Mike said something about the second date and I knew I agreed to it, but maybe it wasn't a smart idea.

After Mike left, Edward was in the kitchen. I wanted to go to bed, but I was curious about what he would say. I was still in a daydream when Edward asked something. I asked him to repeat it and he seemed pissed off. We talked some more and I said to him that I was glad he opened the door. His whole face changed and I didn't know the meaning of that. He tried to give some advice, but it didn't really help. I'll talk to Alice tomorrow and perhaps I should call Angela. I kinda miss her and I want to know how she's doing. Because of the move and adapting to this life, I hadn't spoken to Angela and she's a great friend.

I drifted off to sleep and the last thing that I remembered is that I could sleep in, because Tess wasn't here.

I woke up because I heard some kind of alarm. I was groggy and saw that it was already 10 o'clock. I slept late and the noise was making my ears bleed. I got out of bed and made my way to the noise. I had to laugh at what I saw.

Edward was standing on a chair in the kitchen and trying to shut the smoke detector off. It gave me a headache, but I couldn't help but laugh. Edward heard me and looked at me.

"A little help please," he said and I realized that he couldn't reach the smoke detector. His arms were just a little bit too short and I had no idea what he wanted me to do.

"What do you want me to do?" I said to him and I was almost yelling. My voice was so quiet because of the alarm.

"Come stand on here. I'll lift you so you can reach it," he said and I couldn't believe my ears. I almost wanted to ask him what he was saying, but I heard it right. He was already waiting and I walked to him.

"Are you sure this is a smart idea?" I asked him, but he didn't answer me. He grabbed my hand and I stood on the chair. I knew from the start that something was going to happen. I thought he was responsible, since he was a doctor and a father, but I thought wrong.

He put his hand just under my butt and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and we stood there for a moment. I bet it looked ridiculous, we were just staring at each other and doing absolutely nothing. I forgot why he was holding me, until he cleared his throat and I realized I needed to grab that stupid smoke detector. I was almost there and I wiggled a bit around, because Edward wasn't standing right under it. I heard a groan and I knew I wasn't as light as a feather so I hurried. I reached a bit behind me and I could feel Edward losing his balance.

I told myself from the start that this wasn't a smart idea. I grabbed the thing quickly, but it was too late. It was like it was happening in slow-motion. I had the smoke detector, but Edward was already falling. I don't know how he did it, but I ended up falling on him.

He made a noise, but still held his arms around me. I was comfortable and Edward didn't make a move to stand up.

"I'm so sorry. I already had my thoughts about this. Are you okay?" I asked him and wanted to get up. He just wrapped his arms tighter around me and I felt something poking inside my leg. Was that what I think it was?

I turned red at the thought, but Edward acted like nothing was wrong. Was he enjoying this? I know I was.

"It's okay. We have the damn thing off so I'm good," he said and he leaned his head to me. Is he going to kiss me?

I didn't mind and even leaned my head to him. Was I finally getting my first kiss? I hoped it was, Edward was a good choice for this. Even though he was my boss and older than me. I licked my lips and the thing was still poking in my leg. I couldn't even say the word. How much of a loser was I?

Edward was almost there and then the phone rang. He groaned and put his head back on the ground. The moment was ruined and I could kill the person that was phoning us right now.

"I should get that," Edward said and I pulled myself together and got off him. I missed the warmth and the comfort. God, I really wanted him to do things to me with that thing that was poking in my leg just a moment ago.

Edward yelled at me that he was going to take his phone call in his bedroom and I decided that I was going to call Angela. I haven't talked to her in a while and I'll bet she's curious about what's going on here.

"It's about time that you're calling me," she answered her phone like that and I had to laugh.

"What are you laughing about? I've been waiting forever to see your name on the screen of my phone," she went further and it only made me laugh more.

"You know a phone works both ways," I told her and I heard her gasp.

"I wouldn't know when to call. I don't know when you're busy with stuff," she said.

"I'm off when Tess is in bed at night, you know. That could be a perfect time to call me," I told her.

"I didn't want to interrupt when you're doing dirty things with your boss," she said and I blushed at the thought.

"That already happened," I told her. I just needed to tell someone what just happened and I knew I couldn't talk to Alice about it. That would be too weird.

"You already did the dirty with him?" she asked shocked and I knew she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Why do you always think like that?"

"Girl, don't leave me hanging like this. What the hell happened there?" she practically demanded.

"We almost kissed, but then the phone rang," I told her and I was nervous about her reaction.

"O my god. Details, girl. I wanted them right now," she said and I laughed about it, even though I felt like crying.

"I don't know. It's all so confusing. It was all weird yesterday when I left with Mike and now we almost kissed. Guys are really confusing sometimes,"

"Wait a minute. Left with Mike? What the hell are you doing there?" she asked me and I laughed at her questions. We really need to call each other more, because she didn't even know about my date with Mike.

"I had a date last night with a guy that lives in our building,"

"You work fast. You've been there for a week or something and already having dates and almost kissing your boss. I need a job like that," she said.

"I met him in the elevator and he seemed nice. He asked me out on a date and I accepted. I had a good time and we'll probably go on another date. He asked me that and I told him I would like that, but it's just so confusing. I think I like Edward, but it feels so wrong,"

"So how did Edward react when you went on your date?"

"He told me I looked beautiful and tried to talk me out of it, I think. He kept saying that it was not too late to cancel if I didn't want to go and he would talk to Mike about it. I thought it was sweet, but it was also kinda weird. Why wouldn't he want me to go on a date? I'll keep my focus on my job, if he's afraid of that," I rambled and I heard Angela giggle a little.

"I think your boss has a little crush on you," she said and I couldn't believe that.

"Yeah right," I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious about it. How else would you explain his behavior? He doesn't want you to go on a date, because he wants you for himself and not because he wants someone to take care of his kid. He wants some little lovin'," she said and I laughed at her. Angela had the weirdest words to express something.

"Do you have to say it like that? And I think you're wrong about it. How would someone like that see something in me?" I know I had some insecurity problems and Edward was a gorgeous man who could easily be a model or something. Why would he like someone like me?

"Don't be like that Bella. You're beautiful and you just mentioned that Edward thought that too. You already had a date this week, so don't tell me all that bullshit,"

"I know, it's just confusing me,"

"So tell me about that almost kiss. I wanna know all the details,"

"I woke up because of the smoke detector. Edward wanted to cook, but I guess something went wrong. He was standing on a chair, but he couldn't reach it. He wanted to lift me up so that I could take the smoke detector of the ceiling. I just knew that it would go wrong. I almost reached it, but I started moving too much and Edward lost his balance. I don't know how he did it, but I ended on top of him. We just had a moment and he moved his head to me and then the phone rang," I explained to her and she was really quiet.

"Are you still there Angela?" I asked her.

"I'm just shocked. Wow, you must be bummed about that phone call. Any idea who it was?"

"I don't think that is any of my business. Edward just told me he would take it in his room and I haven't seen him since,"

"Is he still in his room?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"Just wanted to know if you could talk freely. So why do I have a feeling that you're not telling me everything?" I knew that I haven't told her the part about the thing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told her. Should I tell her that? Is that something you could talk about with your friends?

"Now you've just confirmed it that there was indeed something else. Spill it, missy."

"There was just something when I was lying on top of him and I don't know if I should tell you that,"

"Come on, you can't leave me hanging like that. Now you just have to tell me,"

"I felt something poking in my leg when I was lying on top of him," I said and I blushed again. I couldn't even say what I really meant.

"Are we thinking about the same thing? What did you do?"

"Well, I wrapped my legs around him so that he got a good hold of me. I moved a lot, because I couldn't reach the stupid thing. He groaned, but I thought it was because I was getting heavy. And then we fell and I was on top of him,"

"You do know that he wasn't doing that because you we're getting heavy? He was turned on by you," Angela giggled after it and I laughed with her. The blush was still there, but could she be right?

We talked some more and she told me that I should drop Mike and go for Edward, but I wasn't so sure about that. He was my boss and it would only make things weird for Tess.

We've been on the phone for over an hour when we hung up. I still wasn't any wiser, but I was glad that I could talk with something about all this. Angela also told me that she wanted to come visit me soon, so we could talk some more. I agreed, but I also wanted to go to Forks for a weekend to see my dad. There were just so many things coming at me.

**EPOV  
**I just wanted to make some breakfast, but even I couldn't do that. I usually can cook some things, but today everything went wrong. I woke Bella up, because of the stupid smoke detector. She helped me with the detector, but she left me with a bigger problem.

As I lifted her up, I already thought that this was a wrong thing to do. I had my hands on her ass and that felt great. Then she lifted her arms up in the air and I had her breasts in my face. She just got out of bed and she hadn't put on a bra and I noticed that when I lifted her up. And then she started moving a lot and I couldn't take it anymore. I groaned, but Bella thought it was because of her weight.

She was right when she had her doubts about this. I lost my balance, but somehow flipped her over so that I was the first on the ground and she fell on me. I had a hard one and Bella noticed. I pretended that it wasn't a big deal and it was cute how she blushed. I slowly leaned my head towards her and I had every intention of kissing her, but then the stupid phone rang and the moment was ruined. I wanted to pick up the phone, because maybe it was my mother and something was wrong with Tess. I apologized and Bella got off me.

I ran to the phone and groaned when I saw who it was. My lovely sister, Alice.

"What do you want?" I know I sounded like and ass, but it was sexually frustrated and I could've kissed Bella if she hadn't called.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did Bella have too much fun on her date?" she was pissing me off some more and I told Bella that I would take this call in my room. I didn't want her to hear this conversation.

"Why are you calling? You really have a bad timing," I told her and went to sit on my bed. What the hell was I doing?

"What the hell happened there? Do you want me to come over?" she panicked and I didn't need her to come over. She would only make it worse.

"No, don't do that," I said way to eager and I could already see the expression on Alice's face. She wouldn't like that.

"Then tell me what is wrong? Why are you acting like such an ass?"

"You interrupted something and I'm not happy about that,"

"We're you fighting? I hope for your sake that you didn't act like a jealous prick last night when she came home. Because if you did that, you will have a problem when I see you this afternoon," why was she always assuming that I did something wrong? I'm not that bad.

"I didn't do something wrong? Why do you always think that? And to answer your question: we were almost kissing. So thank you very much for this lovely phone call," I told her and she was speechless. I guess I had her this time.

"But…? How did that happen? O my god, this is huge. I'm so sorry, now I really feel guilty. I'm so sorry," she said and started rambling some more.

"It's over now and I don't think it's going to happen again,"

"Of course, it's going to happen again and you're going to kiss. Why wouldn't it happen again?"

"Because it's just not. I should know better and she had a great date with Mike. She's going on another date with him and that says something. I was just too caught up in the moment and I didn't think,"

"Not this again Edward. You shouldn't look at age or the fact that she takes care of your daughter and gets paid to do that. If the heart wants something, it just doesn't make things simple," Alice said.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore so just leave it alone. She's going on another date with Mike and I need to get over this little crush. I don't want you to encourage me and I just want to let it go. Do you understand?" I know I was harsh, but it would be best if I got over it.

"You don't have to be so cruel Edward. The message is clear. I'll see you this afternoon and don't expect me to be nice to you. I only tried to help you," she said and I knew I had pissed her off. She hung up the phone without saying goodbye and I already knew how fun this afternoon is going to be.

I stayed in my room until it was time to go. I couldn't face Bella after what happened and it would be awkward.

At three I decided that I wanted to leave. Tess was gone for one night, but I missed her like crazy. It was way too quiet in the house.

I looked around in the house and found Bella in the living room. She was watching a movie and I didn't want to interrupt her, but she heard me coming in.

"Hey, do you want to go?" she asked and it looked like she was waiting for me. She turned her movie off and got up.

"Weren't you watching that? I can wait for a while if you want to finish it," I said to her and I meant it. She doesn't have to go when I want to. She had something to say here too.

"It's alright, I already saw it a couple of times. You look like you want to go and I don't mind," she said and she grabbed her coat. It was quiet between us and we walked to the elevator.

We walked to my car and I opened the door for Bella. She seemed surprised and gave me a smile. Wasn't she used to this? This girl should be treated like that always.

I drove us to my parent's house and it was quiet between us, but I wanted to clear things up between us. We lived together and I didn't want it to affect Tess. She was the most important thing to me and nothing could come between us.

"So, I just wanted to talk about this morning," I started and she turned her head to me. I wish I could do the same thing, but I needed to pay attention to the road. She was quiet so I continued my conversation.

"It shouldn't have happened and perhaps it was a good thing that Alice called or I would've done something that I'm going to regret. Can we just forget about it?" I asked her and looked her way. She looked a bit shocked, but she nodded and agreed with me.

I was glad when I saw my parent's house and I parked the car in the driveway. I already saw Jasper's car. I wasn't looking forward to spending the afternoon with Alice.

"Daddy! I missed you so much," Tess said as she opened the door. She flew herself at me and I picked her up. She gave me a big kiss and I hugged her. I really missed her, but I needed some time for me sometimes.

"I missed you too, honey. Did you have fun?" I asked her and her smile got bigger.

"Yes I had lots of fun. Grandma and I made cookies for today and we colored and I made a something for Bella," she said and wanted to be let down. As soon as I did she ran over to Bella and gave her a big hug.

My mom came to usher us in. She gave me a hug and gave Bella a big smile. I don't know what happened to her, but I liked it.

"It's good to see you again Bella. Tess was talking about you all the time yesterday. She really seems to like you," she said and I was surprised. I was glad that she was coming around and Bella looked surprised too.

We walked to the living room and Alice and Jasper were sitting there already. Alice looked pretty pissed off and Jasper didn't look too happy. I guess her mood affected Jasper and they blamed me. I was going to ignore it.

"Bella, it's nice to see you again. How did it go yesterday? I'm so curious about it. Come on, let's go to the kitchen," Alice said and grabbed Bella's hand. They walked to the kitchen and left us in the living room.

"Dude, I don't know what you did this morning, but she is really pissed since she got off the phone with you," Jasper said to me and my mom looked curious. She didn't like it when we fight and always tried to solve things between Alice and me.

"Don't get me started on it. It was her own fault, but I will apologize later for it. She takes everything so serious and tries to have her way in my life. I just had it with things," I said and I started to get pissed off again.

"I'm sure she just wanted to help," my mom said.

"Don't start mom, because you don't know what you're talking about," I said and I realized my mistake.

"Edward, I don't want to hear you talking like that to your mother," my father yelled at me and I couldn't take it anymore. I walked away and slammed some doors. I could hear Tess in the background asking what was wrong with me.

I always promised myself that I wouldn't argue in front of her. She didn't need to see that, that would only screw her up. She didn't need to see people yelling at each other and I made another mistake at that.

I don't know what is wrong with me today. I should've stayed in bed this morning and I wouldn't have this crappy day. I walked into my childhood bedroom and sat on my bed. I didn't know myself anymore and that was all because of that one girl. I'm mad at myself and felt like hitting something. I haven't felt that in a while and it was a side of me that I wasn't proud of.

I heard some more voices downstairs and Emmett and Rosalie must be here. It was going to be a fun dinner tonight. I leaned against the headboard and closed my eyes.

I must have dozed off and there was a knock on the door. I was feeling a bit better, but I still wasn't in the mood to talk to whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Just leave me alone," I yelled to the one standing behind the door. It didn't matter what I said, because the door opened and I saw Jasper standing there. I groaned and it wasn't the kind from this morning.

"What do you want?" I said and the tone of my voice let him know that I wasn't in the mood for this.

"What has gotten into you, Edward? Yelling at Alice, at your mother. This isn't how I know you. Did something happen with Bella?" Jasper sat himself on the bed.

"Why would everyone assume that it's Bella?" I went to stand up and paced around the room.

"Because it's the truth? You've been acting like this since she came to live with you and now it's gotten completely out of control," Jasper said and I knew he was right.

"How is everyone downstairs?" I asked him and I was curious about that. I guessed my mom was upset, my dad was pissed and Emmett tried to make jokes so that everyone would feel better.

"Alice and Bella came out of the kitchen and everything is a bit awkward. Alice wanted to go upstairs to 'talk' to you, but I told her I would talk some sense into you. Bella has no idea that this is all because of her. Would you please come downstairs and apologize to your mother. She is a bit upset about it and Tess keeps asking what is wrong with you," Jasper said and I felt like an ass. This was supposed to me a fun and nice afternoon and some dinner, but yours truly screwed it up.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," I said to him and he went downstairs. I sat down for a minute and tried to calm down a little. I needed to be on my best behavior now.

-  
**BPOV  
**I was nervous to go to the Cullen's for dinner, but it seemed I was nervous for nothing. Esme was nice to me and apparently Tess talked about me all the time. I guess I owed her something for the sucking up to Esme.

As soon as I came in I could feel the tension. Edward told me that Alice called this morning, but I think something didn't go right, because they didn't talk. Alice dragged me off to the kitchen and I couldn't even say hello to Jasper and Carlisle. I hope they don't think I'm rude or something.

"So how was it?" Alice asked all excited and it's weird how her mood changes so quickly.

"It was nice. We talked some and dinner was nice. He asked me out on another date and I accepted. He seems like a nice guy and I should give him a chance," I said to her and she looked disappointed. Why would she look like that? Wasn't it what she expected?

"But did you feel the sparks or the butterflies? If you didn't, then it's a lost cause," she said and I was surprised.

"But you said that would take a while. Why are you saying something completely different now?" I asked her and I was confused. Where was she going with this?

"We can't stay here long, because all hell is going to break loose. Edward has been in a shitty mood since this morning and I know something is going to happen," Alice said and when she said that, there was a lot of noise from the living room. I guess Alice was too late.

"Look, you and me both now that it isn't going to work between you and Mike and I know that you like Edward a lot, so you need to focus on that one," Alice said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act innocent. I know what happened this morning and I know you both wanted it, so don't deny anything. You want Edward and Edward wants you so work your magic and do something about it. There is a reason why Edward is acting like this, he doesn't know what to do with his feelings. He's going to kill me when he finds out that I told you all this, but please don't go on another date with Mike," Alice practically begged me.

"But I already said to him that we should go on another date,"

"You tell him that you changed your mind," Alice said and left the kitchen.

What the hell was wrong with this family? I walked out of the kitchen and saw some new people sitting there. I was nervous about this, but I think it's Emmett and Rosalie. She's really pretty and a girl would develop a complex, just being near her.

"Bella dear, I don't think that you have met Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett is Edward's brother and Rosalie is his wife," Esme introduced us and we shook hands.

Jasper was upstairs to talk to Edward and Tess came to sit on my lap.

"What's wrong with daddy? Is he mad?" Tess asked me quietly and she looked a bit scared. Did she think that Edward would talk to her like that?

"He is just a bit upset with things, but it has nothing to do with you," I reassured her and she seemed fine with that.

"I missed you Bella," she said and gave me a kiss on my cheek and it melted my heart. I was glad that I had such a fantastic job.

Edward came down a bit later and apologized to Esme. They hugged and I think that everything was okay again. He and Alice didn't talk much, but they made an effort.

We made some small talk and dinner was served. Eventually, Alice and Edward talked normally and we laughed at Emmett's jokes. He seems like a nice guy and Rosalie warmed up a little.

I was dreading it this morning, but I could see myself doing this more. But still, Alice's words were in my head and I needed to think things over. Should I go on another date with Mike? Should I tell Edward about my feelings? This was so confusing.

_A/N: So what did you think? Let me know with a review!  
I just want to say that I'm in love with the new Taylor Swift album. She's coming to Holland and I ordered tickets for it. So looking forward to that one, even though it's in March.  
Don't forget to review!  
Thank you,  
Kirsten_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Here is a new chapter. I apologize for the delay, but I had zero inspiration writing this chapter and I started over with hit, resulting in this. I was a bit disappointed with the few reviews I got, there were even less than I usually get. Make sure you look at the bottom author's note, because there is something important in it.  
Big thank you to Katie13Cullen13 for checking this chapter, she really helps me. And another really big thanks to my best friend Laurian, she came up with the ideas for this chapter and I wrote them out. Can't thank you guys enough for this!  
Enjoy!_

**BPOV**  
The words that Alice said to me at the Cullen dinner were going through my head the whole week. I had no idea what to do with it, should I go for it and risk losing my job? Or, do I just wait for Edward to come around and sweep me off my feet? That sounds a bit cheesy, and life is nothing like a fairytale. This reminded me of a conversation I had with Tess this week when I put her to bed.

_"So is Mike your boyfriend now?" she asked me, and I was a little taken back by her question. I don't know how to answer her._

"Why would you think that?" I asked her a question back, because I needed to know why she would think that.

"Daddy told me that you had dinner with him, so is he your boyfriend now?" she asked me, and she looked a little scared. Was she afraid of my reaction? I could never get mad at that girl for something like that.

"Sometimes people have dinner to get to know each other better, and that's called a date, but that doesn't mean that Mike is my boyfriend. I don't think I like him that much for that," I confessed to her. It was the first time that I said it, and I hoped she wouldn't tell anyone soon.

"I don't think he should be your boyfriend," she said to me, and I was shocked by her honesty. Kids didn't have much shame and would say anything, without thinking that it was wrong.

"And why not?" I was curious about her answer.

"Because you should marry my daddy. I want another brother or sister and I like you. Maybe you can be my mommy then," she said, and I was purely shocked.

"But you have a mother already," this was a conversation that I shouldn't have with her. This was something for her dad, but I wanted to be there for her.

"She's not here, and I want a mommy. I don't mind if you would be. My daddy likes you, and I like you, so why not?" her answer sounded so logical, but it wasn't as easy as that.

"You make it sound so simple, but it doesn't work like that sweetheart. People fall in love, and get married, and I know your dad will find someone with who he can be happy and that would be a wonderful woman to you too, but that woman isn't me. I'm just here to look after you when your dad is at work, but I love you, and I'm glad that I can be here for you," I said and gave her a big hug.  
"But my daddy said that you were pretty, and you were nice. Does that mean that he likes you?" she was so confused by it all and my heart broke for her. She's so innocent, and it's hard for her.

"I think your daddy is nice too, but we only think of each other as friends and not like people who are in love," I tried to explain it to her as good as I could.

"I hope you always stay with me, I really like you," she said to me, and I tucked her in. It was time for her to go to sleep and I hoped we wouldn't have this conversation a lot. It was difficult for me, and I didn't know what to say.

What a stupid fairytale can lead to! Everyone reads this kind of stories to their children, where everything ends happily ever after, but what we really do is tell those children lies. Life doesn't go like in fairytales, you get hurt by the ones you love, and you have to look very hard for your dream man, if he's even out there, because you don't know for sure.

I haven't told Edward about our conversation, but I don't know if I should tell him that. He needs to know about how Tess is missing a mother in her life, but I'm way too embarrassed to discuss with him about what Tess said about us, having babies, and getting married. That conversation would be full with blushing and stuttering and I have some dignity. Maybe I should just talk about the mother thing with him, because it was bothering me a little bit. I didn't have any experience with this, so I don't know how to handle it. Tess hasn't brought it up, but I know she will talk about it again soon.

When we go to the park, she's always looking at the kids who are playing with their mother, and then there is just me. Edward is busy with his work, but he tries to make it up to Tess and I know it's hard for him too. He needs to work, but at the same time, take care of Tess and needs to fill both roles. I like helping him, but there I'm way too young to be an actual mother.

But still the words were going through my head. Alice had said that Edward wanted me and I knew that I wanted him. How do I know for sure that Alice is speaking the truth? Edward must have told her, but is he planning to act on his feelings or is he going to let it go? I don't have experience with guys, so I have no idea what to do. It felt weird to talk about it with people, but maybe I should talk to Angela about it.

I looked at the clock and it wasn't that late to call someone. Edward had a night shift, so I had the place to myself.

"Hey Ang, how are you doing?" she answered her phone like that.

"I think I'm doing okay," I didn't know it anymore. I was just so confused.

"What's wrong? You don't sound so convincing."

"You know that I had dinner with the Cullen's last week. Things were weird. Alice grabbed me to the kitchen to talk about my date with Mike, but Edward was freaking out in the living room, talking back to his mom and then his dad got pissed. It was weird and then Alice suddenly said that Edward likes me, like I like him and that I should do something about it. I've been so confused this whole week and those words keep going through my head," I was glad that I could talk about this with her. She really was a good friend.

"Wow, and you're calling now. You should have called the evening when you got home," she was almost yelling.

"I'm sorry, I've been thinking a lot about it and now Edward is working so I had to time to talk about it freely," I admitted to her.

"It's okay, so you want to talk about it?" she said.  
"I need to see if Alice is right or not, but I have no idea what to do," I said to her. Maybe she had some plans to help me with Edward.

"You want to seduce Edward? You go, girl," she said to me, and I laughed.

"Not like that, I just want to know if Alice is right. I need to test if he likes me, or just sees me as the nanny,"

"What do you want to do? Wear revealing clothes or something and see if he reacts," she suggested, but I knew that I didn't want something like that.

"I can't do that. Tess is around, too and I don't want to look like some whore. That wouldn't make a good impression on the both of them,"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that little detail. You don't have to act to obvious about it. Why don't you ask him to do something with you?" I personally thought was a good idea.

"Like what?" I lacked creativity at the moment, so I had no clue what to do.

"Can't you come up with something on your own?" I know she was teasing me.

"I can't think straight at the moment, so give me a break," I said to her, and I might have sounded a bit mean.

"Sorry, I was just messing with you. Why don't you go to the park with him and Tess and then when Tess is playing you can test him out?" I felt bad for getting upset with her.

"That's not going to happen. He has late shifts the whole week, and by then Tess is already in bed. It has to be something that can be done here in the apartment," I explained to her. Yep, I was alone every evening of the week. That meant that Edward was here in the early afternoon, alone with me. Tess was at school then so maybe Angela can come up with something.

"So he's at home when Tess is in school? How convenient," she said, and then she was quiet. I think she was thinking of a plan.

"Why don't you ask him if he wants to watch a movie with you? He can pick one out," she said after a moment.

"Do you think that's going to work?" I wasn't so sure about it. How was that going to give me answers?

"You just have to pay attention during the movie. See if he's looking at you, maybe be sneaky and both grab the same thing and stuff like that. Just try not to overdo it. We can start slow," she said and that made sense.

"Okay, I think I can do that," I gave a nod to myself, and believed in the plan. I hope this thing was going to be easy.

"Just make sure that you look really good. Put on the jeans that make your ass nice and a little cleavage isn't bad," she said and I was nervous again. Could I pull that off?

"You'll do fine, you probably know which jeans to pull on and just have some snacks ready," Angela assured me and I started to believe in myself again.

"Okay, I'll probably do it tomorrow. I'm going to think things over a bit and I will be ready tomorrow. Thank you Angela, you are a really good friend," I said to her and I meant it.

"Just call me when it's over and give me some details. Don't be nervous, everything is going to be okay," she said to me and we hung up the phone.

Alright, ladies and gentleman we had a plan. It sounded really simple, but a lot of couples see a movie together. I was going to do this.

I just brought Tess to school and Edward was asleep in his room. I was nervous, but walked over to my room to change into some other clothes. I picked out these jeans yesterday and I bought a cute shirt today. This was going to work, I just knew it. Edward would be asleep for a few more hours, so I went into the shower and washed myself with beauty products. I shaved my legs and did all these feminine things. After I was done, I put on some light make-up and let my hair dry so it was wavy.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I have to admit that I looked good. I've been busy for some time, and I heard some movement in the apartment. Edward was up, and I was freaking nervous. I stayed in my room for a while to give myself a quick pep talk, but then it was time to put myself out there.  
We had 3 hours until one of us had to pick up Tess. Maybe he wanted to go himself? We haven't discussed it. I walked to the kitchen, but he wasn't there. I heard the television in the living room and I found him there, sitting on the couch. He was sitting on the couch with some food on a plate on his lap. He hadn't heard me come in and I could enjoy the view that I had.

Edward was sitting there with no shirt on, just a pair of pants. The view was amazing and I almost drooled at the sight. I cleared my throat to let him know I was there and he turned around.

"Hey, I thought you weren't here," he said and that wasn't very positive with how he said it.

"Sorry, I was in my room," I said and he didn't say anything further. I should totally ask him now, but I'm afraid. I can't do this! My mind was going crazy and the other half of me said that I could do this. Just ask if he wants to watch a movie with you. Tell him that you're bored and you want to do something.

"Would you like to watch a movie with me?" I asked him, and I was afraid of his reaction. I tried to shut my eyes, but that looked stupid. He didn't even look at me when I asked it.

"Don't you have something better to do?" he asked me, and that one really hurt.

"Not really, I'm just wanted to kill some time before I pick Tess up," I said and I hoped he changed his mind. I was going to cry if he said no.

"Maybe we have to find you something more to do. I'm not paying you so you can hang around," he snapped. What the hell was wrong with him? He's never been like this.

He didn't say anything more and ignored me. I couldn't take it anymore and walked to my room. The tears started coming and I couldn't do anything about it. It really hurt me, with what he said. I thought he liked me and I thought that we could be something, but I was so wrong. It was stupid of me to actually think that. Why would I get so hopeful?

I lay down on my bed and cried. I tried not to make so many noises, but I was failing. My chest hurt and I my face probably looked really bad. I didn't care anymore, I guess that this feels like a heartbreak. Stupid Edward, why did I get so attached to him?

I must have dozed off, because I woke up to a knock on my door. My nose was stuffed and I felt like crap.

"Bella, I'm going to pick up Tess. Be back later," he said, and didn't even wait for an answer. Was it so wrong of me to ask to watch a movie with him?

The tears welled up in my eyes again and I don't know if I could face him again. I know it wasn't the end of the world, but it still hurt. I was glad that he was gone the whole week so I could be in alone with Tess. She could cheer me up.

Edward dropped Tess off, and then he went somewhere. I had no idea where, he wasn't supposed to work until a few more hours. He was ignoring me, and it made me feel even worse. Even Tess picked something up.

"Are you okay Bella?" she asked me and I was surprised by it. Could she tell that I felt like crap?

"Yes, of course. Why would you think otherwise?"

"You look a little sad. Is it because daddy needs to work a lot? He'll be home this weekend and maybe we can do something fun together," she had it all wrong. I'm happy that he has evening/night shifts.

"You'd have to ask your daddy," I told her and she went back to coloring. We were both sitting in the kitchen, and I was reading some stupid magazine. Tess was talking about her day at school, but I just couldn't concentrate.

I heard the door open and I was afraid of what was going to come. I looked like a mess, my whole face was red and my eyes were swollen. I hoped Edward didn't pay too much attention to that.

"Daddy, where did you go?" Tess asked and I was kinda pissed at him about it. He didn't even tell Tess that he left.

"Just had to buy some stuff for Bella," he said and I turned my head when I heard my name.

"What did you buy then?" Tess was so curious and wanted to know everything.

"I bought a television and a DVD-player for Bella's room so she can watch in her own room," he said matter-of-factly. God, he really knew how to make a girl feel like crap. Was he banning me from the living room or something?

"You didn't have to do that," I said to him, and he didn't say anything back.

"Can I install it in your room?" he asked, and I just nodded. I don't think there was anything embarrassing in there.

**EPOV**  
I was an ass. That was obvious.

Everything was a little weird after the dinner at my parent's place. I have no idea what Alice told Bella, but Bella was acting a little weird.

I had nightshifts this whole week, so Bella would be alone with Tess a lot. She would bring Tess to school, because I needed to sleep. When I was lucky, I could pick Tess up, but I had to leave soon after. I hated the nightshifts, you're whole day was ruined and I didn't get to spend much time with Tess.  
I had been thinking about Bella a lot. When it wasn't busy in the hospital, I would find a quiet room and just think about everything. I couldn't go after Bella, that's what I've decided.

It was too much to risk. I had to think of Tess first and she liked Bella a lot. If something went wrong between Bella and me, Tess would be the victim of that and I couldn't do that.

I needed to get over this little crush, so I decided to distance myself from Bella. I hadn't talked about it to Alice, but I didn't need to ask permission from her. It was my own decision, and it was for the best.

Maybe I was a little happy with the late shifts this week. It gave me a lot of time to think, and I had peace with it. Bella and I just weren't meant to be. She was way too young for me and I didn't deserve someone as perfect as her. I had a lot of baggage and she would find a wonderful guy for herself, someone with whom she could start a family. I needed to find someone good for me.

Someone who wouldn't find it a problem that I was a father, someone who could be there for me and for Tess. Even if that meant that Bella had to go, I think if it's the right woman, I will do that.

I'm not a complete ass. I'll make sure that Bella would have another job, before she left and that she had enough money. It sounded so wrong, I was paying her so I couldn't make my move on her. Even if I had it in me. It was so long ago when I had to go after a woman.

I haven't had sex in a long time, and now I was craving it. Bella was making me feel things that I put away a while ago. She made me feel alive, but I just couldn't do it. I could see her dad's face when she would introduce me as her boyfriend. The guy warned me and said that he had a lot of guns. That should be someone else's problem and not mine.

So when Tess was at school, I woke up early. I blamed it on all my thinking, but I just couldn't sleep anymore. I didn't think that Bella would be home, it was really quiet in the house.

I just put on some pants and grabbed myself something to eat, before going over to the living room and watch some mindless television. I missed daytime television when all they showed were soap operas with a lot of drama. I just didn't want to think about my own drama at the moment and focused myself on them.

I heard Bella clearing her throat and I wanted to groan out loud. I wasn't in the mood for this. I just wanted to watch some mindless television, but here she was. She looked different and that was a good thing. She put on some new clothes I think and she put some make-up on her. She looked even more beautiful than she already was and I cursed at myself for thinking that. I was supposed to get over her, not thinking about how beautiful she is.

I said something that wasn't very nice. I just mentioned that I thought she wasn't here. She was quiet after that and I hoped she went back to her room. Why couldn't they just give me some peace and quiet?

Then there was the big question: wanted I to watch a movie with her? I would love it, but it wouldn't help me get over her. I needed to keep my distance and perhaps be a little mean to her so she would leave me alone.

I made some mean comment about her paying way too much if she was getting bored. I said that we should find her more work to do. That was really low, trust me I know, but I needed her to see that I wasn't her friend. I was just her boss and that was the only thing that we were going to be. Nothing more.

I ignored her and I heard her walk away. She was probably going to her room. I was an asshole. I put the television on mute and wanted to walk over to Bella's room to apologize, but then I heard some noises. She was crying and I just wanted to hit myself. It didn't take long for me to hurt her. This is why we weren't meant to be together. I would only hurt her and she deserved someone who wouldn't do that.

I couldn't knock on her door so I just went back to the living room to watch some television. I couldn't concentrate anymore and I just sat there. Thinking about what an asshole I am. Good job Cullen.

I hadn't heard from Bella after she left to her room. It was time to pick Tess up and I had some time to do it. I knocked on her door, but I didn't get an answer. I said that I was going to pick Tess up and then left. It wasn't a smart move of me. What if she was asleep and didn't hear me? Why was I acting like someone else? Someone that I was not?

Tess was happy that I picked her up from school. She started telling about her day and I smiled when needed, but really didn't pay attention. Don't take me wrong, I loved her stories, but I had some other things on my mind.

I got back and Bella was in the kitchen. Tess ran over to her and gave her a hug. Bella looked like crap, but managed to still look beautiful. Her eyes were swollen en her face was red. Yeah, she really had been crying and it was because of me.

I couldn't take it anymore and I left. I wanted to buy something nice for Bella, maybe to make up for my stupidness this afternoon. I went to a store and bought her a television and DVD-player for her room. She wouldn't have to watch with me all the time and she could see her favorite shows in her own room. It wasn't my intention to ban her to her room, but I thought she would like the gift.

I think she got the wrong idea when Tess asked where I went and what I had bought. Her face changed to hurt and I wanted to hug her and tell her that everything will be okay and that I was sorry. She said that I didn't have to buy her that, but that was nonsense. She deserved everything in the world and that someone special was going to buy that for her.

I wanted to install it in her room, because I couldn't take her hurt face anymore. It made me feel like crap and I should be feeling that, because I was the reason she was feeling like that.

My nightshift sucked and thank god that I was Thursday. Just tonight and tomorrow and then I'm done for the weekend. I picked up Tess from school and at home things were a bit awkward between me and Bella. We didn't talk anymore and I kinda missed it. Of course, it was my own fault, but I was way too stubborn to actually say that I was sorry.

"Daddy?" Tess asked me when we were home. I didn't see Bella, so I think she's in her room. She's always there when I'm at home.

"What is it sweetie?" I think she wanted something from me. She never says daddy like that, only if she wanted something.

"Do you think that we could do something fun this weekend?"

"Of course, what do you want to do?" I asked her. It was a bad week for her too, she barely got to see me.

"I think Bella is a little sad, so can she come with us. We can make her happy again," I was speechless. Tess had been noticing the tension in the house and that made me feel even worse. Maybe I should have a talk with Bella about it. Tess shouldn't be the victim of my crush on Bella.

"And why do you think Bella is sad then?" I wanted to know what was going on inside her head.

"I don't know. I never see her smile anymore, and she always used to smile. But you guys aren't talking anymore," this 4-year old really knew how to observe certain situations. This was also a sign that she was growing up way to fast and I wasn't ready for that.

"I don't know. I'm going to talk to Bella soon and maybe you can think of something that would make her happy again. Have you got any ideas?" I wanted to reassure her that Bella would be okay and that something needs to change around here.

"Maybe we can go to the swimming pool. I love the slides and they always make me smile. Maybe they make Bella smile too."

"That's a perfect idea. Why don't you go play in your room and I'm going to talk to Bella," I said and she was okay with that. It was settled then, if Bella was okay with it, we would be going to the swimming pool this weekend.

It kinda sucked, because I would have to look at Bella in her swimsuit or whatever she was wearing. My daughter really knew how her dad needs to get over his crush.

It was quiet in Bella's room and I knocked on the door. She gave a quiet answer and that was my cue to go into her room. When I entered the room I was a little surprised. The curtains were down and it was really dark. What was going on here?

"Is everything okay?" I asked her. She was lying in bed and her new television was on. That was the thing that started all this crap, a stupid television.

"I've been better," she answered and her voice sounded weird. Was she sick?

"Are you sick?" I was concerned for her and I felt like an ass for not checking up on her earlier.

"I think so, I just feel like crap," she answered and I wanted to help her.

"Oh Bella, why didn't you say anything earlier? Do you mind telling me what is going on?"

"I think I have a fever and I don't know what else I feel. I just feel really bad and I just want to sleep," she said and my heart broke. Perhaps I could use this excuse for Tess and it would explain why Bella was acting like she was. She was coming down with something.

"I'm just going to feel your forehead to see if you really got a fever. Is that okay?" I asked her. I wanted to make sure and I hoped she wasn't going to freak out. She just nodded and I laid my hand on her head. It was really warm and she definitely had a temperature.

"I'm just going to get some Tylenol for you and I'll call my work to say that I have a family emergency," I said and she didn't complain.

I came back with a glass of water and Tylenol for her. I hoped it would break her fever. I also called my work and told them that I couldn't come in. they weren't being too difficult, so I was happy that I was home tonight. I could take care of Bella and be there for Tess.

I told Tess that Bella was sick and she wanted to be extra quiet for her. It was sweet and that girl really loves Bella. I could see it and it scared me, Bella was here 3 weeks or something and Tess was so attached to her. I hoped that everything would work out.

Bella didn't bother us, not that I minded. She was in her room, sleeping or watching television. Her fever was down and now she just felt like crap she said. It was Friday and I managed to switch someone's shift with me, so I was off today too. Tess loved it and she was hoping that Bella would be feeling better so we could go swimming tomorrow. I told Tess not to get her hopes up, but she wouldn't listen to me. She was going to have a talk with Bella she said and it made me smile. Nobody could resist Tess when she wanted something, I've been there and I know how she works. She's a little evil devil.

Tess was already in Bella's room to talk to her and the door was open a little. I set myself against the wall and wanted to listen. Maybe it was wrong of me, but I wanted to know what Bella had to say. She wasn't saying much to me, just what was necessary and I missed our talks. I had myself to thank for that.

"So Bella, are you feeling better?" I heard Tess ask Bella.

"Yes, I'm feeling a lot better," Bella answered and I was happy at that.

"So my daddy and me wanted to do something fun this weekend and you should come with us. I know you told me you weren't sad, but I wanted to make you happy and you know what makes me happy?" Tess asked and I had no idea that Tess asked Bella she was sad.

"What makes you happy?" Bella asked and she was really good with children. She pays a lot of attention to Tess and it makes Tess feel special.

"I like swimming and the slides are really cool," Tess said and I had to laugh at her enthusiasm.

"So you want me to go swimming with you?"

"Yes, you come with me and daddy and we can have a lot of fun," Tess said and I had the feeling that Bella wasn't too happy that I was coming along. Too bad for her, I wanted to spend some time with my daughter too.

"That's cool," Bella said to Tess. Was she really okay with it?

"So are you coming with us?" Tess said excitedly.

"Sure," Bella answered and I could hear Tess bouncing on the bed because of her happiness. You could make this girl happy with the simplest things.

So here I was waiting on a Saturday morning. Bella wasn't done yet and Tess was in Bella's room so the girls could get ready. It was Tess' idea and she loved it. I had to laugh about it, but I wanted to know what they were doing in there.  
Finally, after half an hour they came from Bella's room. They had their clothes on and were ready to go. I was glad that they were done, because I was waiting a long time for them.

The ride to the pool was filled with Tess talking. She was so excited that both Bella and I were coming with her and she was already planning things like who was coming alone on which slide. Bella was sitting next to me and she smiled at Tess' rules. Tess could be really serious about the pool and you shouldn't mess with her.

I was waiting once again on the girls. Tess always comes with me so I can help her, but now she wanted Bella to help her. When the door opened I couldn't breathe anymore. Bella was standing in front of me in a blue bikini. The color was beautiful on her and I had to think of really disgusting things to get my erection away. That would be way too embarrassing in a swimming pool. Tess was holding Bella's hand and they were ready to go. I'm not so sure about myself.

"Are you ready, daddy?" Tess asked me with a big smile on her face. She stretched her hand out so I could take it. Of course I took it and it felt good. We looked like a married couple who's taking their daughter swimming. I really wish it was, but life had other plans for me.

The bikini was taunting me the whole day when we were there. Tess even asked me about it and I was speechless, once again.

"Daddy, why does Bella have these here?" She asked me and pointed to her chest. Bella was in the bathroom so I had to do this on my own.

"What do you mean?" I was acting dumb, because I wasn't ready to answer her question.

"She has these big things here. Why don't I have them? I'm a girl too," Tess said and I was embarrassed. She noticed Bella's breasts and wanted to know why she didn't have them. Oh boy, how was I going to explain this one?

"Girls get them when they are older," I said and I hoped she would stop with her questioning.

"When I get older and I want the same as Bella, because they are beautiful," she said and I groaned. I already knew Bella's were beautiful, but my 4 year old had noticed it too.

Maybe it was a bit wrong of Bella to wear such a revealing bikini when swimming with us. It seemed that you would wear something like that on the beach with your friends, and not with your boss. When we'll get home, I talk to her about it. She would understand.

**BPOV**  
I was feeling like crap the whole week and on top of that I had a fever. Edward took care of me and I almost forgave him for the thing earlier in the week. Tess was helping me too and she felt sorry for me. Then she asked me if I wanted to do something with her and her dad. She was still convinced that I wasn't happy and I realized I should get my act together. Tess wasn't supposed to notice it, she didn't need this.

I said yes to her invitation, because she really wanted it. It also meant that I would have to swim with Edward. I was nervous about it, because he still wasn't back to his old self and I was afraid for his reaction.

I called Angela and she told me to put on my best bikini and it wasn't such a shame to show some skin. I was stupid enough to listen to her. We had fun at the pool and it really made me feel better, but then we got home and the crap started again.

Tess was in bed early, because she was so tired. She had an intensive day and at least we made her happy. Hell, I was happy again. That smile on her was contagious and I was happy I went with them.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a moment?" Edward asked me as he got out of Tess' room. I was nervous. What did he want now? I wasn't really in the mood for this, I had a fun day and I hoped he didn't ruin it now.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked him and I was nervous.

"About this afternoon at the swimming pool. I really feel bad for saying it, but it needs to be said," he said and he didn't make me feel any better.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked him.

"Tess asked me some questions in the pool when you were away and I realized then I should make a comment about it. I hope you don't feel offended, but I have to think about Tess too," he said and I realized he was just as nervous.

"It's okay, you can say it," I said and just wanted to get it over with.

"Maybe next time we are going swimming, you shouldn't wear a bikini. At least none that reveals a lot. Tess asked me questions about your breasts and when she would get them," Edward said and he blushed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that," I said to him and we were both uncomfortable. I didn't think of that. It was all so new to Tess and I should pay attention to that.

"Maybe you should wear a swimsuit next time," he said and it wasn't on a tone that was friendly. He was being him that he was for the last week.

"I will think of that and I'm really sorry about it," I said to him and I meant it.

"Just think next time before you act," yep, the Edward from the last week was definitely back. I wanted to hurt him like he was hurting me. His tone and his words were not friendly at all and I thought we could get along when I first came here. He seemed so friendly back then and I thought that maybe we could be friends. Hell, I dreamed that we could be something more.

Maybe it was all my fault. I wanted to test him out and this was my answer. He just didn't want me and I had to get over that. I finally got my answer and it wasn't what I wanted. I was just thinking over if I should go on another date with Mike.

After the weekend Edward and I were back to our selves we were before the swimming pool. For most of the time he was still ignoring me and if I was watching television in the living room, he was nowhere to be seen. He was mostly in his room. I knew he was ignoring me and I had no idea what I had done wrong. I did a good job taking care of Tess right? He never said anything to me and we only talked if it affected Tess.

Tess was fine with everything. We tried to keep it up for Tess so she wouldn't be the victim. She didn't notice anything and she was glad that I was 'happy' again. She thought I was, but I was far from it.

I never expected something like this. I thought everything would be okay with Edward and me. I haven't talked about this with everyone. I wasn't comfortable to talk to Angela about this. She wouldn't know what to say, she came with the idea about testing Edward's feelings. I didn't blame her, but it was what started all this crap.

Edward was home today and I tried to stay in my room. I didn't want to get in his way and he seemed fine with that. I just wanted to ask him one more question and it was about my date with Mike. I ran into him in the elevator and I really felt uncomfortable.

_The elevator was just about to close when a hand stopped it. I cursed myself for not using the special card. Mike was standing there and he looked surprised._

"Haven't seen you in a long time. I thought we were getting along," he said and he seemed a bit hurt. Get over it, it was just one date.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been busy with Tess and some other stuff," I said to him and tried not to look at him.

"So, how about that second date? I wanted to stop by, but I didn't want to see too eager," he said and I was caught off guard.

"I'll get back to you. I'm sorry, but I'm really busy and I need to check with Edward what he feels about it," I just made some excuse, because I wasn't so sure what to do.

"Does your boss decide if you go on a date or not?" he asked me and he seemed a little mad. I hoped we would get to his floor soon.

"No, he doesn't decide that, but I have to think of Tess too. She already started asking questions and I want to focus on her first," I said and I was kinda offended. How dare he talk like that?

Thank god, we got to his floor quickly after that and he didn't even say goodbye. Was he mad at me now?

After that conversation in the elevator, I ran into him once more and he apologized for his behavior. He said something about his job and that it wasn't going well and that he took it out on me. He would love to go on another date with me and he hoped that he didn't ruin it.

I told him that I had to think about it and I would let him know soon. I would tell him tomorrow, but I still hadn't figured out my answer. I saw what his behavior could be and that was a negative thing, but on the other hand, I really liked the attention and maybe we could be something.

I didn't want to talk to Angela about this and I didn't know who else to call. The only person I could ask was Edward and I wasn't looking forward to that. It had to be done, because I couldn't lead Mike on some more.

Edward was watching television in the living room and I approached him. I didn't say anything and sat myself down on the couch.

He saw me sitting down, but he didn't say anything. The ignoring was still there, but I really needed to talk to him.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him and I was nervous again. It seemed that I always was now in front of him. I was just scared of his reaction, because I would never know how he would react to certain questions.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" he said, but still paid attention to the television.

"I ran into Mike and I don't know what to do. I'm not sure if I should go on another date with him. What do you think?" I asked him, and I didn't want to know his answer. His face changed and I knew this meant trouble.

"Honestly Bella, I'm your boss, and not some friend with who you can discuss personal things. I don't care what you do, just do your job and try to act a little more professional. I've had it with your attitude. You're supposed to take care of Tess and look after her and not parade around like some girl who goes from guy to guy," he said with so much venom in his voice. I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm trying my best here and I think I'm doing a good job, I'm not so sure because you are ignoring me all the time. I've had it here," I said and I ran out of the door.

When I was outside, I let the tears fall. He was so mean to me, and I couldn't take it anymore. I cried some more when I realized I had nowhere to go.

Everything was still inside, the only thing that I have with me was my phone. Who could I call this late? I didn't want to call my dad, because he would grab some guns of his and would have a 'friendly' chat with Edward. I couldn't call Angela, because it's way too far to drive.

I scrolled through my list of contacts, and I cried some more. There was only one person in the neighborhood that I could call and that was Alice. I knew she was Edward's sister, but she told me to call me if something was up and I needed her. I needed someone now more than ever.

_A/N: I'm going to hide somewhere, because you'll probably hate me right now;)! Sorry, it has to be done. It's the longest chapter I've written and I can't promise you they all will be this long.  
I found a job again, so I don't have the time to write a lot now. I already started the next chapter, but I think I'll update next week again or something.  
So now on with the news; whoever gives me a review for this chapter will get a preview of the next one. You know you want it;). Just leave a review please!  
Thank you,  
Kirsten_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Hello my lovely readers, here is another chapter. I wanted to thank everyone who left me a review and I hoped you enjoyed the previews. I wanted to say thank you to Katie13Cullen13 and go check out her new story! Also a big thank you to my best friend ever (she even has an Oscar for that;)) for giving me ideas.  
Enjoy!_

**EPOV  
**I was an asshole, again. She just wanted to have some advice and I blew it. I told her to act more professional, and then I said something about her attitude. She had it with me, because she actually talked back. I should have given her other advice; she came to me, because she didn't know what to do, and I made it even worse. I even implied that she was some kind of slut, going around from guy to guy, and that wasn't the case and I knew it! Mike was her first date, and she was unsure about it, and so I screwed it up some more.

I should've told her not to go on that date, and take a chance with me. Seriously, I really wanted to say that to her, but something else came out. I was so ashamed of myself, and because of my actions I didn't know what to do.

Bella just left, and I had no idea where she was going. She hardly knew anyone here in the city, and I didn't want someone to take advantage of her. Tess was in bed, but I couldn't leave her here alone. I wanted to go after Bella, to say I was sorry, and I didn't mean it, but I just couldn't want to leave Tess alone. That was a good excuse right?

I wasn't in the mood anymore and I wanted this day to be over. I went to bed, but I couldn't sleep. I was turning in my bed over and over again and sleep just wouldn't come. My mind kept going back to Bella. Where was she now? Did she find a place to sleep? I was really worried and sleep wouldn't get me anywhere.

I got out of bed again, and saw that it was 5 in the morning. The house was dark, empty, and it just felt weird without Bella being here. I sat myself on the couch and just stared in front of me. I hadn't heard anything, so Bella didn't come home.

I must have dozed off for a few hours, because I heard some noises, and I shot up immediately. I thought Bella would be back, but it was Tess. She was slamming her door. I was disappointed at the moment, because I really was hoping that Bella would be back.

"Daddy, what are you doing on the couch? You always tell me to go sleep in bed, and not on the couch," Tess said, but I didn't pay much attention. I was so tired, and extremely worried.

"I couldn't sleep so I was sitting her on the couch and thinking about some things," I told her and she gave me a hug. I loved the girl dearly, and I was glad she could help take my mind off of things.

"Can I go wake Bella up? I want her to take me to school," she said, and she walked over to Bella's room.

"Sweetie, Bella isn't here right now," I said, and she came back to me.

"Where did she go then? Did she need something from the store?" Tess asked, and I didn't want to break her heart by saying that Bella left, and that I don't know if she would come back.

"She needed to do some things, and I don't know when she will be back," I told her; I didn't want to get into details.

"Will she be back tonight? I want her to read me a story, and tuck me in," she said and I really wanted to cry. I hadn't done that in a really long time, but the tears formed in my eyes.

"I don't know when she will be back. It could be tonight, but it could also be next week," I told her, but it seemed that she didn't understand me.

Someone knocked on my front door, and I sent Tess to her room. Maybe Bella was back, and I needed to have a good conversation with her, before Tess could see her.

I opened the door, and a very livid Alice was standing there with Jasper behind her. I didn't know what they were doing here, but I didn't want them to know about Bella and our fight.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" I asked Alice, but she just went into my living room without saying a word.

"I'm here to take Tess with me, because it seems that your sister has something to discuss with you," Jasper said, and made his way over to Tess' room. A few minutes later he came back with a bag, with some stuff of her in it.

Tess came to give me a hug, and was excited that she was going to play with Uncle Jasper. Jasper gave me a look, but he didn't say anything more. That was weird, the guy always had something to say, and I had no idea what was happening here.

Had Bella called Alice? If that was the case, I was in some deep shit here. That would explain a lot, why Alice seemed really pissed, and why Jasper took Tess with him. Alice was going to yell at me and she didn't want Tess to be there for that.

The door closed, and Alice gave me a minute before she started. I was in big trouble. She didn't waste any time and stepped in front of me. She raised her hand and slapped me in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at her. That really hurt.

"What the hell is wrong with **YOU**? You're in so much trouble, you know? I can kill you right now. That's how pissed I am with you," she started, and she raised her voice.

"I just …" I couldn't say anymore, because Alice was yelling again.

"Did I tell you to start talking? Didn't think so. I was watching some TV with Jasper last night, when I got a call from Bella. She was crying so hard on the phone, and she wanted me to come pick her up, because you guys had a fight. I thought that it wasn't that big, but then she told me all about your asshole acts these last few weeks, and I wanted to come over here last night to do you some harm, but Jasper said that Tess shouldn't see her father get some serious injuries, so he convinced me to postpone it until the morning. I couldn't sleep all night, because that poor girl was crying, and I was getting angrier by the minute. I thought you liked this girl, but I don't know what the fuck you did and what the hell was wrong with you, but you really hurt her. So you better start making a good case for yourself, if you want to come out of here alive," she yelled, and exasperated, plopped herself down on the couch.

"I screwed everything up, I know that. I want to make it right, I didn't mean what I said. I was pissed off and I took it out on her! I wanted to say a lot of different things to her, but my mouth decided before my mind took over," I said, and Alice just chuckled. She wasn't going to believe me, and this wasn't going to be easy.

"What about that time when she wanted to watch a movie with you?" Alice asked me in a yelling tone of voice, and I was surprised Bella told that to Alice.

"What about it? She asked me, and I wasn't in the mood to watch a movie. I had an intense nightshift, and I may have said it wrong to her,"

"Damn right, you did. You told her you needed to find some extra work for her, with the pay she was getting and then you went out and bought her a TV for in her room. Why were you banning her from your living room? Couldn't stand it anymore how she made you feel?" Alice yelled at me, and I really wanted to cry. I had no idea Bella felt like she was being banned from the living room.

"I've handled it all wrong, and I'm so sorry and I wish I could make it up somehow!" I yelled and Alice had the guts to laugh, really hard.

"You've handled it wrong? Bella asked me to take her car keys, and some stuff from her room here. She's considering moving back home and quitting this job," she said, and my heart stopped for a moment. Was she going to leave us? Leave Tess behind, and go do something completely else?

"What are you talking about? It was just a fight, I'm sure we can talk it all out," I said, and my voice came out all weird.

"Just a fight? Are you kidding me? You fucked up, and did a great job of it! Telling her to act more professional? Damn it, she was the best choice you had and you screwed up, big time. Change her attitude? And imply that she was some kind of slut? You're so screwed up. Do you know I want to hit you some more?" Alice screeched.

"You go ahead. I know I deserve it. I screwed up big time. Just hit me really hard. I don't know what came over me. I was jealous, and wanted to tell her that she shouldn't go, that we could try it, but I said way too much, and the wrong thing! She's the best, and Tess adores her, and now Tess asked all these questions, and I don't know what to do anymore!" I admitted and the tears finally fell.

I was a bit embarrassed by it, but I couldn't help it anymore. I was a brokenhearted man, and it was all my own fault.

"I told her you liked her at the family dinner, and she was surprised by that. She told me yesterday that she was testing you out, to see if I was right about it. She talked to Angela about it, and she suggested about watching a movie with you. You rejected her hard and then the swimming pool. Angela advised her again, she told Bella to wear something revealing so you could see what you are missing, but you screwed it up once again. You told her that she should wear a freaking swimsuit next time! Do you honestly think that was really the reason, Tess asking about breasts, and all that stuff? Do you think that she wouldn't have seen it, when she had a mom who would be around? It wasn't about that, you answered Tess' questions. It was all about you, you couldn't take it to see Bella like that. You wanted her to cover herself up, because of you. She's already so insecure about herself, and you made it worse. You've been on a roll. And here comes the best part! She wanted to know if you wanted her to go on another date with Mike! She cared about your opinion, she was so confused with her feelings and she just wanted to know what you thought! It was another test for her, to see if you really like her! She has her answer now, together with a broken heart! The girl is devastated and really wants to go home. She has nobody here in the city and felt bad for calling me, because I'm your sister! But I'm on her side now and I don't care if you're my brother or not!" she yelled, her voice cracking and I was speechless.

Bella actually liked me too, and didn't care about my age. She wanted to know if I was feeling the same thing, and if it was for real. I'm so clueless. I hated myself at the moment, and there were more tears streaming down my face. I hadn't cried like this, ever, at least I couldn't remember it. Of course I cried happy tears when Tess was born, but these were happy tears. My heart was broken and I felt so much pain.

"Oh god, I really had no clue! I was just pissed that she considered going on another date with him and now I realize it all. I don't know what to do now," I said, and Alice gave me a hug. I was surprised by that, she just said that she wasn't on my side at the moment, but still was there for me.

"It will be okay. You just need to talk to Bella, and apologize for everything. Perhaps you should talk about your feelings, and explain why you freaking reacted this way and she would understand. At least, that's what I hope for you and for Tess. Bella feels really bad that she left Tess, without explaining something and she asked me if I could bring Tess with me so she can say goodbye. She really wants to leave at the moment and I'm sorry about that," Alice said, trying to calm herself, and still held me. I felt like a little child, crying to my little sister while she was comforting me.

"Maybe it's for the best at the moment," I said, and Alice just nodded.

"I understand why you were acting like this, but that doesn't mean that Bella will understand. She's an innocent young girl who doesn't have any experience with guys and you just made it a lot worse. Just leave her be for a few days and then try to apologize. I just know that everything will be okay," Alice said and I really wanted to believe her, but I couldn't at the moment.

"I hope you're right, I really do, but I'm not so sure at the moment. I feel like crap and I'm at a loss here," I said and I felt empty.

"I'll take Tess today and she can spend some time with Bella. She can stay over if you want to be alone," Alice suggested, but I needed the distraction.

"No, that's okay. You can bring her over tonight. I kinda like the distraction in the house. If I'm alone I'm only thinking things over and it wouldn't make me feel any better," I said and it was the truth.

"You can call me tonight if you need some company," Alice said.

"No, that's okay. I will be fine on my own," I said.

"Is it okay if I go in Bella's room, and take some stuff from her?" Alice asked and I nodded.

She made her way over to Bella's room, and I was waiting for her to come back. It wasn't nice of me to go in Bella's room without her being here.

I remember the first night, when she got here. How I found her box full with her underwear, and Bella didn't seem to mind. I remember how nervous I was that day and the days after that. It changed when Bella got on a date with Mike. Then my feelings turned to jealousy and all I could be was mean to her. We had so much fun together and I just threw it all away.

Alice came back later, with a bag full of clothes and it hurt, knowing that Bella wouldn't be here tonight and probably won't be here for a while. It was my own fault, but Tess was going to be the victim. Even Bella was the victim here, and I caused it all.

"I'll drop Tess of tonight, but she might be a little sad when she knows that Bella is going to leave," Alice said, and I needed to be prepared for when Tess came back.

"Bella will be back so Tess shouldn't be too sad about it," I told Alice with a lot of confidence. I needed to hope that, because if I started to see things negative then I don't have to talk to Bella at all anymore.

"Don't be too sure about that Edward. I have no idea what is going on in her head and what she wants," Alice said and I felt myself getting a little sadder. If Alice hadn't much trust in it, why should I?

"I hope she forgives me and that she let me explain things to her," I said and Alice gave me a quick hug, before walking out of the door.

I was alone again. Now it seemed like a really big apartment and I wanted someone to be here with me, to live with me, someone that I could love. At the moment, I only wanted Bella to be that person.

**BPOV  
**I dialed Alice's number, and waited for her to pick up her phone. I was nervous, because I wouldn't know how to explain this to her.

"Hello?" Alice answered her phone.

"Hey, it's me Bella. Could you please come to pick me up?" I asked her, and I was waiting for her answer. If she wouldn't come then I don't know what to do. Maybe I should get back inside, and get some money for a motel or something.

"Is there something wrong? Are you okay?" Alice asked and she was panicking.

"Edward and I had a fight, and I don't want to be here at the moment," I said and the tears came again. I felt so cold here on the street, and I wanted someone to hug me and to tell me that everything will be alright.

"I'll be there, just wait a moment and I'll come to pick you up," Alice said, and I heard some talking on the background before she hung up the phone. She was probably talking to Jasper, and I couldn't wait for her to get here.

It didn't take long for her to come get me. It started raining, so I was soaked and shivering. She ushered me in the car, and didn't say anything. I hope she wasn't mad at me. She was probably thinking that I started it all, and of course she would take her brother's side.

"So what did my brother do?" Alice started, and I was afraid of answering her.

"You don't have to say it. It's fine by me, you can stay at my place, and I'll have some clothes for you," she said again and took my silence as I didn't want to talk to her.

"It's just … I …," I couldn't say anything, because I started to cry again. Alice really seemed torn, she wanted to comfort me, but she needed to drive too.

"We're almost there, and you can tell me everything," she said to me and squeezed my hand. It didn't help much, because the tears kept coming.

She wasn't kidding. I checked her speeding meter, and she was driving way too fast. I didn't care at the moment, nothing mattered to me anymore. I don't think it mattered if I was being hit by a bus, I'm sure I felt way worse now.

Alice guided me into the living room, and Jasper sat there. He looked confused and then a look of sadness came on his face when he spotted me. I'm sure I looked horrible, my eyes were swollen and I felt like crap. It was like my head was exploding. I tried to give him a small smile, but I bet it looked horrible.

"I'm going to leave you two alone so you can talk. I'll be upstairs," Jasper said, and gave Alice a kiss on her cheek. He came over to me, and gave me a big hug. I really needed that. It made me cry all over again.

"Sweetie, sit down. Tell me what happened," she said, and she rubbed circles on my back to soothe me. It didn't help, as soon as I thought about what happened I cried harder.

"We had a fight, and I just had to get away," I started.

"What did you guys fight about? It was probably a misunderstanding between the two of you," she said, and I shook my head. It wasn't that at all.

"He's been such a pain in the ass, and he just snapped this evening,"

"He didn't hurt you right? You know, physically," Alice said and I couldn't believe her. Was Edward capable of doing that?

"No, it wasn't like that. I wanted to test him out and it went all wrong,"

"What did you do then? What did you want to test?"Alice said and she sat even closer to me, if it was even possible.

"I wanted to test out if you were right, if he really liked me. Angela suggested that I should ask him to watch a movie with me, but that went wrong," I said, as I remembered the moment. Alice asked me what happened, and I told her all about it, what happened and how I felt. She was getting pissed off and it wasn't at me. She looked disgusted.

"I can't believe that fucker. He really did that?" Alice asked surprised, as I told her about the TV he bought for me.

"Yes, it felt like he didn't even want me anymore in the living room. That I was being banned from it and he didn't want me around. It really hurt me, but I got over it. It was a bit awkward after that. It was awkward since we came back from the dinner," I said and she seemed to understand.

"I guess he figured out his true feelings about you. It's been going on for a few weeks now and he knows now that he really, really likes you," Alice said and I blushed at her words.

"I even paid attention to my clothes, and put on some make-up and he barely looked at me. I felt so stupid, I finally had the guts to ask him that, and he barely talked to me," I said, and Alice balled her fists. Wow, I should never have an angry Alice against me.

"I'm going to kill him," that was all she said and it scared me a little.

"So later on I got sick. Really felt like crap, and Edward stayed home to take care of me. I thought that everything would be alright between us, but boy was I wrong. Tess noticed that things were a bit awkward between us, and she thought I was sad because Edward was gone the whole week. It's really amazing how she can pick up things like that. She thought it wrong, but I was sad. She wanted me to go with them to the swimming pool," I said and Alice smiled.

"Oh yes, the swimming pool is a huge hit with Tess. But let me guess what happened: Edward freaked out when he saw you in a bikini," she said and my eyes went wide. How did she guess that?

"It wasn't at the swimming pool, but when we were back at home and Tess was in bed. He said that Tess asked about my body and that I should consider wearing a swimsuit next time," I said to her and I blushed. I wasn't comfortable talking about my body.

"He said what! Are you kidding me? Tess will be asking questions and she would have known things if she had a mom. Edward shouldn't blame you and he was giving a lame excuse, because he couldn't handle seeing you like that. You shouldn't hide your body Bella, you're gorgeous," Alice said and I wasn't so sure of that.

"I'm not so sure of that. Maybe he was right and I should hide my body," I said and Alice stood up and grabbed my hand. She walked me over to a room and we both stood in front of a mirror.

"Edward is just jealous and he can't control himself when he sees you in a bikini. Bella you are gorgeous, you have an amazing body and you should never hide it. Look at your curves, I'm really jealous at that. I'm just a shorty, but you should learn to love your body. Your ass can look amazing in good jeans and you always dress good," Alice said and she had her hands on my body to show what she was meaning. I felt a bit awkward, but she wanted me to see things like she saw me.

"So what happened this night?" Alice said and we went back to the living room. The tears formed in my eyes again. Tonight was definitely the worst.

"So, I ran into Mike this week, and he wanted to know an answer if I wanted to date him again, and I didn't know. My plans to test Edward weren't exactly working out and I just wanted to know what he thought about it. To see if he wanted me to date Mike or not. So I just asked him, and he freaked out. He told me he was my boss and not some friend, who I can discuss personal things with. He told me to act more professional. He said to me that I was some kind of slut, going from guy to guy. Honestly, Mike was my first date and I didn't even have my first kiss. I'm really not a slut and it just hurt me really bad. I yelled back at him asking him what the hell was wrong, but I didn't wait for his answer. I just walked out of the apartment and called you," I said and Alice gave me a big hug.

"Don't listen to a word he has said. He doesn't even realize what he has said and you are nothing like that. Do you understand me?" Alice asked me, and I nodded. I knew what I was and no one was telling me otherwise.

"You're going to make someone someday very happy and that person would be lucky to have you. I really want to hurt Edward right now for what he did," Alice said and I agreed with her, even when I wasn't a person like that.

"So what are you going to do? You are more than welcome to stay here, but are you going to continue working there?" Alice asked and I haven't even thought about that.

"I don't know if I can see him again soon," I said and she nodded, like she understood me.

"I'm going to Edward tomorrow to have a little chat with him. Do you want me to take some stuff from you with me back?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"I'm going to get a room ready for you so you can sleep. You had an intense evening and you should go to sleep," Alice said and went upstairs. I was sitting alone in their living room and it was so quiet.

She came back a few minutes later saying that Jasper already took care of that. My bed was ready and Alice laid some clothes for me on my bed. She showed me the room and left me after that. I put on my pajamas and went to bed. I was out in a minute, but sleep wasn't so peaceful. It was filled with dreams of me and Edward and our fight.

I woke up the next morning, but I still felt like crap. My head was pounding and my eyes were swollen, because of all the crying. At first, I didn't remember where I was, but then I remembered the fight and the crying and that I was at Alice's place.

I was a bit afraid to go downstairs. I didn't know these people that well and I was a bit uncomfortable. I didn't know what I should expect. Alice mentioned that she was going to Edward to talk to him, but did she leave already? Was Jasper at home?

I told myself to get my act together and went downstairs. I heard some noises in the kitchen so that's where I went. Jasper was hugging Alice and it looked like she had been crying. I didn't want to interrupt, but Jasper spotted me already.

"Hello Bella, did you sleep well?" he asked and let go of Alice. She looked horrible, just like me.

"It could have been better," I said and Alice agreed with me. Hadn't she slept at all then? It wasn't because of me right?

"Do you want some breakfast?" Jasper asked and I shook my head no. I couldn't eat and I didn't feel like it.

"You should eat something," Alice said and shoved some things in front of my face. I listened to her and tried to eat something. It wasn't much, but there was something in my stomach now.

"We'll be going to Edward soon. Jasper is coming with me to pick up Tess, she doesn't need to see the conversation between Edward and me. Tess will be here and maybe you can play with her. Have you decided what you are going to do?" Alice asked and I did.

"I think it will be for the best if I go home for a while. I don't know what I'm going to do in the future. Edward and I really have some problems and it wouldn't be good for Tess to see all that. I'm just going home," I said and Alice and Jasper seemed to understand.

"Maybe you can prepare Tess then and tell her you're going home," Alice suggested and I wasn't looking forward to that conversation.

"I'll be there so I can help you," Jasper said and I was glad for that. Jasper seemed to understand people's feelings and knew how to act.

Alice and Jasper left a while ago. They left me alone here and Jasper was coming back with Tess. Alice was tense the whole time and I guess Edward was really hearing it from her. He deserved it.

I heard a car and I saw from the window that Jasper was back. Tess was talking to him and I was really nervous. The girl was attached to me and now I was going to let her down.

Tess ran inside, Jasper probably told her that I was inside. She gave me a big smile and ran over to me to give me a hug.

"Daddy said that you wouldn't back for a while, but you just had a sleep over with Aunty Alice. Did you have fun?" she asked me and all that was going through my head is that I'm going to break her heart. I couldn't do this and Jasper saw my hesitation.

"Can we talk to you for a minute Tess? Bella and I need to tell you something important," Jasper said and the tears formed in my eyes.

"Are you sad again Bella?" Tess asked me and I just gave her a hug. I couldn't answer her question, because I'm afraid that if I'm going to talk that I'll burst into tears.

"Bella is going back home for a while. She doesn't get to be with you for a while," Jasper said and Tess' face changed.

"Are you going back to your daddy?" Tess asked me and I needed to answer her questions.

"Yes, I'm going back to Forks for a while and I don't know when I will be back," I told her and she didn't like it at all.

"Is it because you are still sad? I thought you liked the swimming pool and that you are happy again," Tess said and a tear escaped my eye. She wiped it away and still had a little smile on her face. She thought that she understood me, but it wasn't like that.

"No, me and your dad had a fight and I just want to go home," I told her and Jasper was still there.

"Will you be back? If you have a fight with someone you should apologize, that's what my daddy said," Tess said and she thought it was really simple, but she would learn in when she was older that life wasn't that simple.

"I don't know if I'll be back and I'm not the one who should apologize, your daddy should," I wasn't going to tell her everything, but she needed to know that it wasn't my fault. I didn't want her to blame me and maybe it was low of me to tell her that Edward should apologize, but I couldn't care at the moment.

"Why don't you come back with me then and I will tell daddy that he should say sorry. He will listen to me," Tess said convinced that Edward was going to listen to her.

"It isn't so simple Tess. Your daddy really hurt Bella and she doesn't want to be around your daddy at the moment. Maybe she's going to find a different job and will be living in Forks," Jasper said and I was glad that he knew how to explain things.

"Does that mean that you're not coming back?" Tess asked and I could see the tears in her eyes. My heart was breaking, I couldn't stand to see this girl so sad. I caused this and it made me feel really guilty.

"I'm not sure about that. Maybe I'll come back, but maybe I won't. I really need to think about that," I told her.

"But you promised me that you wouldn't leave me. Are you going to break a promise? You can't do that!" Tess suddenly yelled at me and she got off my lap. She was furious all of a sudden and I realized my mistake. I did promise her that I would stay and now I was telling her that I might not come back.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't do anything else," I told her and she wouldn't have that. She started stomping with her feet and she was really mad.

"If you promise something, you have to keep that and not do something else. That's not nice at all," Tess said and her anger was replaced with sadness. The tears ran over her face and I couldn't take it. I started to cry too and Jasper looked torn, even he didn't know what to do.

I tried to walk over to her and wanted to comfort her, but she didn't want me too. She walked further away from me and it hurt.

"But we could always see each other. I could come here and play with you and we can have our tea parties," I said and I wanted to make her see that I wasn't abandoning her completely. I don't think I could be her nanny anymore, but I could always come to Seattle if she wanted me to. I loved that little girl and I couldn't say goodbye to her completely.

"I don't want you too. I want you to be my nanny, I liked it when you helped me and daddy and he liked it too. Why are you going to leave now?" Tess said.

"We already told you that sweetheart. Your daddy and Bella had a fight and Bella wants to go home for a while," Jasper stepped in again and it was hard for him too.

"But don't you like me?" Tess asked me and I didn't know what she was thinking. Did she think I was going to leave because I didn't like her?

"I love you and I'm not going to leave because of you. Daddy and I had a fight and I'm really mad at him right now and that's why I won't go home with you," I told her and I really didn't want her to think that I didn't like her.

"You're still breaking a promise and I don't like people who do that," Tess said and walked out of the room.

Her words were harsh, but I couldn't go home with her. It wouldn't be a healthy living situation between Edward and me and she would be the victim of that. The tears came and Jasper came over to me. I wanted to go after Tess, but Jasper gave me a hug.

"Just leave her be at the moment. She will come around," he said to me, and I nodded. I buried my head in his chest and cried, hard. This whole situation messed everything up. That stupid Mike, but I knew I shouldn't blame him for this. It was Edward's fault. He reacted like some psycho and yelled at me. I hope that Tess would give him a piece of mind when she sees her daddy.

I was going to blame this all on Edward, and I couldn't care less what he would think of that. I've had it with him and his stupid, jealous behavior.

_A/N: So what did you think? Let me know with a review and you'll get a preview! I started my job and it's crazy… I'm trying to write the new chapter and already have some words. Probably update next week!  
Thank you and don't forget to review for a preview!  
Kirsten_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Here is a new chapter. It's a week late, but I had some trouble with finishing this one. I want to thank everyone who left me a review. I really appreciate them. I also want to thank Katie13Cullen13 and Laurian for helping me with this story.  
Enjoy!_

**EPOV**  
It was a week since the fight between Bella and I, and things weren't looking up. I haven't heard anything from her and I was worried. Alice told me she was back in Forks and was looking for another job. She didn't even put her notice in, that wasn't very nice of her. Was I just going to assume that she wasn't coming back anymore?

This week had been a hell. After the conversation with Alice I called my work and told them that I was dealing with a personal situation and I couldn't come to work. I couldn't handle being there when everything was messed up at home.

Alice dropped Tess off at home that night and she ran straight to her room. Alice told me that Bella and Jasper had a conversation with Tess and told her that Bella wouldn't be back for a while. I guess they told me it was my own fault and Tess was mad at me for that.

_Tess was in her room for a while now and I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to know what was going on with her and I wanted to know how she was feeling. I knocked on her door, but she didn't respond. I taught her that she always needed to knock if she was going to enter a room and that if it wasn't being answered she shouldn't come in._

I couldn't care less about my rules now and I walked into her room. She was laying in bed with her face all red from crying. My heart broke and I couldn't stand it that I made my little girl cry like this. After all, it was my own fault.  
I sat myself on her bed, next to her and laid my hand on her back. She was really mad, because she turned her back to me. She was 4 years old, but she acted so much older.

"Did you talk to Bella?" I asked her and I wanted to know what they had told her. Alice didn't want to say too much, because she wasn't there.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said and those words hurt me.

"Will you tell me what happened?" I tried to get her to talk to me.

"Bella told me that you made her mad, and now she doesn't want to come home anymore," she said to me and that's why Tess was mad at me. They told her the truth and I wasn't mad at that. Bella was totally right by telling Tess, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"I told her that she should come home with me and that you would apologize, but you made her really mad at you and she was sad," Tess continued her story and from her words I understood that she probably begged Bella to come home with her.

"Yes, I made a mistake and argued with Bella and now she's really mad at me. I really want to apologize, but I don't think she will forgive me that easy. I was really mean to her," I tried to explain her.

"But why did you do that then?" Tess asked me, but I couldn't explain that to her.

"I was mad at someone else and I took it out on her," I told her and I hoped she wouldn't ask more.

"That wasn't very nice," she told me and I agreed with her.

"Do you think that she's coming back?" Tess asked me after a few minutes.

"I don't know, I really have no idea," I told her honestly. I hoped she would, but I think I screwed it up.

"I hope she comes back, I really like her," she said and sat down on my lap. I think I was forgiven.

"Me too, sweetie," I said to her and gave her a hug.

"I don't want another nanny, daddy. Can't I go back to grandma until Bella comes back?" Tess said and her words startled me.

"I thought you liked having a nanny?" I asked her and I was confused.

"But Bella was the best so I don't want another one and I liked it at grandma's," she said to me.

I had thought about it, hiring another nanny or not. I wasn't looking forward to the whole process again and there were a lot of weirdos in this world. I've had it with the nanny stuff and I learned from it. Now that Tess said that she wanted to go to my mother again I was glad.  
  
My mom was over the moon when I asked her to babysit Tess again when I needed to work. She loved it and Tess was happy again. Sometimes she asked questions about Bella, but I tried avoiding talking about her. She was okay with that and my mom hadn't asked me much about the situation.

Everyone was trying to avoid it while I was around and it started to annoy me a little. I wasn't breakable and I know I was wrong, but don't act like I can't talk about it. Alice and I talked about the situation, she had some contact with Bella but she wouldn't tell me how Bella was doing. That was none of my business and I lost that privilege when I basically said that she was a slut.

I missed her like crazy, it was so quiet around the house. I missed her laugh and her blush and her way of doing things. I missed the home cooked meals when I got back from a late shift and I missed her coffee. I was pathetic like this, but I was really lost without her. That's how I felt, like I was missing something very important at the moment.

I was off this weekend, and Tess was going to stay at my parent's house. I was going back to Forks to talk to Bella. I wanted her to come back and I'll do anything to make it happen. I hadn't formed a real plan, I was just going there on blind faith and I had my confidence.

Alice was happy that I made a move, she hadn't mentioned it to Bella so it would be a complete surprise for her. She was still living at her dad's place, but Alice told me she was looking for a place of her own. I hoped she hadn't succeeded in that, because that would mean she wasn't planning on coming back with me.

I was nervous the whole week and my mother noticed it too after I came to pick up Tess. It was a Friday night and tomorrow I'll be on my way to Forks. My mom just thought I had another shift at the hospital, she didn't know of my plans to go to Forks.

"Why are you acting so nervous?" she caught me and I had to tell her the truth now. She didn't really know what happened between Bella and me, but I bet she had her suspicions.

"I just have some stuff going on," I told her.

"Has this got something to do with Bella?" she asked and she knew when she looked at my face that she was right.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told her, but she didn't buy that. My mom always wanted to know what was going on with us. It didn't matter to her if we were 30 or 13.

"I'm going to visit Bella tomorrow," I told her and I looked around to see if Tess was here. I was glad she didn't hear our conversation. If she knew that I was going to see Bella tomorrow, she wanted to come with me. She had been nagging me the whole week asking if I could take her to Bella.

"Are you going to Forks?"

"Yeah, I want to apologize and ask her if she wants to come with me and be Tess' nanny again," I told her, of course that wasn't my only reason, but I wasn't discussing that with my mother.

"So this has nothing to do with your feelings for Bella?" she said as I was taking a sip of my coffee. She threw me off guard and I choked on my coffee.

"What do you mean with that?" I asked her, acting like I was innocent.

"Don't play stupid with me Edward. Everyone could see that you have feelings for her," she said and made a face like I was stupid. Was I being that obvious about it? I thought I could hide it very well.

"I'm just going to apologize, I really screwed up and Tess is missing Bella like crazy," I said to her, but she raised her eyebrow.

"Alright, I'll admit, Tess isn't the only one who is missing her," I finally told her, and she seemed happy with that.

"What happened between you? No one will tell me anything and I know that I was against her at first, but I really liked her and Tess loved her," Esme said and she was right.

"I said some things to her that were completely inappropriate and I hurt her,"

"But why would you do that? You like the girl so much," Esme said and she didn't understand me. Hell, I don't even understand myself.

"I was jealous and I don't know why I took it out on her. I wanted to talk to her about it, but I said a lot of different things that I didn't mean. My jealousy was getting the best of me," I told her, but I didn't want her pity. She should be mad at me. This wasn't the guy that she raised.

"So she's mad at you?"

"She's furious with me I think. I implied that she was some slut going around from guy to guy. I told her she should be more professional and cover up her body. So I'm an asshole and I want to make it right with her," I told her and Esme looked shocked.

"Why would you say that to her?" She couldn't believe it.

"I have no idea why I did it. I was jealous and I didn't want to act on my feelings. It just feels so wrong, she's 18 years old and here I am some 30 year old perv who's lusting after her. It's just so wrong," I told her and she gave me a hug. Tess was still playing in the play room, so she didn't have a clue about our conversation.

"You're nothing like that. There is nothing wrong with having a girlfriend who's younger than you. Your heart decides for you and the best thing you can do is follow your heart,"

"But a 12 year difference is a bit too much. I still remember how I felt when she was calling me and when I saw her for the first time. I think she was way too nervous and even then I thought it was cute. When she walked through the door all I could think of was how beautiful she was and how her hand fit in mine perfectly. I was so disappointed when I found out she was only 18 years old, but I couldn't say goodbye to her," I said and my mom smiled at me.

"And then I told you not to hire her and go for someone else," my mom said.  
"Yeah, I felt like crap when I had to call her and tell her that she didn't get the position,"

"You hired the other nanny, but that didn't work out," Esme said and I laughed at the memory.

"Don't remind me. She was awful and you told me to hire her,"

"And I'm very sorry about that. After that you wanted to Bella to come again for an interview and you were so happy that you could see her again. I knew it then that she was special to you," Esme said and I had no idea she knew from the very beginning.

"Yeah and then I screwed it up. I was in over my head and I wanted to fight it, but that wasn't smart. Look how that turned out," I said.

"Don't let that get in the way. You're going to Forks and you two are going to work it out. Everything is going to be okay," Esme said and it calmed me down a little. My mom had that effect on people and she was really amazing.

-

I was in my car on the way to Forks, and I was really nervous. I barely slept and I look like hell. I hoped Bella didn't pay much attention to that.

The talk with my mom really helped and I was glad that she likes Bella now. She supported me and didn't say anything about my feelings for Bella. She didn't think it was weird with the age difference and that means a lot to me. My mom is important to me and she's always been there for me and for Tess and her opinion means a lot to me. I didn't always agree with her or listen to her, that was obvious with the nanny thing, but she's smart and she knows what she's doing.

Time was going really slowly and I was really nervous. I had no clue what to say, just that I want to apologize. I would probably start rambling, but I hope she can forgive me. She meant a lot to me and I wanted her back in my house, living our life.

-

Alice gave me her address and I was sitting in the driveway. Her ugly car wasn't there and I hoped I didn't run into Charlie. I have no idea what Bella told him and I heard he had a lot of guns.

I waited for some time in my car. I just couldn't get myself out of my car and knock on the door. I was a wreck and my hands were all sweaty. I had never been so nervous in my whole life.

I finally got myself together and walked over to the front door. I knocked on the door, but didn't get an answer. I guess nobody was home and I had no idea what to do now.

I really wanted to talk to Bella so I got in my car again and waited for her to get home.

A knock on my window scared the crap out of me. I must have fallen asleep and when I looked out of my window I almost crapped my pants. Charlie Swam was standing there and he wasn't looking happy and nice. He had a gun in his hand and I was afraid to get out of my car. I know that he could put a bullet through my window, but I still didn't want to get out.

He looked really pissed off and waited for me to get out of my car. I waited a few more minutes, but then I decided I should get of my car and face him. What was he going to say? What did Bella tell him about what happened? Did she give him a reason for coming back? Did she tell him the truth about our fight and how I acted? If that was the case, I should expect some punches and maybe a bullet somewhere in my body.

Alright, I got out of my car and waited for something to happen. Charlie just looked at me and he didn't look happy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me and he wasn't asking nicely.

"I wanted to talk to Bella."

"She's not here and even if she was, I wouldn't tell her you are here."

"It's important and I really just need to talk to her," I almost begged him.

"Look, I thought we were a team or something. That we could protect Bella in the big city from all those stupid boys there, I even talked to you about it, and you were okay with it! You wanted to help me and have Bella safe with you, but I didn't even realize that you were the biggest mistake there! I don't know what happened and she won't tell me, but I know that you did something awful and I want you to take a look at my gun collection and accidently shoot you! My girl is crying a lot here and she only told me that you guys had a fight, but I'm not stupid, I know something else is going on and I will find out. I'll come after you and hurt you like you hurt my daughter," he started and he was really scary. He meant every word he said.

"I think that's something between Bella and me," I started but Charlie  
interrupted me again.

"It is my business if it concerns my daughter and makes her sad. I'm really pissed off, she thought that she made it and that she had some security, but then someone like you screws it all up. I wasn't okay with her not going to college, but I accepted it. When she wanted to move to Seattle I supported her, but now I'm done with you. You are an adult so start acting like one. I'm sick of seeing Bella sad."

"So I take it you don't want to tell where Bella is?" I tried asking him again, but I shouldn't have done that. Charlie looks more pissed off than ever.

"You know what. Just wait a minute here and I'll go and grab my gun inside," he said and walked into his house. I wasn't sure if he was serious, but I got out of here.

I didn't know where to go and I had no idea where I could find Bella. She never mentioned what she did when she was in Forks. That made me feel bad, because I didn't know a lot about her.

I drove past the café where Bella used to work, before I hired her and I needed a drink. Just one, because I have to drive back to Seattle.

When I walked into the café I saw Angela sitting there. It was smart of me to get here, maybe she knew where Bella was. I doubted if she will help me, Bella must have told her a lot about what happened.

"Angela right?" I asked her as I approached her. She didn't have a gun hiding somewhere I hoped.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me very rudely and at first I wanted to comment on her behavior, but that wouldn't be smart of me. I deserved it all.

"I was looking for Bella, but I don't think she's home. Do you know where she is?" I asked her and she looked pissed off. She was sitting there with a guy and I was interrupting their date I think.

"I don't think she wants to see you. Did you go to her house? You had some guts showing up there with Charlie and his guns," she said and raised an eyebrow. She was really pissed and if she was, then Bella would be extremely pissed off. But Charlie mentioned that she cried a lot. Was she really that sad? A few more pieces of my heart broke at the thought of that.

"Been there, done that. It wasn't smart, but I really need to talk to Bella. How is she doing?"

"That's none of your business. You screwed it up and now Bella wants nothing to do with you," Angela said and I was really lost. How was I ever going to apologize to Bella if I couldn't find her?

"But how am I going to find her then?" I asked her and I was really pathetic like this, but I couldn't care.

"You don't. You should go home and leave her alone. She isn't coming back and she doesn't want that," Angela said and her words hurt.

I left without saying something. I wasn't in the mood to go back to Seattle. If I would drive back now, my mind would go crazy. I would think about Bella all the time and I needed to focus when I drive.

Angela didn't say anything and let me be. I was craving some alcohol right now and there would be a hotel or motel around here? I asked some stranger on the street and she mentioned a little bar a little further down the street. Across from that was a motel and I decided to check it out.

I needed to tell my mother that I wasn't coming back today and that Tess could stay there for a night. I realize I was being selfish, but my plan didn't work and I needed to forget about things.

"Hey mom, would you mind if Tess could stay the night?" I asked her when she picked up the phone. I didn't even wait for her to say hello, but I was in a hurry.

"What happened Edward? I've been thinking about you the whole day. Did you find her? What did she say?" Esme started asking.

"I don't want to talk about it. No one would tell me where Bella was and I'm not in the mood to drive back today," I explained it to her and I heard her sigh. I wasn't in the mood for her pity.

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out like you planned. Of course, she can stay the night. She wants to talk to you for a minute. Is that okay? Please be nice to her," she said to me and I was irritated by her words. I know how to act with my daughter, even when I'm in a bad mood.

I heard some noise in the background and my mom was telling Tess that I was on the phone. I thought she knew that already? Did my mom wanted Tess to talk to me so I would feel better? She's good.

"Daddy, how are you? Nana told me I needed to sleep at her house. Are you busy at work?" Tess asked me and I felt bad for lying to her.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm doing good. How are you doing? Are you having fun? I'm sorry that I'm so busy but it's really necessary," I told her.

"We had lots of fun. Aunty Rose came by and we all baked cookies. I'm going to decorate them when they get out of the oven. Me and Auntie Rose had a tea party and it was really funny. I miss my tea parties with Bella. Did you already talk to her?" she knew how to change a subject, one I didn't want to talk about.

"That sounds really fun. Will you save some cookies for me? And no, sweetie I didn't talk to Bella yet. I wish I did, but I guess she's still mad at me," I tried to explain it, but it was way too difficult for a 4-year old.

"I will save a lot of cookies. I think they are really good. But you said sorry to her. Why is she still mad then?"

"I don't know, but I hope everything will work out," I told her. Of course I knew why Bella was still mad.

"I've got to go now. Will you be good to Nana?" I told her. I felt even more guiltier than I already felt.

"I love you daddy. I will see you tomorrow," she said to me and it made my heart melt every time she said that.

"I love you too and I will definitely see you tomorrow," I told her and she hung up the phone.

It was time to get drunk and I walked into the bar. It was quiet, but I wasn't surprised. The evening just started and a lot of people were probably at home, having dinner.

I ordered something strong and sat myself at the bar. I didn't know how many drinks I had, but I do know that some woman was staring at me from across the bar.

I looked at her and she wasn't ugly. Her hair was dark and she had blue eyes. Her figure was nice, but she wasn't Bella and that was the biggest problem.  
She thought I was interested in her when I looked at her, because she was making her way over to me. I wanted to groan out loud, but my mother taught me to always be nice and respect women.

"Hey handsome, what are you doing here?" she said and that was the worst pickup line that I ever heard…  
BPOV  
Alice came with my car keys and some stuff of mine. I was certain that I was going back to Forks for a few days at least. I needed to get myself together and to sort my thoughts out. Yesterday was hectic and confusing and it sucked.

The conversation with Tess was breaking my heart, but I just needed to go back home. I had some stuff in Forks so I didn't need to go back to Edward's place.

I don't know how I was going to explain this to Charlie. Why was I coming back home in the middle of the week? I couldn't tell him the truth, because he would be on his way to Seattle with one of his guns. I just needed to tell him that we had a disagreement and that I went home to sort things out.

-

When I saw my house I was getting more nervous. My dad's car was in the driveway and that meant that he was home. I was just going to tell him that we had a small disagreement and that I was home for a few days to think things out.

My dad came out when he saw my car en he looked confused. The tears formed into my eyes again, but I didn't want to cry in front of him. That would be very awkward and I didn't want to tell him the truth.

"Bells, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"Edward and I had a bit of a disagreement and I just want to come home for a few days," I told him, but I ignored him after that. I grabbed my bag with my stuff in it and walked to my room.

"Is everything okay?" Charlie asked me as I walked on the stairs. The tears were already streaming down my face and I just shook my head. I couldn't talk anymore and ran to my bed. I laid down and cried a lot, for being hurt by Edward's words, for Tess and hurting her and for everything that was going on.

-

I woke up later and my head hurt because of all the crying. I didn't want to think about it, because the tears will come again then.

I heard some noises downstairs and it sounded like a woman was downstairs. Was my dad having a girlfriend didn't know about? I looked at myself in the mirror in the bathroom and I cringed at the sight. I looked horrible, my whole head was red and my eyes were swollen. I didn't care about my appearance and I walked over to the stairs to hear what was going on.

"I'm sorry that I called you, but she came home and she was crying. She said that she and Edward had a fight or something, but I'm not stupid. I think there is more going on," Charlie said and I still had no idea who was there.

"I haven't heard anything from her yesterday, but I'll go upstairs and check it out. Thank you for calling me," the woman said and I heard it was Angela. My dad had called her because he was worried about me.

I knew that he didn't buy my excuse, but I wasn't in the mood to give him the real reason. That was none of his business and if he figured out the real reason he would be on his way to Seattle with all of his guns and he was going to do some serious damage to Edward.

I heard the footsteps on the stairs and I quickly walked back to my room. Maybe it was a good thing that Angela was here, so I can talk all about it and let it go. I needed to know what she thought and if I did the right thing. I know I needed some space from Edward, but I wasn't sure if I was going to come back to work as his nanny. If I did go back, he would need to change something about his attitude.

There was a knock on my door and I walked to my door to open it. Angela was standing on the other side and she looked concerned. I saw her face and the tears formed into my eyes again. I never cried this much ever.

"What happened?" Angela asked me and gave me a big hug. I started crying again.

"What did he do? You're making me worried," she said.

"It was awful, he was so mean to me and I couldn't take it anymore. I left and stayed the night with Alice and came back home," I said and it was a miracle that she understood me, because I was a blubbering mess.

"Tell me what happened. You need to tell me everything," Angela said and sat down on my bed. I sat next to her and laid my head on her shoulder.

"I ran into Mike and he started bugging me about a new date. I was confused and didn't know what to do so I wanted to know what Edward thought. After the whole bikini incident it was a bit weird between us, but I really wanted to know what he thought of me and if he wanted me to go on a date with Mike. Apparently, I made the wrong decision because he started yelling at me. He said I should act more professional and not parade myself in front of all those boys. He implied that I was some slut going around from guy to guy. I yelled back at him asking what the hell was wrong with him and I couldn't take it anymore. I left and then I didn't know who to call, because you live to far away to come and get me so I called Alice, Edward's sister. She came to pick me up and she took care of me. She went to Edward the next day and I think they argued. I said goodbye to Tess and now here I am," I told her and the tears fell down harder than before. I hiccupped and Angela was in shock. She just sat there with her mouth wide open.

"Ang, are you okay?" I asked her.

"You're asking me if I'm okay? I want to drive to Seattle to slap the shit out of him. How dare he say that to you? You're nothing like that. You're the sweetest, most innocent girl that I know and he is the biggest asshole that I've ever known. I'm just at a loss for words with what he did. I'm glad you took a break from there. I mean, did you take a break or did you quit?" she asked.

"I don't know what is going to happen. Edward keeps calling me, but I'm not answering my cell phone. I'm not in the mood to talk to him and I don't want to hear him," I said to her.

"He has some guts with calling you."

"I'm just so confused. I miss Tess like crazy and I feel bad that I just left her. She really likes me and she became the victim and that wasn't my intention. Maybe I was wrong with Edward asking those questions, but he had no right to answer like that. He really hurt my feelings,"

"It's sad for Tess yeah, I agree with you. It isn't healthy for her if you guys keep arguing. She needs a stable environment around her and Edward screwed that up. You were perfect for the job and he had to open his big mouth,"

"I know, I want to go back for Tess, but I don't want to be that close to Edward anymore. I really thought he was different. I know I don't have much experience with guys, but he seemed to know what he was doing, but I was wrong,"

"Well, maybe you can go back but live on your own. You'll just be there when Edward isn't around and when Edward gets back from his job, you'll go home to your own apartment or something," Angela said and I liked her idea.

"Maybe that's an idea. I have to see how it's going. I'm not in the mood to see him soon,"

Angela agreed with me and we talked some more. I laughed a bit and Angela was happy with that. She had a good idea with the living apart situation.

-

It was a week later and it was weekend. Charlie left me alone most of the time and I was glad with that. He asked me to do some groceries and I needed to get out of the house. I haven't been outside since I came to Forks. When Angela left she ordered me to take a shower because I smelled really bad. I agreed with her, but I didn't care.

I was loading all of the groceries in my car when my phone rang. I wasn't in the mood for another phone call from Edward, but when I saw the screen I saw that Angela was calling me. I talked to her yesterday and she mentioned that she had a date with Ben today, so there must be something.

"Heey Ang, what's the matter? I thought you were on a date with Ben," I asked her. I hoped nothing serious happened. I wasn't in the mood for some more drama.

"He's here," she said and I had no clue what she was talking about.

"Who's there?"

"Edward is here in Forks and looking for you," I was in shock. Edward was here? In Forks looking for me? What would he want?

"What are you talking about? He can't be here," I said.

"He's really here. He went to your house first and Charlie was there. I don't know what happened between them, but he came into the café where I was with Ben and asked me where you were. I told him that was none of his business and he started a hissy fit and then left. I have no idea where he went, but he's really in Forks for you," she told him and I was speechless. I forgot about the groceries and it felt like I couldn't breathe. Was he here to yell at me some more?

"What is he doing here then?" I asked and it felt like I was hyperventilating.

"Relax and take a deep breath. He's here because he wants to apologize. That's what he said to me and he wanted to know how you were doing," she said and I couldn't believe it. Edward was really in Forks.

"He left and I have no idea where he went or if he's even in Forks now. Maybe he went back to Seattle. He was pissed off that I wouldn't tell him where you are and how he could find you. Are you okay?" Angela asked and I could tell she was worried about me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just a shock. I hadn't expected it that he would come to Forks to talk to me or apologize," I told her and my mind was going crazy.

"Do you want me to come over? I don't mind," Angela offered.

"No, I'm really okay. You just get back to your date and I'll talk to you later," I told her and we said our goodbyes.

I loaded the rest of the groceries in my car and all I could think about was Edward. Would I see him today? Where could he be if he was still in Forks?  
I drove back home and I went past a bar. I froze when I saw Edward's car standing there. Was he inside that bar? The groceries in the back of my truck weren't important anymore and I parked my car.

I was going crazy, but I wanted to see him. I wanted to hear him out and I wanted to know why he was acting like that.

I stepped out of the car and walked to the bar. I was really nervous and I wanted to know what he was doing in that bar. Was he getting drunk or looking for sex? I hoped it wasn't the last one.

The door opened and I saw him immediately. He was sitting at the bar and he looked really good. There was just one disappointment and that was the woman sitting next to him. Of course he would get some attention in a bar, but I hoped that he wouldn't pay attention to that.

I was getting angrier by the minute. He accused me of being a slut, but here he was in a bar with some cheap woman sitting next to him.

He finally turned his head and when he saw me he looked surprised and a bit happy. I wasn't feeling like that. The woman next to him put her hands on him, but it looked like he wanted to get away from her and walked over to me.  
He was standing in front of me and he looked so good. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days and that looked really sexy. I couldn't think like that. The guy was with a woman here.

I did the only thing that came up in my mind. I raised my hand and slapped him in the face as hard as I could.

_A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? The one's that got a preview: did you think it was Esme who he was talking to?  
I haven't started on the next chapter and I have no idea when I'll update. It's a busy month and I have exams coming up.  
You can follow me on twitter if you want… twitter(dot)com/kirsten19191. You can ask me questions and maybe I'll post some teasers.  
The one's that leave me a review, will get a preview.  
Thank you,  
Kirsten_


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: So I finally wrote another chapter. It isn't a long one, but I didn't have much time and I didn't want to leave it there. Sorry for the ones who didn't get a preview, but I wrote this in 2 hours and I wanted to post it right away. I didn't send it to my beta, Katie13Cullen13 and she has no idea that I'm updating it so I'm sorry for the mistakes.  
Also a big thank you to my best friend Laurian for giving me ideas and I'm really sorry about singing those songs;). I was in a Glee mood and sang Run Joey Run and Somebody To Love the whole evening. It was pretty annoying…  
So here you are with a new chapter. I want to wish everyone a wonderful Christmas and a fantastic New Year.  
Enjoy and let me know what you think!_

**EPOV  
**The woman next to me kept on talking and I started to see more of Bella in her. Her eye color seemed to change to brown, Bella's eyes. It was like I was looking at Bella now. My mind was playing tricks with me and it wasn't good.

I drank more and more and I was going to regret it in the morning. Thank god I had a room across the street and I would have the time tomorrow to get myself together. I was really disappointed that I didn't get to see Bella. Now I was thinking about her again and I took another sip of my really strong drink.

I don't know how long I sat there, but suddenly I felt something. It was like Bella was really here, but I doubt that. I was in some cheap bar and Bella wasn't here in Forks I thought. The woman's hand was on my arm, but I had to see who entered the bar.

I don't know if it was my mind playing tricks with me again, but it looked like Bella was really standing there in the entrance. Her face had a look of shock and I wasn't sure if she was really there. I ignored the woman next to me and walked over to Bella. I had all these feelings running through me, happiness but also a bit of fear. I had no idea how she was going to react.

I smiled at her, because I still couldn't believe it. However, she didn't look all too happy. I didn't know what to say to her. I finally found her and I was speechless.

She raised her hand and slapped me in the face. I was surprised by it and didn't see it coming. It hurt like hell, but I guess I deserved it. I didn't think that Bella had it in her to slap that hard, but she has a dad who is a cop.

She raised her hand again, she probably wanted to slap the other side of my face, but I could grab her wrist in time to stop her.

"What are you doing here, Bella? No one would say to me where you were," I slurred a bit. I think I had too much alcohol and it wasn't helping my case at the moment.

"Are you drunk? It's 4 in the afternoon and you're already drinking," she said to me and I felt really bad about it. It seemed like a good plan when I stepped into the bar a few hours earlier, but Bella made me see that it was wrong.

I didn't respond and she just shook her head. I guess I really did it this time.

"Are you going to talk to me? I heard you were looking for me and now you have nothing to say?" Bella said and I still couldn't believe that she was really here.

"I don't think it's really smart of me to have a serious conversation with you when I'm drinking," I told her and I meant it. It really wasn't smart, because my mind was a blur and I had no idea what to tell her. I wanted to tell her so many things, but I didn't know where to start.

"But what if this was your only chance?" Bella asked me and I was shocked. Was this really my only chance? Was she never going to speak to me again after this conversation? I couldn't handle that.

"What do you mean? Aren't you going to talk to me ever again?" I was close to panicking now.

"Are you deaf now too? What if this was your only chance to talk to me, what would you say?" I don't know what she was doing, but it confused me.

"I don't want to talk to you in this bar. Can't we go somewhere?" I asked her. If this was my only shot I had to make something of it. I couldn't talk to her in this bar, it needed to be somewhere private where I could tell her about my feelings.

"Come on," she told me and led me outside. I was feeling excited at the moment and I couldn't wait for our conversation. It wasn't going to be pretty, but I hoped she could forgive me and that she would come back to us.

"I'm not going to let you drive so get in my car and we'll drive somewhere," Bella told me and I wanted to jump up and down. We were going somewhere.

I woke up and I was confused. I had no idea where I was and my head was pounding. I tried really hard to remember some things and that's where I froze.

Did I dream all that? Was it just my imagination that I saw Bella and that we were going to talk?

I looked around, but it was really dark. I turned on the light, but that wasn't any better for my headache. I was in a motel room and there was no Bella around. I know it wasn't very manly, but I could cry right now. I dreamed it all.

I really thought that Bella and I were getting somewhere, but it was just a lie. She didn't step into that bar and we didn't talk. She didn't say that she would drive us somewhere. I was alone in this stupid room.

I had no memory of getting here. Was the woman at the bar real or did I imagine that too?

I felt even worse now and it wasn't because I was hung over. I turned off the light and tried to get back to sleep.

There was a knock on the door. I groaned out loud, I really didn't want to deal with this. I was in Forks, who the hell could know that I was here?

The knock sounded again and it hurt to think. Wasn't it all a dream? Maybe Bella brought me back and now she was at my door…

I jumped out of bed and regretted it. My head started pounding and I was feeling lightheaded. I didn't care about that right now, Bella could be at my door right now.

I opened the door and wanted to smile. She was really here and yesterday wasn't a dream. I didn't know what to say and Bella had a weird look on her face. That's when I started to look at myself, I was in my boxers and nothing else. What the hell happened last night? Did Bella undress me?

If that was the case I was really bummed I didn't remember it. I started imagining all these things that happened, but Bella looked pissed off.

"Are you going to let me in or do you want me to stand here all day?" she asked and I was surprised by her attitude. She was mad at me and I couldn't blame her.

"Of course, I'm sorry," I said to her and stepped out of the way. She entered my room and she sat down on a chair.

I had no idea what I should say. Should I apologize? I had no idea what happened last night, maybe I offended her.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked her and I realized it wasn't a smart thing to ask when I saw her face.

"I live in Forks to that's why I'm here," she said.

"I know that, I meant what are you doing here? At my motel?"

"You don't remember anything from last night?" she said and she had a hurt look on her face. O my god, what did I do?

"Whatever I did, I'm really sorry," I told her and I meant that. I don't want to hurt her anymore. I've done that enough.

"You asked me to come by because you wanted to talk to me. Do you still want to do that or didn't you mean it?" she said.

"Of course I want you to come by. I have no idea what happened yesterday evening. I have no memory at all and I'm very sorry about that,"

"Just talk," she said and my mind was going crazy. I wanted to say a lot of things and I didn't know where to start.

"I should have never said those words to you. I don't know what came over me and you never deserved something like that. You are an amazing woman and I feel so awful for what I've said. I came to Forks because I wanted to apologize for what I've said and then no one would say where you were. I was so mad at myself and I wanted to forget about everything, so that's why you found me in that bar," I started and I couldn't even look at Bella. I was so ashamed of myself.

"You didn't say that you were sorry," she said and she was right.

"I'm sorry and even more than that. There are no words for how I feel right now and I feel really bad all the time. As I said before, you didn't deserve it and I should've never said that. You're no slut and you are a really good friend."

"So why did you say those words?" Bella asked me and I was surprised by that. Could I tell her the truth? Could I tell her that I was jealous and that I wanted to take her out on a date?

"I don't know why I said it. I was in a bad mood already and I took it out on you. Something that I should have never done," I said and we were both quiet. I was still in my boxers and sat on the bed. She was on the other side of the room. I wanted to walk over to her and hug her. I hoped my apologies were enough.

"How's Tess?" she asked.

"She misses you, I miss you," I said. At least now I was honest. She looked surprised and blushed. I missed that blush.

"But she's doing well. She's going to my mom when I have to work. She told me that she didn't want another nanny because you were the best. I was glad when she told me that, because I wasn't looking forward to all those conversations again with possible nannies."

"I miss her too," she said and I was a bit disappointed that she didn't say that she missed me too. That would be a bit too much.

"Did you find a job already, here in Forks?" I asked her and I was nervous. I didn't want her to have another job. I wanted her back with me.

"No, I didn't. I'm looking everywhere, but no one is hiring," she told me and I saw my chance there.

"You could always come back to us. Your job is still there," I said to her and my heart started beating really hard. I wasn't surprised if Bella could hear it.

"I don't think that I a good idea, you and me together in a house," she said and that hurt. She didn't want to come back to us.

"Oh okay, at least I tried."

"Maybe we could work something out," she said and I had no idea what she was talking about. Did she want to come back? I didn't understand her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Perhaps I can look for an apartment in Seattle and when you're not home I'll look after Tess," she said and I wanted to kiss her. She was a genius.

"Are you serious?" I asked her, but I think she took it the wrong way.

"Just forget about it," she said and she wanted to walk away.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that. I think it's a good idea," I told her and she turned around.

"You really mean that?" she asked me.

"I do, of course I will pay for the apartment and you will get paid," I told her. I had enough money and I was glad that she wanted to come back to Seattle, only if it was for Tess. She would be so happy with this news.

"You don't have to do that. I have money myself and I can afford it," she said, but I wasn't having that. I would pay for her apartment.

"So you're coming back?" I asked her.

"I guess I am," she said and I my smile was really big. She was coming back!

_A/N: So what did you think? It's a short one, but I make it up to you with the next chapter. You'll probably get that next year. In the middle of my exams, but I couldn't leave you like this;)…  
This time people will get a preview if they review! I promise!  
Thank you for your support and love,  
Kirsten_


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Hey you guys! __I'm back with a new chapter. I hope that everyone had a nice Christmas and I wish you all the best for this year. May all your dreams and wishes come true! I want to thank Katie13Cullen13 for helping me with my grammar and ideas. Also big thanks to Laurian for being my best friend and for helping me with everything.  
Enjoy!_

**BPOV**

I wanted to slap him again, but now he grabbed my hand. It was pissing me off when I saw him with that woman.

He asked me what I was doing here and I was surprised by his slur. He was drinking alcohol and it was just 4 in the afternoon. What the hell was he doing? He told me that no one would tell me where I was. Did he go to my house? Did he have a death wise or something? Charlie knew that something was going on between Edward and me, but I really didn't want to tell him about it. Charlie would go to Seattle and hurt Edward.

I was getting frustrated by Edward. I was disappointed in him. I didn't think he would be that guy that would drink when things didn't go his way. He had a daughter to think of; yet he was in Forks getting drunk.

He wasn't saying anything. He was looking for me the whole day and now that he found me he didn't have anything to say. I called him on that, but he said that it wasn't smart of him for us to have a serious conversation when he was drunk. Why did he even start drinking then?

I was sick of it, of the whole situation and I had enough of it. I told him that this was his only chance and that the better start talking now. He surprised by my attitude, but I couldn't care at the moment. I even started yelling at him, asking him if he was deaf. He needed to start talking now or else I was going to go home. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Edward when he was like this. I haven't seen him like that ever. I don't know him that long, but I didn't really like this side of him.

He wanted some privacy for our conversation and I agreed to it. I didn't want him to drive so I told him to get in my car. He had a smile on his face and I couldn't understand why. I didn't say that I was going to forgive him and that I was coming back.

He mentioned something about him having a motel room on the other side of the road, but I didn't want to go to some cheap motel. God knows what happens in those rooms. I really don't want to know and I was afraid that I was going to catch a disease if I was sitting in one of those rooms.

I knew the perfect place to go to. The weather was good and that was rare in Forks. One summer I discovered a meadow here in Forks. It was beautiful and I wanted to share it with Edward. Maybe it would sober him up and then we could have a serious conversation.

It was already October so the meadow wouldn't be that beautiful as it was in the spring, but it always gave some peace and I always calmed down when I was there. It could be Edward's advantage.

It was way too quiet in the car and when I looked over at him I knew why. Edward had fallen asleep in my car. This was not good at all, we were supposed to have a serious talk and now he fell asleep. I poked his arm and called his name a couple of times, but I got no answer. The alcohol had him in a coma. I don't know what to do now.

I decided to go back to his motel and maybe I could get him into his room. He didn't make a noise and I checked a couple of times to see he wasn't dead. Now that would be something.

I was back at the motel. I had no idea which room he has and I needed to find out somehow. I walked over to the front desk to ask the guy if he knew where Edward's room was.

"Excuse me, maybe you can help me," I started. The guy here was creeping me out. He had long blond hair and he looked at me in a way that I wasn't comfortable with.

"Anything for you, beautiful," he said and I was right. This guy was really creepy.

"I just need to know what room Edward Cullen is in," I told him and I hoped he would give me the answer.

"No can do. We don't give that kind of information to others. I could call his room to see if he's inside," he said and made a move to the phone.

"That isn't going to work, because he's in my car now and I need to move him to his room," I said and I was starting to get angry again. The guy was looking at my boobs and wasn't even paying attention to my face.

"Well, I can tell you what room he's in if you do something for me," he said and gave me a wink. What the hell was he suggesting?

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him and I was afraid for the answer.

"If you show me your boobs I will give you his room number," he said and I just knew it.

"Forget it mister, that isn't going to happen. You're disgusting and wait until someone hears about this," I said and walked out of the room.

Ugh, I can't believe guys. Why are they all so disgusting? They're all focused on one thing and that is sex. It's all they can think about.

I sat back in my car and Edward was still fast asleep. I wanted to cry, because I had no idea what to do. The guy at the front desk was no help at all and Edward wasn't going to say his room number in his sleep.

God, why do I always get stuck in this kind of situations? I felt really sorry for myself at the moment and a tear escaped my eye. I wanted to know what Edward was going to say and now I still had no answers.

Edward must have the key with him so he should have it in one of his pockets. I told myself that I could do this. I was going to search in his pockets for his keys and I hoped that the room number was on the key. I looked back at the front desk and that creep was staring at us. I locked the doors just in case and prepared myself for what I was going to do.

I turned myself to Edward and my hand was close to his jeans. I felt nothing in the first pocket and turned myself to the other side of his jeans. I was practically on top of him so that I could reach the pockets there. My hand went inside… I didn't find a key, but I felt something else.

"Oh god Bella, please keep going," Edward sort of moaned and I fell on top of him. He scared the crap out of me and I looked over at him, but he was still asleep. Was he dreaming of me?

He moaned again and his hands were on my ass. I was in a fucked up situation and I had no idea what I was supposed to do. He had his hands tight on me and I couldn't move. I was still half laying on top of him and I felt something on my leg. I was blushing at the thought of it, but I think he had a boner and that's what I probably felt when I was searching his pocket. My breathing started to get heavier, because it was making me a bit uncomfortable. Of course I thought about this, but Edward didn't really know what he was doing. He was dreaming of me and developed a boner while doing.

I felt the pockets at the back of his jeans and he moaned quietly. I couldn't believe that I was doing it. I didn't even want to look behind me to see what the guy at the front desk was doing.

I finally found his key in the last pocket that I was searching. I was still on top of him, but he didn't have a tight grip on me anymore. I wiggled myself free and I was finally back in my seat. It felt pretty good to be laying on top of him and the thought of it made me blush. I was going to mention this to absolutely no one. It was super embarrassing and Edward can't find out about this. He would be so ashamed and was going to regret it or deny it and I couldn't handle that. I knew that he was thinking about me and it felt good.

There was a number on his key and I parked my car in front of the room. I hoped that Edward would work with me a little and that I could move him to his room. I looked back to the front and saw that the guy at the front desk was still staring at us. Didn't he have something better to do?

I opened the door of the room and then I opened the car door. Edward was still passed out. I called his name a couple of times, but he still didn't respond. The alcohol really did a number on him.

It took some time, but Edward was finally on the bed. I had no idea how I got it done, but I was proud of myself. I closed the door quickly and locked it. I didn't want the creepy guy to make an appearance.

I looked at Edward and I figured he wasn't comfortable in his clothes. I started with taking his shoes off and that was easy. I didn't know if I should continue with undressing him or if I should leave him like this.

He looked warm in his clothes so I had a conversation with myself that I could do this. I started with unbuttoning his shirt. My hands were shaking and my breathing was quicker. There was some movement and Edward's eyes opened.

"What are you doing?" he asked me confused.

"You fell asleep in my car so I brought you back to your room. I wanted to get you comfortable. I'm sorry," I said and pulled my hands away.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for falling asleep on you. God, my head really hurts," he said and started to undress himself. I told myself that I should look away, but it was really hard for me.

"It's okay. You should go back to sleep," I told him and wanted to walk out. He grabbed my arm and I turned back to him.

"Will you come back tomorrow, so we can talk? I really want to talk to you," he said and my stomach was full with butterflies. This was the guy that I liked a lot and he was acting like his old self again, like the guy I knew in the beginning.

"Sure, I'll drop by sometime tomorrow," I said and he let go of my arm. I walked to the window and closed the curtains. It was really dark now and started undressing himself more. His pants were off now and he was only in his boxers. I was glad that it was dark, because I was blushing like crazy.

"Thank you Bella. I'm sorry for today," he said.

"It's okay. Just sleep it off, I will see you tomorrow," I said to him and walked out of the door.

The guy from the front desk was making his way over, but I practically ran to my car and locked it from the inside. I wanted to get away really fast so I drove like crazy. I looked in my rearview mirror and the guy was giving me a wink. It was disgusting. I hoped that he wasn't there tomorrow.

I woke up the next day and I was really nervous. Angela tried to call me yesterday evening, but I didn't want to talk about it. I just let it ring and sent her a text saying that I would call her when I had some answers.

I thought about yesterday again and blushed. I really like the Edward from yesterday in his room. He was sweet and attentive and didn't make stupid comments about my love life or my looks. I wish that he could always be like that.

It was 10 o'clock already and Charlie left to go to work early in the morning. He didn't mention anything about seeing Edward or that Edward stopped by. I didn't say anything about seeing Edward or something about that creepy guy from the motel.

I got myself in the shower and put on some of my nice clothes. I couldn't eat anything, because I was way too nervous. I walked to my car and drove to the motel. I hoped that Edward was still there, he wanted me to come by.

When I arrived at the motel I looked at the front desk area. The creepy guy was there again. Didn't he have a day off or something? He saw my car and smirked my way. I shuddered, because the guy was really creepy.

I parked in front of Edward's room and knocked on the door. No one answered and I was starting to feel rejected. I knocked again, loudly and I hoped that he was still there and not on his way back to Seattle.

Finally, after what seemed like hours he opened the door. He looked surprised that I was here and it pissed me off. Didn't he remember anything from last night? I wanted to cry too, because he didn't remember anything. It's not like something happened, but it hurt a little.

I told him if he was going to let me in with a lot of attitude and he seemed surprised. I couldn't care at the moment, he was pissing me off.

He let me in and asked me what I was doing here. Can you believe it? He asked me yesterday to come by and now he asks me what I'm doing here. This is such a joke. I asked him if he remembered anything from last night, but his look said that he didn't. My face must have shown something, because he apologized. He had nothing to apologize for. He wasn't acting like an ass and I actually liked him yesterday.

He started a story about how he was sorry for acting like that. He was sorry for the way he spoke at me that one night. He said that I didn't deserve it and I totally agreed with that. He told me that I was an amazing woman and that made me blush. He didn't think of me as a girl, but as a woman. That made me feel a little better.

I asked him why he said those words and I hoped he would be honest with me now. I was disappointed when he said that he had no idea why he said those words. He was lying and I wanted him to be honest for a moment.

I asked him how Tess is doing, because I really miss her. She's such an amazing girl and she doesn't deserve all this. He tells me that Tess misses me and that he misses me. I can't say it that I miss him too. That would be too much for this moment. If he wasn't going to be honest, than I wasn't going to be.

His mom is taking care of Tess now when he has to work. Tess told her dad that she didn't want another nanny, because I was the best. It made me feel proud and I was glad that he wasn't going to look for another nanny.

He asked me if I found another job already, here in Forks. I told him no. I was really looking, but it seemed that no one was hiring at the moment. Edward said that my job was still there if I wanted it, but I don't think that's going to work. Us all together in a house… our issues weren't out of the way yet and it wouldn't be good for Tess if she sees us arguing all the time.

He sounded disappointed after that and I couldn't blame him. I was a bit disappointed too. I really wanted to come back to them, to do my job. Tess was a wonderful girl and we clicked. Edward was okay too, if he's going to act normal one day and I would love it if it all works out.

I told him about my idea and he seemed to love it. He offered to my for my rent and to pay me for my work. That would be way too much and I told him that I could take care of my rent. I saved up some money and Edward paid me a lot those last months.

We should talk about that when it was all final. Edward asked me if I was really coming back then and I told him that it seemed like that. His smile grew absolutely big and I don't think it was possible to smile like that. His smile was infectious and I smiled back at him.

"I'm glad that you decided to come back. It means a lot to me and of course Tess will be thrilled when she hears the news," Edward said.

"I understand it that you want to live on your own at the moment. It showed that it wasn't such a good idea for us to live together. I hope it all works out, Bella, I really do," he said and I just nodded. I hoped the same thing.

He asked me if I wanted to wait for him so that he could go take a shower. He wanted to check out and go somewhere with me so that we could work some things out. I told him that I would wait and he practically ran to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later he was out of the bathroom and ready to go. He looked a lot better, but you could still see the effects of his rough night yesterday.

"I'm going to have to check out. Are you coming with me?" he asked me and I shook my head. I wasn't going near that creepy guy.

"No, you'll go. I just wait in the car," I told him and he walked over to the front. I followed him in my car and waited in front of the building.

Edward wanted to get his car across the street and then we were going to a little café for some coffee. Edward said it was a life or death situation if he didn't get coffee soon.

I looked at Edward and he seemed a little angry while speaking to the creepy guy. Oh no, I hoped he didn't mention something about yesterday. I didn't want Edward to find out what happened in the car.

Edward stormed out of the building and walked my way. I hoped that he wasn't too upset with me and I hoped that he wasn't going to talk like he did that one night. I wanted the sweet Edward back.

He threw my door open and sat himself in the passenger seat. He was breathing heavily and not saying a word. I was getting concerned and I wanted to know what happened there.

"Are you okay?" I asked him and I was afraid of the answer. Was he mad that I was searching his pockets and somehow ended on top of him?

"What happened yesterday Bella?" he asked me and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He did that a lot when he was upset.

"What are you talking about?" that was my strategy, just play dumb and let him do the talking.

"What did the guy say to you yesterday? He mentioned something about that I was lucky and stuff like that. Kept talking about your looks and I didn't like it," he said and he looked intensely at me.

"Just tell me the truth okay? I won't get mad at you," he told me and I believed him.

"Look, I have no idea what happened yesterday and I regret that, but he said something about us practically having sex in your car and that he wished you didn't show him anything," he continued and I blushed like crazy. That stupid ass had mentioned everything to Edward. How was I going to get out of this?

"Uhh … you were drunk and I needed to know your room number so I asked him if he could give it to me," I started and Edward looked really guilty. I guess he felt awful about how he acted last night.

"He told me he couldn't give me your number, because of privacy rules. He then told me he could give it to me if I showed him something," I said. I couldn't say it to Edward what that creepy guy wanted from me.

"What did he want you to do? God, Bella just tell me. I'm thinking the most awful things," Edward said and he turned to me. His hand was on my chin and he turned my head to him. The tears were in my eyes and my head was as red as a tomato.

"He wanted me to show my breasts to him," I whispered and Edward stormed out of the car after I told him that.

I saw him go back in the building and I wanted to stop him. He was going to do something that he was going to regret. They probably had cameras installed there and if the guy called the cops, then the police would see Edward on screen.

The guy was looking a bit scared when Edward stormed at him. Edward grabbed him by the throat, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. He had him pinned against a wall and his fist made contact with his nose and he hit him once more in the jaw. The guy was going to hit him back, but Edward stopped him and said another thing. He seemed to back down and Edward came back to my car.

I was a little scared now of Edward and I had no idea what happened in there. His breathing was really heavy and he didn't say a thing. I was afraid to say something, but I wanted to say so many things.

"Just drive Bella. Start the car and get out of here. We'll get my car later. I just can't stand to be here anymore and if I stay here any longer I'm going to regret some things," he said and I started the car. My hands were shaking and Edward noticed it.

"I'm sorry," that's all I said and I drove. The little café wasn't that far away and I hoped that Edward still wanted to go there.

It was a couple of minutes later when I parked in front of the café. Edward hadn't said a word and I was feeling awful. I had no idea what Edward was regretting and it was all my fault. The tears were in my eyes and I wanted to leave the car, but Edward stopped me when he put his hand on my shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bella. That guy was an asshole and he deserved some hits to his face. I regret a lot of things from yesterday, but I don't regret this. I just wanted to get out of there, because I was afraid that I couldn't stop. You're wonderful and I can't believe that guy would say something like that to you. I don't know how you all did it yesterday and maybe I don't want to know, but I owe you something. It means a lot to me that you took care of me yesterday, you could have just left me there, but you didn't. I'm glad that you still want to come back to us. I don't deserve it," Edward said and his words made me think of all the things that happened between us.

Before I knew it I was crying, really hard. I wanted to stay strong, but everything just came out. The fight between us, how that made me feel and the lying to my dad and now yesterday. It was all a bit too much and now it all came out. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me close. It was a bit uncomfortable, considering we were still in my car. I cried into his chest and it felt wonderful to be in his arms again. That thought made my cry some more, because I missed him like this. He kept whispering reassuring words in my ear and kissed the top of my head. It seemed like hours when I calmed down a little, but Edward still held me close. It seemed like he didn't want to let me go.

"Are you feeling better now?" Edward asked me and I just nodded. I didn't trust my voice and I wanted to stay like this forever.

Edward must have felt me nodding, because he wasn't holding me that tight now. I leaned back in my seat and Edward grabbed my face with his hands. He wiped away my tears and gave me a little smile. It was hard now to stay mad at him. I knew that I shouldn't forgive him this easily, but he was really sorry and my feelings were getting the best of me. I couldn't stop it, even though that I wanted it. This was going way too fast and I couldn't do a thing about it.

My stomach growled and we both laughed. Our moment was over, but I'm glad that I saw the old Edward back. I missed him.

"I guess it's time to feed you," he said and gave me a wink. He walked over to my door and opened it for me. I stepped out of the car and locked it.

"I probably look like crap," I said and I knew it was the case. My eyes were probably red and swollen because of all the crying and normally I have all these red spots all over my face.

"Nonsense, you look beautiful," he said and wrapped his arm around me. I leaned over to him and was in his side.

We walked into the café and I few people turned their heads to us. I let go of Edward and was missing the warmth immediately. I didn't want the people to start talking and that's why I let go of him. He had a confused look on his face, but he didn't ask me questions about it.

We made our way to a table and grabbed some menus. I already knew what I wanted, but Edward had never been here so I gave him a moment to decide what he wanted for lunch.

I was home again. After we had lunch I gave him a ride to his car. He was looking at the motel and I told him to calm down and go home. Tess was probably missing him like crazy and he should get back to her.

He gave me hug before he stepped into his car and gave me a wink when he left. I was already missing him, but he needed to go home.

We talked a lot at the café and we made some decisions. He and Alice were on the lookout for some apartments in Seattle and when he found something he would let me know so I could come to Seattle and check it out.

We hadn't agreed on the rent thing, but I was going through with my plan. I had some savings and I had the money for it. Edward was going to pay me for my work and that's that. He didn't want to do that, thought it was a disgrace, but I couldn't care.

His mom called during our lunch and she was thrilled when she found out that I was having lunch with Edward. She wanted to talk to me and she told me that she thought it was great that I gave them another chance. I mentioned coming back and I could practically see the smile on her face. She was happy for her son and granddaughter and I had a feeling that she knew more about the situation. Maybe Edward had confided in her. I couldn't think like that, it was just work and nothing more.

I was sitting in my room, waiting for Charlie to get home. I needed to discuss my movement to Seattle with him and I hoped he agreed with it. Charlie wasn't too difficult to deal with so I had good feelings about it.

I called Angela when I got home from my lunch. She was glad that I worked it out with Edward and she was glad that I followed her idea. She said it was a good idea, because we were getting to fast and this was the solution. I just hoped that thing were going to work out.

The day was finally over and I was a little sad by that. It was a good day, me being with Edward and working things out. Charlie wasn't too happy about it that I was going back, but he didn't want to stop me. I guess he realized that I really wanted to go back to Seattle.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I was going back to Seattle!

_A/N: So what did you think? Let me know in a review and you'll get a preview in return. Going to start tonight with the new chapter. School is not that busy at the moment so I'm trying to write a few chapters. For the ones who are interested; my twittername is kirsten19191 ... follow me if you want.  
I snuck some words regarding my feelings in this story. Anyone catch that?  
Anyway, I hoped you loved it and push that button for a review!  
Thanks,  
Kirsten_


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: So I should make a huge apology to all of you. I'm sorry that it took so long for this new chapter. I have been so busy with school and work and I have been dealing with some motivation problems. Thank you for your reviews and for supporting me with this story. Big thank you to Katie13Cullen13 for being my beta and for helping me with everything. Also a big congratulations to my bff Laurian, she's been accepted to a university in England! So happy for her!  
Now I'm going to shut up and let your read the new chapter!  
Enjoy!_****

BPOV

_One month later…_  
I was packing what was left in my room. There was a lot of stuff still with Edward and I planned to pick it up later. Alice and Edward finally found me an apartment and I was moving to Seattle today, to live in my own apartment. I was so excited, I finally got to see Tess again today.

The apartment was 10 minutes away from Edward and I would have my car with me, so it won't be a problem. Alice said it was perfect for me and I believed her. It wasn't a luxurious apartment, but it was okay for me. I would need a bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen and that was fine with me. Edward was still bugging me about the rent, but I wasn't going to give in. I wanted to pay for myself, it would give me a feeling that I actually have my own apartment. He was totally crazy to suggest that he was going to pay my rent AND paying me for being a nanny. I knew that he had some money, but that didn't mean that he had to spend it all on me.

Edward and I didn't really talk that much. He called me to let me know how the apartment search went, but it was kinda awkward. I thought that I wasn't mad at him anymore, but I thought wrong. I still thought about what had happened between us and it wasn't that easy to forgive and forget. He really hurt me that night, and I may sound like some nagging bitch, but what he said was wrong of him. My crush wasn't over yet, no matter what he had said, that hasn't changed. I told myself over and over again that nothing could happen between us, but my feelings didn't really listen to my thoughts. Maybe I told myself that, because I didn't want myself to get hurt.

Edward hadn't told Tess that I was coming back. She really had no idea and I wanted to see her face when she saw me again. It was kinda mean of him, but he didn't want her to constantly ask when I was coming. It was going to be one hell of a surprise when I show up at the door. I couldn't wait to see her reaction.

Charlie was at work again and we said goodbye early this morning. I promised him that I would come back sometimes and he was welcome at my place. It still felt weird to say that and I still couldn't believe half of it. It felt so surreal, having my own place and having a job as a nanny.

I don't know if I regret not going to college. I didn't have friends who were in college now, so I didn't hear the stories from them. When you look at the movies or read about it, it sounds like fun, but I had a lot of fun right now in my life. I don't know if I'm ever going to go there, it depends on how things go with the nanny job. Maybe it wasn't smart of me, but I was happy with my life now and maybe I'll do some online courses while Tess was at school. I still haven't figured out what I want to do.

My phone brought me out of my thoughts and Edward's name popped up on the screen. I looked at the clock and I was supposed to leave right about now. Was he checking up on me?

"Hey," I answered.

"Hey, I just wanted to check if you left already," he said and I was right, he was checking up on me.

"I was just finished up in my room and then I'm on the way," I said to him and I wanted to sigh. It was a bit ridiculous that he was checking up on me. I mean, come on… it was just so frustrating.

"Okay, just wanted to know what time you'll be here," he said. I was going to Edward first, Tess was going to be there and then we were going to my apartment. Alice was supposed to come too, so she can help me with decorating it. I told her that she didn't need to buy anything, because I wanted to decorate it myself. It was going to be my apartment and I wanted to shop for it myself. She had some trouble with it, but I hoped she kept her word.

"You just have to see," I told him. I wasn't in the mood for this crap.

"Okay, just be safe," he said and I rolled my eyes. He said that a lot and I didn't get it. I was going to be careful, and it just sounded stupid.

"Whatever. See you in a few hours," I didn't wait for him to say anything back and just hung up my phone.

I don't really know why I did it. Sometimes I confused myself a lot. I just wanted to distance myself from him. I was so afraid of getting hurt like that again and I didn't want that to ever happen again.

I looked around my room one more time. It felt like I was never coming back, but I knew I'd be here soon enough. It would depend on how it would go in Seattle and how Edward was acting.

I sighed and closed the door. I walked down the stairs and glanced around. I was going to miss this house, but I'm also curious about how my apartment is going to look like. I closed the front door and walked to my car.  
This was it: I was finally going back to Seattle.

-

The butterflies were coming back full force. I was so nervous to be here again. I couldn't wait to see Tess again, but I had some doubts about Edward. I was already at the apartment, but I didn't know if I could still park my car in the garage like I used to do.

I tried to go to the garage and it still worked for me. Now I was talking to myself to get me out of the car. I can do it, I know I'm nervous, but this is what I wanted and I shouldn't back down now. There was a little girl who would be thrilled when she finally knew that I was coming back. I couldn't let her down now and I liked her way too much to not show up.

I got out of my car and walked to the front of the apartment complex. The guy at the door still recognized me and he let me through. I smiled at him and walked over to the elevator. Before I knew it I was at Edward's floor and I had to take a deep breath to calm myself down a bit. I can do this.

I knocked on the door and heard some noises behind it. I smiled as I listened to the conversation.

"Now who could that be?" Edward asked someone. I could imagine it was Tess that he was talking to and that he would have a smile on his face. It would be so him to do that.

"Can I open the door, daddy?" I heard Tess ask her father. He must have nodded, because I heard someone open the door.

I had a smile on my face as I looked at Tess. She had her mouth wide open and was just staring at me. She didn't say a word and she looked like she was in some kind of shock.

"Bellllllaaaaaaaa!" she screamed after a few minutes and threw herself at my legs. I crouched down at her level and gave her a big hug. I missed her even more than I thought I did.

I lifter her up and walked inside the apartment. I didn't see Alice anywhere, but I hoped she would show up sometime. I wasn't ready to be alone with Edward just yet.

"I missed you lots," Tess said to me and I kissed her face.

"I missed you a lot too," I said to her and held her close to me. I'm glad that I came back.

"Did you have a good trip?" Edward asked me and he had some weird look on his face, while he was looking at me and Tess.

Yeah, there wasn't much traffic and everything went okay," I told him. I couldn't be as mean as I was on the phone. He was my boss again and I should treat him with respect. I mean, the guy found me an apartment so that I could come back and was willing to pay for it.

"Are you coming back to be my nanny?" Tess asked and she held my head in her hands. The look on her face was so amazing and so hopeful.

"Would you like me back as your nanny?" I asked her back. I knew it wasn't nice to answer a question with a question, but I couldn't help myself. She looked a little confused, but she looked like she got it.

"You are the best nanny. Please come back?" she asked me and squeezed my cheeks. I'm sure that was a lovely sight for Edward to see.

There I was again, always thinking about what Edward would see or think of me. I should stop with that, because it isn't going to help with my feelings. No matter how much I told myself to quit with it, it wasn't going to help me. I couldn't stop with it, but that didn't mean that I should just accept it.

"I will come back to be your nanny, but…" I was cut off by Edward.

"But we need to talk to you about some things. It's going to be different than last time," Edward said. I wasn't happy with the way he cut me off, because I was going to mention this to Tess too. But of course he is the father, so he decides what should be said to her.

"Let's go sit on the couch," he said and led us to the living room. Still no sight of Alice and I was getting a little worried.

"Is Alice running late?" I asked him. I just needed to know how long I was going to be alone with Edward. Of course, Tess was here too, but that didn't really count. She had no idea what happened between us and Alice knew everything.

"I asked her to come a little later. I just wanted to talk to Tess with you and explain everything to her, before she showed up. I hope that's okay?" he asked at the end of his explanation. What if I said that it wasn't okay? There wasn't a thing we could do about it now. I just nodded and turned to Tess again. She was sitting in my lap, she wasn't going to let me out of her sight.

"So, Bella is coming back as your nanny, but it's going to be a little different than before," Edward started.

"How come?" she asked confused.

"Because there were some problems, so that's why I'm not going to live with you," I told her and I hoped she wasn't going to ask much about it. She was way too young to understand what was going on.

"But where are you going to live then?" she asked me and I understood that she had questions about it. She was used to it that I was living with them and now that I was coming back, I wasn't going to live with them.

"Bella has her own apartment not far away from here and she's going to live there, but when she has to watch you, she'll be here with you," Edward explained, but her face said she wasn't happy with it.

"But she can't be my nanny if she's not living here," Tess said and I saw some tears in her eyes. I didn't think she would find this difficult, but I was obviously wrong.

"Yes, it will work out. I will be your nanny, but I will be living not far away from here. Actually, we're going there soon, so that you can see where I'm going to live," I hoped that that would make her feel better, but the tears started going down on her cheeks. What was so wrong about it? Wasn't she happy that I was coming back?

"Aren't you happy that Bella is coming back?" Edward asked Tess as he moved towards us. Tess wasn't sitting in my lap, but she was sitting next to me now. Edward was dangerously close to me now and I could smell his cologne. He smelled amazing and that's why I was going to live somewhere else. This couldn't keep happening.

"But what if I have a nightmare and I want Bella?" Tess asked and she had a good point. When I was still here, sometimes she had nightmares and she wanted me to comfort her. I felt bad for Edward then, because he couldn't calm his daughter down and he always had this pained look on his face when this happened.

"You managed when Bella wasn't here," Edward said and he had a point. I haven't been here for the last month and she must have had a nightmare in that month.

"You're a big girl now and you still have daddy here who will come to you if you have a nightmare," I also said to her. I hope that this is enough for her and I prayed that she wasn't going to have a fit. She was known for that sometimes.

"No, I don't want that," she started crying some more and stood up.

"You're not being nice," she said to Edward and walked to her room. She slammed her door and I cringed. This wasn't what I was expecting. I thought she would be happy that I was coming back, even though I was not going to live with them. I guess I was wrong about it.

"She has improved. She says that now instead of I hate you," Edward said and smiled a little. I knew his smile was fake and that he was hurt by Tess' behavior and words.

"I thought she would be happy that I was coming back," I said, more to myself than to Edward, but his head snapped up.

"I hope you aren't reconsidering the job now. I really thought the same. I certainly didn't think that she was going to react this way. I'm really sorry about it," he said as he looked to Tess' door to her room.

It was quiet for a while between us, we didn't hear anything from Tess' room. Edward thought it was best to let her cool down for a while and then he was going to talk to her alone. He wanted to know what she was thinking and feeling about the whole situation. I hoped that she didn't say to Edward that she didn't want me here anymore. Then I could go back to Forks again. I could already see Charlie's face as I unpacked my stuff back in my room. He would start talking about college and I wasn't in the mood for that yet. I wanted to be here and I was going to prove that this was going to work. Even though Tess didn't completely agree with it.

There was a knock at the door and Edward's head snapped towards the door. Maybe it was Alice already and she wanted to show me the apartment. I completely forgot all about it. I was just so worried about Tess and her behavior. I guess the lack of a mother figure really did a number on her. I hoped that this would change in time and that it wasn't going to affect her anymore.

Edward walked over to open the door and there was Alice standing. She had a big smile on her face and she looked like she was on drugs. She could barely stand still and was practically jumping around. Seriously, what was her deal? Was she excited that I was coming back? Because I certainly wasn't anymore.

"Bella! It's so good to see you again," she said and gave me a hug. She didn't know about what happened before she got here.

"It's good to see you too," I said to her and I meant that. She and I were starting to become friends and I liked her. She always said what she was thinking and never was shy about it.

"So, why is it so quiet here?" she asked and looked around. She was probably searching for Tess.

"Tess is in her room. There were some problems before you got here," Edward explained.

"What, you screwed it up again?" Alice said and I blushed. Edward seemed uncomfortable too and I really hoped that she wasn't going to bring this up ever again. I just wanted to forget about what had all happened.

"Alice!" I said to her. I was really surprised by her outburst like that. Edward wasn't always the screw-up.

"Tess was mad that Bella isn't going to live here," Edward said and he looked a little pissed off. I imagined this whole day totally different.

"Well, I think it's ridiculous too," she said quietly, but I had heard her. I blushed again. Why did everyone think like that? It was going to be a perfect situation.

"I'm just going to talk to her and get her ready to see the apartment," Edward said and walked to Tess' room. He didn't wait and got in there.

Alice didn't say a word and she was looking at me, more like staring. I don't know what her problem was, but she was starting to freak me out. Just like the first time I met her.

"Say what you have to say. I can take it," I told her. I knew that she wanted to say something and I wanted to hear it.

"You still like him," she said and I turned red again.

"Did you think that was going to change in the last month we weren't together?" I asked her. I knew I should just tell her the truth, she knew what was going on and maybe she had some advice for me.

"No, I didn't. I know that he still likes you too, he's just a little afraid of it all," she told me and I was surprised by her words. She told me before that Edward maybe had some feelings for me, but it was hard to believe her. Why would a guy like that like me? Alice would kill me now if she heard what I was thinking. She told me before that I was an amazing girl and I deserved someone like Edward.

"We'll see how this all goes. I'm not going to do anything," I told her honestly and I really meant that. Maybe I was being old-fashioned, but I still thought that if a guy is interested, he should make a move.

-

We were on the way to the apartment. Tess had apologized to me, I think Edward told her to, and she told me she was really happy that I was going to be her nanny again. I knew that Edward hadn't told her to say that to me and I was happy that she mentioned it. I was really happy to be back again.

I was nervous again, because I was so curious about the apartment. It really was a 10 minute drive and we were there in no time. Tess was a little excited too, because I told her I would need her help with decorating the place. She wanted to paint the walls pink, but I told her it had to be another color. I wasn't going to live in a apartment that looked like a house from Barbie.

It was on the second floor and Edward gave me the key. My hands were shaking a little bit, but I really wanted to know what it looked like. The neighborhood looked pretty good and it wasn't some kind of criminal hood. That was already a relief for me, but I knew Edward didn't want me to live in one of those.

I opened the door and was in awe. It looked pretty empty, but the walls were already painted over in a light yellow color and it looked so clean. I told myself that I would probably have to clean the apartment, before I could move in but it seemed that Alice and Edward already did that part.

"Come on, I'm going to give you a tour," Alice said and grabbed my and. The living room wasn't that big, but I didn't need that. There were two bedrooms and the bigger one would be mine. The walls were painted, a dark red wall and the rest was white. It had such a nice feeling and I loved it instantly. The bathroom wasn't too fancy, just a bath a sink and a toilet, but it was all I needed to have. The kitchen looked pretty good too. I could imagine myself cooking a lot of meals here.

"I hope you like the paint we already done. We thought we should already do it before you got here, so you can shop for furniture and don't worry about that anymore. You could move in today already," Alice said and she seemed a little nervous now. I know I told her I didn't want her to do anything with the place, but I loved the things that she did.

"This is amazing Alice, I can't believe you guys did that for me," I told her and gave her a hug.

"So what do you think?" Edward asked me as he walked towards us. Tess had his hand and she looked like she liked it here.

"This is amazing Edward. It means a lot to me that you did this," I told him and I wanted to hug him too, but that seemed a little weird still. It was kinda awkward, but it had to do.

"So, what do you think Tess? Do you like it?" I asked her. I wanted to know what she thought of this.

"I like it lots," she said. I was glad with that.

"How about we go shopping?" Alice asked and almost jumped up and down. I bet it was hard for her to not shop for me earlier.

"Are you going to come along?" I asked Edward and he nodded his head. I hoped that it would work out with Tess being there too.

"Don't worry, she's used to her aunt's shopping sprees," Edward said with a wink. It was like he knew what I was thinking.

-

After a long day of shopping I was finally in my new apartment. We bought a lot of things and Edward insisted on paying it all. I knew that doctors had a good salary, but he spend a lot of money on me.

I was glad that the bed could be delivered immediately, just as my couch and the television. I had to wait on some closets and the dinner table and chairs. It looked a little empty and Edward had told me that I was welcome to stay the night with them if I wanted to. I knew I shouldn't do that, because if I did that, I would never want to leave.

I went to bed early, because Edward had to start at 7 and I had to be there at 6. It was going to be early, but I didn't mind. The adventure was going to begin again and I was looking forward to it…

_A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? Let me know with a review and you'll get a preview! I want to feel the love for this story;-)!  
I have no idea when there will be a new update. Exams are coming up again and life has been hectic. My exams will be done middle March, but maybe I will be updating before that date.  
So, since my story isn't updated that much and if you want to read something fantastic, you should read __**Don't Stand So Close To Me **__by __**Elyse Gaines**__. It's a student/teacher relationship and I love her story!  
Thank you for reading this chapter and my story and I would love a review,  
Kirsten_


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Heey everyone, here is a new chapter again. The ones who reviewed know what's going to happen in this chapter and I promise you it is the chapter you've all been waiting on! I owe a really big thank you to Katie13Cullen13 for being my beta! You're the best!  
I also want to mention that I posted a new story called Still Untitled, because I can't come up with a title for it. It is going to be updated tonight too, so give that story some love too. It's totally different than this one!  
Alright, I'll leave you to it.  
Enjoy!_

**EPOV  
**Bella has been here now for a month already and our schedule wasn't working at all. It was so frustrating, because I tried my best, but my schedule was crazy and Bella was more at my apartment then she was at her apartment. She still seemed a little uncomfortable around me, and I was upset about that. I knew that it was all my fault, but it happened a few months ago and I hoped that Bella wouldn't act like this anymore. Maybe I was an asshole to think like that, but it hurt me when I know that Bella still didn't forgive me about that.

The last few months have been rough for me and Tess. I tried so hard to make it better for her, but I keep having the feeling that I failed a little in that. I tried to be there for Tess, but work was busy too and I had to bring her a lot to my mom. Of course, my mom loved it, but I felt bad about it. I never thought that I would be like that, a single father who dumped his kid everywhere. I don't regret Tess, but I do regret the moment and the situation we're in, and maybe even her mother. But I have to accept the situation we're in now.

When Bella agreed to come back I was over the moon, but it took a while before Alice and I found an apartment for her. It seemed to take forever before she was coming back, but it was only a month. I hadn't told Tess about it, because she would ask me all about it and it would get annoying. She was already counting down the days until her birthday and that was in a few months and she was constantly asking about it. Her knowing that Bella would be back would only make things worse for me.

When Alice and I finally found **THE** apartment for Bella, I was thrilled. I knew she would love it and I had some ideas for what to do with the rooms. Alice was super excited and she had some ideas too, but she promised Bella that it was up to her. Bella wanted to be here and wanted to decorate the place herself and I understood that. It was a big step for her, even bigger than moving in with me. She was going to be on her own now and that must mean a lot to her.

I was so excited when the day was finally here, that Bella would be back with us. I was nervous the whole day and I think I went too far with that phone call. I was just getting so impatient and I might have overreacted with everything. I was glad that Tess went to school in the morning so she didn't have to see my behavior. It was kind of pathetic, but I couldn't help it. She was finally coming back.

If everything went okay, Bella would be here in an hour and time seemed to go even slower. Tess was eating a sandwich, but I couldn't eat anything. I was afraid I was going to throw it up as soon as I swallowed it.

Tess seemed to talk the whole time. She was telling about something that happened at school today and I tried to pay attention, but Bella was due any moment now and I kept hearing for a knock.

Finally there was a knock on the door and I faked a surprise face for Tess and asked her who that could be. She had no idea and she was so surprised when Bella was there. She hugged her and couldn't let go of her. God, I wish it was that simple for me too and that I could hug her too and never let go of her. I couldn't do that. Bella would be upset. I should consider Bella's feelings first and then my feelings.

But I was surprised by Tess' attitude when we told her that Bella wouldn't be living with us. I thought that she wouldn't make such a deal of it, because Bella would still look after her, but I saw it hurt Bella a bit when Tess was being like that.

By then Alice came by and she made some stupid comments about our arrangement. I couldn't believe what everybody's deal was, but I know that she was right. This wasn't working at all, but I didn't know what Bella thought of it. I just had the feeling that this whole thing was a bit too difficult with her not living with us. There were some emergencies in the middle of the night when I had to call Bella to ask if she could come over. If she lived her, it wouldn't be a problem, I would've left a note, but now I had to wake her up and she had to come over here in the middle of the night. I didn't want to wake Tess and take her over to Bella's, because she didn't really sleep that good.

I still remember the conversation I had with Tess when she was so upset about Bella not living with us…

_I knocked on her door, but didn't wait for an answer. I was mad at her, for having an attitude like this and I thought that she would be happy that Bella was coming back for her. We went through so much trouble to find her an apartment and I had to go to Forks and almost beg her to come back and now Tess is being mad at her for not living with us._

_When I walked in I saw Tess sitting on her bed. She had her arms over her chest and it looked like she was really mad. I wanted to know why she was acting this way and why she wasn't happy about it. For the last month she kept asking me if I made it up with Bella and asked me if she was coming back to us. So know I just felt a little confused about it._

"_Hey beautiful, everything okay?" I asked her and sat down beside her. She didn't say a word and it was a little frustrating. She hadn't talked that much since Bella left and I knew she had trouble with it. _

"_Why are you so mad?" I asked her. _

"_I just want Bella to live with us," she said and the tears formed in her eyes again._

"_But aren't you happy that Bella is coming back to be your nanny, even though she won't be living with us? I thought you wanted Bella to come back. I could just say to her that I changed my mind," I told her and her whole face changed. _

"_But I want Bella to come back."_

"_So why don't you start acting like that. Bella thinks that you don't want her here anymore."_

"_I'm sorry daddy. Is she leaving already?" she asked me and she was close to the door already, ready to go to the living room and probably apologize to Bella about her behavior._

"_No, she isn't, but what are you going to say to her?" I wanted to know that she was going to say the right thing to Bella._

"_I'm going to say that I'm sorry, daddy. And I hope that she will be there forever with us," she said and she ran to the living room. I could hear the voices of Bella and Tess and I knew that it was going to be okay._

Now, that was a month ago and I figured out that her not living with us, wasn't that smart. My night shifts really sucked for Bella, because that meant that she had to stay the night and I knew that she wasn't too happy about that. She had to be there late afternoon and had to bring Tess to bed, sleep over and then take care of Tess in the morning and bring her to school and then she's off. Sometimes I ask her to pick up Tess from school too, because I had a really tiring shift or I got home later than expected.

Bella hadn't asked me yet if Tess could stay over at her apartment. I thought about it a lot, but I didn't bring it up. I loved it when Bella was here, her smell would linger around the house and it felt great. I really missed daily our routine and us watching some television together, her fabulous cooking and just her being there for me. I miss our conversations, but I guess I was to blame for that.

But I wasn't going to be a moody bitch today, because today was going to be a good day. It's Bella's birthday today and Tess and I had something planned for her. It was early and I was glad that I had the day off. Bella was supposed to come over, because I didn't want her to be alone on her birthday and Tess wanted her here when she found out it was her birthday. I was a little afraid that she wanted to go to Forks when she would find out that I had the day off today, but she told me she wanted to stay here and I was really happy with that.

I heard footsteps coming from Tess' room so she had to be awake. She was even more excited about Bella's birthday than Bella herself. We bought a wonderful present for Bella yesterday and Tess made something at school for her. Tess insisted that we decorated the house, so I had done that yesterday evening.

"Good morning, sleepy head," I greeted her and she looked very tired and came over to me right away. I loved it when she was like this, it meant that she wanted to hug the whole time.

"Is Bella here already?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Not yet, are you going to sing for Bella?" I asked her. Tess was a little nervous, but she promised me yesterday that she was going to sing for Bella.

"Yes. Are you baking something?" she asked me and she sniffed the air.

"I'm baking a cake for Bella. It's a lot of chocolate, do you think that Bella would like that?" I asked Tess. I didn't ask Bella what she wanted for her birthday, but I figured a birthday cake with lots of chocolate wouldn't go wrong with any woman. I'm a bit embarrassed that I knew how to bake things, it wasn't very good for my testosterone, but I was a single dad and Tess always loved it. I would do and learn anything for my little girl.

Then there was the doorbell and Tess wringed her way out of my arms and ran to the front door.

"She's here! Daddy, hurry up and open the door. Bella is here!" Tess practically screamed and I groaned a little.

**BPOV  
**I hurried out of my bed this morning. Today was my birthday and I wasn't really looking forward to it. I haven't liked my birthdays since I was little, I really don't like the idea of getting gifts and maybe I was weird with that, but I couldn't care. Edward found out it was my birthday and asked me if I wanted to spend the day with them.

First he asked me if I wanted to go back to Forks, but I think Charlie already knew that I wasn't going home. He was fine with that and I promised him that I would see him soon.

So Edward asked me to come over so he and Tess can celebrate it with me. I just hoped that he didn't buy presents for me and that he didn't put so much effort in it. Tess was really excited about it too and she told me that she made me a present. I thought it was really cute, but I didn't want to share her enthusiasm.

Edward told me that he invited the rest of his family in the afternoon. I told him before that it wasn't necessary, but he ignored me and planned it all behind my back. I was pissed about that, but I think it's just his way for making it up to me.

I was a little late when I left the apartment, but I don't think it matters that much. Edward told me not to have breakfast, because we're going to do that at his place. Tess wasn't going to school today, so we had the whole morning together. This afternoon his family would come over and I had no idea how long they were going to be there.

The ride over there was quick. I rode it a lot of times already and I was starting to regret our arrangement. It wasn't working at all and I was curious what Edward thinks of it. I thought it would be different, but it was a little tiring and I was lonely in my apartment. I loved it when I was at Edward's apartment with Tess, we had lots of fun and it was just nice. But when I get home, it's just so quiet and so lonely. I regretted my decision, but I was too afraid to talk with Edward about it. He found me this nice apartment and I felt really stupid for not wanting it anymore. So maybe I was happy that he invited me to spend the day with him and Tess.

I knocked on the door and heard Tess talking and running to the door. I heard some other footsteps and Edward was probably going to open the door.

"Happy birthday," Tess yelled and threw herself at me. I lowered myself and she put her arms around my neck. I got lots of kisses from her and I giggled at it.

"Thank you," I told her and walked inside with Tess still around my neck.

"I made you lots of things at school," she said and ran to her room. Now I was alone with Edward and he hadn't said a word.

"Uhm… happy birthday, Bella," he said to me and walked over. He hugged me and I felt good. This was already the best birthday ever. He holds me a few moments longer, but I didn't object.

"Bella! Look what I made you," Tess said and Edward and I let go of each other. I smiled at him and focused my attention back on Tess.

She made me a few drawings and they looked so cute. It looked like it was Edward, Tess and I and I was dressed up and you could notice that there was something special about me.

"Wow, these are amazing! You really know how to draw," I said and gave her another hug.

"How about we have some breakfast?" Edward asked and I agreed with him. We walked to the kitchen and I could see something was in the oven. I hoped that he didn't make me an entire meal.

"So Tess mentioned that you like pancakes for breakfast," he said and I nodded. It was my favorite breakfast.

He already made them and we went right to it. They were delicious and I might have moaned a little. Edward seemed a little uncomfortable, but I needed to let him know somehow that these were to die for.

"Daddy, did you kiss Bella already for her birthday?" Tess asked and didn't know if I heard her correct.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" he asked her and he looked even more uncomfortable.

"That's what you always do when it's someone's birthday," she said I couldn't believe we were talking about this.

Edward walked over to me and I was speechless. Was he really going to kiss me? Just because Tess had said it? I wish she would've mentioned it months ago.

I felt something on my cheek and then he was back in his chair already. Okay, so this was the moment then. I completely missed it with my overthinking it.

"No daddy, you have to kiss her on the mouth," Tess said and I blushed a little. I didn't think that I had some trouble with it, but it was a little embarrassing that the kiss on my cheek wasn't enough and now his daughter was practically begging her dad to kiss the nanny.

"Tess, I don't think that's really appropriate," he said and I felt a little disappointed.

"But, you do that with Nana Esme too, so why not with Bella?" Yes, this was getting pathetic.

"But I don't kiss Auntie Alice or Auntie Rose on the lips," he said and his cheeks were a little red too. Guess he was embarrassed about it too.

"But they are 2 people and you only do that with Nana Esme, so it's fair that you do it with Bella too. That makes it even," she said and I wanted to point it out that she was right. She was one really smart girl. I was ready for it, just come here with those gorgeous lips and kiss me already.

"I just gave her a kiss on the cheek. Isn't that enough?" he said and I wanted to slap some sense into him. He had a good excuse to kiss me now. Didn't he want to take that chance?

"What do you want Bella?" Tess asked me and I was speechless. I don't want to tell her that I want her daddy to kiss me on the mouth.

"I don't care," I said and I thought that was a good enough answer.

"See daddy, she doesn't mind," Tess said and I realized now that I didn't say that I didn't want it. I was encouraging him to freaking kiss me. God, that guy was really stubborn and making excuses.

"Alright, are you sure Bella?" he asked me and my heart was beating really loud in my chest. Was he really going to kiss me on the lips?

"Yeah, whatever," I said and I wanted to slap myself for that answer. He probably thought that I didn't care about it and that I wanted Tess to stop bugging us about it.

"Alright then," Edward said and he stood in front of me. My cheeks were already flaming red and I quickly wanted to check if my breath was alright, but I think that would be too weird. It's not that it's going to be an open mouth kiss. That's such a shame.

He leaned into me and Tess was clapping her hands. This was really pathetic, a 4-year old was setting us up. Maybe Alice was behind this joke? It would totally make sense, she couldn't come up with this herself.

I leaned towards him a bit and focused on him now. I could think about conspiracy theories later, when the kissing was over. O my god, I couldn't believe that the moment was finally here: I was going to kiss Edward Cullen. This is definitely the best birthday ever!

The moment our lips met, there was electricity going through my whole body. I leaned in closer, if that was even possible and our lips were still against each other. That was a bit of a disappointment. God, if I wanted this, I had to work for it.

I moved my lips a little and he held his hands on my waist. All I wanted was to shove my tongue into his mouth, but I don't think that's appropriate in front of his daughter.

God, this kiss was hot, but I could feel him tugging back. I didn't want this to end so I leaned to him and he seemed to understand my hint. His one hand made his way to my cheek and his lips were sucking my bottom lip into his mouth and I really wanted to moan out loud.

"Daddy, this takes a long time. You don't do that with Nana Esme," Tess suddenly said and the moment was officially over. Edward pulled away from me fast and his lips were a bit swollen from our kiss.

"Sorry," he said to me, but he didn't look like that. We had a heating kiss in front of his daughter. I'm such an awful nanny.

"It's okay," I said and Tess was looking at us with a weird look on her face.

"Are you happy now?" Edward asked Tess.

"Really happy, but why was it so long? You really don't do that with Nana Esme, then you just give her a quick kiss on the lips," she said and I wanted to laugh at Edward. Good luck with explaining that one!

I couldn't get our kiss out my head and Edward seemed a little distracted too. I just hoped that he thought it was good enough and that he liked it. Tess didn't talk about it again and I was glad for that. Edward just let her questions slide and she seemed okay with that. I just hoped that she would keep her little mouth shut this afternoon when Edward's family will be here. If they found out, it would be a really big embarrassment.

We had fun this morning and I found out that Edward made me a great looking chocolate cake. I wanted to know how it tastes, but he said I would have to wait till everyone gets here. I just hoped that they would hurry up. Edward made an amazing lunch for me and now I was waiting. Tess and him were playing a game and also waiting until there would be knock on the door.

After a while, there was finally a knock on the door and Tess ran to the door. She was learned that she could never open the door without an adult being with her and since it was my party, I decided to help her open up the door.

"Auntie Alice, I did it! I did what you said I should do," she said and I had a little idea what she was talking about. I knew it… stupid Alice was behind the little game that Tess played with Edward and me.

"Can I talk with you for a moment?" I asked her, but didn't wait for an answer. I just dragged her into my old bedroom. It still looked the same and I felt a little homesick when I saw this. I really wanted to come back to live here.

"What's going on?" she asked and she had this innocent look on her face, but I didn't buy it. She was full of crap.

"You know damn well what's going on!" I said to her.

"Maybe you can give me a hint?"

"God, you're unbelievable. What did you order Tess to do?" I asked her.

"I might have told her to ask Edward something," she said and I couldn't believe her.

"You set us up?" I almost screamed. I needed to keep my voice down, because the rest was in the living room and I didn't want them to find out.

"You liked it so don't be so ungrateful," seriously, I couldn't believe my ears. She wanted me to be thankful, because she told Tess that she had to ask Edward to kiss me. God, this was giving me a head ache.

"I can't believe you did that."

"I'm so proud of Tess for doing this. Maybe now Edward knows what he's missing and maybe you do too," she said and she walked back to the living room. I stood there in my room, still in shock. I just couldn't believe it.

I thought things over for a few minutes and made my way back to the living room. The rest was here too and they all congratulated me and I stood there with my fake smile. I was a little pissed at Alice for setting this up, but maybe I was thankful for it too. I finally knew what it was like kissing Edward and I wanted to do it over and over again.

Edward looked a little weird at me and silently asked me if I was okay, I just smiled at him and pretended everything was okay. He just shrugged and went back to the kitchen. It was time for cake and presents and I wasn't really looking forward to it. I was a little curious about my presents, but I hoped that they didn't spend too much money on me.

"So Tess and I went to the mall last week and we found you a really cool birthday present. Isn't that right, Tess?" Edward said and he gave me this little box.

"It is really pretty," Tess said and she came to stand next to me.

My hands were shaking a little bit and I unwrapped the paper. When I saw the box, I knew immediately that it was going to be a necklace or a bracelet. My mind was already coming up with excuses about how I couldn't accept this. This was really too much.

"Do you want me to help you?" Tess asked me. I guess I wasn't going fast enough and she had the little box in her hand already.

She knew exactly how it needs to be opened and when I saw the inside I gasped. There was a beautiful bracelet with charms in the box and I loved it.

"It's beautiful," I told Edward and Tess. She smiled.

"We did good, right?" she asked me and I gave her a kiss. She did an amazing job.

"But I can't accept it. It must have cost a lot and it's not really necessary," I said and you could see the disappointment in Edward's face. I don't know what was going on today, but I was being ungrateful.

"It's your birthday and you totally deserve it," Alice said and grabbed the box out of hands.

"Here Edward, put it on her wrist," Alice said and gave Edward the box. I held my wrist out and he put the bracelet on. His fingers lingered for a moment and I felt really bad.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I would kill for some cake right now," yeah, that's Emmett for you. He always knows how to say the wrong things at the wrong time.

"Daddy made Bella a chocolate cake," Tess said and she grabbed her father's hand to lead him into the kitchen.

There was an awkward silence in the living room. I had no idea what to say to these people, I hardly knew them. Edward invited them, but it still felt a little weird to me.

After a few minutes Edward came back with the cake and his mother admired him. He did a good job, it looked delicious and I hoped it tasted that way too.

He asked me if I wanted to cut the cake, but I knew that I could be dangerous with a knife so I let him do it. He gave everyone a piece and they all enjoyed it a lot. The moans filled the room and the girls complemented Edward. He really did a good job on this and he must teach me to make a cake like this.

"So, what did you guys do today?" Esme asked me.

"We just hung around the house. Edward made breakfast this morning and we watched a movie. Nothing that interesting," I told her and she smiled a little at me. She was really trying to make up for her behavior in the beginning. It felt like she could me some kind of mom to me.

"Yep, and daddy and Bella kissed," Tess said with a big smile on her face.

Emmett seemed to choke on his drink and Edward and I blushed. She was a real sweetheart, but sometimes I could strangle her. This was so not appropriate to tell the whole family. It was nothing and it wasn't going to happen again.

"Excuse me?" Esme said and I hoped she wasn't going back to her bitchy self.

"Daddy always kisses you when it's your birthday so I told him to give Bella a kiss too," Tess explained like it was no big deal. I shoved another piece of my cake in my mouth. I wasn't going to talk about this.

Alice looked a little too satisfied and I glared at her. She acted like she didn't notice it and that she had no clue about it. Sometimes she was so freaking annoying that it wasn't even funny.

"So, was it on the cheek?" Alice asked. Little bitch knew it wasn't like that and she wanted the whole family to know.

"I think that this conversation is over and that we need a new subject. It wasn't a big deal," Edward said and my heart stopped for a moment. It wasn't a big deal for him. The hurt must have shown on my face, because Alice made a face at me, but I pretended that I was fine. I put on my fake smile and I just wanted that this day would be over.

**EPOV  
**It's been a weird day today, that's how I would describe it. This morning with Bella was perfect and I was a little nervous and afraid when Tess asked us to kiss. I wasn't stupid, I knew that someone was behind this and I had a feeling that my lovely sister put my daughter up to this. She wasn't going to hear the end of this.

The kiss with Bella was wonderful and I didn't want to stop. Her lips felt so perfect and while it was just a closed-mouth kiss, I wanted to go on and on forever. I even attempted to break the kiss, but she leaned into me further. Then Tess opened her mouth and I was a little shocked at my behavior. I made out with the nanny in front of my daughter. I hope it wasn't going to make things weird between Bella and me.

We didn't talk about it the rest of the day, until Tess brought it up in front of my family. Mom looked a bit surprised and Emmett was shocked. Then Alice had the guts to ask me if it was on the mouth or not. That's what confirmed my suspicions, she was behind this all. Maybe I'm a little happy that she did that, but I just hope that Bella wasn't too uncomfortable.

I was in the kitchen, cleaning the whole place. Tess wanted Bella to bring her to bed and read her a story, so I had some free time. Bella would want to leave soon and I was dreading it. How could I ask her to move back with us? I was so nervous about that and I had no clue about it.

I felt her first and when I turned around she was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She had her coat in her arms already and that meant that she was leaving.

"Tess is in bed and I think she's already asleep. It was a tiring day for her," Bella said and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, she was pretty excited from it all," I said and I put everything away. Now we were just standing in the kitchen and it's a bit awkward.

"Did you have a good day?" I asked her. I wanted to know what she thought of today.

"Yeah, it was a good day. I just wanted to apologize," she said and I was confused.

"What for?"

"For making that comment when you gave me the gift. I really don't like presents, but I think it's beautiful so thank you," she said and she gave me the most beautiful smile.

"You're welcome. Since we're apologizing, I'm sorry about this morning. I had no idea how Tess gave us all that crap and I'm sorry that I gave her what she wanted. I promised I would be on my best behavior and know I did this. I hope you aren't too mad about it," I told her.

"It's okay, don't be sorry. I didn't mind," she said and it made me feel good for a moment. She said that she didn't mind it.

"Are you going home?" I asked her and pointed to her coat in her arms.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late and I need to go to work early tomorrow," she said and gave me a wink.

"You've got a shitty boss then," I said and gave her a playful smirk. I was curious about how she's going to react to that.

"Yeah, the shittiest," she said.

"Wow, that hurt," I told her and she laughed. We were acting like we did in the beginning and I loved every minute of it.

"You know, it's okay if you want to stay here. Your bedroom is still yours and you could sleep in a little," I told her. I was nervous of her answer and my palms started to sweat a little.

"I don't want to intrude and all my stuff is at my apartment," she was considering it for a moment. I just needed to convince her to stay.

"I think you've left some of your stuff here and you would never intrude. I hope you feel a little at home here too. I can cook you breakfast again," I was getting desperate, but I didn't care at the moment. I really wanted her to stay.

"Maybe we can watch a movie. It's still your birthday so you can pick out what you want to watch," I told her. This was my final offer.

"I saw The Notebook and I really want to watch that one. Is that okay?" she asked me. I groaned at the thought, my sister left it at my house and I was paying for it now.

"Sure, I'll grab us some snacks and you can start the movie," I told her and she walked to the living room. Bella was going to stay. This may be one of the best days in my life.

The movie was over and Bella was crying. I had my arm around me and she was leaning into my side. I wanted to stay like this forever, but the screen was black and it was late already. I had an early shift tomorrow and I needed to get my sleep.

"The end always gets me," Bella said and I agreed a little with her. It was a beautiful love story, but the end was really sad.

"Yeah, we should get to bed," I said and I got up. I immediately missed her warmth.

We put away our stuff and made our way to the bathroom. We brushed our teeth and I was in my room already and put some pajama pants on. There was a knock on my door and I told Bella it was okay to enter.

"I just wanted to thank you for today. It was probably one of my best birthdays," she said and she came over to hug me. I held onto her and I loved every minute of it.

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure," I told her and she let go. She was still standing close to me and I grabbed my chance. It was now or never.

I leaned into her and pressed my lips against her lips. She was still for a moment, just like this morning, but she reacted quickly. Her lips moved against mine and I wanted more than this morning. I licked her lips with my tongue and I was asking permission to enter her mouth. She opened her mouth and my tongue battled with her tongue. This was what I was waiting for those months and it was worth the waiting. God, could this be the beginning of everything?

_A/N: So what did you think? Loved it or did you hate it? I really want to know what you think of it so let me know in a review. I promise you, that whoever gives me a review, will get a preview! What do you think is going to happen after the kiss? Is Edward going to apologize and say that it's a mistake or does it mean something good for B&E?  
I'm super excited, because I'm going to the Taylor Swift concert tomorrow in Holland! So looking forward to it! I can't promise you anything about when I'm going to update next. I already started on the next chapter, but I have exams in 2 weeks so I really need to study again. You can follow me on twitter, my username is kirsten19191 and I'll keep you updated about my stories! Just mention that you're from .  
Don't forget to check out my other story and don't forget to review!  
Thanks,  
Kirsten._


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: So here is a new chapter. I feel so bad about abandoning this story, but don't worry about it. I will continue updating and I'll try to update more often. I don't know if you read my other story, but in the author's note I explained why it took so long to update. Last Thursday my aunt died, completely unexpected and it's kinda hard for us all. That's why it took so long to actually update this chapter, while I explained in the review replies that it would be in the weekend. Things have been difficult, but I found that writing is a good distraction;-)!  
I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and I hope you'll continue to do that.  
A huge thank you to Katie13Cullen13 and A is for Angel for being my beta's. You girls make me a better writer and I appreciate your help. Another thanks to my best friend, Laurian, for being there for me and supporting me with my stories.  
Enjoy!_

**BPOV  
**Tess really wanted me to stay, so I put her into bed and read her a story. I was a bit nervous about being alone with Edward. I know things have been a little awkward since the kiss this morning, but I had a really good birthday.

He was in the kitchen, cleaning things up and I felt a little bad about not helping him. I offered to help, but he told me that it was my birthday and that I shouldn't do things today. I grabbed my coat and walked to the kitchen. I wanted to say goodbye and thank him for today. He was just a boss, but it meant a lot to me, what he did today.

He asked me what I thought of today and I told him that I had a good day. I apologized for being such a bitch about the bracelet, but I had said it in some other words and he told me not to worry about it. I really loved the bracelet and I could pick out some more charms if I wanted to.

He asked me if I was going home, but I thought that seemed pretty obvious with my coat in my hand. I made some joke about having a shitty boss and he laughed with me. I'm glad that he can appreciate my humor.

He started to get nervous and I wondered what was going to come, but then he asked me if I wanted to stay the night. He mentioned that my old room was still my room and it was getting pretty late. I wanted to accept right away, but I didn't want to look too desperate so I made some lame excuse about my clothes laying back in my own apartment. I knew that was crap, because I still had some clothes here and Edward said that. He even bribed me with breakfast and I told him I would stay if we were going to watch a movie. He agreed and let me pick out any movie that I wanted. I was curious how he got 'The Notebook' and I decided this was going to be a good night.

The end always gets to me and I'm always crying by then, but it was a good excuse to lay against Edward and have him comforting me.

It was time to go to bed and we went to the bathroom together. It looked like we were a couple, we brushed our teeth together and we did our little routine before bed. It felt really good to do this and I might have wanted to do it every night, before we went to bed together.

Edward was done earlier and left the bathroom already. I quickly went to my room and put my pajamas on. I really wanted to see Edward again before I went to sleep, so I knocked on his door.

I said thanks again for what he did for me today and I wanted to feel him again, so I hugged him. I never could get enough of his hugs. After a while I let go, but I still stood close to him. I don't know why I did it, but I waited for him to make a move or something.

And he didn't let me down. He leaned into me and he pressed his lips against mine. I was a little surprised, so I didn't react immediately. It didn't take long before I reacted and my lips moved with his. I felt his tongue against my lips and we were really doing this. I was about to have my first real kiss and it was with Edward. It couldn't be any more perfect than this. I opened my mouth and his tongue entered my mouth. I didn't really know what to do, but he led the way. Our tongues battled with each other and it was really hot.

I didn't really know what to do with my hands, but I shouldn't think that much about that. I just put them behind his neck and I started going through his hair. He seemed to like it, because a moan left his mouth. His hands were on my ass and he moved them along my butt cheeks. God, I wanted more than this. This was seriously the first time, that I thought of sex and I wanted to do it with Edward.

I was in need of some air and Edward thought the same, his tongue went back into his mouth and his lips were now on my neck. He sucked and licked and I moaned a lot. I never thought it would feel this good. His hands were still on my butt and he pushed me further against him. I could feel something hard against my stomach and that was probably his thing. I was a bit embarrassed by that and I felt a little stupid that I still called it a thing, but I couldn't do say otherwise.

His mouth was back on mine and he pushed his tongue in my mouth again. We both moaned and I had no idea where this was going, but I didn't care. It felt really good and I didn't want it to stop.

We made out for a while, but then Edward let go of me. God, I hope he isn't going to apologize for this and I hope he doesn't say that this was a mistake. I really don't want to hear that right now. He still had me in his arms and he looked down on me. I knew that I was really red, but Edward just smiled at me. My stomach was full of nerves and I didn't know what to say.

"Whatever you're going to say, just don't apologize for this," I said and I scared myself a little. It sounded a bit mean and I was freaking out a little. I just couldn't hear that right now, that he regretted kissing me. I just had my first real kiss and I don't want it to be a mistake.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I just don't want to hear that you think this is a mistake, considering it's my first kiss," I said and I could slap myself at the moment. I was really embarrassing myself in front of Edward.

"Sshh, it's okay," he said and kissed me once again. It wasn't like a few minutes ago, but it reassured me.

We stopped once again and I was really speechless. Edward wanted to kiss me and he did. It really was the best birthday ever. I would always remember this day and I hoped it stayed with Edward too.

"I think I should go to sleep. You have an early day tomorrow and I have to look after Tess," that's what I said to him. I couldn't stand the silence anymore and I needed to get away before he was going to say something that I didn't want to hear.

"Oh okay, sleep well," he said and gave me another kiss on the cheek. He looked a little disappointed, but what did he expect? Did he want me to stay over and sleep in his bed? I wasn't ready for that and I wasn't planning to do it soon. I knew I talked in my sleep and it would be embarrassing if he heard something, because he starred in most of my dreams.

I walked over to my room and sat down on my bed. I touched my lips but it didn't feel different. I can't believe that he would kiss me. I mean, I'm a lot younger than him and I'm the nanny and he still wanted to kiss me. I laid myself on my bed and drifted off to sleep, with a big smile on my face.

I woke up to someone calling my name. It was still dark outside and it was way too early. I opened my eyes and Edward was in my face.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, but you didn't set your alarm clock and I have no idea how it works. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to work," he said and moved his hand through my hair. It must look like crap if he wanted to tame it down.

"What time is it?" I asked him, my voice still groggy. He smiled a little and moved his hand to my cheek. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. Did this mean that he didn't regret what happened last night?

"Its 5:30 and I really need to go. So don't forget to set your alarm clock and get sleep some," he said and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. God, I wanted more than that.

"Have a good day," I told him and his face was still close to me. I grabbed at my chance and kissed him on the mouth. I probably had an awful taste in my mouth, because I just woke up, but I couldn't care. I wanted to feel his lips on mine again. He didn't disappoint and shoved his tongue into my mouth. We both moaned at the sensations, but he stopped too soon.

"I don't mind doing this, but I really need to go. Try to get some sleep," he said and gave me a kiss on the mouth. I just nodded and closed my eyes again.

I was nervous the rest of the day. Tess was surprised that I was there already and she had no idea that I stayed the night. She didn't need to know, because she would tell it to everyone and I wasn't ready for that.

I was making some dinner now and Tess was coloring in the kitchen. She was still talking about my birthday and asking me if I enjoyed it. I told her that I loved it. I didn't tell her about the best part, but that was something between Edward and me. He kissed me again this morning and didn't care about morning breath. What was going to happen between us? Did he regret it now? He had the whole day to think about this and maybe he thought that he made a mistake. That was possible, I was his nineteen year old nanny and he was my thirty year old boss. People would think it was wrong and they would judge us. Was I ready to deal with all that?

I heard the keys in the front door and that meant Edward was home. The smell of the food I was making, was making me want to throw up. I was so nervous about this, but I tried to act normal. The most important thing was that Tess didn't need to deal with the problems. She was just an innocent girl and didn't deserve all this.

"Daddy! You're back home. I missed you," Tess said and flew at Edward. He lifted her up and gave her a big hug. He was really a great dad.

"Hello my sweetheart, I missed you too. How was your day?" He asked her and listened to her story.

I was a little disappointed, or maybe a lot. He didn't even pay attention to me, didn't look my way or said hello. I wasn't expecting him to kiss me, but a smile or hello would be nice. Was this his way of saying that he changed his mind about us? Was he going to fire me?

I didn't pay much attention to the food anymore and had no idea what I was doing. The pan with the boiled water fell and I felt it everywhere. It looked like everything was happening in slow-motion. My sweater clung to my stomach and it felt like parts of my legs were on fire. Edward looked shocked and told Tess to go to her room. She saw what happened and looked worried. She listened to her dad and ran to her room. Edward rushed over to me, picked me up and walked to the bathroom.

"We're going to need to cool this. What were you thinking, love? I'm going to try to get your shirt off and your pants," he said and I cried because it hurt like hell. He wasn't mad, he looked really scared.

He put me in the bathtub after getting my pants and sweater off. It looked really red and he grabbed the shower head and let the water flow over me.

"It's okay, I know it hurts. God Bella, you scared me," he said and tried to calm me down.

After half an hour, Edward turned the water off and told me he was going to grab some stuff. He came back with bandages, some kind of cream, and some clothes of his.

"I'm going to dry you off and then I'll put some cream on it and wrap it. Is that okay?" he asked me and I just nodded my head. I was still crying, but I wasn't in a lot of pain anymore.

With a towel he tried to be as gentle as possible. It still hurt a lot, but he was telling me all kinds of reassuring words. He looked scared and that made me scared. How bad was it? Would I need to go to the hospital?

"Daddy? I'm scared. Is everything okay with Bella?" I heard Tess ask behind the door. I guess Edward had locked it.

"Everything will be okay, sweetheart. Just go to your room and I will be there soon. We'll order some pizza for dinner, okay?" He told her. If he told her that, he meant it right? Was I okay?

"Do you want me to call the grandma like you taught me?" She asked and I could hear she was upset. She saw all of it happen and she was being sent to her room.

"That's not necessary. Why don't you watch a DVD and I will be there in a few minutes," he said and turned back to me and gave me a reassuring smile.

**EPOV**

I thought about Bella the whole day at work. I thought about what she could be doing and if she was okay. I realized that Bella and I needed to have a good conversation about our future. Did she want to have the same thing as me? Wanted to be in a relationship with me?

My nerves were really bad when I arrived home. Tess ran over to me and I put all my attention to her. She would always be my number one woman. No one was going to come between us. She would always be the most important thing in my life.

I might have made a mistake by not saying hello to Bella or even look at her. I heard some noises and looked over at her. The pan with boiling water fell down and my heart stopped for a moment. Her stomach and legs were covered with the hot water and it took me a while to get in doctor-mode. I told Tess to go to her room and she looked scared too. She saw the whole thing happen and she knew it was serious, that's why I never let her come close to this.

I grabbed Bella and got us to the bathroom. I needed to cool this and it looked like she was in pain. Maybe if I paid her some attention, this wouldn't have happened.

I cooled it for 30 minutes and then grabbed some stuff. I dried her off with a towel and I really tried to be gentle, but I could see it still hurt her.

Tess knocked on the door and I was torn. She was pretty scared about what had happened, but I couldn't leave Bella. She asked me if she should call her grandma and I told her not to. Now I was having second thoughts about it. Tess needed someone to be with her now, but Bella needed that too.

"Sweetie, I know I told you not to, but maybe you should call grandma and ask her to come here. She could stay with you while I take care of Bella," I told her and Tess was going to do that.

I looked at Bella and I was worried. She hadn't said a word and I wanted to hear her perfect voice. I missed it already. I felt like crying, because this was probably my fault.

"Alright, I'm going to use this cream and then I'll wrap it up. How are you holding up? Do you have a lot of pain?" I asked her. She just started to cry more and didn't answer me.

I concentrated on her wounds and it didn't look to serious. Maybe there would be some scars, but she would still be perfect to me.

"Your bra and panties got wet. Do you want me to me to change them? I promise I won't look," I told her. I felt embarrassed about it, but I couldn't let her be like this.

She just nodded and I grabbed my clothes so she could wear them. They were loose and it wouldn't hurt her that much.

I put the straps on her shoulders and put the shirt over her head. Then I opened her bra and took it off. I wouldn't see a thing and I don't mind. It wasn't the right time to think about that. She was seriously hurt.

"Daddy?" Tess asked from behind the door.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I called grandma and told her what happened. She said that she's coming here and told me to watch some TV," she told me and I loved my mother for suggesting that.

"You go do that. Grandma has a key so you can relax and watch some TV. Everything will be okay with Bella so don't worry about that," I told her and she told me she was going to watch TV.

Now I needed to find a way to take off her panties. I asked her if she could stand and she nodded. I helped her out of the tub and I figured out how to take off her panties without her flashing me everything.

"Okay, I'm going to put these pants on. Would you mind if I cut them with scissors when you have the pants on. I really don't want to be a pervert," I told her and she showed me a little smile. I don't think she would mind it.

My hands were shaking a little, but I got it done. Bella had my clothes on and she looked amazing in them.

"Tell me, are you feeling okay? Does it hurt a lot?" I asked her and I heard a door open in the distance. My mom is here now and I didn't need to worry about Tess for a moment.

"It just hurts, but I think I'm okay," she said, but her face told me differently.

"How come you let it drop? You really scared me," I was glad that she was finally talking again.

"Edward? Is everything okay in there? How is Bella?" My mom asked standing by the door.

"It's okay. I'll be there in a few minutes," I told her and I heard her walk away.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. It was getting late and we didn't eat.

"No, I just want to sleep," she told me.  
"Okay, I will grab you some painkillers and meet you in your bedroom. Do you think you can walk?" I asked her and she tried to step, but I could tell it was hard for her.

"Come here. I will carry you," I said and grabbed her bridal style. I walked to her room and laid her down. I quickly grabbed some painkillers and a glass of water and made my way back to Bella.

"Okay, I'm going to eat something and then I'll check on you. Just yell when you need something. I don't care if it's the middle of the night," I told her and she nodded. She needed to know that I was here for her.

-

I made my way to the living room and my mom had Tess in her lap.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" I asked her and when she heard my voice, she came running to me.

"Is Bella okay now? You always tell me that hot water hurts. Does she have pain now?" Tess asked me and I smiled a little at her.

"Bella is okay now, but it hurts a lot. She's sleeping now so we have to be a little quiet now. What do you want to eat?" I asked her.

"You told me we could eat pizza," she whispered to me. She was being really quiet.

"Alright, do you want pizza too?" I asked my mom.

"Sure, I was making dinner when Tess called so I called your father and told him he needed to figure something out," she said as I walked to the kitchen.

The pan was still on the floor, just as the water was. I groaned and I wanted this day to be over. It started great this morning and I had planned to tell Bella that I wanted more with her, but now it was so different.

I grabbed the phone and ordered some pizzas. After that I cleaned the kitchen and threw everything away. Bella was making spaghetti for tonight and I loved that, but I don't know if I still like it now.

"Are you okay?" I heard my mom ask behind me. I was staring ahead of me.  
"Yeah, I think so. Thank you for coming."

"That's not a problem at all. It scared me, I thought there was something wrong with you," she told me and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You don't think it's awful what happened to Bella? That's really heartless," I told her harshly.

"That's not what I meant! It's awful, but I hate to think that something happened to you and Tess was here all alone," she said and I understood what she meant.

"How is she doing?" Mom asked.

"She has a lot of pain and I believe that. It's a good thing that I reacted quickly, but she may have some scars."

"Scars don't make you less perfect. Do you want me to take Tess with me so you can focus on Bella? Are you going to work tomorrow? If so, I can come here and look after Bella," she said and I was a little shocked by her gesture.

"I don't want to push Tess away. I'll stay home tomorrow, but thank you for the offer."

"You aren't pushing her away. You need some quiet time and you need to help Bella. Besides, she loves being with her grandma."

"Well, you can ask her," I told her with a sigh. I just hated it when I didn't have much time for her.

-

Tess wasn't so sure about staying the night with grandma and grandpa, but when mom told her that Bella needed to rest, she was okay with it.

Tess told me she was going to make lots of things for Bella so she would get better soon.

Now it was quiet here. I was watching some TV and I already checked on Bella. I found Tess' old baby monitor and placed it with Bella so I could hear it when she needed me.

After watching TV for some hours, I heard a noise coming from Bella's room. I practically sprinted over there, but opened the door quietly. I didn't want to scare her.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I asked her. She was awake and tried to look at me, but it was dark in her room.

"I think so. It still hurts, but I'm hungry," she said and I couldn't blame her. It was already after 10.

"What do you want? I can make you something," I told her and sat down on the bed. My hand was going up and down on her arm. I really couldn't help it, I needed to touch her.

"Just a sandwich is fine."

"Nonsense, there is still some pizza left from dinner. Do you want me to heat that up for you?" Like I would give her a sandwich for dinner. What did she think of me?

She nodded and I went to the kitchen. Grabbed her a drink and another pain killer and went back to her room. She sat up a little, but I could see it was difficult for her.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked me and I couldn't say no to her, ever.

"Of course. Do you want me to put on a movie?" I asked her and she nodded her head. I put in a movie and sat myself on the bed.

A week later everything was going a little better. Bella was doing a lot better, but she still had some pain. There were blisters all over her body, but I took care of it.

Tess was really gentle around Bella and made her lots things and Bella loved it. She had been staying here since the accident and I wanted her to come back forever. I stayed home from work and I loved it. We watched movies and did a lot of other stuff too. I had fun with her and I realized my feelings were getting stronger for her. The thought scared me, but I might love her already.

We hadn't talked much about what happened between us, but we acted like it didn't happen. I was going crazy, because I wanted more between us. I wanted to date her, kiss her, and make lots of love with her.

Tess was at school and we agreed that I was going to work tomorrow again. My mom would bring and pick up Tess from school and she would be here when I wasn't. I loved her for doing that, because she started to like Bella more and more and that was a good thing for me.

Bella was on the couch, watching a movie and I saw my chance to talk to her. I needed to know how she thought about things and what she wanted. Did she want the same thing as me?

"Hey, can we talk for a moment?" I asked her and I was going crazy already.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" she asked me and patted on the couch, meaning that I should sit next to her. I guess we grew closer over the week, but maybe she wasn't going to like this conversation.

"I wanted to talk about what happened between us, before all the crap that happened," I told her and she blushed a little. She knew exactly what I wanted to talk about.

"What about it?"

"I want to know your thoughts about this. What do you expect from me?"

"I don't know. What do you think about it?" she asked me and I was afraid of that. I wanted to hear her opinion first, because I was scared she was going to say things, because I said them first.

"No, you should answer first. I asked you, because I would like to know. I know my answer, but I want to hear yours. Please don't be embarrassed about it," I told her and grabbed her hand.

"What do you want to hear then?"

"You're trying to be smart, but it's not working. Just tell me what you feel," I told her.

"I just… I don't think I can really explain how I feel about it. I mean, I liked it when you kissed me and I might want to do it again, but I'm embarrassed about it. We have a big age difference and I have no idea what's going on with you. We had a big fight and I still don't know what brought it on. Do you like me or aren't you that interested in me?" she said and I wanted to kick myself. She was so insecure about this all.

"I really wanted to talk to you about it earlier, but there were some things and our conversation needed to put on hold. I liked kissing you and just as you want, I want to do it again and again and again. I like you and I know I'm older than you, but it doesn't feel that way. I liked you since the beginning, I was intrigued by our first conversation on the phone and then my mom made me choose someone else and I was mad about that, but I had to think of Tess first. But then stuff happened and I gave you a chance to come back. I'm so glad that you did that, but then I screwed it up. And I guess I did that, because I couldn't handle it seeing you with Mike. I was jealous and I know that it isn't an excuse, but I felt bad after that. Tess was mad at me that you left and I was mad at myself too. I couldn't forgive myself and I was so happy that I could convince you to come back, even though you don't live with us anymore. You know, maybe I'm glad that Tess asked us to kiss, because I felt that it was good and it gave me courage to do it again that night. Do you ever think that there could be something more between us? More than friends or employer/employee?" I asked her. I told her everything and I hope it wasn't too much for her.

"You really hurt me that day. I felt embarrassed when I saw you first. I can't deny that I was attracted to you since the beginning, but I always told myself that you were my boss and that you were a lot older. I felt awful after what you told me and I don't know why I forgave you, but I'm glad that I did. I hope that there could be something more between us. I know that people going to think that it's weird and they won't approve of us, but does that matter? Do we let other people decide for us?" she asked me and she made a point.

"I don't care about what other people think. I think it's time that I'm happy again and my family will accept that. Maybe not at first, but when they see how you make me feel, they'll change their minds. I really don't care about the other people. They can think what they want to think, you are important to me."

"So what's going to happen now?" she asked me and I had to think for a moment.

"What do you want to happen?"

"No, that's not fair. I asked it first. You should answer," she threw it back in my face. God, she was perfect.

"I want us to date and get to know each other better. I want you to continue living here. You should know that something may happen, but I don't expect that, that Tess will always be my number one. I know it sounds harsh, but she's my daughter and nothing could come between us. God, I hope that I don't seem like an asshole, but she's been through enough and I will always choose her," I told her that and she needed to know that. I know it might be cruel and maybe Bella will change her mind about what she just said, but Tess would always be my number one.

"Of course, I understand. Do you really want me to come back here and live with you guys?" she asked me.

"I don't know. I would love it, but would it seem smart? I don't know."

"We could take it easy. I will stay in my apartment and we'll see how it goes," she said and I loved her idea. Well, I don't really love it, but it seemed like it was the best choice now.

"Alright then, I should ask you out officially then," I told her and she had a smile on her face.

"Don't take forever, I'm not so patient," she said and winked at me.

"Isabella Swan, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" I asked her and looked her right into her eyes. She blushed like crazy and it made me smile. It was good to know that I had this effect on her.

"Yes," she said and I leaned into her. I missed her lips for over a week and now I could feel them again. This couldn't be more perfect. We were going on a date, talked about our feelings and I was kissing her again. Life couldn't be more perfect than this.

_A/N: So what did you think? Are you happy where this is going? I hope you are! It's time that they'll get together;-)! Leave me a review with your thoughts about it and I will give you a preview of the next chapter. It won't take that long, before I update again. Chapter 25 is almost done and I will update somewhere next week.  
So, leave me a review and I hope we'll get past 500 reviews for this story. That would be awesome!  
Thanks,  
Kirsten_


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: So, here is a new chapter for you guys to read! I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. We're over 500 reviews and maybe we can get over 600 reviews this chapter, if I counted correctly 51 people have to review;-)! I wanted to thank Katie13Cullen13 and A is for Angel for being my beta's. I want to shout out a thank you to Momams. She discovered my story and took the time to update every single chapter that she read. She gave me 24 reviews. Awesome!  
Alright, I'll shut up now.  
Enjoy!_

**BPOV  
**When I hurt myself, Edward took great care of me. He took time off from work and stayed with me day and night. I know he didn't like it, but he let Tess stay over at his mom's house so he could give all of his attention to me.

In that week, I saw the Edward that I knew from the beginning. He was sweet, patient and was interested in me. My feelings grew more, if that was even possible, but I was still too afraid to say something to him about it. I didn't want to risk my job, because it was a great job and I loved being with Tess, she's such a great girl.

I was doing a lot better now, there wasn't much pain and there were a lot of blisters on my legs and stomach. It was time for Edward to go back to work and Esme would bring Tess to school and pick her up. She would come over and help me. It was nice of her to do that, especially when she didn't like me at all in the beginning.

I was a little scared when he asked me if we could talk. That usually means that it's not something good. I acted like I was doing okay and patted the couch so he could sit next to me. In the last week we were on this couch a lot, or on my bed, and watched a lot of movies. I would lean into him and he would wrap his arms around me. It was perfect and I knew that a normal boss wouldn't do that, so maybe there was something that Edward was feeling for me.

He wanted to talk about us, how we were in the beginning and perhaps after our kiss. He wanted to know what I thought about it, how I was feeling and what I was expecting from him. He really caught me off guard with this conversation. What did he want to know? What did he feel about this situation? I couldn't answer his questions without making a fool out of myself.

He insisted that I should tell about my feelings, so that's what I did. I told him about what I felt about our kiss and that I maybe wanted to do that again, kiss him. He was an amazing kisser, but I didn't tell him that. I don't need to embarrass myself that much. I was a bit nervous when I was done with my speech, because I had no idea what he felt. Would he fire me now, because I was having feelings for him? Would it make him uncomfortable?

I asked him if he liked me and why he was being such an ass to me when I had a date with Mike. He told me that he liked kissing me and that he wanted to do it lots of times in the future and that made me blush. I was happy that I wasn't the only one feeling like that. He told me he was jealous when I went on a date with Mike and that's why he reacted the way he did and he was sorry about that. I didn't deserve it and he was totally right about that one.

He asked me if we could ever be more than friends and I hadn't realized that he was insecure about all this. I told him about my worries about our age difference and he reassured me that only we could decide for us. We shouldn't let other people decide and of course there would be talk about us, but we shouldn't care about it. We liked each other and we both hoped that it was going to be enough.

I asked him what was going to happen now. I wanted to know what he had in mind. Are we going to date or just keep it strictly business? Since I asked him first, he had to answer and he seemed hesitant with that. I reminded him that I told him about my feelings and that it's only fair that he should talk now.

I blushed hard when he told me his answer. He wanted to date me and he wanted me to move back, but I guess that was going too fast. He told me that Tess was always going to be his first choice and I respected that. It was a bit weird, hearing that, but it was good that he was already telling me this. I knew what to expect and when Tess would ask Edward to make a choice, I knew what his answer was going to be.

I told him that it probably wasn't smart if moving back here was the smartest thing. So I made the decision to stay in my apartment. I would see him often when I was here looking after Tess and in the weekend we could do things together, if he wanted to.

He told me that he needed to ask me out officially and I was being a smartass and told him I wouldn't wait forever. I thought that I had waited long enough now and it was finally time that we were going on a date.

He asked me in a fancy way and sometimes he's such a dork, a cute one though. He leaned in again and I knew where this was going. He wanted to kiss me and I had no objections. I wanted to feel his lips on me again and I never knew that kissing someone would be this fantastic.

Now I was laying in my bed, thinking back about this day. This would definitely be in my top ten best days. There was a quiet knock on my door and looking at the time, it would probably be Edward. The door slowly opened and Edward was standing in the doorway.

"I wanted to check if you were in bed already," he said and stepped into my room.

"Well, as you see, I'm in bed," I told him and gave him a smile. After our conversation Tess came home and we hadn't had much time alone together. We had to act like there was nothing going on between us, because Tess didn't need to know right away. If it wasn't going to work out, she would only be the victim of it and that wasn't necessary. It was hard for me, to act like our conversation didn't happen, but I should get used to it.

"I can see that," he said and stepped closer to my bed. I had no idea what he was planning to do, but I was loving every minute of it.

"What are you doing?" I asked him and he just gave me a smirk. That meant he was up to no good.

He slowly walked closer and then he jumped on the bed, next to me. I laughed a little too loud and he shushed me with his mouth. His tongue entered my mouth and their we were making out on my bed. His hands moved all over my body and I moaned into his mouth. This felt like heaven and I enjoyed every minute of it.

He moved on top of me and carefully avoided my blisters. He moved away from my mouth and started kissing my neck. It felt great and my hands moved all over his shirtless back. I had no idea what I was doing, but I guess Edward didn't mind at all or he would say something about it.

His hands were on my side and moved upwards. I was a little scared to find out where this was going. He knew that I didn't have experience and I had no idea how far this was going to go. Don't underestimate me, I like this, but it scared me a little. I wasn't ready to go all the way, but I could still enjoy this.

His mouth was back on mine and his hands were on my breasts now. He squeezed one breast a little and I moaned at the feeling. It felt great and Edward did it some more. I moved my hips upward and Edward grounded his pelvis into mine. I could feel his arousal and I felt a little uncomfortable now, but should I stop him?

I knew that Edward would hate himself if he knew that I wasn't comfortable with it anymore and didn't mention it to him. He would blame himself and it would be my fault. I should mention it when it goes too far. He grounded his arousal once more into my thighs and I knew that I should stop it now.

I turned my head so he stopped kissing me, but he moved onto my neck now. I wasn't clear that I wanted to stop.

"Edward, could you stop please?" I asked him with a quiet voice and he moved away from me immediately.

"Oh God, Bella, I'm so sorry," he said and sat in the bed. I knew that he was blaming himself at the moment.

"No, don't worry about it. I just wanted to stop before it got too far," I told him and moved towards him. I wanted to let him know that he shouldn't blame himself.

"I'm sorry that I took it that far. I'm sorry it got out of hand," he said and turned away from me.

"Don't be like that Edward. I wanted it and I liked it, please don't worry about it. I wouldn't mind doing that a lot," I told him and wrapped my arms around him. I gave him kisses all over his face and he started to smile a little. You could still see the effects of our make-out session in his pajama pants and I tried to ignore it as much as I could.

"You're so cute," he said and gave me a kiss.

"We don't want to hear that we're cute. That sounds like you're describing a puppy or something," I said and pouted my lips.

"Well, I'm sorry about that, but you are. You're also an amazing, beautiful sexy woman. Happy now?" he asked me and smirked.

"Really," I told him and kissed him once more.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, but I should get to bed. I'm taking Tess to school tomorrow so you can sleep in, but there are some people that have to work you know," he said.

"Oh, what a hard life you have," I said and winked at him.

"I'm glad that you know that now. But seriously, get some sleep and I will see you tomorrow," he said and gave me another long kiss.

"Sleep well," I told him and looked after him.

"Sweet dreams, my girl," he said and waved.

I fell back in my bed and all I could do was smile. It was a good night and I loved making out with Edward. I hoped to do it thousands of times.

**EPOV  
**I made my way to my bedroom and could use a cold shower. I hadn't planned on making out with Bella like that, but I liked it. I just wanted to say goodnight and see her once more, but it got a little out of hand. She just looked so good, laying there and I had to react to it.

Maybe I went too far, but I just couldn't control myself. My hands roamed all over her body and eventually landed on her breasts. They felt amazing and I fantasized about it before, they fit perfectly in my hands and I couldn't help but squeeze them. Bella seemed to like it too, because she moaned a lot and I took it as a sign to keep going. I might have taken it too far when I grinded my pelvis into hers.

She turned her head, but I just kept kissing her neck and moving some more. I should have checked on her when I did some things that might make her uncomfortable. I should've checked when my hands touched her breasts and when I pushed my erection into her, instead I kept going like some teenage boy who made out for the first time.

I was glad that she stopped me, because things were getting out of hand. She told me a couple of times that I shouldn't blame myself and that she enjoyed it. That made me feel good, because I couldn't wait to do it again. I wanted to feel her naked breasts on my hand, I wanted to kiss them and I wanted to explore her body some more. This wasn't helping my situation now and I should think about other things than Bella's body.

I quickly took a cold shower and then I went to bed. I was taking Tess to school and my mom would pick her up and bring her here. I hope that everything was going to be okay.

Tess woke me up pretty early, but I didn't mind. I always loved it when she came to my bed and dozed off a little. She would cuddle with me and I always cherished those mornings. I missed her the last week when she was staying with her grandma, but it was necessary. She didn't mind it at all, she told me all about her week.

"Is Bella going to take me to school? Because she's still asleep," Tess said as I gave her some breakfast.

"No, I'm going to take you to school. Is that okay?" I asked her. I knew she had no problem with it, but I wanted to hear it.

"Yeah, I love it when you bring me to school. Is Bella still in pain?" She asked me and I knew it had some impact on her. Mom mentioned that she didn't talk about it much, so I had no idea what she thought of it.

"She isn't in a lot of pain, but it still hurts a little. Grandma is going to pick you up and bring you here so you can play some with Bella. Grandma is going to stay here until I get back," I told her, because she needed to know what was going to happen today.

"Don't worry daddy, I will be very careful with Bella," she said and she scared me a little. It was weird hearing that coming from her mouth.

"I won't worry about that. Can you promise me that you will be really sweet today?" I asked her. I already knew she was going to be that, but you will never know.

"I'm always really sweet," she said and smiled really big.

"Yes you are. I'm going to brush my teeth and I have to do some stuff in my room. Can you stay here until I call you?" I asked her and she nodded. I wanted to say goodbye to Bella and wanted to kiss her before I left.

I had no clue if Bella appreciated it when I woke her up, but I craved a kiss from her. I knew Tess would listen and stay in the kitchen, because she didn't need to know about Bella and me. I realized that I was lying to her, but it was for her own good.

When I entered her room, Bella was still asleep and she looked like an angel. I felt bad for waking her up when I told her she could sleep in, but I was being selfish right now. This was probably the last night that she spent here and I wanted to enjoy it.

It felt weird to kiss her when she was still asleep so I shook her a little. She opened her eyes and smiled a little. I could tell she was a little confused, but I kissed her all over her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked me and I loved her voice like this.

"I'm giving you a kiss before I go to work," I told her and kissed her lips.

"How very domestic of you," she said and smiled. I guess she wasn't mad that I was waking her up for a kiss.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up," I said to her.

"I don't mind. Where is Tess?"

"I told her I needed to do some stuff in my room and that she should stay in the kitchen until I call her," I answered her.

"That's really mean of you. Can you send her here so I can tell her to be good at school? I always do that," she said and she blushed a little. It was cute that they had their routines.

"Of course, don't be embarrassed about that. Can I get a good kiss to get me through the day?" I asked her and she made a weird face.

"You're being mean to your daughter so I don't know if you really deserve that," she told me and I liked her like this. She was so playful and always talked back.

"Come on, look who's being mean now."

"And you're acting like a little kid now. Come on, send your kid in and go to work," she said and turned her head. Her neck was in view now and I took advantage of that. I started kissing her neck and she enjoyed it too, hearing her moans fill the room.

"Edward, oh god, come on. That feels good. Edward, you need to go. You're going to be late," she said and I knew she was right, but I was enjoying this.

"Come on, I will give you a kiss, but you should get Tess," she said and I gave her a big kiss on the lips. She moaned a little more and I wanted to call in sick so I could spend this day in her bed, with only her.

"Tess! Bella wants to say bye," I yelled through the house and sneaked in one more kiss from Bella. As soon as I heard her footsteps come closer, I got myself off the bed and acted like nothing happened.

"Good morning," Bella said to Tess, but she stood beside the bed. I think she was a little afraid to hurt Bella.

"You can come on the bed, but you have to be careful. Here, I'll help you," I told her and lifted her on the bed. Bella sat down and gave Tess a big hug.

"I missed you," Bella said to Tess.

"I missed you more," Tess said.

"That's not possible," Bella said, but Tess nodded that it was possible. God, those two together were wonderful to look at. I could already see us all together in a few years. We would wake up like this every morning and perhaps there was another kid in the house, or Bella could even be pregnant. I bet she would look beautiful.

"You'll be good at school today?" Bella asked Tess.

"I'm always," she said and I find it hard to believe that she will always be good at school.

"Okay. Have fun at school," she said and gave Tess another hug.

"I'm going to miss you," Tess said.

"Going to miss you too," Bella said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

We walked out of her bedroom and I turned around once more. Bella winked at me and blew me a kiss. I pretended that I caught it and placed it over my heart.

I had a break at work and it felt amazing. I was so busy and that wasn't a good thing in a hospital. My mom would be at my place now with Tess and Bella and I really wanted to know how they are doing, but I had another call to make first.

I wanted to take Bella out this Saturday, but I had to have a babysitter for Tess. At first I thought I should ask my mom, but it felt a little weird to do that. So, I figured out that Alice would want to babysit, because she was the one who made Bella and I kiss.

"Hello, Alice Whitlock speaking," she answered her phone. She always sounded so business-like on the phone.

"Why sound so fancy?" I answered.

"God Edward, can't you just say your name. That's how a phone conversation should go," she told me all annoyed. It was easy to get to her.

"I could, but I love to get a reaction out of you."

"You're such an ass sometimes," she told me, but I disagreed with her.

"Do you have time to do a favor for this ass?" I asked her.

"Depends on what it is."

"Would you consider babysitting your favorite niece this Saturday?"

"Why? Isn't Bella free to do that?" she asked me.

"Maybe she has something to do this Saturday. You know, I told her she's free in the weekends and I thought you loved looking after your niece," I told her. I didn't like how she was talking about Bella like that.

"What do you have planned then?" sometimes she was being so curious.

"It's none of your business, but if you really want to know. I have a date this Saturday night," I told her and I was waiting for her to start screaming or something.

"Are you serious? How is that possible? With who?" like I was some weirdo who never had a date.

"Why are you so surprised? You act like it never happens."

"Who did you ask? You did ask someone right? It's not like she had to ask you, because that would be embarrassing," sometimes it was so fun to talk to Alice.

"Oh my god Alice. What do you think of me?"

"I don't know. Tell me, who is she? Does Bella know about it? I think she has some kind of crush on you. I hope it doesn't make things weird between you guys now that I told you that," she told me and I had to laugh.

"I have a date with Bella," I told her.

"Like, you're going on a double date? Is she back with that Mike dude?" I thought she would be jumping with joy when she found out that I was going on a date with Bella. She was the one who made sure that we kissed.

"No, I'm going on a date with Bella. Just the two of us. Is that so hard to believe? You wanted us to be together, didn't you?"

"When did this happen? This is amazing. I'm really happy for you. Of course I will babysit. Tess can sleep over and we're going to have a lot of fun. If you told me you would go on a date with some bimbo I had other stuff to do, but with Bella. I'm so happy for you," she said and I could see her jumping up and down with joy.

"I asked her out yesterday. We had a talk, but I don't want to tell you everything. I haven't asked her if she wanted Saturday, but I wanted to know if there will be someone for Tess. Just, can you please not tell anyone? I don't want everyone on our backs when we're trying to see if there is something between us," I told her. I knew that Alice would keep this to herself.

"Of course, I think it's going to work out between you guys. This is such good news. I really want to hug you," she said and I had to laugh.

"I will call you later this week about the time and if there's going to be a date this Saturday," I told her and we said our goodbyes. Now all I had to do is ask Bella if she wanted to go on a date with me this Saturday.

It felt like forever before my shift was over. I really wanted to go home and ask Bella if she wanted to go out on Saturday. When my shift was finally over, I practically ran to the locker room and grabbed my stuff.

I hurried home and when I closed the door, I heard my girls laughing with my mother. I was a little worried about this afternoon, but it sounded like they were having fun. I felt bad about interrupting their fun now.

I walked inside and usually Tess comes running to me, but I don't think they heard me. I walked to the living room, but they weren't there. Then I heard some more laughing and it sounded like it was from the kitchen. I really hoped Bella wasn't cooking anything, because that would piss me off. She promised me to take it easy and I hoped she really did that.

Mom was standing in front of the oven Tess and Bella were sitting at the kitchen island.

"Oh Edward, you're here already," my mom said and I felt unwanted.

"You sound so happy to see me," I said to her. Tess climbed off her chair and walked over to me to give me a big hug. I loved it when she hugged me when I came home.

"We're happy to see you, but your mom was telling us stories about when you were younger," Bella said and I looked her way. She looked really good and I wanted to kiss her. That wasn't possible so I just smiled at her. I hoped she thought that was enough for the moment.

"Oh God, please tell me you didn't," I groaned. I hated it when she told those stories. They were really embarrassing and I could imagine why they were laughing so hard.

"Don't be so embarrassed. I bet you were cute when you were younger," Bella said to me.

"You don't think I'm cute anymore?" I asked her and then I realized what I had said. She turned red and I felt really stupid. If I didn't want my mom to find out about us, I should really tone this done.

"I'm sorry. That was completely inappropriate," I told her quickly and she just nodded her head.

"You don't call a thirty year old cute, you're handsome," my mom told me and that was the last thing I wanted to hear from my mom. This was starting to get really weird.

"I've put some dinner in the oven for you guys. I should really go home, your dad is waiting for me," mom told me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She gave Tess a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. Esme walked over to Bella and I was curious about what she was going to do. She opened her arms and gave Bella a hug. I was really confused now.

Mom left the apartment and it was quiet between us now. Bella was looking everywhere, but me. I hoped it wasn't going to be like this every time we were alone.

"Did you have a good day at work?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah, I've been busy. Saved some lives, so it's a good day," I said and she just nodded.

"Can we have dinner here, daddy?" Tess asked me.

"Of course we can. Did you have fun with grandma and Bella?" I asked her.

"We played and watched a movie. It was really fun," Tess said with a big smile.

The oven beeped and dinner was done. I put it on the table and we had a quiet dinner. Tess talked about her school day and what had happened when I was at work. I often smiled, but paid more attention to Bella. She was quiet and maybe something had happened between my mom and her. I just hoped that my mom wasn't getting involved in our lives.

I finally put Tess to bed. She was being a bit difficult and didn't want to sleep. She had to go to school again tomorrow and had to get up early. She was going to regret stalling time to get to sleep. I really wanted to be alone with Bella and now I was cranky because of the situation with Tess.

I just hoped that Bella was going to stay tonight. I wanted a repeat of last night and I would consider her feelings this time. I wanted to let her know that I could do it, making it all around her. She deserved the best.

She was sitting in the kitchen. She loved that place and spent most of her time here.

"Is everything okay? You've been quiet all night?" I asked her and wrapped my arms around her. I really missed her today and now we're finally alone.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," she said and leaned into me. It's a good thing that she hadn't pushed me away.

"Did something happen while my mom was here? Did she say something to you?" I asked her. I knew that something was up, she was acting different.

"No, everything went fine. I'm just really tired. I liked it with your mom here, we talked and it was nice," she said and I smiled and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"So, do you have time Saturday night?" I asked, hoping that it will be a good answer for me.

"Why? Do you have something planned? Do you want me to babysit Tess?" she asked and it wasn't what I had expected.

"No, I hope to have something planned. I called Alice today and she said she wanted to babysit Tess Saturday so we could go on our date," I smiled at her.

"Did you tell Alice that you wanted to go on a date with me?" she asked me and she was a little confused.

"Yeah, I did. She didn't have any problems with it. She really wanted to babysit. So, do you want to go on a date with me Saturday night?" I asked her. I had a feeling I should be on one knee or something, but I think that would be too much.

"Sure, what are we going to do?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, I will keep that a surprise babygirl," I said and she pouted her lips. I guess she really didn't like surprises.

"Don't be like that, love. It won't be something daring. Maybe just a dinner and we'll see what we'll do after that," I said and she nodded, she was agreeing with what I had planned. I hadn't really thought about what I was going to do that night. Now I had a babysitter and a date, so I could start planning.

"So, are you staying over tonight?" I asked her.

"No, I think I'm going home if you don't mind," she said and I was a little disappointed. I wanted her to stay here forever.

"If you want too. You know you can stay here if you want," I told her.

"It's time for me to go to my place. I've been here long enough."

"You can never stay too long here," I winked at her.

"You're starting late tomorrow so you can bring Tess to school. I'll pick her up and we'll head over here. You'll see me tomorrow," she told me. She knew that I didn't like this.

"But I won't see you tonight if I want to and I can't kiss you good morning," I pouted at her.

"Are you some kind of creep who sneaks into my bedroom to watch me?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe I am. Would you hold it against me?" I asked her and moved closer to her face.

"Maybe I will. It's kinda creepy that you watch me sleep. But to solve your problem, you can kiss me good evening tomorrow when I'm here. We'll sneak somewhere and you can kiss me," she said.

"I like the idea of that, but it's still not enough," I told her.

"Don't act so spoiled. You should cherish every kiss that you get from me."

"I do that, but I just like kissing you a lot," I said and gave her a peck on the mouth.

"I like to do that too, but I really need to go home. I'm sorry," she said and I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Don't apologize for that. Sorry for being such an ass. I like having you here, but I get it that you want to go home. It's totally fine and I will see you tomorrow angel," I said to her.

I gave her another kiss on the mouth and this one was like this morning. Sweet, passionate, but still really hot. Our tongues moved together and we both moaned again.

"So, we have a date on Saturday?" I asked when we were done kissing.

"Definitely, I'm looking forward to it," she told me.

"Me too. Drive safe and please call me when you get home," I told her and kissed her again. She left my apartment soon after that. Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

_A/N: Maybe some of you were disappointed, because I kept reading in the reviews about the date. I promise you that the next chapter will be THE date, so you have something to look forward to. Don't know when I will update that chapter, because I haven't finished it. You can follow me on twitter if you want, my username is the same as here: kirsten19191. Please leave me a review so we can get past the 600 reviews. That would totally make my day!  
Thank you for all your reviews and thanks for the love!  
Kirsten_


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Hello everybody! It feels good to be back and I wanted to let you know I'm still alive. It's been a while and I apologize for that. It's been crazy busy with school and work and having a life. I'll have 2 weeks now that I can write, so I hope I can get some chapters done. I have to work each week 40 hours, but in the evening I can spend my time working on my stories. Still Untitled will be next for an update, don't know when.  
A big thank you to A is for Angel and Katie13Cullen13 for being my beta's. I also want to thank all of you who took the time to review. We've passed 600 reviews and it feels amazing. Maybe we can pass 700 reviews now?  
Enjoy!_

**EPOV**  
Today was the big day. It was Saturday and I have been nervous since I woke up. Bella was at her apartment and I was packing a bag for Tess to sleepover at Alice and Jasper's place. She was looking forward to it and hadn't asked me where I was going tonight. If she would ask I would just say to her that I had to work. She would totally believe that.

Bella and I had called each other several times this week. When I would come home from work, Bella would say that she needed to go to the restroom and I would tell Tess that I needed to change out of my work clothes. It was a genius idea and Tess is too young to understand that it isn't a coincidence. Bella and I shared a lot of kisses in the bathroom and my bedroom. It was perfect and I was always in a hurry to get home to my girls. It felt good to call them that.

I had picked out a great little restaurant, with a little help from Alice. It was romantic, quiet, and had awesome food, according to Alice. Yeah, I had felt a little stupid when I had to ask Alice for some help, but I wanted it to be perfect for Bella. I needed to do better than that Mike dude. I ran into him a couple of times in the elevator and he was afraid of me. It was really pathetic, but I have a date with Bella now. I know for a fact that he didn't even feel her boobs and I did. It was a little childish, but I couldn't help it.

"Tess! Are you ready to go?" I asked her. She was in the living room watching a movie. She was a little mad at me, because she wanted to help and I told her she couldn't. I wanted to do this quick, because I had some other things to do and I was meeting Bella in three hours. I wonder what Bella is doing now.

"Daddy, I'm ready," Tess said and walked to the door.

"Do you like going to Auntie Alice's house?" I asked her. I knew that Alice loved it. I sometimes wonder why I was the only one in this family with a kid.

"She told me we were going to have a tea party and we could use real make-up. It's going to be so cool," she said jumping up and down. She was really excited for this. I was a bit worried about the make-up thing, but I trusted Alice.

"That sounds really cool," I said. But I think I would like my evening a lot more.

"Auntie Alice told me that I could wear one of her dresses,"

"You should ask Auntie Alice to make a picture of that. You would be so beautiful," I told her and gave her a big kiss. She giggled and I really loved that sound.

"Come on, let's go," I said and we walked out of the apartment.

Alice had already seen us and was waiting by the door. Tess insisted on bringing a lot of stuff and it all went in two big bags. Maybe it was wrong of me, but I didn't care now.

"Hello," Alice said and gave Tess a big hug. After that it was my turn and she gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"I heard you had big plans for her," I told Alice and her face turned into a guilty look. Did she think that I didn't want her to do this?

"Don't worry about it Alice. It's okay by me, she's so excited about it," I said to her and she smiled back.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Alice asked me.

"Nah, she's going to love it. Will you make some pictures?" I asked her. I wanted to see Tess all dressed up.

"Of course. How are you doing? Nervous for tonight?" She asked me.

"Maybe a little. I just hope everything goes okay."

"Everything will turn out fine. Don't over think it; you guys like each other a lot."

"Yeah, I know that, but I still can be nervous about it," I told her.

"Of course you can, but don't let it lead you tonight. Just act like you always do."

"Do you think Bella is nervous?"

"Definitely. It's her first date with you and she likes you, so I know she's nervous. I called her this morning and asked her if she needed help with getting ready for the date, but she told me she wanted to do it on her own. I'm a little bummed about it, but she already called me a couple of times with some questions. You could say she's freaking out a little. It's kinda funny," Alice said and I smiled a little. It's cute how Bella acts.

"I've got to go. I need to buy some flowers for Bella and I need to shower and get ready," I said.

"It's so amazing that you two are going on a date. I feel like a proud mother or something," Alice said and I had to laugh at that.

"Don't be so ridiculous. It's just a date," I told her.

"Just let me enjoy this. Don't forget to give me details tomorrow," she said.

"Dream on Alice. I'm not going to share it with you. Maybe Bella wants to tell you, but I'm not going to," I said and Alice looked disappointed.

I said bye to Tess and told her to enjoy herself and to be a good girl and listen. She told me that she's going to miss me, but she's so excited for this. I said bye to Alice, but she still pouted a little.

The flowers were standing in a vase in the kitchen. Roses seemed so corny to me, so that's why I got Bella white lilies. I just hoped she was going to like them.

I was standing in front of the mirror. I had black dress pants on and a dark blue blouse. I put on some cologne and gave myself a pep talk. I was ready for this.

Time seemed to go even faster when I was driving to Bella's. I had to go back once, because I forgot the flowers. I was so nervous, that I didn't even think about them.

I was in front of Bella's apartment and I was walking to her door. I knocked on it and then the door opened. I couldn't breathe, she looked absolutely amazing.

**BPOV  
**I woke up feeling nervous. Today was the day of our date and I had some trouble sleeping last night. I knew I had a date before with Mike, but this was totally different. With Mike there were no feelings involved from my side, so it felt different. With Edward there were definitely feelings involved, so I felt some pressure to do well tonight.

Edward knew me, but I hoped it wasn't going to be awkward tonight. I was curious about the restaurant, but Edward wanted to keep it a surprise.

It was already 11 o'clock, but I was bored. I had no idea what to do and Edward is supposed to pick me up at 6:30 so I have a lot of time to get ready. He told me to wear a dress and to look pretty, but that wasn't going to be a problem because I always looked beautiful. Of course, that made me blush as I do every time when he compliments me.

My phone rang and I looked at the screen; Edward was calling me. I just hoped that everything was okay.

"Hello?"

"Good morning gorgeous, how are you doing?" he asked me and I already blushed. See, he doesn't have to tell me in person, I even blush when I'm on the phone with him.

"I'm doing good, I just woke up," I told him.

"What? Are you kidding me? You are so lazy."

"I finally have the weekend off, so don't blame me for enjoying that," I told him.

"I'm just jealous. Tess was awake at 6, because she's so excited to go to Alice.

"That sucks for you," I wasn't feeling sorry for him.

"Yeah, and then you weren't here so I couldn't kiss you good morning," he started nagging. Sometimes he was a big baby.

"I feel sorry for you."

"You are?" He asked surprised.

"No," I said and started laughing.

"You're not being nice," I could already see him pouting his lips.

"So, what are you doing? Where is Tess?" I asked him.

"Well, I don't know where your mind is, but I'm on the phone with you and Tess is picking out some stuff she wants to take to Alice," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be such a smart ass, it was just a simple question."

"I'm sorry beautiful. Are you looking forward to tonight?"

"I would be if I knew where we were going," I told him. I really wanted to know, but he kept telling me that it was a surprise.

"That's not going to happen. I'm missing my good morning kiss," he said and I laughed.

"You barely get a good morning kiss, so don't act so spoiled."

"You're hurting me with your words. I just miss you and I can't wait until tonight," he said and my heart skipped a beat when he was talking like that.

"You'll just have to wait," I told him.

We talked a little more, before Tess interrupted us. She told Edward she was done picking her stuff out and wanted to go to Alice already. He laughed and told her that she had to wait for a few hours. Edward told me he needed to go and of course I understood that. He told me he was going to the park with Tess so she could get some energy out of her.

I was very tempted to go to the park myself, but I told myself I wasn't going to be like that. I was going to see Edward tonight and I had to have a little patience.

My phone rang and I looked at the screen. Why was Alice calling me? Was there something wrong with Edward or maybe with Tess?

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, how are you doing?" Alice asked me.

"I'm doing good. What's going on? Is there something wrong?" I asked her.

"Do you have a fashion emergency?" she asked me and I was confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you need some help tonight to get ready? That's why I was calling," she said and I had to laugh.

"I think I can manage for tonight."

"Are you sure? Because I don't mind coming over to help you," she pushed a little. She really wanted to come help me.

"I'm really sure, and besides, Tess is coming to your place and you have your hands full with that one," I told her.

"Jasper can look after her. What kind of dress do you have? Do you know what you're going to do with your hair and make-up? You really have to start early if you want to be on time," she said and it looked like she was the one having no idea what to wear.

"I have a blue dress, nothing special. I think I'm going to wear my hair down and I don't know about my make-up. I'll be okay," I told her.

"Nothing special? You know my brother is taking you to some fancy restaurant so you have to look really good."

"Do you think I don't look good then? Because it sounds like that," I was getting pissed off. I knew that the dress was good and I would figure out the rest. She just has to stay out of it.

"No no no no, that's not what I meant. God Bella, you are a beautiful woman, but I just wanted to make sure that you were ready for tonight. I'm sorry if I'm offending you. I just, I want it to be perfect for you guys because you definitely deserve that," she said and I blushed once again. It felt weird when people called me a woman, but I'm also not a girl anymore.

"You know what, I totally trust you, so I won't keep you longer. I hope you have fun tonight and don't do something I wouldn't do," she laughed and hung up the phone. I just hope she wasn't really mad at me. She was just trying to be nice.

I spent the rest of the day watching television and being bored. It seemed like ages when it was time to get ready. I took a shower, shaved my legs and that was it. I decided to let my hair dry wet, so it looked wavy.

I looked at the dress and then at the clock. I knew I was a clumsy person and I didn't want to spill something on my dress. That would be a disaster and then I would have to call Alice, but that wasn't going to happen. I wanted to do this all on my own, but I was seriously doubting myself. I wanted to look good for Edward.

I put on my robe and stood in front of the mirror. It was time to put on some make-up. I don't have much experience with this, so I keep it simple. Just some mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. It was more than I usually have, so it felt like I did some extra effort. I had to do the eyeliner a couple of times, because the lines weren't straight. You could say that I was starting to get more nervous and that's why I screwed it up a couple of times. I even called Alice to ask her how I could put on eyeliner perfectly and she gave me some tips. They helped me a lot and it looked perfect now.

I looked in the mirror again and started to imagine what would happen tonight and what we were going to do. I imagined a fancy, romantic restaurant with delicious food and a really good-looking Edward. We would feed each other and look so in love. Then he would take me back to my place, kiss me goodnight in front of my door and he would leave. That's how I wanted tonight to be like. Too bad that things like that never come true, not for me anyways.

There was a knock on my door and the butterflies were going crazy in my stomach. I had just put on my dress and Edward was already here. I looked at myself in the mirror once again and decided that it was good. I opened the door and it took my breath away.

Edward was looking really handsome and he looked a little nervous. He handed me white lilies and they were perfect.

"You look really beautiful tonight. I hope you like the flowers," he said.

"They look amazing. Thank you," I said and stood on my toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. It might seem a little weird, but I thought it was perfect for this moment.

"Are you ready to go?" he said and reached out his hand for me to take.

"Yeah, just let me put these in some water," I said and walked to the kitchen.

My mind was going crazy with all kind of thoughts. Was I supposed to say something about how he looks? There definitely was some tension and I was scared this was going to get weird. I thought of some good topics we could talk about, but had to laugh as I remembered the movie 'The Ugly Truth' where the lead actress did that. It looked stupid and it would be okay between Edward and me.

"What's so funny?" he asked me and suddenly he was very close to me.

"I just thought of something," I said, not really answering his question.

"Is it an inside joke?" he asked, getting even closer if that was possible.

"Something like that," I answered and his face was close to mine. If I leaned a little forward, our lips would touch.

"Have I mentioned that you look really beautiful?" he said.

"You've already said that yeah," I answered, but then his lips were on mine. His lips moved against mine and his tongue was pressing against my lips. I let him enter my mouth and our tongues were battling with each other.

There were a lot of moans and Edward had moved his hands in my hair. I cursed him in my mind, because I didn't want it messed up. After a while we came up for air and Edward looked at his watch.

"Oh fuck, we're going to be late. Are you ready to go?" he asked me and he grabbed my hand and walked out of the door. I really didn't have the time to answer him. I quickly locked up my place and followed him to his car.

He was a true gentleman and opened the car door for me. He quickly walked around the car and got in fast. His foot was glued to the gas, because we were driving way too fast. It was scaring me a little.

"Do you think you can slow down a little?" I asked as I looked at the speed meter once again. He looked at me and then to the dashboard and put his foot off the gas.

"I'm sorry, I just want to get there in time. You kinda distracted me inside your place. You look so amazing. You always do, but now maybe even more," he said and grabbed my hand. I allowed it, since we weren't driving that fast anymore.

"So you think that since I put in some extra effort, I look better?" I decided to tease him a little. I knew what he meant, but I wanted to make him sweat a little.

"Oh no, I think you got the wrong idea. I just … uhm … fuck, how am I going to explain this? Shit, it's just, you always look really beautiful. I don't care if you have your make-up on or not or if you're walking around in sweats. Just, forget I said anything about it. You always look beautiful and I'm going to shut up now," he said and I started to laugh really loud. Edward looked at my face and couldn't hold it in either. We were both laughing like crazy. I know knew that Edward was really nervous too.

"Okay, we're almost here," he said and I looked around. I wasn't really familiar with Seattle so I had no idea where we were. It didn't look like we were really in the city. There were a lot of trees outside.

"Are you going to tell where we are going?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"You'll just have to wait a few more minutes. I promise you're going to like it," he said and had a big grin on his face. It made me smile too.

We rode a few more minutes until Edward stopped the car and parked it. I looked around once again, but I couldn't see a single restaurant around. I just hoped we didn't have to walk a lot, I had on some short heels, but I could easily fall with them.

"I'm just really happy that it's a nice night," he said and I was a little confused. Why did it matter when we're going to eat somewhere inside? And then it hit me; were we even going inside?

"Now you're really making me curious about it," I said and he just looked at me.

"Don't worry, but I have to blindfold you," he said and I looked at him, the shock was seen on my face.

"Excuse me?" I asked, somehow believing that I didn't hear him correctly.

"I just want to surprise you. Just trust me, you can do that right?" he asked me.

"Yeah I do, but it sounds a little weird," I told him.

"I promise it won't be like that. You're going to love it, I hope," he said and waved with the blindfold. I shrugged and he took this as a sign to put it on me.

"So tell me, how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked me, but I couldn't see a single thing.

"I don't know, I can't see them. Just lead the way," I said and grabbed his hand. We walked for a few minutes and I regretted the shoes I chose for tonight. Suddenly, Edward stopped and I bumped right into him. He could've mentioned that we were there…

"Okay, are you ready?" he asked me and I felt him behind me. We were still outside so I had no idea what was going on. Maybe we were standing in front of a restaurant.

"Just get it off me," I said.

I opened my eyes and I was in shock. We were in some kind of park and there were little lights everywhere. In the middle, there was a table with two chairs. I was speechless, this was amazing.

"So, what do you think?" Edward whispered in my ear and I got goose bumps everywhere.

"This is amazing. I can't believe you did this. No one has ever done this for me," I just didn't know what to say.

"You deserve nothing but the best," he said and placed a kiss on my neck. I leaned into him, but then someone cleared his throat.

"Are you ready to eat?" he said and it looked like a waiter. Edward probably had hired someone to serve us. I just couldn't believe all this, that someone went to so much trouble just for me.

"Let's go, beautiful," Edward said and held his hand on my back. We arrived at the table and he pulled out a chair for me. He's really a gentleman with these things, but it doesn't really surprise me.

"I hope you don't mind, but I already chose the food," he said and he looked a little embarrassed by it. I thought it was cute when he was acting this way.

"I don't mind, I just love it here. I can't believe you did this for me," I said, still a little shocked by our surroundings.

"I just want us to have a perfect first date. We both deserve that," he said and grabbed my hand. I think it was the place, but it made me feel things that I've never felt before.

"Sir, your appetizers are here," the waiter said and he places the plates on the table. It looked delicious and I was really hungry.

"Enjoy," Edward said with a wink and it made me blush. I had no idea why, but it sounded like he wasn't only talking about the food.

We were enjoying our desserts now and this whole date was perfect. Edward and I shared a piece of chocolate cake and he decided to feed me. It was a little like my thoughts about our date and it didn't disappoint me. We had talked about different things and it wasn't awkward at all. I guess this was all meant to be.

"So, what do you think about this whole evening? Did you like it?" he asked me and looked at me intensely.

"It was perfect. I just thought we were going to some fancy restaurant, but this is way better," I said and Edward moved his chair so he could sit next to me.

"You do realize that I can't top this date," he said and he grabbed my hand and pulled it. I was standing and he pulled my arm towards him, so I was sitting on his lap.

"That's a bit of a disappointment," I said and smiled at him. He just laughed and I loved his face like this. He was really enjoying himself and he looked so happy.

"Oh really, then you just have to find someone else to have these perfect dates with."

"I can't imagine sharing these dates with someone else," I said and looked him straight in the eyes. My mind was going crazy and I was seriously considering having sex with him tonight. He made me feel really special and I wanted him to feel good too.

"That's a good thing, because I can't imagine it without you too," he said and kissed me. We were really getting into it, but then the waiter interrupted us again. In my head, I was cursing this guy. He could see that we were busy.

"I'm sorry sir, but the next thing is ready," he said and I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Thank you, we'll be ready in a moment," Edward told the waiter and I was confused.

"Another surprise?" I asked him and he just nodded. He mentioned for me to get up and led me to the middle of the field. Suddenly I heard some music and when I turned my head to look at it, I saw men playing violins. I just couldn't believe this, it was so romantic.

"You didn't think that it was over already," he said and put out his hand.

"Will you dance with me?" Edward asked and I agreed.

We danced for a long time and it seemed like hours. My feet were killing me, but I didn't want this to end. It just looked like a dream and I felt like it was, I really didn't want to wake up.

The music was coming to an end and I was secretly cheering when it stopped. Edward walked over to the guys and thanked them. I think I saw some money, but I wasn't sure about it.

"So, are you ready to go home?" Edward asked me as we were walking back to the car.

"Can we go back to your place? I just don't want this night to end," I told him and he looked a little surprised.

"Of course we can, I wasn't expecting it," he said and we arrived at the car.

I must have fallen asleep in the car on the way to Edward's apartment, because I heard a knock. It was strange, because I thought that Edward would just wake me up and not knock on the door. It sounded like there was a knock on the door and I got even more confused.

I opened my eyes and it got even weirder. How did I end up in my own apartment? I thought Edward was driving us to his apartment and how did I come up here? I looked at myself and realized I was in my robe. This was getting a little weird, because I didn't notice that Edward undressed me. What the hell was going on and where was Edward?

I looked at the clock and it was 6:30. Did I sleep the whole day? I just don't get it what's going on.

"Bella? Are you there?" it sounded like Edward was standing on the other side of the door. I grabbed my phone and looked at it, it was Saturday and 6:30. Edward was here to pick me up for our date. But, I don't get it … did I had a dream about our date? It seemed so real.

"Bella? Are you standing me up? Are you ready? We have to go if we want to make our reservation?" Edward said and I panicked. I wasn't ready at all and still had to do everything. Why did I lay down?

"Just a moment," I said to the door and ran around like crazy. I looked at the mirror and wanted to cry. Because I slept with my hair still wet, it was looking awful and I didn't have the time to straighten it.

I grabbed some pins and put my hair up. I quickly put on some mascara, my eyeliner was smudged all over my face. I wanted to cry even more, this was all going wrong.

I quickly put on my dress and looked at the mirror once again. I looked nothing like in my dream and I just hoped that Edward still liked it.

I walked over to the door and opened it. He looked exactly like my dream, handsome and with some white lilies in his hand.

"You look amazing, Bella. Here, these are for you," he said and handed me the flowers.

"Thank you, they look beautiful," I said and walked to the kitchen to put them in some water.

"Just like you," he said and I blushed. He seemed to like my appearance and I was happy with that.

"Is everything okay?" he asked me.

"You know, it's okay if you don't want to go anymore," he said and it broke my heart a little. He thought that I was having second thoughts about this.

"Everything's okay and I really want to go on a date with you," I said and walked over to him to give him a hug. He hadn't even kissed me.

"Oh Bella, you have some smudged make-up on your face. Here, let me," he said and I felt so embarrassed. Yeah, nothing went like I wanted it to…

_A/N: So what did you think? Do you hate me now? I was writing this and suddenly I thought I was a genius and came up with this story. Don't know yet what will be in the next chapter. What do you guys want to see? Alright, I want to thank you for all your support and keeping up with this story, even though I haven't updated in more than a month. Please, don't forget to review. They really mean a lot to me and make me want to write more and more.  
Thanks,  
Kirsten_

_p.s. If you want to read some really cool stories, here are my suggestions:  
An Education by CarrieCee  
Bring on the Wonder by Bronzehyperion  
In Your World by Solostintwilight_


	27. Epilogue: Part One

_A/N: I wanted to post this much earlier, but I was sick and I haven't been on my laptop since Monday. I'm feeling a lot better and wanted to post this chapter so much. As I mentioned on twitter; this is part one of the epilogue. I think it's time that this story is coming to an end and I hope you're all okay with that. I'm sad about it, but it was just the time.  
The amazing Mehek18 made me a banner. Here's the link: __http : / bit. ly/ oUu2Tf_ . _Her tumbler is Mehek18 (dot) tumbler (dot) com. Just get rid of the spaces and you can look at her amazing work. __Also a big thank you to Katie13Cullen13 for being my beta. And thank you to AisForAngel; I'm thinking about you and let me know when you need me!  
And of course a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Hope you didn't forget about this story;-)!  
Enjoy!_

* * *

**EPOV  
**It has been six months since our first date. We are still together and we have been through a lot with each other. We learned a lot- I couldn't imagine my life without Bella now.

We couldn't keep our relationship hidden after our first date, because we were so happy together and wanted to show it to everyone. The first person we told was Tess. She deserved to be the first to know about us.

"_Tess, can you come here for a second? Daddy and Bella want to talk to you about something," I said and Tess came running towards us. I was kinda nervous for this conversation, because it mattered a lot to me what Tess thinks._

"_What's going on?" Tess asked and looked over at Bella. _

"_We just want to tell you something," Bella said and put Tess in her lap. I think Bella was a little nervous to actually look at Tess. _

"_Am I getting a brother or a sister? Is there a baby in Bella's stomach?" Tess asked- I spit out my water that I was drinking. I looked over at Bella and her whole face was red._

"_Why would you think that?" I asked her carefully. Where did she get this idea from? We didn't show our affection around Tess._

"_Because you always kiss and you sleep together in daddy's bed. That's how babies are made right?" she asked and I realized we weren't as careful as I thought._

_Bella was still living in her apartment, but spend most of the nights here. I didn't want to stay away from her, so I suggested we'd sleep in my bed. She was nervous at first, but I loved having her with me at night._

"_When did you see that?" Bella asked Tess. I was still a little shocked._

"_I was a little scared one night and wanted to see you daddy, but then Bella was already in your bed," she said to me and now it sounded like she felt left outside. _

"_You should've woke me up. You'll always be my number one girl," I said and grabbed her off Bella's lap. I gave her a big hug and she kissed me on the cheek. _

"_And you saw us kissing?" Bella asked and Tess just nodded her head._

"_So, we wanted to tell you that me and Bella are together like boyfriend and girlfriend," I told her. I hoped she understood that._

"_But do I get a new brother or sister? I really want a sister, that would be so much fun," Tess said._

"_No honey, there's no baby in my tummy. But are you okay with daddy and me being together?" Bella asked, still blushing like crazy. I mean, we haven't had sex yet, so there definitely wasn't a baby inside of her. It was something I had planned to happen in the future. I really wanted to have more kids and I'm sure that Bella would make an amazing mother._

"_Does that mean that Bella is my new mommy?" Tess asked me and I looked over at Bella. We hadn't really discussed this, so I had no idea what Bella wanted._

"_You should ask Bella, sweetie," I was leaving the choice with Bella. I really didn't mind it if Tess would call Bella mommy. _

"_Bella? Can I call you mommy?" Tess asked her and she gave Bella her pleading look. She could get anything done with that look._

"_If that is what you want, you can do that," Bella said. I let out my breath. We were really a family now._

"_I want that, mommy," she said and Bella had tears in her eyes. I got up, held Tess and all of us were in a hug. I had to blink away my tears too, because it meant a lot to me, that Tess was accepting Bella and I together._

Tess was okay with us, she still is and always calls Bella her mommy. Telling Tess was a piece of cake, but I was really nervous about telling my parents. My mom was against Bella in the beginning, but she slowly let Bella into our lives.

_Tonight was the night we were telling my parents and Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper knew about us from the beginning, but they were going to be there tonight to support us. _

_Since Tess already knew about us, we had to tell my parents quickly or otherwise Tess was going to tell them. At first I thought that was probably a good thing, but I don't think my mom would appreciate it if she heard that from her granddaughter. _

_I had a talk with Tess before we left, and told her she couldn't call Bella her mommy until Grandma and Grandpa knew about it. She put out her pinky and promised that she wouldn't do that. I might have also promised a trip to the toy store for that._

_We talked during dinner, but I was so nervous. Bella held my hand under the table- it calmed me down a little. Alice kept looking at me and I glared at her, I was just so nervous._

"_Mom, dad, Edward has something to tell you," Alice said and I gave her a kick under the table. Why was she pushing this?_

"_What is it Edward?" Mom asked, but I couldn't say a single word. Bella gave me a weird look, but I just couldn't get one word out of my mouth._

"_I .. uhm … I'm … I," that was the only thing that came out of my mouth._

"_Edward and I are dating," Bella said and I moved my head towards her. I wasn't expecting that she would say that._

"_I'm sorry, I think I heard it wrong," Mom said and I was afraid of this. I just hope she would accept it. Bella was my world now._

"_You didn't hear it wrong grandma. Bella is my mommy now," Tess said. This was going to wrong. _

"_Isn't it wonderful?" Alice asked, almost bouncing in her chair like a little kid._

"_That's good for you, bro," Emmett said and winked at me. That's so Emmett._

"_How long is this going on?" Mom asked after a few minutes._

"_We decided this a week ago and I hope you will accept it," I told her. I was such a coward for not talking earlier._

"_Can I talk to you in private?" Mom asked, as the disappointment arrived on my face. _

"_Sure," I said and we left the dining room. I really didn't want to leave Bella alone, but something was bothering my mom. _

_I knew she wouldn't accept the relationship between Bella and I right away, but I was happy she didn't argue about it in front of everyone. Bella didn't deserve that and I didn't want Tess to see that some people weren't happy with how things are now._

"_Do you know what you're doing?" mom asked._

"_What do you mean? I like her a lot and I'm so lucky that she feels the same way about me," I told her and raised my voice a little. I knew that this was going to happen, but I thought she would support me._

"_She's so young Edward. She has her whole life ahead of her," mom said and sat down. _

"_I thought you wanted me to be happy. I'm happy with Bella. I'm just so lucky that she wants to be with me after everything I've done," I said._

"_Don't be stupid Edward. Of course I want you to be happy, but do you think it's a smart thing to be with Bella. She has her whole life ahead of her, she could have so much freedom, so why does she want to settle down with a guy who has a kid? I don't want you to get hurt. I'm afraid she will realize that there is so much out there in the world. I just don't want you to see getting hurt again," she said. She had a point. _

"_I wonder that myself sometimes. Why would Bella want to be with me? I'm a messed up guy and I have Tess. Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy that I have her, but I think I could be even happier if Bella is with us," I said._

"_I knew that this was going to happen," she said with a smile on her face._

"_You did?" I asked her confused._

"_You liked her from the moment you saw her. I'm sorry I was being so difficult in the beginning, but I was looking out for you," mom said and I gave her a hug. _

"_Were you ever scared of being left behind?" I asked her. The thought of Bella leaving me entered my thoughts a lot, and I didn't know what to do with it._

"_I think everyone is. Just enjoy it and love her and hope that that is enough for you to stay together."_

"_So Tess is calling her mommy already?" Mom asked. I had no idea if she thought it was good or not. _

"_Tess wanted that and Bella was okay with it. I'm glad that I found someone who loves Tess unconditionally."_

"_I'm happy for you. You deserve it to be happy," she said and got up to walk back inside. I followed her, but before we entered the dining room, I gave her a big hug for being so great._

_Mom opened the door and all eyes were focused on us now. I think they were searching for some evidence of us fighting. Mom walked over to Bella and I held my breath. I knew that mom accepted it a little, but I didn't know what she was going to do now._

"_Thank you for making my son happy," Mom said and gave Bella a hug. It was very quiet and my dad slapped me on the back. It was his way of saying that he was okay with it._

Bella was accepted into my family as my girlfriend. No one was acting difficult about it and Bella was so happy after that dinner with my parents. We now had a weekly dinner with the whole family and it was always so much fun. You couldn't tell that Bella was a lot younger than us.

Bella wanted to tell her father about us all alone, but I didn't want her to do that. I was responsible for it too, although I feared it a little. I didn't forget the conversation we had about me looking out for Bella here in the big city. I was supposed to keep her away from all the horny college boys, and now I was her boyfriend. I suggested we all made a trip to Forks to tell Charlie and there we were, a week later in the car on the way to Forks. I remember being even more nervous about that.

"_Why are we going to see mommy's daddy?" Tess asked us from the backseat of my car. We were almost in Forks and I felt like throwing up. The guy had a gun, so you can imagine why I was feeling like this._

"_Because we need to tell him the same thing we told grandma and grandpa," I explained to her, hoping she'd get it._

"_Is he my grandpa too?" Tess asked and I had no idea how to answer her question. _

"_We'll ask him after we tell him," Bella answered and smiled at me. She was so good at doing this. She was born to be a mother._

_Soon we saw the sign of us entering Forks. Bella told me the directions and then we were at her father's house. My hands were shaking a little and Bella grabbed my hand to calm me down._

"_Relax, everything will be fine," she said and squeezed my hand._

"_I'm not so sure about that. He has a gun you know," I told her and she just laughed. _

"_Don't worry about it," she said and got out of the car._

_Charlie was already standing in the doorway and gave Bella an awkward hug. Tess and I were still sitting in the car. I was afraid to get out and Tess couldn't get out, because her door was still locked._

"_Daddy? Are we going to get out of the car?" she asked and I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts I had._

"_Sure, let's go," I said and got out of the car. I grabbed Tess and held onto her. Maybe he wouldn't hurt me when I was holding Tess. I thought it was a brilliant idea of me, but it would look weird if I held her the entire day. I don't think Tess will be happy with that._

"_Edward, it's nice to see you again. It's nice of you to bring Bella here," he said and stuck out his hand. I'm not so sure if he still wants to do that after he found out I am dating his daughter._

"_It's good to see you too," I said and shook his hand. _

"_So, you finally decided to bring your old man a visit?" he said to Bella and walked inside. I think we are supposed to follow him now._

_The last time I was here, I was begging Bella to forgive me. I didn't want to think about that time anymore. Bella and I are happy now and I hope we still are after this visit. _

"_I missed you and wanted to see you again," Bella answered. He just didn't know that there was another reason too._

"_And you two decided to come too," he said to us. I had a feeling he wasn't so happy with me being here. _

"_I wanted to see my mommy's grandpa," Tess said, and then I realized I had forgotten something. With all my nerves making me crazy, I had forgot to tell her that Charlie didn't know about me and Bella and that she shouldn't call Bella her mommy yet. This wasn't good._

"_Your mommy?" Charlie asked and raised his eyebrows. I guess the secret was out of the bag now. _

"_Tess, why don't you go to my old room? You still remember where that is?" Bella asked and Tess just nodded. There was some serious tension in the room. Tess walked upstairs and then it became really quiet. It was a little scary._

"_So, what the hell is going on?" Charlie asked._

"_You see dad, there is a reason why we are all here," Bella said. I could tell she was a little scared. _

"_Just tell me what's going on," he said and started pacing._

"_Edward and I are dating," Bella said and Charlie immediately looked at me. _

"_Are you serious? Bella! This is the guy who hurt you so bad that you came back home," Charlie said and I felt even worse now he was bringing that up._

"_Dad, it isn't like that anymore," she nearly screamed at him. I just hope that Tess closed the door. _

"_Is he forcing you?" he asked Bella like I wasn't even in the room. I didn't blame him._

"_Dad, I can't believe you. Edward and I like each other a lot and we are together now. We just thought you wanted to know," Bella said and stormed out of the front door. I looked after her and decided to go after her._

"_Not so fast you. We need to have a talk," Charlie said and now I was fearing for my life. Bella wasn't here now and I had no idea what he wanted to do with me._

"_I really need to check on Bella," I said and made my move towards the front door._

"_You don't need to check on Bella. I've raised her, I know she will be back in half an hour," Charlie said._

"_Look sir, sometimes we can't help who we like," I tried to tell, hoping he would understand me. _

"_Cut the crap Cullen. She's 19-years old and you're a pervert. It's just disgusting," Charlie said and I didn't know what to say to him. I know that people will think that about us, but like I said before; sometimes we can't help who we like. _

"_I had a serious conversation with you where you promised you would look out for her. Did you think she was attractive back then? Were you already planning your moves or what?" he ranted more and more. _

"_No, it wasn't like that," I started, but he interrupted immediately._

"_Shut up. You do know that I own a gun and I'm not afraid to use it. I know how to make it look like an accident and I have a lot of friends who love Bella and would help me out with getting rid of you," he said in such a creepy voice that I was really starting to get scared._

"_Stop it, dad!" Bella said and I hadn't realized she was already back. I don't think she left for half an hour. I was just so glad that she was here._

"_This was a mistake," she said and walked upstairs to get Tess. I guess we aren't staying here long. _

"_Let's go, Edward," she said and grabbed my hand and we walked out of the door. Tess lingered in the doorway and I was feeling sorry for her. She was hoping to gain another grandpa, but things weren't looking like that._

"_I'm sorry that you don't want to be my grandpa," Tess said to Charlie and it broke my heart. We need to have a talk in the car, because this wasn't her fault. _

_Bella didn't look back and I rode the car out of Forks. The tears were running down her cheeks and I couldn't stand it that both of my girls were sad. _

Soon after that Charlie realized his mistake and called Bella. At first she didn't answer her phone, but then he was in front of our apartment building. He didn't really agree with our relationship, but slowly was beginning to accept it.

He also had a conversation with Tess and now he was 'Grandpa Charlie'. She couldn't be happier with it and called him a lot to tell him about school. We had spent a weekend in Forks not so long ago and he even took me fishing.

When he told me he wanted to take me fishing, I was a little scared. His threat still lingered in my head and he could make it look like I had a fishing accident. It wasn't that bad, he just told me to look out for his daughter and to treat her with love and respect. I already did that, so it wasn't that hard for me to keep the promise.

We also had our first real fight and we learned a lot from it. Tess was spending the night at Alice and Jasper and I wanted some time alone with Bella. It was then that I knew that our age difference was showing…

_We had the house to ourselves and took advantage of that. We had a lovely dinner, made by Bella and watched a movie. Bella was still living in her apartment, but was going to spend the night here. I told her I was scared, being alone here in the apartment, but she didn't buy it. Still, she's here and spending the night._

_Over the last few months we had a lot of make-out sessions, but it always ended way too early. It was really frustrating and I tried to think of Bella's feelings, but a guy has needs too. I'm getting sick of my own hand and I don't know if it makes me look like an asshole, but I don't care at the moment._

_It was late already and I led us to my bed. I was hoping that tonight we could go further with our exploration. Every time I put my hands under her shirt, she wanted to stop. _

_I kissed her and put my tongue into her mouth. My hands roamed over her body and she put her hands in my neck, playing with my hair. I groaned, because it felt amazing. I had gotten aroused fast and I pushed my hips into Bella. I needed her so much and I was going fast this time. My mouth left her mouth and moved towards her neck. I sucked on places, not afraid of leaving her a hickey. _

_My moved us towards the bed and hovered above her. I stopped kissing her neck and just looked at her. She was so beautiful and I was so lucky to have her. My hands were at the hem of her shirt and I was praying she didn't put an end to this now. I slowly moved it upwards and I could see her bra now. It was just a simple one, but I don't care. I leaned forward and started to kiss the valley of her breasts. _

_I looked at Bella, her eyes were focused on me. One of my hands moved towards the cup of the bra and I wanted to pull it down. It's been months and I haven't even seen her breasts. I could see the hesitation in her eyes, but I continued. My eyes were looking at hers and my hand moved over her bare breast. I could feel her nipple harden and I really wanted to look at it now. _

"_I think we should stop," Bella said and moved my hand away. She pulled her shirt down and I moved away from her._

"_You really enjoy being a tease, right?" I said. It sounded really mean, but I had it at the moment. _

"_Excuse me?" she said and raised her voice while saying it. _

"_You heard me perfectly. You're such a prude, stopping when I might see something. You know, I have needs too," I said and walked away. If I wasn't leaving right now, I was going to say something that I was going to regret. I slammed the door and made my way to the kitchen._

_I sat down on a chair and started to calm down a little. Maybe I should have talked to Bella about it instead of arguing, but I couldn't deal with this anymore. I know I can't pressure her, but it's hard for me. No pun intended._

"_I'm sorry," I heard behind me. I moved my head towards her voice and felt awful when I saw her. She has been crying and it's my fault._

"_I should be the one who needs to apologize," I said walked towards her. I put my arms around her and gave her a hug._

"_I think we should talk about this," Bella said and I nodded._

"_I get it that you're frustrated, but I'm just so afraid," Bella said and I was confused. Why would she be afraid?_

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Because maybe you would think that I'm not good enough and then you decide to get rid of me. I'm afraid that you think I'm ugly under my clothes, that you don't want me," she said and I was in shock._

"_Did I ever tell you that? God Bella, you are so beautiful and everything will be okay. I know you don't have a lot of experience, but we can learn together. Why didn't you tell me about this?" I told her._

"_I don't know why. I thought it was childish."_

"_Well, don't ever think that. Just talk to me and we can figure it out together," I said and kissed her._

"_I love you, Edward," she said and I thought I heard her wrong. Did she really mean that? _

"_Did I hear you correctly? You love me?" I asked, surprised by her words. She just nodded and I don't think the smile on my face could get bigger._

"_I love you too, so much," I said and kissed the hell out of her._

Our first real fight was over quickly and there has been a lot of progression. We had made love and it was terrifying for the both of us, but we are definitely enjoying it now.

Now Bella and I were living together. I realized I wanted her here forever and she agreed with me when I asked her. We are happy together and Tess is having so much fun with Bella. I don't ever want to live without them and now it's time to take the next step.

What Bella didn't know is that I went to Forks yesterday to ask Charlie for his blessing. I know it was quick, but I want to marry Bella. I just can't picture a different life now.

I asked Tess about it too, because her opinion is important too. She was so happy and asked me if she could wear a pretty dress. Of course she would and she was jumping up and down from excitement.

Tess was spending the night at her grandparents and I felt so nervous. Bella had classes today and she would be here in a few minutes. I had cooked us dinner and there were roses everywhere.

"Edward?" Bella said. It was dark and the candles were throughout the whole apartment.

"Good evening, are you hungry?" I asked and gave her a kiss. I don't think I can wait until after dinner.

"I'm starving. What's going on? Where's Tess?" Bella asked and looked around. Her blush was on her face and I loved it.

"We are having a romantic evening. Do you know what day it is?" I asked her and she started thinking immediately.

"Did I forget something?" she asked.

"I feel like such a girl right now, because normally she remembers all the dates. It's exactly a year ago that you walked into my door for your first interview. I thought you were beautiful and couldn't keep my eyes off of you," I said and there was her blush again.

"It's really been a year? I can't believe it's going so fast," she said and wrapped her arms around me. This was it, this would be the right moment to do this.

"You are such a great boyfriend, to do this for me," she said and gave me a light kiss.

"Bella, you are the world to me and I can't imagine my life without you now. I've been thinking a lot about us, about Tess and I realized I had to do this, because I want to have you for myself. I want our relationship to be official, that we can tell we are really a family. I want you to consider adopting Tess," I said and she looked shocked.

"Bella?" I asked her. Maybe this was too soon.

"Are you serious? I can't believe this," she said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Of course I'm serious. Tess is calling you her mommy already and it's time to make it official," I said, but this wasn't all of it.

"I don't need to think about my answer. Of course I will adopt Tess," she said and threw herself at me. We both laughed and I was thinking about making my next move.

"Can you let go of me for a moment?" I asked her and she looked confused.

"What's going on? Did you change your mind?" she asked and I just shook my head. Why would she think that? Sometimes she was so insecure about things.

"I wasn't done with my talk yet. For you to adopt Tess, we have to do one more thing and don't think that we have to do it for you to adopt Tess. I want to do this with you and then I thought about the adoption. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, I want you to belong with me. You already have my heart, but I want you to have my name. Isabelle Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I asked her as I dropped down to one knee. I had picked out the ring last week with Alice and she told me it would be perfect for Bella.

I looked at Bella and there were tears in her eyes, but no sign of an answer yet. I was starting to get even more nervous, because I thought she would have said yes already.

"Bella? It's okay if you think it's too early. We can have a long engagement, I don't care, but can you please answer my question," I said, still sitting down on one knee.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it. You are really asking me. Wow, this is amazing. Of course I will marry you," she said and threw herself at me again. This was heaven and I couldn't think of someone else who could be as perfect as Bella is for me.

* * *

_A/N: So, what did you think? What do you want to see in the second part of the epilogue? Let me know and I might write it. I'm also thinking about writing the first time between them as a outtake. Who would be interested in that? You can follow me on twitter: /kirsten19191.  
Don't forget to review, I love to read what you think of my story.  
Thank you so much,  
Kirsten_


	28. Epilogue: Part Two

_A/N: I'm so sorry about taking this long to update my stories. Real life has been hectic and busy and I have some kind of writer's block. I have been working on this chapter for weeks and I think this is the perfect chapter for an ending. I know some of you are disappointed, because you didn't see much about Bella and Edward's relationship, but I think it's time to finish this story. I'm thinking about writing a sequel, but only if my other stories are finished too. I don't even know if you guys are interested in a sequel. It's sad for me that this story is ending, because this was my first story and I love all of you guys for making this a success. Writing is something I love, an escape from real life, and I hope that I can entertain you all for some time.  
A huge thank you goes out to all of the people who took the time to review this story. It really means a lot to me that you take the time to leave something behind and tell me about your thoughts while reading this chapter. A review really motivates me to keep on writing and I feel so bad for making you wait this long for a new chapter.  
Also a huge thank you to DreamOfTheEndless for helping me with this chapter. She found a great website about weddings and I couldn't write this chapter without it. Thank you so much!  
__The amazing Mehek18 made me a banner. Here's the link: __http : / bit. ly/ oUu2Tf_ . _Her tumbler is Mehek18 (dot) tumbler (dot) com. Thank you so much for it!_  
Thank you to Laurian, my best friend, the only one in my personal life who knows about my passion for this. Thank you for supporting me and I wish you such a good time in England!  
And, last but not least, a huge thank you to Katie13Cullen13, AisForAngel, and ImwithPatz for looking my chapters over. You make my stories readable and I appreciate it so much.  
So, enjoy the very last chapter of this story and I hope you will love it!

* * *

**BPOV**

_One Year Later…_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. It felt way too early, but I couldn't wait for this day to start.

Today was the big day and I still couldn't believe that this was happening to me. Here I am; 20 years old and today I'm getting married.

Sometimes I had to pinch myself, just to make sure that this wasn't a dream. I know that I'm I am considered very young to be married but it felt good.

Edward and I had been engaged for one year now and we wanted to make it official. Some people didn't agree with us and some people were really happy for us.

Now what day could be more perfect than the day we had met, two years ago? The day Edward proposed to me one year ago I never expected that he was already so serious about it. I knew that he was the one for me and I couldn't imagine my life otherwise, but Edward caught me off guard.

That day I came home from school and found the whole apartment covered with roses and candles. I hadn't remembered the date, and couldn't believe how romantic it was that Edward did remember it. I felt like such a fool, because normally the girl keeps track of these things. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Edward is a little older than me and more mature than most guys my age.

I was surprised when he mentioned that he wanted me to adopt Tess. I love that little girl so much and I couldn't wait to be her mom officially. Every time she called me mom, my heart would skip a beat and I'm so happy.

I thought that that was going to be the only thing that night, but then he got down on one knee and I was speechless. I couldn't get a single word out of my mouth and Edward thought I was turning him down. He kept saying that it was okay and that we could have a long engagement. Like that was going to happen.

I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Cullen, but I was a little afraid to tell everyone we were engaged.

_Edward had told me that he asked Tess for permission so she knew what was going on, but I was still nervous when we had to tell her._

"_Hey Tess, how was school today?" I asked her when she walked through the door. _

"_Mommy! I missed you so much, but school was okay. I drew a picture of you in your wedding dress. Daddy told me he finally asked you. Did you know how hard it was to keep it a secret?" she said with a little attitude. This girl was amazing and I was so lucky that I could adopt her._

"_It looks really pretty, you did so well," I complimented her. It was just a simple drawing, but you could see that Tess paid a lot of attention to it._

"_Aren't you a little mad that I hid a secret from you?" Tess asked._

"_Not at all, you can keep a secret from me. But you can only do that when it involves a surprise. If not, then you shouldn't keep secrets from your father and me," I tried to explain to her._

"_Does it mean that I will get a little brother or sister soon? I heard that when people marry, that they will have babies together," Tess asked me. She wanted a baby in this family so bad. It had crossed my mind too, but it wasn't the right time. I was still busy in school and Edward was busy at the hospital. We needed some consistency first and then we could talk about having a baby. I was still really young and my clock isn't ticking yet._

"_I don't know Tess, maybe someday, but not anytime soon," I told her and she looked disappointed. _

"_How about we go visit Aunt Rose? I bet she will let you hold the baby," I said to Tess. I felt guilty now and wanted to cheer her up. _

_Rosalie gave birth to Blake Alexander Cullen a few weeks ago and Tess was so happy that there was a baby in the family. The little guy was perfect and had everyone wrapped around his little fingers. _

"_Can I tell Auntie Rose that you and daddy are getting married?" Tess asked me._

"_No, you can't. We have to tell Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, and Grandpa Charlie first. Then you can tell the rest of the family," I said._

I was so nervous about telling my dad about my engagement to Edward. He wasn't happy about our relationship, so how would he react when he found out that Edward and I are engaged?

"_When do you want to tell your dad? We should probably tell him soon so we can tell the rest about us. I just need to ask a few days off at work," Edward asked me. We were in bed already, but I couldn't sleep. Different scenarios ran through my head about how Charlie was going to react._

"_What do you mean you have to ask for a few days off?" I asked him confused. _

"_So that we can go to Forks and tell Charlie," Edward answered me, like it was the most logic thing in the world._

"_Why do we have to go to Forks? I mean, we can tell him over the phone," I said and Edward made a weird face._

"_We can't tell your dad something like that over the phone. Besides, he already knows that I'm planning to ask you," Edward said and he made sense. He told me he went to see Charlie to ask for his permission. That means that Charlie is okay with it. _

"_I'm just scared of his reaction. I keep thinking about when we told him we were together. He wasn't okay with that and now I'm marrying you," I told Edward about my concerns._

"_He has changed a lot since then and I think he accepts it, there's nothing he can do about it. We are happy together and I plan to be that for a long, long time," Edward said and kissed me._

"_I just … he always told me I shouldn't marry so young like he and mom did. I mean, that's what ended their relationship eventually."_

"_Baby, listen to me. We are nothing like your mom and dad and I told you before, we can have a long engagement. I don't care about that, as long as you promise me to marry me someday," he said and my heart melted. He always knew to say the right words at the right time._

"_I just would feel better if I called him. I know you don't agree with it, but …,"_

"_Hey listen to me, it's your dad and if you want to call him, that's fine by me. We should do it tomorrow. Then we can tell my parents at dinner tomorrow night," he said and I liked his plan._

_I was sitting by the phone with Edward. Tess was playing in her room and I dialed dad's number. _

"_Hello?" I heard on the other side of the line._

"_Hey dad, it's Bella."_

"_Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" dad asked me and I squeezed my eyes shut. I was scared to tell him._

"_I'm doing well. How's everything going there?"_

"_Everything is okay here. I thought you would come to visit soon, but I guess you got something to tell me," he said and my heart was beating so fast._

"_Yeah, I do," and I couldn't get more out of my mouth._

"_Well, should I congratulate you or come help you pack your stuff?" he asked and Edward laughed so hard at that._

"_Edward has asked to marry me and I said yes," I told him and I was squeezing Edward's hand so hard._

"_Congratulations, tell me about the proposal," Charlie said and I almost couldn't believe his words. _

_Charlie was happy about all of it and I couldn't believe it. He asked us when we would stop by, because he missed all of us. At that moment I regretted telling him over the phone. I promised him that we would stop by soon._

_Now it was time to tell the Cullen family about our engagement. Wednesday night dinner was the perfect occasion for that. _

_I wanted to take my ring off, but Edward wouldn't hear of it. He threatened to superglue it to my finger if I dared to take it off. I bet someone would notice right away, especially with Alice being there. _

"_Are you ready?" Edward asked me as he grabbed my hand._

"_Yeah, I'm ready," I answered him and we walked with Tess to the front door of the Cullen house._

_Edward rang the doorbell, which made Tess upset because she wanted to do that. He was already apologizing as the door opened. _

_Esme was standing in the doorway and greeted us. I tried to hide my hand and Esme didn't suspect a thing._

_No one saw it and I was a little relieved by that. I hated being the center of attention and I knew that once they found out, everyone would focus on me._

_Edward put some food on my plate and I grabbed my fork to start eating. I heard someone drop their plate and I knew that the cat was out of the bag._

"_Oh My God," I heard Alice say._

_I looked around, but they all had confused looks on their faces. I quickly put my hand down so no one else could see what was on my finger._

"_Don't hide it, let me see. I can't believe this is finally happening," she squealed and walked over to me. She grabbed my hand and shoved it into her face. Then everyone saw it and I was they all focused on me._

"_I knew it was a gorgeous ring, but it looks stunning on you," Alice said and gave my hand to Rosalie._

"_Congratulations! I had no idea Edward was planning this," she said and admired the ring on my finger._

"_Congrats bro, didn't think you had it in you," Emmett said and clapped him on the back._

"_This is wonderful," Esme said and came over to hug me. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and she looked happy about this. I knew Esme wasn't always happy about our relationship, but she made me feel a part of the family._

"_Congratulations son, it's a beautiful ring," Carlisle said and hugged Edward._

"_I'm so happy about this," Esme said and pushed Carlisle out of the way. She hugged Edward and cried some more._

I didn't know why I was so scared to tell everybody about it, but everyone was so happy about it. They started talking about wedding plans and of course the dress. It hadn't taken too long for me to find the perfect dress. As soon as I saw it, I knew that it was perfect for me.

So, here I am and today is my wedding day. I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe that this was me. I never thought I would be that girl who would dress up. And I never thought that I would actually get married.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked at the clock. Just a few more minutes and I will be walking down the aisle.

"Are you ready?" Charlie asked as he stepped inside.

"Yeah, I think I am," I answered.

"You know it's not too late to run. I will distract everyone and you can leave the church," he made it sound like he was joking, but I knew that he would do it in a heartbeat if I asked him to.

"Stop it dad, I want to do this," I said and gave him a slap on his arm. He really tried today to look nice. He had a tux on and he even brought a date. I guess it was still weird for him to see Renee and Phil together.

"You look so beautiful," he said and his look was so intense.

"You're going to make me cry," I never was the emotional one, but this day was so special.

"It's just the truth. That Edward is a lucky man. You just have to promise me that he screws up, you have to tell me. I will be there in a matter of hours," he said and he sounded serious all of a sudden.

"Dad, stop it," I couldn't believe he was talking like that.

"No Bella listen to me, you have to promise me that. I'll always be here for you and you will always be my little girl," shit, no I couldn't control my tears anymore. I knew that he loves me, but he was never the one to actually say it. It meant a lot to me that he was talking like that.

"I promise. I love you, dad," I said and I saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"I love you too, now it's time to go," he said and stretched out his arm for me to take.

We walked out of the room and to the entrance of the church. Angela and Rosalie were my bridesmaids and Alice was my maid of honor. Tess was the flower girl and held onto the rings. She was so happy with her part of the wedding. It made her feel so important and I couldn't help but smile at her. She looked gorgeous in her dress.

Alice was the first one to walk down the aisle, followed by Angela and then Rosalie. Tess looked at me one more time and walked down to her father.

Now it was my turn and I felt the nerves going through my whole body.

"It's still not too late," Charlie said and I laughed at that.

"No, I'm ready," I told him and looked once more at him. This was it; I was ready to become Mrs. Cullen.

**EPOV  
**Today was finally here. I had been looking forward to this day since we knew the date. What could be more perfect than to marry on the day we met?

The music started and I looked once more at my mother. I knew she didn't agree with the relationship between me and Bella, but she couldn't be happier for us now.

I was so nervous and all these scenarios were going through my head. Most of all, I was afraid that Bella would realize she could do better and would leave me here standing. I think my nerves would be goon as soon as I see her. I wanted to know how she looked and I couldn't wait to hear 'I do' from her.

My eyes were focused on the back of the church. Angela and Rosalie came first and then Alice followed. Then my favorite girl walked down the aisle in a wonderful dress. She looked so beautiful and I couldn't believe that I was so lucky to have her as my daughter. I couldn't imagine my life without her and I couldn't wait for Tess to have siblings.

Her smile was so big and she was so proud to be the flower girl. She told me she would guard the rings as if her life depended on it. It was important to me that she felt included in this wedding, because we would become a little family now.

Tess was in front of me now and I bowed down to give her a kiss.

"Did I do a good job?" she asked me quietly.

"You were amazing," I gave her a hug.

"Mommy looks really pretty," she said to me and made her way to my mom. She would sit there until the rings were given. I told her that only the important people would sit at the front of the church and she was happy to sit there.

The wedding march started and I took another deep breath. This was it. I could see some shadows, but I would be relieved if I saw Bella standing there.

I looked at Emmett, my best man, and he smiled at me. He seemed so confident, just like he was at his own wedding.

I glanced back at the end of the church and there was the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen. Her dress was absolutely gorgeous and her smile was infectious. I probably looked like a goof standing there, but I just couldn't help it. I think my face would break if I smiled any bigger.

I didn't hear a thing, not the music and not the people. My eyes were focused on Bella and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She always looked beautiful, but I just couldn't describe it how amazing she looked now.

It seemed like forever before she got to me, but there she was. She kissed Charlie on his cheek and I gave him a firm handshake. I grabbed Bella's hands and led her to our places.

"You look so beautiful," I whispered to her and she blushed. She never got used to all the compliments I gave her.

"You look handsome," she whispered back, but nothing compared to her.

"Hello everyone, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Edward and Bella in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the priest said and I glanced at the people who sat there. I was nervous about this part too, because you never know who would stand up and say something. The priest looked around, but it seemed like everyone agreed with this marriage.

"Alright then, that's always a good thing," the priest said and everyone laughed. I squeezed Bella's hands and I could feel the nerves leaving my body. Nothing was stopping us now.

"I'll read a beautiful love poem now, chosen by Bella and Edward," he said and grabbed the piece of paper.

"Roads go ever ever on,  
Over rock and under tree,  
By caves where never sun has shone,  
By streams that never find the sea;  
Over snow by winter sown,  
And through the merry flowers of June,  
Over grass and over stone,  
And under mountains in the moon.  
Roads go ever ever on  
Under cloud and under star,  
Yet feet that wandering have gone  
Turn at last to home afar.  
Eyes that fire and sword have seen  
And horror in the halls of stone  
Look at last on meadows green  
And trees and hills they long have known."

I looked over at Bella and she had tears in her eyes. She had shown me this poem and I fell in love with it. She was nervous when I read it first, but this was the perfect choice for our wedding.

"Now, marriage is a serious thing and Edward and Bella had a few meetings with me, so I could understand why they would want to get married. These two people love each other a lot and you'll have to agree with me, it is apparent. After today, they will be a family together with Tess. Edward and Bella have chosen their own vows to say. Edward, you may start," the priest said and looked at me. I could feel the nerves starting to creep in. I had been working on it for some time and I wanted it to be perfect.

"My beautiful Bella, first I have to say that you look absolutely stunning. I have been thinking about what I was going to say to you for weeks now. If you told me two years ago that we would get married, I would have laughed in their faces. I didn't think that this would happen to me, I was content with Tess and accepted my life like that. But then you showed up at my doorstep, so nervous and I all I could think was: you're so beautiful. We had some struggles and we had our fights, but we worked it all out and now here we are. I couldn't imagine my life without you and Tess now, so you'll be stuck with me for the rest of our lives. I promise that I will always take care of you, I will always support you with every decision you make and I will love your forever."

Bella had tears running down her cheeks and I could feel myself getting emotional too. I looked at the bridesmaids and they all had tears in their eyes. I could hear someone sniffling and I recognized it as my mother's sound.

"Well spoken Edward. Bella, it's your turn," the priest said and Bella squeezed my hands really hard.

"I was so afraid for this moment. I dreamed about forgetting my words and I gave Alice a note with my vows on it, but I don't need it. Everything I want to say comes from my heart. When I was younger, I never thought I would get married. I could never see myself in a dress like this and walk down the aisle. But then you came along and everything changed. You showed me what true love is and I couldn't believe that I was so lucky to have found you. In the beginning we had our differences and things didn't always work out, but we both grew into this relationship and respect each other and our love grew and grew. I know we are taking risks, but I'm so sure about this. There is nothing I would like more than becoming your wife. I promise that I will take care of you, in sickness and in health, I will support you. I promise you that I will try to be a good mother to Tess and I will love you forever, until death do us part."

Bella's words couldn't be more perfect and I quickly wiped a tear from my eyes. My mother was still crying and Renee cried just as hard. Tess had a confused look on her face. She was probably thinking why all these people were crying, it's a happy day today.

"Now it's time for the rings. Tess, can you come up here?" the priest spoke to Tess and she jumped up from her place. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She walked to the priest and gave him the rings so he could do this blessing.

"Edward, you know what to say," the priest said and I had to think hard for a moment.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day," I told Bella and Tess gave me the ring. I looked at Bella once more and gently placed the ring on her finger. She smiled at me and I don't think my smile ever left my face.

"Bella?" the priest said and Bella had the same words for me.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day," Tess gave Bella her ring for me and slowly placed it on my finger.

"Bella, it's time for your surprise," the priest said and I was a little confused. Fuck, I didn't plan anything, what was she doing?

"I planned something for Tess and me, because I want to promise her a few things too. We're becoming a real family now and I just want to say a few things," she said and my heart was melting. This was so Bella, always thinking about someone else's feelings too.

Alice gave Bella a little box and I think there's a ring in it. Bella crouched down to Tess' level and took a deep breath.

"Today is an important day for the three of us. We are officially a family now and you mean the world to me. I promise to love you forever, to take care of you, to be there for you when you need me. You and your dad are everything for me," I said and opened the box and pulled the little ring out of it.

"Will you promise me a little brother or sister too?" Tess asked and the whole church started laughing. Of course, she would ask me something like that? This was totally Tess.

"Someday," I said and slipped the little ring on her finger. It was perfect and now we were finally together.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Seattle, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss each other," the priest said and I didn't waste any time. This first kiss was special, our first one as a married couple. I realized we had an audience and I just kissed her on the mouth. There was plenty of time to get more into it later on. I lifted Tess off the ground and gave her a big kiss too.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," the priest said and the three of us walked out of the church. We were married now.

Everyone was enjoying their dinner, but suddenly someone wanted to get all of our attention. I feared it a little when I saw that it was Emmett with the microphone in his hands. I looked at Bella and I could tell she was nervous about this too. You never know what Emmett is up too.

"Can I get your attention please?" Emmett asked and it turned quiet.

"Thank you very much for that. I wanted to say something to the lucky couple. I've been married for a few years now and there is nothing more beautiful than marriage, okay, maybe having a child together is more beautiful, but you catch my drift. I always thought that Edward was a hopeless case and he would stay single forever. I could already see it and let me tell you, it wasn't a pretty sight. But then Bella showed up and Edward was smitten with her. He had some thoughts about their age difference, but it turned out okay between them. They were stubborn at first and didn't want to admit that they like each other, but Edward manned up and made his move. I'm so happy for your guys and I wish you all the best," Emmett said and everyone laughed. He always knew how to make it sound so light, but so serious.

"Yes, then I'm next," Charlie said. "I remember when Bella was little and she thought boys were gross. I cherished that time and I was hoping she would always be like that. Luck wasn't on my side and she started to work for Edward here. I didn't agree with it, but sometimes you have to let your kid go and learn from their mistakes. There were some problems at first, but they made up and Bella went back to Seattle. I have to be honest to all of you, at first I was so against this relationship, but these two are made for each other. Congratulations and all the best to you," everyone started to clap, but Charlie held his hand up. "I'm not done yet, I just want to say some words to Edward. I have said this before, but I will repeat it once again. If you hurt my girl, I'm a cop; I own several guns and I know how to make it look like an accident," he finished his speech and Emmett laughed his ass off with that threat. Me, I didn't think the last part was so funny, because I knew he meant it.

"If it's okay, I would like to say a few words too," Alice said and I expected it from her. She wouldn't let this pass without having her moment.

"Edward has always been there for me like I was there for him. He has been through some rough times and I never thought that I would see him this happy. These two were so stubborn in the beginning and it drove me crazy. Bella became a good friend of me and I got to hear both of their stories. It was tiring and I both encouraged them to act on their feelings. I'm glad that they finally did, because you both deserve it. It's a beautiful day and I'm so happy for you," Alice finished and her words were really nice to hear. It seemed like everyone wanted to say something, because the microphone was now with my mom.

"The best thing a mother can wish for, then it is to see her children happy. Edward had always been content with his life and devoted it to taking care of Tess. She's a wonderful girl and Edward has done such a great job with her, but now he isn't alone anymore. I had some troubles with Edward and Bella being together, but soon I saw what a wonderful woman Bella is. She is there for my granddaughter and she is there for my son. I wish you both a happy, healthy marriage and I'm so happy for you guys," mom said and Bella had tears in her eyes. These words meant a lot to her, because my mom wasn't so happy with us in the beginning.

"Daddy, can I say something too?" Tess asked and I thought it was cute that she wanted to say something.

"Of course you can," I said and gave her the microphone. I couldn't wait to hear what she had to say.

"Hello everybody, my name is Tess," she started and you could see that she made an impression on everyone.

"I want to say that I'm very happy to have a mommy again and I'm really happy that my daddy is happy. The end," she said and I think that was the most beautiful speech that I've heard whole night. It means a lot to me to hear those words from my daughter.

"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, are you ready for your first dance?" the DJ asked us and we made our way to the dance floor.

We had been thinking a lot about this song and we both had our favorites. After a long discussion we finally found our song and it was perfect. The music started and I couldn't help myself by singing along in Bella's ear.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take_

Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me  
Baby, you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart

Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

Our life together was going to start now and this day couldn't be more perfect. I guess it's true what people say: age ain't nothing but a number.

* * *

_A/N: I'm so curious about your thoughts! Was it what you expected? The wedding song is Amazed by whoever you enjoy it the most. My favorite version is the one from Rachel, a Dutch singer. The poem used in the chapter was by J.R.R. Tolkien and was called Roads Go Ever Ever On.  
It took me a while to find the perfect wedding dress, but I found it. If you're curious: http:/ www (dot) bridalsfactory (dot) com/ wedding-dresses-with-sleeves/sleeve005 (dot) jpg  
I'm going to write an outtake for this story and it will be about their wedding night. I will send them to everyone who reviews this last chapter. I know it might be blackmail, but I want to do something special to all the people who take the time to leave me a review. If you don't have an account here, leave me your e-mail address and I will send it to you.  
Then here it is, now it's finally the ending of Age Ain't Nothing But A Number. I hope I entertained you during these 28 chapters and I appreciate it for reading and reviewing it.  
A huge, huge, huge thank you,  
Kirsten_


	29. Outtake: Wedding Night

_A/N: I know I promised everyone they would get this before I uploaded here, but the chapter is too long to send it in a pm. I'm really sorry about that, but you can still read it now. I'm also sorry that it took so much time, but writing lemons is hard for me and I redid the chapter like five times, before I thought it was okay. Still not perfectly happy with it, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. I want to thank everyone for their support throughout this story. This was my first story that I wrote and I never thought I would get so many reviews and I love everyone for that. I'm also sad that this story is really over now, but I promise you that there will be a sequel. Already got an idea forming in my head, but haven't had the time to write it down. When my life gets a little less hectic, I'll try to write something, but I can't promise you when that will be. Just keep me on author alert and you will see when it finally happens. I want to focus my writing on my other stories and improve my writing skills.  
Mehek18 made a wonderful banner for this story and don't forget to check it out and give her some love: http: / / oUu2Tf  
Enjoy this very last piece of this story!_

* * *

**BPOV  
**"I'm glad that we're all alone now," Edward had said as we stood in the elevator. He had booked us the honeymoon suite and I was a little nervous for tonight.

The day had been long and I was glad that we finally headed to our hotel room. It was such an amazing day and I couldn't wait to see the pictures and videos. The day had flown by and I felt like I had forgotten half of it.

Our vows had been special and when the priest announced us as husband and wife, I couldn't be more happier.

"We're finally here," Edward said. He opened the door with the key and I wanted to get inside, but he stopped me.

"Come on, we can't break tradition," he said and lifted me off the floor and I giggled like crazy when he carried me over the threshold. It was thoughtful and totally Edward. He couldn't be more perfect for me.

I gasped when I looked around the room. Edward had really outdone himself and the room looked amazing. There were rose petals everywhere and the lights were dimmed. He was always so thoughtful about the little details. I wanted to see the rest of the room and it sure was huge. The bed looked amazing and I couldn't wait to lay down on it. I think that if I did, I would be fast asleep. I don't think I want to remember my wedding night like that.

I walked over to the bathroom and saw a Jacuzzi in there. Edward and I were really going to enjoy tonight and I couldn't wait for it to start. Everything about today was so perfect and I couldn't believe that his was all happening to me.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm in love with it. Can't we stay here forever?" I asked him and laughed.

"I wish we could, but I don't think the rest is going to appreciate it," he said and kissed me. I'm so in love with this man.

"You put so much effort into this, you didn't have to do that. You already have me," I said and laid my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating and it was going fast. I guess he was nervous too about tonight.

"Don't talk about yourself like that. You are worth the effort and you should expect a lot more of this. Nothing but the best for my wife," he said and that word made my stomach go crazy with butterflies.

"I like it when you call me that, my husband," I said and he had a huge smile on his face. I guess it had the same effect on him.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" I asked him. I wanted to know about his side of today.

"Of course I did. It couldn't be more perfect and I'm still a little overwhelmed by it all. I can't believe that we're married now. Did you have fun today?" he asked me.

"Yes, it was an amazing day. I was so nervous, because I wanted it to go well and I'm happy with the result. Everything was organized perfect and Tess was so lovely today. She was so cute with her speech, but I just can't believe that she told everyone she's waiting for a little brother or sister," I said a little embarrassed. Edward and I had talked about it and we decided to wait a few more years before we started on children. I wanted to finish school and Edward wanted to focus on his job.

"Everyone loved her and she really loves you too. We are both so blessed to have you in our lives," he said and I had tears in my eyes.

"I'm so happy to have you two in my life," I told him.

"I know I've said it maybe a thousand times today, but you look absolutely stunning in that dress. It looks like it was made just for you," he said.

"Just wait until you see what's under it," I said and his eyes became huge. He wasn't expecting a comment like that from me.

"I thought a lot about that too today."

"You dirty old man," I said with a laugh.

"You can't blame me with a beautiful wife like you," he said and kissed me. This kiss was different than the ones we shared today. This kiss was intense and full of passion. Our tongues battled with each other and we both moaned at the feelings.

We had to stop to breath, but Edward moved to my neck. His soft kisses were feeling amazing and I could feel the throbbing in my thong. My hands had to do something and I tried to open the buttons of his shirt. My hands were shaking a little, but I managed to get the shirt off.

"Turn around, love," he said and I turned around. He tried to figure out how my dress worked and I laughed a few times. It took him some time, but he finally found it. I stepped out of the dress and he laid it on a chair for me. I didn't want it laying on the floor, because it meant a lot to me and I definitely wanted to keep it close to me.

"God, I'm so lucky to have you," he said and stared at me. It was making me blush. His look was filled with love and I couldn't believe that he was actually really mine now.

He walked towards me and moved my hair out of my face. He leaned forward and we kissed once again. His tongue invaded my mouth and his hands moved up and down my body. It gave me goose bumps and my hands moved towards his chest.

His mouth left mine and moved down; he placed kisses on my throat, my collarbone and on the swell of my breasts. We moved to the bed and he carefully laid me down. He climbed on top of me and kissed every inch of my body that was visible to him. His hands moved to my bra and undid it.

His hands moved to my breasts and he started kneading them both. The feeling was amazing and I arched my back. I felt his arousal and I moaned. His mouth finally moved towards my breasts and he took one of my nipples in his mouth. This always turned me on and he knew my body so well. His teeth scraped my nipple and I just couldn't control my body anymore.

"You're killing me, Edward," I moaned out.

His mouth moved lower and he was placing kisses on my stomach. He stopped when he reached my thighs and lifted on my of legs in the air. He started kissing it from the ankle down to my thigh and did the same thing to my other leg.

He kept his eyes on me and I haven't felt anything like this before. We had made love lots of times, but this was totally different. Maybe it had to do something with the fact that we are married now.

"You're so beautiful," he said once again and his words got to me. I had tears in my eyes, but they were happy tears.

He covered my body with his own and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and didn't want to let him go. He unwrapped my arms and kissed his way down again. He stopped and his hands moved to take off my thong. Now I was totally naked in front of him, while he still had his pants on. He didn't gave me the time to do something about it, because his mouth moved towards the place where I really wanted him to go.

His tongue moved on my slit and I moaned. His tongue felt amazing and I couldn't get enough of this. He moaned too and it felt amazing when he did that. He put some pressure on my clit with this tongue it felt so intense. One of his fingers entered me and I couldn't stop moaning. I was hoping that no one was near our room, because I would be so embarrassed if they heard us.

Another finger entered me and he softly bit my clit. I couldn't hold it any longer and I started moving my hips like crazy. Edward had to put his arm across my hips so he could continue with this licking and biting. I was riding his face and I was saying things that didn't make sense.

"Oh Edward, fuck this just feels so good. Don't stop now," I kept repeating and Edward chuckled at my ramblings.

I came hard and Edward was lapping up all of my juices. He tried to avoid my clit, because it was way too sensitive, but he also liked to tease me. He kissed my stomach and made his way up. He kissed me and I pushed my tongue into his mouth. I was a little embarrassed to think this, but I liked the way I tasted on Edward's tongue. He moaned, because he knew this.

I moved my hands towards his pants and his erection was straining against his pants. I rubbed him through his pants and he moaned into my mouth. I opened his pants and tried to get it off with my legs. With this position he really hit me in the right spot and we both moaned at the contact. I moved my hips up and down to feel this more and tried to apply more pressure. I wanted to feel all of him.

I turned us around and I was straddling his waist. He smiled at me and I wanted to return the favor. I removed his boxers and moved my face towards his erection. At the last minute he stopped me and I was confused.

"I want it to be all about you tonight, love," he said and moved me closer to him.

"But what about you then? I like doing it," I said. When I first read about it, it sounded gross to me, but with Edward it just feels natural and I love doing it.

"I know you do, but it's going to be all about you," he said and flipped us over. I was under him and I wanted him inside of me.

"I can't wait any longer, I really need you inside of me," I practically begged.

"I love it when you talk like that," he said.

He grabbed his erection and coated it with my juices. He moved it extra over my clit and I almost came at the feeling. His head entered me and it felt like we were made for each other. He slowly entered me completely and we both moaned at the contact. He didn't move, but I needed to feel some friction. I started to move my hips and Edward got the hint.

We moved together and it was slow and sensual. We looked each other straight in the eyes and I got a little emotional. It was a hectic day and it was a perfect ending of such a perfect day. A tear slipped down my cheek and Edward looked concerned.

"Everything okay? I'm not hurting you right?" he said and I shook my head.

"Everything is perfect. These are happy tears," I told him.

"Promise me that next time it will be a smile. I don't like to see you cry, even though they are happy tears now," he said and I nodded.

He picked up the pace and I felt so much pleasure. I could see that Edward was close and his arm slipped to where we were joined. He started rubbing my clit and I couldn't stop moaning now.

"Come on baby, I want to see you come," he whispered to me in my ear. He kissed me everywhere he could reach and I could feel my orgasm. Edward started moving faster and I couldn't take it anymore. I came again and I could feel Edward coming too. He moved inside of me for some time riding his orgasm out.

He collapsed on top of me. We were both sweaty, but I didn't mind. I liked it like this.

"So, what did you think of this, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked me and I laughed. Sometimes he was such a dork.

"I've had better, Mr. Cullen," I said, just to tease him. He looked a little hurt and I started laughing some more. This was so easy.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"You heard me. Maybe you should try again?" I suggested and he looked surprised. Sometimes I was a dork too. I couldn't even ask him for another round and had to say it without saying the actual word.

"Maybe I should," he said and left the bed. I was confused; where was he going?

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I thought that maybe the Jacuzzi deserved some action too," he said and winked. It was like he was reading my mind. He was perfect for me and I was never going to lose him…

* * *

_A/N: I won't write a long note here now. I hope you all enjoyed it! And a huge thank you to all of you!  
Love,  
Kirsten_


End file.
